Rock you like a hurricane
by Athena HiwIva
Summary: AU! RadaKanon. Multi-pairing. En el mundo contemporáneo, Kanon es una afamada estrella de rock cuya vida es un frenesí. Al conocer a Radamanthys, un importante abogado de la firma jurídica Elysium, se propone obtenerlo a toda costa sin medir las consecuencias que aquello traerá irremediablemente a su vida.
1. Capítulo 1

**Rock you like a hurricane**

Capítulo 1

Summary: AU! RadaKanon. Multi-pairing. En el mundo contemporáneo, Kanon es una afamada estrella de rock cuya vida es un frenesí. Al conocer a Radamanthys, un importante abogado de la firma jurídica _Elysium_, se propone obtenerlo a toda costa sin medir las consecuencias que aquello traerá irremediablemente a su vida.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya, todos sus elementos y personajes pertenecen a Masami Kuramada, a Toei y a la editorial Shūeisha. Todo lo relacionado con la franquicia que contenga este fanfiction será utilizado únicamente con fines de entretenimiento, no de lucro.

Advertencia: Esta historia tiene contenido homoerótico (relaciones afectivas/sexuales entre dos hombres), por lo tanto si eres una persona susceptible a estos temas, suplico que te abstengas de continuar leyendo.

Notas: Quisiera hacer una importante aclaración para el lector de esta historia. Existen (por el momento) dos líneas temporales en la narración de este fanfic, la cuales serán introducidas con un pequeño encabezado en cursivas en el margen derecho con el tiempo en el que debe situarse la lectura. Quise hacer simultáneas las historias de la vida como pareja de Kanon y Radamanthys, así como la narración de cómo fue el complicado camino para volverse amantes. Espero disfruten mi experimento narrativo.

Dedicatoria: Para Conejo, porque ella me animó a escribir esta historia y me motivó más de lo que imaginan porque me hizo saber que al menos tendría una lectora. Conejito, espero que disfrutes de esto tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo.

* * *

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

_Julio 2012_

Radamanthys se hallaba en su oficina inspeccionando detenidamente la contrademanda que el despacho bajo su mando debía entregar a un importante cliente aquella misma tarde. El documento final estaba listo y el rubio fruncía el ceño de manera severa pues había encontrado errores en la elaboración de aquel trabajo.

Wyvern era un hombre joven quien apenas había alcanzado los veintiséis años de edad; sin embargo el aura de severidad y pulcritud que lo rodeaba le hacía parecer mucho mayor. Además poseía una gran altura, aproximadamente un metro noventa, lo que aumentaba la sensación de rigidez a su alrededor.

Radamanthys gustaba vestirse siempre adecuadamente acorde su profesión, pues había sido educado para fungir como abogado defensor desde que tenía memoria. Ataviado con trajes elegantes de gran calidad y de colores sobrios con las combinaciones más adecuadas de camisas y corbatas. Su cabello era color rubio y lo mantenía corto; rasuraba su barba diariamente con suma delicadeza. Sus ojos era color ámbar y desafortunadamente eran bastante expresivos, por lo que le era difícil mentir si no se encontraba en una situación relacionada con el trabajo. Otra de sus señas particulares eran sus muy pobladas cejas rubias, las cuales se juntaban por encima del tabique de su nariz; nadie que tuvieran un rango menor al rubio le gustaría mencionar su ceja si quería conservar su estilo de vida.

— Señor Radamanthys — la puerta de roble fue tocada un par de veces por Valentine, el asistente personal del rubio, antes de entrar.

— Valentine ¿Quién es el responsable del caso McLane?— habló con acritud a su subordinado.

— ¿Señor? Estoy seguro de que se trata de Niobe ¿Hay algún problema con la contrademanda?

— Es un desastre, llama a Niobe de inmediato. Ni él, ni su equipo de trabajo ni yo saldremos de este edificio hasta asegurar que este juicio será nuestro.

— Eso está por verse —intervino una tercera voz masculina.

Valentine frunció los labios indiscretamente aprovechando que daba la espalda al recién llegado.

— Kanon ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? — parpadeó Radamanthys aún turbado por el trabajo.

— ¿Qué es lo que dices? Son las dos de la tarde — Kanon se recargó con desgarbo sobre el marco de la puerta abierta de la oficina mirando pendencieramente al rubio con los brazos cruzados. El recién llegado vestía de manera informal, en total contraste con la oficina jurídica en la que se encontraba.

— Me temo que el señor Radamanthys va a tener que cancelar la hora de la comida contigo por el día de hoy, él está resolviendo algo muy importante ahora — Valentine encaró a Kanon de mala manera mordiéndose el labio inferior y reflejando el desprecio que sentía por la pareja de su idolatrado jefe desde el primer día que lo conoció.

La respuesta del hombre de larga cabellera azul fue arquear la ceja izquierda y lanzar una mirada de disgusto hacia el asistente como si tuviera en frente al bicho más repugnante de toda la Gran Bretaña.

— Valentine, regresaré a las tres en punto. Puedes retirarte.

— Pero señor…

— ¿Por qué no a las seis de la tarde? Quisiera aprovechar la hora del té también —añadió el peliazul malicioso consiguiendo poner rojo a Valentine.

— Kanon, basta ya. Vámonos de una buena vez.

Radamanthys y Kanon abandonaron juntos la oficina principal, misma que se encontraba en el onceavo piso del edificio. Este se encontraba en el distrito londinense de Southwark, bastante cerca de Tooley Street y por lo tanto del Río Támesis.

Ambos pasaron frente a varios cubículos de la oficina al dirigirse hacia el ascensor. A su paso, los abogados y colaboradores del despacho levantaban la vista o asomaban las narices desde sus oficinas para apreciar a la pareja de su jefe, sorprenderse con Kanon y hasta deleitarse por unos minutos con su figura si les apetecía.

Radamanthys era uno de los más importantes ejecutivos de la firma _Elysium_. Este buffet jurídico gozaba de un prestigio indiscutible alrededor del mundo, pues había sido fundado hacía más de 400 años por la familia alemana Heinstein. Actualmente tenía sedes en las principales ciudades del mundo por los cinco continentes; constantemente este gran consorcio entraba en los rankings anuales de mayores facturaciones por servicios jurídicos y tenía el respeto de otras firmas colosales como Clifford Chance o Hengeler Müller.

El carácter de Radamanthys era severo y escrupuloso. Su única meta en la vida era nunca fallarle al señor Hades, el presidente de la firma, por lo que los niveles de disciplina que practicaba consigo mismo y hacia sus subordinados era de proporciones exorbitantes. Todas las personas que conocían a Radamanthys aseguraban que estaba casado con su trabajo, la rectitud y su lealtad hacia Hades.

Cuando el rubio hizo oficial su relación con un personaje como Kanon suscitó por completo una sorpresa y ocho meses después aún la gente se preguntaba si no sería una mentira o un malentendido.

Kanon presionó el botón del ascensor y miró de solsayo a todos los ojos curiosos que había levantado a su paso. Luego, soltó una risita de satisfacción.

El timbre del ascensor antecedió la apertura de puertas frente a la pareja. Ambos entraron al mismo tiempo y Kanon simplemente esperó a que las puertas se cerraran lentamente detrás de ellos para abalanzarse sobre el rubio.

— Kanon… —gruñó Radamanthys antes de que su boca fuera atrapada por la del peliazul con arrobo.

Sin importarle si el ascensor se abría antes de alcanzar la planta baja, el griego acorraló a su pareja contra la pared mientras lo besaba hambrientamente, además tomó la mano de Radamanthys para introducírsela por debajo de la camisa y guiarla por todo su torso hasta alcanzar su tetilla derecha, justo donde Kanon tenía un piercing en forma de una pequeña argolla. Casi como reflejo, el rubio tiró suavemente del piercing y el peliazul ronroneó deliciosamente encendiendo en un segundo al serio abogado.

Al abrirse las puertas en la planta baja del edificio, tres oficinistas que esperaban el ascensor saludaron respetuosamente a su jefe quien estaba de pie a un lado de su pareja con normalidad. Los ojos verdes de Kanon brillaban con malicia mientras lamía su labio inferior, el cual había sido mordido sádicamente por el rubio para poder despegarse de él justo a tiempo.

— Buena tarde, señor Wyvern.

— Buenas tardes, caballeros.

Radamanthys se dirigió a la salida principal, pero Kanon pareció contrariado y lo detuvo por el hombro.

— ¿No irás por el automóvil?

— No pienso manejar hacia el restaurante, el tráfico es insoportable y podemos llegar caminando. Además tengo que regresar a tiempo, todavía tengo mucho trabajo por hacer.

— No estaba pensando en ir al restaurante. Quiero ir al departamento.

— ¿Al departamento?

— Quiero terminar lo que empezaste en el ascensor —habló Kanon con suma naturalidad.

— ¿¡Lo que yo comencé?!

— De todos modos vas a llegar a dormir muy tarde esta noche.

Y el peliazul dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el estacionamiento. Radamanthys luchó unos segundos consigo mismo mientras apretaba los puños, pero terminó cediendo como la mayoría de las veces y alcanzó a su pareja.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

_Noviembre 2009_

La sede de la firma jurídica multinacional _Elysium_ en Londres no había dormido por días. La causa era un caso sumamente complicado que su cliente, una casa discográfica muy famosa, litigaba contra el multimillonario Julian Solo; mismo personaje era representado por _Keker &amp; Van Nest,_ el consorcio de abogados más feroz con el que Elysium tenía que verse la cara en frecuentes ocasiones. Para colmo, no sólo uno sino dos juicios relacionados con Solo iban a ser presentados frente a la corte el mismo día.

El primero y el más importante estaba relacionado con los derechos de las canciones de un grupo de súper estrellas de rock que habían sido acogidos bajo el manto de Julian Solo como su representante desde sus inicios.

En segundo lugar, un miembro de esa misma agrupación de rock, Kanon Dídymoi, presentaba una demanda civil en contra de una empresa inglesa de cintas pornográficas para la cual había trabajador como actor.

Cinco noches de duro trabajo con escasas horas de descanso habían concluido con todos los preparativos pertinentes para llevar a cabo una defensa culminante y perfecta para la audiencia final del primer caso, el cual ya había tenido previamente largas y cansadas sesiones de apelación e interlocutorias. Para el segundo sólo hubo un abogado a cargo debido a la importancia menor que la firma había puesto al caso, mismo que sería resuelto únicamente en una sola sesión judicial.

* * *

Radamnthys debía aprender una valiosa lección como jefe: no todos sus subordinados podían soportar la tremenda carga de trabajo que les imponía a sus empleados diariamente, pues ellos no se veía recargados de energía mágicamente con solo pensar en la mirada de aprobación del señor Hades.

Papillon, el encargado de defender a la empresa de cintas para adultos de la demanda de Kanon Dídymoi, había caído gravemente enfermo de cansancio y su médico de cabecera había telefoneado personalmente a Radamanthys para prohibirle hacer trabajar a Papillon por al menos los siguientes tres días.

Frustrado y lleno de estrés, Wyvern comenzó mal el día al decidir que defendería ambos casos personalmente únicamente con la asistencia de un _barrister_ (1) de su entera confianza en cada caso.

* * *

El equipo de abogados de _Elysium_ llegó puntual a la audiencia que se llevaría a cabo en la Corte de Southampton, al sur de Hampshire. El procedimiento jurídico daba inicio a las diez de la mañana en una sala de audiencias dentro de aquel espacioso centro de justicia inglés. El acceso al edificio público era sumamente difícil desde hacía un par de horas debido a la multitud que se había reunido en las calles que rodeaban la Corte. Muchos de ellos eran admiradores de Kanon Dídymoi una personalidad de fama mundial que se presentaría ante un tribunal como litigante de un caso laboral de excepcional rareza. También entre el gentío se encontraban varios periodistas y sus equipos de trabajo: desde cadenas importantes de entretenimiento hasta escritores libres de blogs por internet.

Para contener a la masa y hacerla regresar a sus casas, varios agentes de policía se hacían cargo pues el tribunal demandaba calma y paz pública a sus afueras; sin embargo el rumor de que el solista de una de las bandas de rock más populares del momento llegaría a aquel recinto de justicia comenzaba a hacer incontenible a la multitud para poder ser manejada únicamente por una decena de hombres de la fuerza pública.

Justo quince minutos antes de las diez de la mañana, Kanon llegó al recinto acompañado por su grupo de representación legal y tres guardaespaldas que le ayudaron a abrirse paso por la multitud exaltada con su llegada. El sonido ensordeció al lugar, irritando de sobremanera a muchas personas ajenas al alboroto que se estaba armando a causa de un solo hombre.

Radamanthys esperaba junto con su equipo fuera de la sala de audiencia que les habían asignado; no daba crédito a lo que sucedía fuera de la corte y tenía el ceño fruncido con severidad. Aquella mañana el rubio abogado vestía adecuadamente para su labor. Su cuerpo alto y atlético estaba enfundado en un clásico traje cruzado de color azul marino a juego con una camisa de un tono mucho más claro pulcramente planchada a juego con una sobria corbata dorada.

Wyvern miraba su reloj cada treinta segundos impaciente por la llegada de sus contrapartes de Keker &amp; Van Nest quienes defenderían el caso de su representado, el famoso actor de películas pornográficas.

Cuando el rubio se ponía a pensar demasiado no daba crédito al caso en el que litigaría aquella mañana, sabía que si reflexionaba de más se sentiría vulgar defendiendo a una empresa cinematográfica que se dedicaba al contenido para adultos. Por lo tanto, esperaba ganar el caso rápidamente y dar carpetazo al asunto; de esa manera esperaba que aquello nunca llegara a los oídos de su señor Hades ni por casualidad.

— ¡Señor Kanon, aguarde un minuto por favor! —se escuchó una voz masculina al fondo del corredor

— ¡Vaya, vaya! Así que decidieron dar la cara después de todo — habló otra voz varonil y profunda recién llegada a un lado de la puerta de la sala de audiencias. —Van a perder más de lo imaginan, debieron aceptar que comprara los derechos de mis películas sin tanto jaleo — añadió con desdén.

— Señor, no debería hablar con ninguno de ellos hasta que termine el juicio — intervino un tercer hombre de edad madura y cabello blanco. Seguramente era uno de los abogados del recién llegado Kanon.

Enseguida todas las miradas de quienes se encontraban aguardando volcaron su atención sobre el famoso personaje. Radamanthys no daba crédito a lo que veía e incluso frunció la nariz con desagrado. Kanon vestía con total desgarbo y Wyvern lo consideró una falta de respeto inconcebible. El actor de películas pornográficas estaba ataviado como la estrella de rock que era y portaba su atuendo con total orgullo. Dídymoi era un hombre a punto de alcanzar los treinta años de edad y la madurez le sentaba terriblemente bien. Kanon era griego de nacimiento y su cuerpo seguramente era un tributo a las perfectas esculturas que sus ancestros de la época clásica habían realizado con tanta proeza. Su piel era de suave color oliva y sus ojos grandes eran de un maravilloso color esmeralda delineados por tupidas pestañas negras. Su largo, le caía rebeldemente sobre la espalda a las caderas y su espléndida melena era de color azul añil.

— Miren lo que tenemos aquí —el griego se acercó a Radamanthys y lo miró de arriba hacia abajo con total descaro. — ¿Eres el abogado de esos papanatas? — bufó burlonamente Kanon refiriéndose a los clientes de Wyvern.

—Soy el representante legal de la empresa Strawberry Films ¿Y usted es?

— Para ti soy lo que tú quieras — contestó el griego con suma travesura. Kanon vestía pantalones de cuero, botas negras altas con llamativas cintas que ajustaban debajo de la rodilla. Llevaba una chamarra de cuero llena de detalles en color plateado. Además tenía una perforación en la ceja izquierda, un brillante en la oreja derecha y si mirabas con atención, también llevaba un piercing en la lengua. Radamanthys no podía soportar tal nivel de desfachatez y su rostro no reparó en demostrar su desagrado.

El momento de tensión terminó cuando la sala de audiencias abrió sus puertas de par en par y las asistentes del juzgado comenzaron a dar diligentes órdenes a todos los presentes acerca de cómo debían proceder para acomodarse. Antes de tomar asiento en su lugar Kanon escapó de sus abogados y fue directo hacia Wyvern para susúrrale algo.

— Va a ser una lástima que vayas a perder este caso, pero si necesitas consuelo búscame al final de este asunto.

Radamnthys no tuvo tiempo de nada, pues el peliazul le dio la espalda enseguida y se dirigió hacia el frente del estrado del juez.

— Recibamos de pie al honorable juez Williams — anunció marcialmente la trabajadora del juzgado encargada de la sala.

La audiencia duró aproximadamente dos horas, mucho más de lo que ambas representaciones legales habían esperado; sin embargo los abogados de ambos lados eran los mejores profesionales en la materia por lo que los alegatos significaron una reñida competencia. Incluso el juez palideció por la intensidad de un caso que consideraba de importancia menor.

Y durante todo el proceso, Kanon no despegó sus ojos de Radamanthys quien era consciente de esa mirada ardiente que no lo dejaba en paz y en ocasiones comenzaba a ponerle tenso.

* * *

El juicio en la Corte de Southampton había terminado una hora atrás. Wyvern se encontraba manejando su automóvil, un Mazda 3 del año color plomo, hacia la capital de Inglaterra. La siguiente audiencia se llevaría a cabo en la Corte Central de Londres a las 14.00 p.m.

Aún estaba atónito por el dictamen del juez en el caso Dídymoi en el cual su cliente y él habían sido derrotados.

Para colmo, no podía sacar a Kanon de su cabeza, ese patán e impertinente individuo que le desagradaba en demasía y que no había dejado de molestarlo durante toda la audiencia. El descaro de aquel griego fue demasiado la última vez que se acercó a él, antes de que Wyvern saliera del recinto por el apuro que tenía para llegar a la siguiente audiencia.

"— _Me han comentado que ahora vas a defender a Estudios IME contra Julian Solo._

_Kanon parecía divertirse con las miradas fulminantes que le dedicaba el rubio cada vez con más ímpetu._

— _Hoy no es tu día, me temo que también perderás el caso. Julian se ha tomado muy personal el asunto y te garantizo que ganará el juicio. Así es esa persona._

_Radamanthys dio la espalda al peliazul._

— _En fin, mi oferta sigue en pie. Si al final del día necesitas relajarte, llámame — Kanon depositó sin nada de discreción una servilleta doblada en el bolsillo lateral del saco del rubio y le guiñó un ojo antes de irse."_

Wyvern no podía creer el grado de desfachatez de aquel individuo al que no quería volver a encontrarse en toda su vida.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

Notas sobre el capítulo:

**(1) Barrister:** En el derecho inglés, los abogados se dividen en _barristers_ y _solicitors_. Los barrister son abogados especialistas en una materia muy específica. Por otra parte, los solicitors son los abogados defensores. Es muy común que el _solicitor_ pida asesoría permanentemente a un _barrister._

\- Respecto a los apellidos de los personajes: En esta historia los personajes que son espectros en la serie original toman como apellido los nombres de sus sapuris. Por otra lado, para el caso de Kanon no decidí usar Géminis directamente, sino la traducción literal del griego moderno de la palabra Géminis: Δίδυμοι o Dídymoi en el alfabeto y fonética que nosotros conocemos.

\- Algunas edades originales de los personajes serán modificadas para mayor comodidad del desarrollo de la historia. Las edades se aclararán cuando sea necesario durante la descripción.

Notas de la autora:

Agradezco a los lectores que se hayan animado a entrar al primer capítulo de mi primer fanfic en el inmenso fandom de Saint Seiya. A decir verdad, me siento muy nerviosa por ser tan primeriza al manejar a los personajes del universo de Athena y sus caballeros. Si desean hacer cualquier retroalimentación, comentario o sugerencia a esta historia, por favor no duden en hacérmelo llegar.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Rock you like a hurricane**

Capítulo 2

Summary: AU! RadaKanon. Multi-pairing. En el mundo contemporáneo, Kanon es una afamada estrella de rock cuya vida es un frenesí. Al conocer a Radamanthys, un importante abogado de la firma jurídica _Elysium_, se propone obtenerlo a toda costa sin medir las consecuencias que aquello traerá irremediablemente a su vida.

Notas: Quisiera hacer una importante aclaración para el lector de esta historia. Existen (por el momento) dos líneas temporales en la narración de este fanfic, la cuales serán introducidas con un pequeño encabezado en cursivas en el margen derecho con el tiempo en el que debe situarse la lectura. Quise hacer simultáneas las historias de la vida como pareja de Kanon y Radamanthys, así como la narración de cómo fue el difícil camino para volverse amantes. Espero disfruten mi experimento narrativo.

**Advertencia: **Este capítulo contiene Minos x Albafica también. Por lo que si no te gusta la pareja, no recomiendo leer. ¿Que por qué meto a alguien que nació unos doscientos años antes de los personajes que estoy describiendo en esta historia? Porque a la bella mujer a la que le he dedicado este relato le prometí que incluiría a una de sus parejas favoritas aunque fuera temporalmente imposible porque la magia del fanfiction lo puede todo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

_Julio 2012_

Kanon, desde que comenzó a enredarse emocionalmente con Radamanthys, se preguntó qué era lo que más le gustaba de su pareja.

Ciertamente ambos pertenecían a mundos totalmente diferentes e incluso pudiera ser que fuesen enemigos naturales en otra vida; sin embargo Kanon se empeñó en buscar la manera en que sus diferencias los complementaran mutuamente.

El mundo de Radamanthys era todo rigor y disciplina, frecuentemente se olvidaba de sí mismo. Kanon, por otro lado vivía para el hedonismo.

La sincronización de sus existencias al comenzar a convivir como pareja buscaba siempre un punto de equilibrio entre estos aspectos de personalidades tan extremas. Wyvern ya tomaba en cuenta la necesidad de encontrar tiempo diariamente simplemente para disfrutarse a sí mismo, otras cosas que le gustaran aparte del trabajo y, por supuesto, para su amante; por otra parte Dídymoi se esforzó en dar más orden a su existencia y detener la cascada de frenesís de la que era presa antes de conocer a Radamanthys, incluso había entrado a rehabilitación y logró dejar las drogas por él.

Sin duda, uno de los mejores aspectos para complementar sus opuestas personalidades era el sexo. Kanon tenía mucho más experiencia que la mayoría de las personas veinte años mayores que él, conocía demasiados secretos y muchas prácticas fuera de lo común en el momento de mantener relaciones sexuales ¡vamos, que el hombre era una súper estrella de rock y había sido actor de películas pornográficas también! Antes de acostarse con Radamanthys, el sexo era para Kanon simplemente una manera más de desahogarse y de encontrar placer de manera fácil y rápida, además era gratis a diferencia de las drogas, el cigarro o el alcohol. Toda esta perspectiva cambió cuando inició su vida sexual en pareja con el rubio.

Wyvern no tenía la experiencia que su amante ostentaba, quien era mayor que él por seis años; no obstante, el rubio de ninguna manera era un virginal primerizo. Radamanthys disfrutaba del sexo como cualquier hombre joven de su edad, había yacido con varias mujeres, aunque con ningún hombre aparte del griego.

Kanon tenía las ideas perfectas para experimentar con su sexualidad y hacerlas explotar con la inagotable energía que Radamanthys cargaba debido a su juventud. Wyvern era muy apasionado en la cama, tanto que había ocasiones en las que su pareja le cedía el control del acto por completo para dejarse llevar por el fuego lujurioso del rubio quien no apagaría sus deseos hasta hacer suyo a Kanon de cien maneras diferentes hasta dejarlo totalmente exhausto. Pero no sólo eso, lo que el griego más disfrutaba del acto era que comenzaba a comprender poco a poco el significado de hacer el amor.

Antes, al término de las relaciones sexuales Kanon se sentía exactamente igual que después de un buen pasón con cualquier narcótico: adolorido, con un desagradable vacío emocional y con ganas de repetir en cuanto fuera anatómicamente posible para olvidar el hastío de la abstinencia. Todo lo contrario sucedía cuando Radamanthys lo sostenía en sus brazos al finalizar el acto, pues el griego se sentía de alguna manera completo y satisfecho, sensaciones extrañas para él al principio y, a pesar de todo, no tardó en familiarizarse gustosamente con ellas.

Wyvern se ponía romántico después del coito y le susurraba tiernas oraciones al oído que el peliazul atesoraba en su memoria para cuando al rubio se le terminara el efecto. La mayoría de las veces ambos esperaban que pasaran los efectos aturdidores del sexo abrazados y desnudos compartiendo caricias leves y algunos besos. Y ese momento de intimidad era, irónicamente, el favorito de Kanon al hacer el amor con Radamanthys.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

_Noviembre 2009_

— ¿Te gusta Londres? —preguntó Albafica casualmente después de dar un largo sorbo a su vaso de agua gasificada a través de una pajilla. El apuesto joven de larga cabellera celeste vestía un entallado pantalón color rojo manzana y una camisa casual blanca de manga larga.

Toda su ropa pertenecía a ostentosas líneas de grandes diseñadores y siempre podías notar sobrios detalles al último grito de la moda. En realidad esto no era porque a Albafica les gustasen esa clase de superficialidades; sin embargo él trabajaba como súper modelo y sus agentes se encargaban diariamente del guardarropa de su valioso ejemplar, incluso si el joven sólo fuera a visitar a un pariente cercano a su departamento como aquella mañana.

— ¿Gustarme? No tiene que gustarme, estoy de paso. Julian quiere que tengamos algunas prácticas de estudio con un afamado productor. Sólo por vanidad. Ya lo conoces —contestó Kanon agitando su mano derecha mientras hablaba.

Albafica y Kanon pertenecían a la misma familia, la cual era una muy peculiar. La mayoría de sus miembros no tenían un lazo sanguíneo directo y, de hecho, no lo necesitaban. Casi todos habían sido adoptados en un patriarcado bastante especial.

— ¿Has ido a casa últimamente? —cuestionó con naturalidad el joven de cabellera celeste.

— No y no planeo hacerlo —zanjó el tema el mayor con hastío en su tono de voz.

El joven modelo frunció sus hermosos labios rosados naturalmente tersos y volvió a dar un sorbito a su bebida.

Ambos habían sido criados en Grecia, muy cerca de las costas mediterráneas de este país en un lugar denominado El Santuario. Su familia, de tradiciones griegas, albergaba a pequeños huérfanos de muchas nacionalidades quienes debían dejar todo atrás para entregar su lealtad y dedicación a su nueva familia. Y lo hacían con gusto, pues eran criados con mucho amor y disciplina para así convertirse en grandes hombres de los que toda su familia y las generaciones venideras pudieran sentirse orgullosos.

— Kanon, tengo que pedirte un favor.

El mayor sonrió socarronamente esperando este momento. Era cierto que Albafica y Kanon eran parientes, pues ambos se habían criado en El Santuario, aún si el modelo era seis años menor que la súper estrella de rock; no obstante su relación no era la más cercana, ni la más cariñosa que digamos. Si Albafica fue a visitarlo, Kanon sabía que no era simplemente porque estaba de paso.

— ¿Y cuál es?

— Yo… —. El más joven rehuyó la mirada al peliazul y emitió un gruñido de incomodidad. — Hay un hombre que no ha dejado de molestarme y…

— Ve al grano, si ese fuera el problema tus gorilas guardaespaldas ya le hubieran roto los brazos y la boca.

— ¡Acompáñame esta noche a una cita, no quiero estar a solas con él! —arrojó casi imperativamente.

Kanon abrió mucho los ojos, luego soltó algunas carcajadas burlonas que a Albafica nada gustaron.

— Está bien ¿Para qué es la familia si no?

* * *

La noche fue un poco aburrida para Kanon, aunque el griego buscaba divertirse con la situación del pobre Minos Griffon, el enamorado de Albafica.

Minos no era nada mal parecido, de hecho, el peliazul lo hubiera querido pedir como postre después de la cena si no fuera porque ya estaba reservado aunque a cierto joven de cabellera celeste le costara mucho aceptarlo.

Griffon era un hombre de veinticuatro años de edad y tenía la energía y petulancia que se esperaría de un joven tan exitoso como él. Su melena era larga y lacia de un espléndido color plomizo y su cabello era especialmente abundante en su flequillo; sus impresionantes ojos grises hacían un juego muy galante a su ya de por si atractivo rostro de rasgos nórdicos. Para la noche, Minos vestía un adecuado traje casual color negro y camisa gris oxford, mismo atuendo que contrastaba maravillosamente con su piel nívea.

Su anfitrión había elegido un bonito y delicioso restaurante francés en el exclusivo barrio de Mayfair para sorprender a Albafica. Kanon tuvo que contenerse para no soltar algún comentario mordaz debido al rostro de decepción que no pudo contener Minos al ver que su cita no sería de dos, sino de tres.

Tenía que darle crédito a Minos, pues su interés hacia el joven modelo era tal que continuó con caballerosidad con su plan. ¿Y quién no después de quedar impresionado con la deslumbrante belleza con la que Albafica había nacido?

La cena se desarrolló con normalidad y sin novedades.

— ¿De dónde eres? Pues a juzgar por tu acento no eres de por aquí —preguntó Kanon para matar el tedio de observar a Minos tratando de llamar la atención de su interés amoroso.

— Nací en Noruega y radico en Ámsterdam aunque también paso largas temporadas en Copenhague. De hecho conocí a Albafica en Holanda, en el mismo hotel de Róterdam en el que nos hospedamos por casualidad y desde entonces no he podido sacármelo del pensamiento —

— Sí, claro…

— De hecho no conozco muy bien Londres, por lo que tuve que preguntar a un colega y amigo sobre un agradable lugar para encontrarme con Albafica nuevamente ¿No está nada mal, verdad?

El joven de cabellera celeste miraba fijamente su vaso de naranjada de agua mineral y asintió distraídamente. Minos creía que había perdido la atención de su interés amoroso definitivamente y lucía desilusionado; Kanon podía leer a Albafica y sabía que era todo lo contrario, pues si el modelo no estuviera interesado en Griffon se habría ido del lugar de inmediato y no estaría sentado luchando consigo mismo por romper su habitual muro de hielo –o de espinas, decían aquellos que conocían la afición de aquel joven por la jardinería-

— Radamnthys, el colega que mencioné antes, recomendó que fuéramos Electric Cinema después de la cena.

— ¿Qué es a lo que dijiste que te dedicabas? — preguntó Kanon ásperamente, cortando de un tajo la cordial atmósfera que se había formado durante la cena. Repentinamente, Minos obtuvo el total y sincero interés de peliazul.

— Pertenezco a la importante firma jurídica _Elysium_ —respondió Minos ofendido y con un tinte de molestia en la voz porque ya había dicho eso un par de veces durante la noche — Soy el responsable de las oficinas de Ámsterdam y también manejo asuntos importantes de los países nórdicos, soy uno de los hombres de confianza de nuestro presidente, el señor Hades —

— Albafica, voy al tocador. Minos quiere venir conmigo también. No tardaremos.

— ¿Pero qué? —Griffon fue tomado a la fuerza por la muñeca y arrastrado hacia los sanitarios.

Cuando los dos entraron al tocador de hombres, el griego soltó al otro, quien lo miraba con disgusto.

— Escúchame, niño abogado. Tengo una propuesta para ti, pero primero responde mis preguntas.

— ¿Quieres decirme qué significa esto? — exclamó Minos con enfado.

— Si quieres que lo que sea que intentes con Albafica funcione, te conviene guardar silencio y seguir las instrucciones que acabo de darte.

Griffon permaneció callado y sus ojos grises miraron severamente a Kanon.

— ¿Conoces a Radamanthys Wyvern?

— Sí, lo conozco

— Más alto que tú y yo, rubio, parece que siempre está de mal humor y…

—Sí, su gran ceja. Escucha, es la misma persona ¿Qué asuntos tienes con él?

— ¿Está casado o algo así?

— Pues… no, pero —. Minos comenzó a estresarse por lo inusual que se estaba poniendo esa conversación y además estaba inquietándose pues temía que Albafica se fuera del restaurante y su oportunidad se escapara. — Está comprometido en matrimonio con la señorita Pandora —

— ¿Viven juntos?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! La señorita Pandora vive en Alemania, pero ella es una mujer sumamente ocupada y pasa todo el tiempo viajando y rara vez se visitan —. Griffon se mordió la lengua pues regaló demasiada información a un individuo desconocido sobre personas realmente importantes para él. — No sé a qué demonios estés jugando, pero te advierto que… —

— Te ofrezco dos cosas: en primer lugar me iré de esta cita para que la termines a solas con Albafica, él no se irá a casa si yo me voy, te lo garantizo; en segundo lugar, te ayudaré, lo convenceré de que siga saliendo contigo y te aseguro que tendrás una segunda cita decente con él en menos de una semana.

— ¿Qué es lo que pides a cambio? —le interrogó con desconfianza el peligris.

— Quiero acostarme con Radamanthys.

— ¿¡Hablas en serio!? —vociferó Minos completamente pasmado.

— ¿Te parece que bromeo? — espetó el griego amenazante.

— Tengo entendido que eres muy famoso, incluso te han pedido autógrafos durante toda la noche y una vez lo hicieron unas mujeres realmente hermosas que casi me babean encima por tu culpa. No estás nada mal, seguramente tienes un candidato y una candidata por cada noche del año ¿Y aun así quieres intentarlo con el estirado, aburrido y cejón de Radamanthys?

Minos comenzó a reír escandalosamente y con descaro frente el rostro adusto e irritado de Kanon quien cerró los ojos impaciente y arqueó una ceja con disgusto.

— Lo siento, es que es realmente irónico, no he podido contenerme — se excusó Minos con una gran sonrisa burlona todavía dibujada en sus labios —. Ustedes las celebridades sí que son excéntricas —

* * *

El primero en regresar del tocador fue el griego y Albafica levantó la vista, pues comenzaba a ponerse intranquilo por la ausencia de sus dos acompañantes. Kanon regresó con ligereza a la mesa y se sentó a un lado de su pariente nuevamente.

— Debo irme

— ¿Qué?

— Me acaban de llamar de la agencia y tengo que resolver unos asuntos, nada de que asustarse.

Los ojos azules del menor miraron con desconfianza a Kanon.

— Escúchame, sé que no te desagrada Minos, por eso sigues aquí —infirió el mayor de los dos. — Olvida todos esos odiosos sermones del viejo Shion que te advertían de los peligros de tu belleza y lo cruel que podía ser el mundo contigo si te confiabas de ella. Olvídalos porque no encuentro el peligro ahora mismo. Minos es un buen tipo, tiene buenas intenciones y te cuidará muy bien. Me ha jurado que no te hará daño. Date la oportunidad de divertirte al menos una noche con alguien tan atractivo, joven y forrado de dinero.

Albafica amonestó con la mirada al peliazul por ser tan superficial; sin embargo meditó el resto de su consejo omitiendo la última oración.

— Si pasa cualquier cosa, llámame de inmediato. Si algo te llega a pasar, todos los del Santuario vendrán a cazarme y no queremos eso.

El joven de cabellera celeste se quedó muy quieto.

— Sólo relájate.

— Es fácil decirlo para ti — dijo Albafica a modo de despedida antes de que Kanon abandonara la mesa.

* * *

Radamanthys se enfrentaba diariamente a situaciones estresantes, pero se preguntaba por qué Minos y Aiacos se empeñaban en ser su panorama más agobiante desde que eran niños.

Quería explicarse cómo demonios había sido posible que aquellos dos se hubieran enterado misteriosamente de su indeseable encuentro con Kanon Dídymoi y ahora lo acosaban a cada oportunidad con el hecho.

— Señor, tiene una llamada desde Hong Kong. Es el señor Aiacos Garuda— habló su fiel asistente Valentine desde el telefonillo que estaba en su escritorio.

Wyvern se apretó las sienes con las yemas de los dedos perturbado y suspiró hondamente.

— Está bien, Valentine, comunícame con él.

— ¿Has visto alguna vez las películas porno de Kanon? ¿Ni siquiera porque peleaste los derechos de las mismas? ¡Él es alucinante!

— Aiacos, no me hablaste sólo por esto otra vez.

— Es un desperdicio de virilidad la tuya, colega mío. Si hubiera tenido la misma oportunidad que tú lo hubiera amarrado a mi cama por un fin de semana completo y le hubiera hecho…—

Radamanthys cortó la comunicación presionando un botón de su teléfono fijo. Entonces, en menos de un minuto un fax llegó a su oficina y se develó frente a él: era la copia de un panfleto de algún extraño remedio cantonés con propiedades afrodisiacas. O eso decía la traducción de Aiacos acerca del anuncio. También, Garuda se había molestado en poner una nota "Estoy preocupado por tu falta de vigor masculino, te enviaré dos cajas de este té inmediatamente a Londres"

Wyvern rompió esa chanza inmediatamente

Inesperadamente otro fax llegó apenas Radamanthys se había deshecho del anuncio cantonés. Ahora era un cartel publicitario sobre un tratamiento de una muy prestigiosa farmacéutica neerlandesa, nada menos que para tratar la disfunción eréctil, obviamente era obra de Minos quien había firmado "Creo que eres un caso desesperado, pagaré el tratamiento yo mismo. Me siento culpable por la patada que te metí a los doce años en la entrepierna. Lloraste mucho aquella vez, seguro fundí algo ese día allá adentro"

— Valentine, comunícame de inmediato con Minos y Aiacos en la misma línea — ordenó el rubio a su asistente a través del telefonillo.

— Listo señor, es la línea tres.

El inglés levantó el teléfono y presionó el botón indicado. Minos y Aiacos habían recibido sendas copias de sus respectivas bromas para su colega y aún seguían riendo por el teléfono cínicamente.

— ¿Saben qué es más divertido? Que envíe también copias de estas bromitas a las oficinas del señor Hades y la señorita Pandora.

Silencio sepulcral a través de las dos líneas internacionales.

— Vamos, Radamanthys, no es para tanto — habló la ahora muy seria voz de Aiacos.

— Sólo nos preocupamos sinceramente por ti. Está bien, está bien. Regreso al trabajo de inmediato — zanjó Minos.

Sus dos colegas cortaron la comunicación y cesaron todas las mofas hacia Wyvern por no haber llamado a Kanon Dídymoi.

Medio día después el rubio buscó en sus cajoneras el lugar donde estaba la servilleta en la cual Kanon había escrito su número telefónico. Sí, la había guardado aunque tuvo que luchar contra su código moral que le dictaba haberla hecho trizas y tirado al cesto de basura inmediatamente.

Luego, buscó su teléfono celular y marcó los números plasmados en tinta negra con una caligrafía muy angulosa trazada sobre el papel servilleta.

* * *

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

Notas sobre el capítulo:

Evidentemente notaron que las descripciones físicas de los personajes coinciden con las series animadas y no con el manga original. Me encuentro mucho más familiarizada con la apariencia de los personajes en sus versiones de animación. Además el manga la mayoría de los personajes son rubios y sería bastante más compleja la descripción para diferenciarlos. Espero no les moleste esta preferencia.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Rock you like a hurricane**

Capítulo 3

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

_Agosto 2012_

Existía una palabra, solamente una, para desatar la tormenta entre Kanon y Radamanthys. Más que un vocablo común, se trataba de un nombre propio: Pandora.

La respetable y adusta vicepresidenta de _Elysium_ era una mujer tan joven como hermosa que controlaba todos los hilos de la firma jurídica aún por encima de su amado hermano menor Hades.

Ella y Radamanthys fueron comprometidos en matrimonio cuando apenas habían dejado la niñez atrás bajo las órdenes de Hypnos, uno de los dos concejales más importantes de Hades.

Pandora, poseedora de una abrumadora belleza, era una mujer fría y áspera aunque no por eso despreocupada de sus seres queridos. Ella respetaba a Radamanthys y en ningún momento se opuso al compromiso; sin embargo, tampoco dio muestra alguna de entusiasmo al respecto. Por otro lado, Wyvern se sentía absolutamente honrado de poder convertirse futuramente en el marido de la hermana mayor del señor Hades y, por lo tanto, de formar parte de su familia en algún día venidero. A decir verdad, los sentimientos del rubio eran nobles hacia ella, casi idealistas, y él jamás se había atrevido a tener pensamientos impuros hacia Pandora.

Aun cuando Kanon había llegado tan abrupta e inesperadamente a su vida, Radamanthys mantuvo intacto su compromiso marital con Pandora y evitaba cuestionarse el asunto seriamente; por otro lado, el griego…

"_Ambos amantes desnudos se tiraron sobre el colchón casi al mismo tiempo, completamente ebrios de placer, uno al lado del otro._

_Radamanthys había sido el último en experimentar un explosivo orgasmo, por lo que aún se encontraba completamente aturdido. Todos y cada uno de sus sentidos se hallaban trabajando a mil por hora al mismo tiempo. _

_Kanon, quien había culminado su apogeo algunos momentos antes, aprovechó la vulnerabilidad de su pareja para recostarse a un lado del rubio y colocar la cabeza sobre el pecho de Wyvern, el cual subía y bajaba apresuradamente a causa de su agitada respiración. El griego acarició el torso bien formado de su amante y jugueteó un poco con el dorado vello corporal que era abundante en ciertas zonas de la anatomía de Radamanthys._

— _¿Lo hacemos de nuevo? —sugirió el peliazul con travesura, atrapando la rosada tetilla derecha del rubio entre sus dedos._

— _Probablemente después —musitó Wyvern con los ojos cerrados. A ciegas, tomó con suavidad la mano que torturaba su zona erógena. Luego, con la misma dulzura la llevó hacia sus labios y deposito cortos besos a lo largo de la palma abierta del griego. A continuación comenzó uno de los momentos favoritos de Kanon en todo el mundo: Radamanthys atrajo más el cuerpo de su pareja hacia sí mismo, rodeando la desnuda cintura del pelilargo con su brazo izquierdo, para luego besar la tibia frente perlada de sudor del griego y finalmente comenzó a susurrar muy cerca del oído de Kanon una letanía amorosa y tierna, inspirado absolutamente por el orgasmo que aún no se le pasaba. _

_Las palabras que Radamanthys dirigía a su amante después de hacer el amor eran un secreto que el griego atesoraría hasta el día en que muriera, no permitiría que nadie conociera ese lado de Wyvern, el cual estaba seguro que sólo él había atestiguado y seguramente ni siquiera aquellos que se jactaban de conocer el alma del rubio creerían que él fuese capaz de hablar de esa manera._

— _Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta maldita vida —fue la sincera respuesta de Kanon al despliegue de sentimientos secretos de Wyvern. Así, para sellar aquel momento de felicidad ambos se besaron perdidamente por varios minutos. _

— _¿Entonces dejarías a Pandora y te unirías a mí bajo la ley de cualquier país que nos lo permita? _

— …

— _¡¿Radamanthys?!_

— _¿Mmnh?_

_Kanon, inquieto, se soltó del cálido abrazo que mantenía con su pareja para luego recargarse sobre su antebrazo derecho y así mirar desde arriba al rubio._

— _¿Dejarías a Pandora por mí?_

_Nuevamente un silencio inescrutable fue la respuesta del otro._

_Al griego no le gustó la terrible sensación de dolor que se incrustó en su estómago y que posteriormente comenzó a recorrer el camino hacia su pecho compungiéndolo por completo. Inmediatamente, de acuerdo a su naturaleza, transformó esa tristeza en rabia y se encargó de romper la enamoradiza atmósfera en pedazos filosos que ansiaba clavar sobre la existencia de Radamanthys._

— _Vaya, qué conveniente sería casarte con una mujer tan frígida pero asquerosamente rica y dar por hecho que estaré esperándote en la cama cada que lo necesites por el resto de mi vida —escupió con la boca llena de veneno y mientras lo hacía se alejó por completo de su pareja hasta sentarse en el borde del lecho._

_Wyvern tragó saliva con dificultad y emitió un lánguido gruñido._

— _Kanon, basta, regresa a la cama. Jamás he dicho nada de eso._

— _¡Ese es el maldito problema! Nunca dices algo al respecto porque eres una rata cobarde._

_Furioso, el griego se levantó y comenzó a buscar su ropa a lo largo y ancho de la habitación, intentando recordar dónde había perdido las prendas más elementales de su vestuario mientras murmuraba una sarta de blasfemias en su lengua materna a propósito para que el rubio no pudiera comprender nada._

— _Eres una criatura increíble —rezongó el inglés incorporándose en la cama y observando al pelilargo. — No hace más de cinco minutos que terminamos de hacer el amor._

— _Y te juro que es la última vez que me acuesto contigo —amenazó Kanon de pie mientras se enfundaba su entallado pantalón negro para luego sobreponerse un vistoso cinturón de plata sobre las caderas. — ¿Tienes idea de cuánta gente le vendería su alma a Satanás por estar conmigo como lo has estado tú? _

— _¿Quieres calmarte? _

— _Incluso ese pesado de Julian Solo me ruega casarme con él siempre que está borracho lamentándose por la señorita Saori. Me ha jurado que me dará una isla y un yate como regalo de bodas ¿puedes darme una isla privada, Radamanthys o se la vas a pedir prestada a Hades y a su frígida hermana? _

_Finalmente, el griego terminó de acomodarse una pegadísima playera negra que se ajustaba terriblemente bien a su perfecta figura masculina exquisitamente torneada. Luego se miró en uno de los espejos de la alcoba y arregló lo mejor que pudo su larga cabellera suelta. Se aseguró también de que los piercings de su rostro estuvieran en su lugar._

— _No, no soy Julian Solo, Kanon._

— _Qué lástima entonces porque me voy a encargar de que él me ponga un anillo con el diamante más brillante, exótico y grande que pueda solventar su asquerosa fortuna. No te preocupes, Pandora y tú estarán invitados a nuestra maravillosa boda. Seguro que Julian también quiere invitar al gran Hades._

_A pesar de que Wyvern sabía que todas esas declaraciones simplemente eran producto banal de la colosal rabieta de Kanon, Radamanthys no pudo evitar sentir un ataque de celos espeluznante que empezó a comérselo por dentro, pero no permitiría que el peliazul supiera eso. De ninguna manera. _

— _¡Me largo! Cuando esté de mejor humor vendré por mis cosas y no pienso avisarte cuándo será —sentenció finalmente el mayor de los dos quien salió de la habitación gritando injurias en griego. _

_El rubio esperó hasta que efectivamente escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal y el pequeño pitido que emitía el sistema de alarma cuando el primer acceso dentro de su __departamento era abierto y cerrado. Radamanthys entonces suspiró varias veces hastiado y se llevó el cabello hacia la nuca lentamente con las yemas de los dedos mientras fruncía el ceño. Luego sintió un ansia terrible de beber una copa de whisky en las rocas. Quizás dos o tres en realidad."_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

_Noviembre 2009_

El nombre de aquella banda era bien conocido alrededor del mundo contemporáneo, sobre todo entre los más jóvenes que gustaban del rock de corte más comercial. Sus seguidores más fieles conocían el perfil de aquel exitoso quinteto de origen multicultural surgido aproximadamente cinco años atrás teniendo entre manos el proyecto de resucitar los clásicos y poderosos acordes de la década de los años ochenta con un huracán de frescura del nuevo milenio. Su inspiración: bandas de viejo hard-rock como Rainbow, Saxon, Van Halen, Alice Cooper, Dio, Def Leppard, Twisted Sister, entre muchos otros.

A pesar del deslumbrante talento de sus cinco miembros y el carisma innato de cada uno de ellos, existían demasiados rumores alrededor de su vertiginoso e imparable éxito global. No era un secreto muy bien guardado que aquella banda de rock había sido apadrinada desde su fundación por Julian Solo, un joven magnate quien era dueño de prácticamente todas las vías y medios importantes de transporte marino y fluvial en Europa, África y una parte de Asia. No en vano el sobrenombre profesional de aquel billonario empresario era el Rey de los Mares.

Incluso resultaba cínico el hecho de que la agrupación hubiera tomado el nombre de _Poseidon Marinas_, seguramente para honrar el ego gigantesco de su mecenas.

Los fans preferían llamar a la agrupación simplemente _Poseidon_ y portar orgullosamente el símbolo más distintivo de la banda: un tridente bellamente diseñado que daba la impresión de ser tan viejo e imponente como el que realmente utilizaría el auténtico dios de los océanos.

Los cinco miembros fundadores aún permanecían juntos pese a los roces y tensiones que pudieron haber puesto en peligro la unión el quinteto durante su trayectoria.

A cargo de la batería se encontraba el canadiense Bian quien era enigmático y resultaba ser el más discreto de toda la banda pues apreciaba mucho la privacidad de su vida fuera del mundo del espectáculo.

El apuesto y joven Io, originario de Chile, lideraba el sonido de las guitarras con fuerza y estilo inigualables, no había duda de que el muchacho tenía el rock tatuado en el alma. Su estilo estaba inspirado en Angus Young en el momento de incorporar los solos a sus canciones, así como en Mick Ronson para colaborar con la composición de sus acordes, además el latinoamericano confesó alguna vez con mucho orgullo que su connacional Alejandro Silva era otra pieza de inspiración clave en su formación musical.

Era impensable no otorgar el merecido reconocimiento al genio intelectual del éxito acústico de la banda quien era encarnado por el austriaco Sorrento, dicho miembro en el escenario se encargaba de armonizar el brío de la música de los demás instrumentos como bajista. Él además era una pieza clave al momento de componer y escribir canciones. No hubiera sido posible proyectar a _Poseidon Marinas_ hacia la fama sin su talento como músico de carrera.

El cuarto miembro era el más joven de todos y uno de los favoritos de sus seguidoras, se trataba del segundo guitarrista: Isaac, nacido en los países nórdicos cuya actitud fría, desinteresada y a veces hasta calculadora hacían suspirar a las damas que tenía cerca. La velocidad de su guitarra era asombrosa, así como su ligereza para cambiar de tono para así poder acoplarse simétricamente a la guitarra líder para acompañarla. Muchas veces era criticado por su juventud y se alegaba su posible falta de madurez en el escenario, pues apenas hubo cumplido los 17 años se unió a la banda.

Por último estaba el controversial solista, líder de la agrupación: Kanon Dídymoi. Su voz había sido entrenada como barítono y su estilo era bastante reconocido por su versatilidad para poder alcanzar con suma limpieza tonos altos y a su vez vocalizar sonidos más bajos y graves en ocasiones oscuros y profundos, mismos que personalmente prefería en sus interpretaciones las cuales eran por excelencia vigorosas y contaban con la asombrosa capacidad de transmitir las emociones que Kanon deseaba reflejar en cada canción. Como figura pública, el griego era la clase de influencia que las madres desearían alejar de sus hijos por siempre; para empezar se había declarado abiertamente bisexual desde que se convirtió en una celebridad; siempre era una noticia de espectáculos su entrada a los centros de rehabilitación por las diversas adicciones que padecía; asimismo, hubo una época durante la cual protagonizó algunos filmes pornográficos que se volvieron virales por internet, todo esto por mencionar algunos ejemplos.

Julian Solo no había reparado en gastos para el equipo de respaldo de _Poseidon Marinas_. La mayor parte de las colosales responsabilidades las dejó en manos de Krishna, el representante oficial de la banda, y del viejo Caça Lyumnades quien se movía mejor controlando los hilos por debajo de la legalidad con ayuda de corrupción, sobornos y extorsiones varias. Aunque el billonario prefería prescindir de estos métodos, había ocasiones en que su leal hombre Caça debía intervenir para proteger o favorecer a la agrupación, principalmente de escándalos en los medios de comunicación, entre otros asuntos más adversos.

Debido al origen tan multicultural y heterogéneo de la banda, Kirshna y Julian planeaban largas estancias para la banda y su staff en diversas ciudades del mundo para así poder realizar tranquilamente ensayos, creación y composición de música, grabaciones, planeaciones, logística etc. Cuando pasaban están arduas temporadas de trabajo y no había giras, todos podían ir a tomar vacaciones o regresar a casa por algunos meses.

Un dato importante a resaltar era que su música estaba escrita e interpretada completamente en inglés con la clara intención de volverse universales rápidamente. El detalle de que Kanon tuviera un ligero y encantador acento extranjero hacía de alguna manera más irresistible el sonido de la banda.

Durante la temporada de otoño e invierno del año 2009, posterior a una gira por Estados Unidos, Julian dio órdenes a _Poseidon Marinas_ de trasladarse a Londres, pues además de tener asuntos legales que atender en Inglaterra, Solo estaba ansioso por conocer a un brillante productor y creativo londinense de Voodoo Records para comenzar a proyectar el cuarto álbum de la banda.

* * *

Caça Lyumnades era un hombre de cincuenta y tantos años. A pesar de no ser tan viejo, la historia de su vida había sido dura y siempre en relación con el crimen y la depravación, por lo que su aspecto físico se había visto sumamente deteriorado por esta clase de trayectoria. Su estatura era pequeña, apenas sobrepasaba el metro con cincuenta centímetros, y su espalda jorobada provocaba que su breve tamaño se acentuara aún más. Su piel era de aspecto ceroso, misma que no favorecían los ridículos y anticuados trajes de color mostaza que siempre gustaba portar. Por último, su rostro era malicioso, lleno de cicatrices causadas por el acné demasiadas décadas atrás. Sus dientes eran pequeños y filosos, los cuales sobresalían cuando sonreía. Además era calvo como una pelota de billar.

La presencia de Caça nunca pasaba desapercibida y su actitud pendenciera y bravucona remataba la existencia miserable de aquel hombre.

Así, cuando Sorrento y Kanon realizaban un complejo ejercicio para sincronizar el tono de voz del griego con las tesituras más graves del teclado musical, Caça entró a la habitación de práctica acústica sin consideración y de golpe, como una bofetada inesperada mientras estás distraído.

— Buenas tardes, mis cachorritos.

De inmediato, el teclado de Sorrento desentonó por el disgusto y Kanon esbozó una mueca de antipatía.

— No son muy buenas si entras de esa manera en pleno ensayo — replicó Dídymoi sin intenciones de ser amable con esa vieja rana que constantemente trataba de chantajearlo.

— Estás hiriendo mis sentimientos, querido Kanon, y eso no es conveniente si quieres que guarde tus secretitos.

Ahí iban de nuevo. Sorrento, resignado, tomó la partitura que tenía en el atril sobre su teclado y comenzó a estudiarla en silencio.

— ¿Por qué no te atreves a decirme exactamente lo que quieres y dejas a un lado tus estúpidas insinuaciones?

— Ah, pero ya sabes que el buen Lyumnades estaría siempre de tu lado y protegiéndote la espalda si el pequeño Kanon fuera más cariñoso con él en todos los sentidos.

— He perdido el apetito sólo con escuchar eso, ¿quieres largarte?

— Estará bien entonces que deje a los paparazzi hacer un revuelo con el chico con el que sales ahora —. Finalmente el hombre clavó su primera ofensiva. A Caça se le dibujó una cruel sonrisa mientras extendía la mano para darle a Kanon un fardo de fotografías —. Eres un cachorro travieso, estás metiéndote con fuego.

El griego, irritado, comenzó a revisar las imágenes en donde salía en el mismo restaurante donde había estado con Minos y Albafica, pero esta vez su único acompañante era Radamanthys.

— Esto no prueba nada, asquerosa rana ¿Me ves besándolo, tomándole la mano o fornicando con él? Es una cena perfectamente normal sin nada que reportar. — Lanzó las fotografías al rostro del hombre mayor con la intención de golpearlo y que todas las imágenes cayeran al suelo. — La próxima vez que quieras venir a conseguir que te chupe la polla, será mejor que traigas algo que realmente valga la pena y no interrumpas nuestros ensayos.

Lyumnades enrojeció hasta las orejas debido a la rabia. No se molestó en recoger las fotografías del suelo y dedicando una mirada hostil al griego, sus afilados dientecitos se asomaron.

— Me vas a necesitar algún día de verdad, mocoso, y vas a lamentar no haberme tratado como debiste. No te conviene tenerme de enemigo, pues el día en que dejes de ser el preferido del señor Julian me conocerás de verdad.

Para cuando el calvo hombre vistiendo su traje color mostaza cerró la puerta de la habitación, Sorrento comenzó a interpretar una dulce tonadilla compuesta por él en el instrumento musical abstraído en su propia melodía.

— Dime, Kanon —preguntó Sorrento con los ojos cerrados, conociendo a ciegas perfectamente las teclas que sus dedos recorrían suavmente. — ¿Por qué percibí que te desquitabas con el miserable de Caça porque de hecho no había nada que demostrar con sus fotografías?

— Son estupideces — espetó de mal humor.

— ¿Alguien resultó ser inmune a tu irresistible atractivo sexual? — De golpe, el austriaco dejó de tocar y dirigió su expresiva mirada color rosa hacia su compañero. — Este es un mundo muy grande, supongo que tenía que pasarte algún día. Quizás no le gusten los hombres en realidad.

— ¿Quieres dejar de hablar de eso para poder seguir trabajando?

Y Sorrento asintió con una expresión totalmente escéptica en el rostro.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

* * *

Notas sobre el capítulo:

¿Qué tal les pareció la pequeña descripción de la banda de Julian Solo? Espero no les haya resultado tediosa o, al contrario, sosa. La verdad, los pocos conocimiento de música que tengo son de aficionada y me considero bastante inútil en la materia. Hice una pequeño investigación por ser precisa en las pocas descripciones que pude brindarles.

Por cierto, la voz de Kanon como solista la imagino totalmente como la de Chad Kroeger del grupo canadiense Nickelback. Si tienen curiosidad y no conocen a la banda, les recomiendo escuchar alguna de sus canciones más famosas especialmente _"How you remind me",_ ese tono de voz me pone la piel de gallina personalmente ¿Cómo se imaginan ustedes la voz de Kanon cono solista en esta historia? ¿Algún cantante famoso que quieran compartir conmigo?

Estaré muy contenta de recibir sus críticas, expectativas y especulaciones de esta historia que va tomando forma y cada vez disfruto más creando.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Rock you like a hurricane**

Capítulo 4

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

_Septiembre 2012_

_Girl, it's been a long time that we've been apart_

_Much too long for a man who needs love_

_I miss you since I've been away_

_Babe, it wasn't easy to leave you alone_

_It's getting harder now that I'm gone_

_If I had a choice, I would start_

_Poseidon Marines_ realizaba un arduo ensayo en una suntuosa casa a las afueras de Londres diseñada para estos propósitos. El quinteto y su leal equipo de producción se dedicaban a perfeccionar su nuevo sencillo hasta los límites más inimaginables, pues deseaban regresar a la escena internacional después de casi dos años de inactividad. Su intención era volver a destruir las listas de éxitos de los países más importantes en cuanto a consumidores de música comercial y comenzar a arrasar la escena pública nuevamente. Deseaban demostrar que habían madurado en muchos niveles y que su música aún permanecería por algunos años más en los primeros lugares dentro de los corazones de su público.

_No one like you _era el nombre de la canción que abriría el telón de su poderoso regreso. Compuesta por majestuosos riffs de guitarra en escala perfeccionados con maestría por el joven Io acompañados por el contraste de los acordes menos veloces, pero exquisitamente sincronizados, de Isaac. Esta enérgica melodía era enmarcada hábilmente por la batería de Bian y el solemne bajo de Sorrento ¡Y la voz de Kanon! El solista lograba aterciopelar su voz en los momentos adecuados de la letra y alcanzar las notas agudas versátilmente para lograr hacer de la melodía un mosaico de tonos que erizaban la piel si la interpretación y los instrumentos lograban acoplarse en los tonos adecuados.

_No one like you_

_I can't wait for the nights with you_

_I imagine the things we'll do_

_I just wanna be loved by you_

_No one like you_

Terminaron de tocar la pieza por décima séptima vez aquel día. Exhaustos, los miembros de la banda decidieron tomar un merecido descanso a mitad del ensayo.

Julian Solo llegó a la práctica para presenciar las últimas tres interpretaciones y el joven magnate estaba por demás complacido con la nueva canción. Al arribar discretamente al inmueble, tomó asiento cómodamente en un sillón blanco, previamente colocado por sus dos guardaespaldas justo tres metros frente a la banda, para así poder observar con deleite a los músicos que su dinero había convertido en una famosa banda de rock.

El llamado Rey de los Mares había decidido tomarse unos días libres para apreciar a detalle el minucioso trabajo técnico detrás de la reaparición de _Poseidon Marines. _

El joven billonario era irresistiblemente apuesto con un rostro aristócrata que bien pudo haber sido trazado por el pincel de alguno de los más talentosos genios de la pintura renacentista. Sus ojos eran de un azul sumamente intenso, como la superficie del mar mediterráneo que tanto amaba; su cabellera era larga, la cual se lucía sedosa por toda su espalda y su corte de cabello era magnífico, pues le brindaba un volumen adecuado que hacía lucir con gallardía el color celeste de su melena.

La presencia de Julian Solo se caracterizaba también por los impolutos trajes de diversos tonos blancos ceñidos a su atractiva silueta de adonis; los accesorios que acompañaban a sus conjuntos, calzado y cinturón, siempre iban del color caramelo hasta el beige o el blanco mismos, los cuales combinaban delicadamente con el inmaculado color de su vestuario. A pesar de ser inmensamente rico, el Rey de los Mares no gustaba portar demasiada joyería ostentosa; sin embargo, sí utilizaba distintivos relojes de oro y diamantes de marcas de lujo, los cuales coleccionaba minuciosamente.

— ¡Maravilloso, muchachos! ¡Espléndido! — alabó sumamente satisfecho Julian mientras aplaudía sin levantarse de su asiento.

Cuatro miembros de la banda sonrieron gustosos a su protector, orgullosos de sí mismos por las felicitaciones personales que estaban recibiendo pues adoraban a Solo casi como a un Dios. Excepto Kanon, pues normalmente solía ser el más rebelde hacia Julian a quien muchas veces había llegado a manipular a su favor.

— ¿Qué sucede Kanon? ¿Por qué no luces tan animado como tus compañeros? — preguntó el joven billonario dirigiéndose al griego quien secaba el sudor del cuello con una pequeña toalla.

— ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? —desafió hosco el peliazul a su interlocutor —. Odio está canción y tener que repetirla tantas veces consecutivas me enferma.

— ¡Kanon! ¿Quieres mostrar un poco más de respeto hacia el señor Solo? —amonestó Bian quien usualmente era taciturno, pero cuando se trataba de enfrentar al griego debido a sus frecuentes despliegues de insolencia frente a Julian, el baterista no se contenía en lo más mínimo.

Dídymoi puso los ojos en blanco y al percibir la atmósfera hostil que comenzaron a generar sus compañeros alrededor de él, el peliazul optó por salir de la habitación con el propósito de evadir mayores percances para los cuales no tenía el más mínimo humor.

— ¿Alguien quiere decirme que le pasa a nuestro querido Kanon el día de hoy? — interpeló el Rey de los Mares a todos los presentes.

— Es Radamanthys — habló Isaac con respeto hacia su mecenas —. Me parece que rompieron hace diez días y desde entonces Kanon ha estado insoportable.

— Ya veo — aseveró el joven magnate, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos frente a su boca.

— Tomen un descanso — ordenó Krisha, el imponente hombre de tez morena. Su objetivo era disipar la tensión del ambiente —. Reanudaremos en cuarenta minutos, les recomiendo tomar un tentempié. Los cocineros dejaron listos bocadillos y bebidas en el comedor ¿Señor Julian, quiere que encargue cocinar algo en especial para usted?

— No, gracias, Krishna; pero ustedes tomen un refrigerio muchachos, lo necesitan — animó Solo con una sonrisa que a la banda hechizó y sosegó como por acto de magia.

* * *

Kanon entró a la sala principal de la casa veinte minutos después de haber estallado el breve momento de crispación entre él y sus compañeros. Ahí estaba Julian Solo de pie frente a un gran ventanal observando el hermoso paisaje campirano inglés lleno de luz y cubierto de brezo con profundas quebradas boscosas entre las cuales sobresalía un riachuelo.

El griego tomaba agua mineral de una botella e ignoró a Sorrento quien también estaba en la habitación leyendo el periódico _The Telegraph _del día.

— Julian — llamó su atención el pelilargo. Solo atendió de inmediato el llamado, girando un poco la cabeza para mirar de reojo al solista.

— ¿Si?

— Lo siento, me comporté inadecuadamente hace unos momentos — El Rey de los Mares era completamente débil ante cualquier muestra de sumisión por parte de Kanon.

— Disculpa aceptada, mi amado Dragón de Mar — El griego lo tenía donde quería, la prueba máxima radicaba en que Solo hubiese usado aquel sobrenombre cariñoso que el mismo Rey de los Mares había puesto a Kanon y que Julian solía ronronear a su oído cuando llegaban a tener intimidad. Incluso, el pelilargo se había tatuado un dragón de mar en la curva de su cadera izquierda, todo para el deleite de su mecenas.

— Yo…

— Ssssh… — El joven billonario se acercó y colocó un dedo sobre los labios del otro para silenciarlo. — Sé lo que pasó, tranquilo, mi Dragón de Mar, estoy aquí contigo.

— Sé que te tomaste unos días libres para venir a Londres ¿Tienes tiempo para que podamos hablar de ello a solas?

Julian emitió una risita complacida y colocó la palma de su mano sobre una mejilla del solista.

— Siempre tendré tiempo para ti.

Luego de acordar los pormenores más irrelevantes de su cita, Kanon se dispuso a salir de la sala para poder tomar un bocadillo antes de retomar el ensayo. Los ojos de Sorrento estaban clavados sobre él como dagas cargadas de rencor que lo hubiesen matado de haber sido posible; el griego, cínico, dirigió una mueca burlona al austriaco quien estaba eternamente enamorado con sinceridad de Julian Solo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

_Diciembre 2009_

La inminente época navideña se podía respirar en las calles de Londres, no sólo por los espectaculares alumbrados y exuberantes adornos de temporada que vestían muchas calles de la ciudad, incluyendo los grandes árboles de navidad que coronaban las principales aceras, sobresaliendo, por supuesto, el emblemático árbol monumental de Trafalgar Square. Los centros londinenses de comercio más importantes se hallaban tapizados de carteles que invitaban a disfrutar lo mejor de la época decembrina gastando tu dinero en las mejores ofertas para regalos que ofrecían Todo esto acompañado con las múltiples y diversas grabaciones de los villancicos navideños más populares de todas las épocas.

Además, se podía percibir y casi tocar el espíritu navideño debido a que el ansia y el entusiasmo de la mayor parte de los londinenses que gustaban de esta festividad decembrina resultaba ser muy grande.

Idealmente en muchas oficinas los empleadores se relajaban un poco durante las últimas semanas del año y los oficinistas se sentían más risueños. En este escenario, Radamanthys aceptó salir con sus principales subordinados unos días antes de Navidad.

Bajo la promesa de que todos terminaran los pendientes más urgentes a tiempo, Wyvern se comprometió invitarles algunas rondas de tragos durante la noche. Así, una helada y húmeda noche de viernes, aproximadamente una docena de hombres salieron de las oficinas de la sede _London Elysium_ y se dirigieron en automóvil hacia un pub bien conocido por ellos, pues habían pasado memorables momentos en aquel establecimiento donde las pintas de deliciosa cerveza inglesa siempre corrían en un ambiente adulto sumamente agradable y animado.

El grupo de abogados tuvo que soportar el tráfico que normalmente desquiciaba a Londres y se acentuaba críticamente durante la época navideña; así que la hazaña fue grande para cruzar media Ciudad y llegar Barnsbury, en Islington; sin embargo, ellos sabían que el embotellamiento que habían padecido bien valdría la pena.

* * *

Pasaba de medianoche y el ambiente en el local de un suburbio de Barnsbury era inmejorable. El establecimiento ocupaba toda la planta baja de un edificio de departamentos y aunque las dimensiones del lugar podían parecer reducidas, en realidad no lo eran, pero la cantidad de mesas y sillas que se necesitaban para atender a la gran demanda del pub reducía la libertad de espacio considerablemente.

En una mesa repleta de hombres, la compostura que habían intentado guardar delante de su jefe se había perdido después de cuatro o cinco rondas de cerveza y algunas otras bebidas alcohólicas de por medio. Los sacos y las corbatas habían desaparecido de sus atuendos y la mayoría había desabotonado el cuello de sus camisas.

— Jefe… — llamó Zeros, un hombre feo y pequeño con voz gangosa.

Radamanthys dirigió su mirada al subordinado quien había carraspeado para llamar su atención en medio del escándalo de música, conversaciones, utensilios de cocina y risas.

— ¿Es cierto que hace poco salió con alguien que no era la señorita Pandora? —lanzó nervioso el hombrecillo pues tenía la sensación de sostener una bomba activa en las manos que podría estallar si no era cuidadoso. Inesperadamente la mesa guardó silencio, expectante.

— Sí, es verdad ¿Cómo es que te enterase Zeros?

Todos los hombres miraron de reojo a Valentine quien al darse cuenta de que las acusaciones cayeron irremediablemente sobre él, enrojeció por completo y el labio inferior le tembló.

— Señor, yo… No era mi intención yo…

— Tranquilízate, Valentine — Wyvern le otorgó indulto inmediato a su leal asistente —. Así es, Zeros, salí solamente una vez con alguien hace un mes y no hay nada que reportar, no volvimos a vernos.

— ¿Era cierto que era alguien súper famoso, señor? — se anticipó Niobe atropellando sus palabras por la emoción de que su jefe estuviera tan accesible después de algunas pintas de cerveza acompañadas con copas de whisky.

— ¿Famoso? La verdad no supe quién era hasta que me crucé con él por mera coincidencia ¿Ustedes lo conocen? Kanon Dídymoi.

Las exclamaciones de asombro en la mesa no se hicieron esperar.

— ¿¡El cantante de _Poseidon_?!

— ¡Claro que lo conocemos! Sobretodo Zeros porque tiene sus películas pornográficas en sus carpetas de favoritos.

— ¡Yo no tengo pornografía en la computadora!

— Claro que sí y en la del trabajo.

El tema se diluyó rápidamente entre las risas y bromas que rápidamente comenzaron a surgir. A decir verdad, la mayoría de los hombres presentes sintieron una clase de respeto espiritual hacia Radamanthys ¡Pero qué fuerza de voluntad tan implacable! Pensaron asombrados. Aquellos que sabían quién era Kanon reflexionaron la idea que de haber tenido la oportunidad de su jefe, hubieran hecho lo imposible por llevarse a esa celebridad a la cama aunque fuese sólo una vez en toda su vida.

* * *

La madrugada estaba en su apogeo y el cansancio de la dura semana de trabajo hizo efecto sobre los ebrios cuerpos de los abogados quienes comenzaron a abandonar el pub poco a poco hasta que sólo quedaron Valentine y Radamanthys.

— Señor ¿está listo para irse? Me comprometí a ser el conductor designado que lo llevaría a casa.

— Sí, Valentine, te lo agradezco mucho. Pero antes quisiera salir a fumar un poco ¿Está bien?

— Por supuesto, señor, estoy a sus órdenes.

El rubio dedicó una breve sonrisa a su asistente quien casi pierde el aliento por aquella muestra de afecto por parte de su adorado superior.

Wyvern salió del establecimiento después de colocarse rápidamente su abrigo y una bufanda, preparado para el cambio de temperatura que le esperaba. Ya afuera, buscó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón una cajetilla de cigarrillos.

De este modo, comenzó a consumir el tabaco al aire libre en aquella noche fría de invierno.

Repentinamente a un costado del establecimiento muy cerca de él, en un callejón con poca iluminación, el rubio percibió que se estaba llevando a cabo una pelea callejera debido a los gritos y golpes que se escuchaban. Sin intenciones de meterse en donde no le correspondía, el abogado se dispuso a apagar el cigarrillo y regresar dentro del pub para buscar a Valentine.

No obstante, en un segundo reconoció a una de las voces que bramaba violentamente en la disputa del callejón ¿Kanon?

Entonces, el rubio se paralizó y aguzó el oído para corroborar que efectivamente era él.

* * *

Las peleas callejeras carecían de reglas por excelencia Kanon había aprendido esa dura lección demasiadas veces durante su existencia desde que era un crío y escapaba constantemente de la seguridad del Santuario hasta llegar a capítulos más escabrosos de su vida en Grecia, los cuales prefería no recordar.

A pesar de su larga experiencia en ese tipo de situaciones, seguía encontrando sumamente cobarde que seis hombres se hubieran abalanzando contra él cuando inicialmente sólo había provocado a uno de ellos para salir del pub y entenderse con los puños.

Incluso con la severa desventaja acorralándolo peligrosamente, el griego había dejado fuera de combate ya a tres de los granujas como si se trataran de muñecas de trapo. Faltaban otros tres; desafortunadamente al abrirse paso en aquella pelea tan desigual había obtenido algunas heridas y golpes que mermaron su estado físico y esto le dificultaría salir airoso de aquel lío.

— ¿Qué pasa señoritas, mojaron sus pantalones porque su gallina plan no salió como esperaban? — se mofó el pelilargo.

— Te romperemos todos los huesos del cuerpo y ya no presumirás tanto tu bonita carita — le amenazaron acechándolo como buitres.

Con agilidad, Kanon esquivó los golpes desde los tres frentes que le rodeaban hasta dejar fuera de combate al más corpulento y a quien consideraba potencialmente más poderoso; sin embargo, debido a que quitarse de encima a esa gigantesca masa humana redujo su campo visual considerablemente, uno de aquellos individuos aprovechó la distracción para estrellar una botella de vidrio en la espalda del griego quien emitió un sonoro gemido de dolor e inevitablemente cayó sobre sus rodillas.

— Ya no te crees tan valiente ¿verdad, niño guapo? — habló el más flaco de los últimos dos que quedaban de pie y luego le escupió a Kanon quien se arqueó en el suelo debido al daño que le había provocado el objeto de cristal. A pesar de su clara desventaja, los ojos verde profundo del griego miraron desafiantes a aquel gusano que no se había atrevido a enfrentarlo solo. Furioso, el hombre delgado lanzó una patada al rostro de Kanon que estaba a centímetros del piso, luego continuó pateándole el resto del cuerpo, desesperado porque su rival no cedía más contra el suelo, incapaz de rendirse.

— Vamos Chad — apremió la sabandija flacucha al único aliado que le quedaba de pie —. Alcanza otras dos botellas para reventárselas en la cabeza a este imbécil.

Sorprendentemente, el pelilargo comenzó a incorporarse y atrapó una de las patadas de su rival quien comenzó a emitir chillidos de terror y sus quejidos se volvieron insoportables cuando el griego logró tirarlo al suelo debido a la fuerza con la que jaló su pierna, pero era demasiado tarde pues el tal Chad estaba ya encima de él listo para acabarlo cuando estrellara con fuerza una botella sobre su nuca.

Casi habría sido el final de Kanon si Radamanthys no hubiese llegado a tiempo para imposibilitar los movimientos de Chad por detrás, aplicándole una dolorosa llave que le obligó a soltar la botella, la cual se estrelló ruidosamente contra el suelo. El contrincante de Wyvern comenzó a gemir patéticamente.

— Escúchame, rata cobarde, si no me juras ahora mismo que te largarás y no volveré a ver tu cara de cerdo de nuevo por aquí, te romperé los dos brazos al mismo tiempo — le amenazó el rubio con una voz tan feroz que helaba la sangre y al mismo tiempo aumentaba la dañina presión a las extremidades superiores del otro hombre.

— Yo… — habló Chad completamente sofocado y sudando frío; luego gritó por el dolor que le infringió el recién llegado —. ¡Lo juro!

Wyvern soltó su agarre sin delicadeza y el hombre al que acababa de liberar lo miró horrorizado antes de salir despavorido de la escena.

— ¿Radamanthys? — jadeó Kanon mientras intentaba levantarse trabajosamente.

El rubio se acercó al maltrecho cuerpo del griego no sin antes dirigir una cruel mirada de advertencia al gusano flaco tirado sobre el piso, aquel hombrecillo estaba aterrorizado por el hecho de que hubieran llegado refuerzos para el pelilargo con la misma monstruosa capacidad de pelea.

— ¡Largo! — ordenó Wyvern y el individuo cobarde se levantó y se dispuso a correr, no sin antes caer absurdamente sobre la acera para ponerse de pie temblando y finalmente abandonó el callejón como un bólido.

— No tenías por qué ayudarme — espetó Kanon ya de pie con la boca sangrándole debido a que el piercing en forma de argolla que llevaba usualmente en el labio superior había desgarrado mucho tejido como resultado de la pelea. Igualmente su ceja izquierda sangraba copiosamente afectada por un pendiente también.

— Ni siquiera me voy a molestar en discutir eso contigo. Vamos al médico inmediatamente.

— ¿Quieres dejar de meterte en los asuntos que no te importan? Oye, lo tenía todo bajo control.

— Lo que tú digas, Kanon. Ahora ven conmigo, llamaré a mi asistente por teléfono para que acerque mi automóvil, si tienes problemas para moverte puedes recargarte en mí.

— Si no te callas y te largas te romperé la boca a ti también.

— Kanon —suspiró profundamente el rubio perdiendo la paciencia.

— ¡Señor Radamanthys! — aulló Valentine quien recién había llegado preocupado por la tardanza de su jefe. El asistente no esperaba atestiguar aquel sospechoso desastre en el callejón a medio iluminar donde yacían cuatro cuerpos inconscientes. El hombre de cabellera rosa, sumamente preocupado, se apresuró para alcanzar a su superior y corroborar que el rubio se encontraba perfectamente bien.

— Valentine, él es Kanon. Vamos a llevarlo a la clínica de inmediato ¿Quieres llamar a mi médico personal, por favor? Aunque tengas que despertarlo, avísale que estamos en camino, luego acerca el automóvil, subiremos enseguida.

— S-sí, señor — tardó en reaccionar el asistente mirando escandalizado al hombre de larga cabellera azul en un estado físico tan deplorable. Luego, echó a correr hacia el pub.

— Oye ¿Ese está enamorado de ti? —interrogó el griego a Wyvern.

— ¿Valentine? No seas ridículo.

Y Kanon echó a reír, pero no pudo hacerlo por demasiado tiempo porque un dolor en sus costados se atravesó en su cuerpo, obligándolo a doblarse de dolor.

— Vámonos ¿Quieres? — solicitó el rubio extendiendo su brazo hacia el pelilargo.

— Si tanto insistes — accedió Kanon pasando de lado el ofrecimiento de ayuda del otro. El peliazul caminó para salir del callejón y esperar al asistente con el automóvil a un lado de Radamanthys.

* * *

El alba comenzaba a despuntar detrás de las espesas nubes grises que anunciaban el inicio de otro día frío y lluvioso en la bulliciosa Ciudad de Londres. Un Mazda color plomo se adentraba en los barrios exclusivos de Highgate, al norte de la capital inglesa, el lugar de residencia temporal de Kanon como se esperaría de una celebridad de su altura. Valentine manejaba el automóvil a pesar de lo exhausto que estaba; sin embargo, no descansaría hasta cumplir su promesa de llevar a su jefe a salvo a casa, sin importar los percances que sucedieran en el intento. Incluso si esos obstáculos eran la caballerosidad que Wyvern había demostrado toda la noche hacia el griego. No sólo el rubio se había asegurado de que su médico de cabecera tratara las heridas del famoso solista, sino que había cubierto todos los gastos incluyendo las medicinas. Además Radamanthys se había empeñado a llevar a Kanon hasta la puerta de su casa para cerciorarse de que no se buscara más problemas.

— ¿Es aquí? — anunció Valentine al estacionarse frente a un opulento edificio residencial rodeado de verdísimos jardines bardeados por rejas y muros bastante minimalistas de color blanco perla. Un par de guardias vigilaban la entrada principal y no quitaban los ojos encima del Mazda desconocido

— Sí, estoy quedándome en el penúltimo piso, el séptimo. La vista es espectacular porque está dirigida a las colinas ¿No quieren pasar?

— No hoy, gracias, quiero dormir un poco y seguro que Valentine todavía más — respondió el rubio con franqueza.

Kanon se mordió la lengua, probando el artificial sabor de todas medicinas que le habían administrado, y la mordaz respuesta de "Puedes dormir conmigo en mi cama si quieres" murió en sus pensamientos.

— Supongo que tengo que darles las gracias a los dos por todo.

— Agradécenos cuando estés a salvo dentro de tu casa. No olvides tomar jugos y líquidos como te recomendó el médico. Duerme un poco y no te saltes las medicinas.

El griego asintió y bajó del vehículo. Luego, se identificó frente a los empleados quienes lo reconocieron de inmediato y se alarmaron en cuanto lo vieron en tan lamentable estado lleno de gasas quirúrgicas en el rostro y con la muñeca izquierda vendada. Debajo de la chaqueta de cuero, su camisa negra estaba hecha jirones, pues había rechazado contundentemente el abrigo que Radamanthys insistió en prestarle. Uno de los guardias, preocupado, lo escoltó hasta el elevador.

Kanon finalmente llegó a la puerta de su departamento y accedió a él a través de un lector de huella digital y el ingreso de una clave de ocho dígitos. Luego, se quitó las botas en la entrada antes de pisar la mullida alfombra color violeta, misma superficie tenía la cualidad de mantenerse siempre a una temperatura maravillosa gracias a un ingenioso sistema de calefacción de pisos.

Antes de dormir, el griego fue al tocador para asearse un poco y ponerse un pijama. El médico le había recomendado no tomar una ducha hasta dentro de veinticuatro horas cuando la cicatrización de sus puntos fuese más adecuada.

Listo para dormir, dispuesto entrar a su mullida cama Queen Size, su teléfono celular timbró, el cual había sobrevivido milagrosamente a todo el percance. Acababa de recibir un mensaje de texto y se dispuso a revisarlo antes de tocar su lecho.

_Cejas: Si no estás en tu casa, me aseguraré de regresar para meterte por la fuerza._

El pelilargo experimentó una inesperada sensación de placer al leer el SMS, el cual respondió de inmediato con una gran sonrisa en los labios que no pudo evitar gesticular, aun con la sensible curación sobre sus labios.

_Dídymoi Kanon: ¿Por la fuerza? No es para tanto. Asegúrate de regalarle un beso francés cuando menos a Valentine. _

_Cejas: ¿?_

_Dídymoi Kanon: Hazme caso, se portó muy bien esta noche, le encantará recibir tu inesperado regalo de Navidad._

_Cejas: Buenas noches_

_Dídymoi Kanon: Son días_

_Cejas: Sabes a lo que me refiero_

_Dídymoi Kanon: La verdad no. _

La comunicación a través de mensajería telefónica terminó por el momento porque el agotamiento obligó a ambos a ceder al descanso reparador.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Si son conocedores del rock de los ochentas se dieron cuenta de que la canción que interpreta _Poseidon Marines_ (_No one like you_) es una canción de _The Scorpions_, una de mis bandas favoritas de toda la historia. Incluso, el título del fanfic es en honor a una canción homónima de ellos mismos (confieso que la primer etapa del romance entre Kanon y Radamanthys en el fanfic está basado absolutamente en la letra de _Rock you like a Hurricane_).

Esta historia hará homenaje a algunas de sus grandes piezas musicales porque el soundtrack por excelencia que escucho cuando me doy a la tarea de escribir un nuevo capítulo de este relato incluye un buen número de mis canciones favoritas de _The Scorpions_.

A continuación dejo una traducción de las estrofas que Kanon interpreta al inicio del capítulo; todos los derechos de la misma pertenecen a _The Scorpions_ y a sus sellos discográficos.

_Girl, it's been a long time that we've been apart_

Chica, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos separamos.

_Much too long for a man who needs love_

Demasiado tiempo para un hombre que necesita amor.

_I miss you since I've been away_

Te he extrañado desde el momento en que me alejé de ti.

_Babe, it wasn't easy to leave you alone_

Nena, no fue nada fácil dejarte.

_It's getting harder now that I'm gone_

Cada vez se hace más difícil ahora que me he ido.

_If I had a choice, I would start_

Si tuviera opción, comenzaría de nuevo.

_No one like you_

Nadie como tú.

_I can't wait for the nights with you_

No puedo esperar para esas noches contigo.

_I imagine the things we'll do_

Sólo imagino las cosas que haríamos.

_I just wanna be loved by you_

Simplemente quiero que me ames.

_No one like you_

Nadie como tú.

* * *

¿Ahora entiende por qué Kanon odió interpretarla justo cuando acababa de romper con Radamanthys?

Gracias por leer, sinceramente no esperaba que alguien se detuviera a hacer caso a esta historia y, mucho menos, darle seguimiento.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Rock you like a hurricane**

Capítulo 5

* * *

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

_Septiembre 2012_

El automóvil deportivo Mercedez-Benz R172 color blanco se adentró en los elegantes y adinerados barrios de Highgate en Londres. El clima en aquella tarde de sábado era agradablemente soleado, a pesar de que se habían pronosticado lluvias para aquel día de verano. La dorada y quemante luz del sol remataba los primorosos paisajes verdes del distrito londinense alejado de la zona urbana, así como la característica arquitectura gregoriana de los barrios de aquel exclusivo punto de Inglaterra.

Julian Solo iba al volante de su automóvil; a su lado estaba Kanon con la mirada distraída en el paisaje boscoso a través de la ventana del copiloto. El Rey de los Mares mantenía la mano izquierda sobre el muslo del griego y solamente la quitaba de esta cómoda posición cuando tenía que utilizar su brazo para maniobrar la palanca de cambio del deportivo.

— Estoy muy feliz de que estemos compartiendo tiempo juntos, Kanon — comentó Julian apretando cariñosamente la pierna de su acompañante.

El griego giró su rostro y sus ojos esmeraldas regalaron al joven magnate una muy breve mirada cordial. El Rey de los Mares tenía suficiente con eso y continuó conduciendo hasta llegar a su destino después de una agradable comida en uno de los restaurantes favoritos de Solo. La conversación de la sobremesa se había extendido por horas hasta que Kanon se dio cuenta del tiempo transcurrido y recordó que debía regresar a casa cuanto antes, pues tenía que alistarse para otro compromiso en menos de una hora.

A veces Julian se preguntaba por qué lo volvía loco su Dragón de Mar si existían un millón de posibilidades para él entre las que destacaban súper modelos y actrices voluptuosas quienes eran un trofeo digno de presumir; o bien, también podía elegir el amor puro y desinteresado de Sorrento. Si lo pensaba bien la respuesta era puro y simple ego.

En el pasado, la nodriza que solía cuidar de él durante su niñez le advirtió que había cosas en esta vida que el dinero no podía comprar y por ello debía prepararse para pelear por ellas con otros medios y, por lo tanto, debería estar listo también para el fracaso si llegara a suceder. Kanon Dídymoi era uno de esos raros trofeos que su dinero únicamente había podido halagar, alabar, enaltecer y adorar, pero nunca realmente conseguir. Así de implacable era la voluntad y el corazón del griego.

A su vez, Julian sentía una obsesión parecida pero más crónica por la señorita Saori Kido.

— Llegamos — anunció el billonario apagando la carrocería después de estacionarla en paralelo a la acera frente al edificio residencial donde vivía Kanon.

— Eres un gran tipo, Julian, es una suerte tener un amigo como tú en estos días.

— ¿Amistad? — El Rey de los Mares emitió macabras carcajadas que nacieron desde lo más profundo de su pecho; luego sus ojos color aguamarina brillaron casi con demencia — Tú y yo somos muchas cosas, Dragón de Mar, pero no solamente amigos.

En un instante, Solo tomó por el mentón al otro y le plantó un hambriento beso que originalmente pareció ser a la fuerza, pero para alivio del Rey de los Mares, el solista comenzó a responder a su demandante caricia con la misma vehemencia.

El beso del joven magnate era sumamente voraz y no permitió a Kanon retroceder ni un solo centímetro lejos de él. Pronto, la humedad de la caricia se intensificó por iniciativa del mismo Julian, complacido de finalmente poseer esa boca después de haber soportado más de un año sin haberla devorado.

Cuando sus labios se separaron para darse un respiro, el cantante colocó su mano en el hombro derecho del otro para empujarlo suavemente hacia atrás, regresándolo a su asiento.

— Quiero ver ese tatuaje de dragón marino que tanto me gusta — ronroneó Julian con una sonrisa pícara tatuada en su rostro y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el costado izquierdo del cuerpo de Kanon —. Ahora mismo.

Sin tomarse la molestia de pedir permiso, el cual no creía realmente necesitar sobre algo que consideraba su propiedad, el Rey de los Mares tomó el borde de la camiseta color índigo de su acompañante y la levantó hasta dejar descubierto medio torso del cantante. Ávido de deseo, contempló la cabeza de aquel magnífico dibujo de la criatura mitológica grabado sobre la piel oliva del griego; el resto del cuerpo del dragón se perdía en la curva de su cadera de manera incitante hacia su espalda.

Luego, Julian volvió a besar a Kanon mientras acariciaba el perfecto abdomen del cantante, deslizando sus dedos hasta tocar directamente el tatuaje que tanto le gustaba, y así continuar el recorrido de su atrevida mano por la espalda baja de su acompañante, siguiendo el trazo del dragón marino sobre aquella piel que lo comenzó a excitar demasiado rápido.

* * *

Radamanthys ya había llegado demasiado lejos como para dar media vuelta y regresar a casa. Se sentía completamente fuera de lugar yendo a buscar a Kanon para aclarar muchas cosas que habían suscitado el deterioro de su relación en unos segundos. A decir verdad, no estaba en su naturaleza ir tras alguien de esa manera.

La situación lo estaba volviendo loco. Había repasado cien veces la escena que originó el conflicto sentimental de él y su pareja. Si tan solo hubiera sido menos sincero, sus últimas dos semanas hubiesen sido perfectamente plácidas llenas de trabajo en el día y de Kanon por las noches.

Wyvern supo que el rompimiento había sido cosa seria cuando el griego no regresó a su departamento después de algunas horas. Luego vino la incomunicación por parte del pelilargo que lo estaba matando lentamente, pues el cantante nunca contestó ninguna llamada que proviniera de la oficina o del móvil del abogado; tampoco contestaba sus mensajes de texto y Radamanthys sospechaba que los borraba antes molestarse en leerlos primero.

— Señor Wyvern, buenas tardes — le saludó con amabilidad el recepcionista del edificio de lujo del barrio de Highgate, reconociendo de inmediato al visitante tan frecuente de uno de los residentes más famosos del lugar.

— Buenas tardes, ¿Está el señor Dídymoi en casa?

— Justo acaba de llegar hace unos momentos. Adelante —

El rubio respiró hondamente, recuperando el aliento. La fortuna le sonreía aquella tarde, pues al parecer el griego no había ordenado a los empleados de la residencia prohibirle la entrada al departamento y, además, el siempre impredecible Kanon estaba en casa.

— Gracias — se despidió antes de dirigirse al pasillo de ascensores.

Momentos después estaba dentro del elevador esperando llegar al séptimo piso del edificio. En menos de un minuto, el sonido de una campanilla antecedió la apertura de puertas y el rubio caminó con firmeza por el corredor.

Giró hacia el ala derecha del piso, donde estaba el departamento de su pareja y, cuando su campo visual cambió de frente, inesperadamente apareció la figura del griego a quien había extrañado tanto por los últimos quince días. Estaba de pie delante de la puerta, mirando con curiosidad los accesos de seguridad electrónicos de la entrada.

Radamanthys odió que su propio cuerpo lo traicionara, pues su pecho se comprimió y la garganta se le secó al ver de nuevo al hombre que se había empeñado en conquistarlo tan perseverantemente.

— Kanon… — alcanzó a mascullar con la garganta cerrada debido a la impresión, sintiéndose patético en el intento —. ¡Kanon! — insistió ahora con mucho mayor volumen, autoridad y claridad.

La figura lo escuchó y, aunque pareció dudar por unos instantes, giró su rostro hacia aquel que lo había llamado.

De alguna manera cuando Radamanthys contempló al otro hombre sintió inquietud pues algo no estaba bien con Kanon. Para empezar no vestía como solía hacerlo con prendas típicamente asociadas a la estrella de rock que era; aquella tarde el griego estaba ataviado con un pantalón de vestir color negro bien planchado ligeramente entallado; llevaba también una sobria camisa color vino, la cual llevaba fajada pulcramente. Sus zapatos, al igual de su cinturón, eran negros y de muy buen gusto posiblemente adquiridas en un almacén exclusivo. Sobre su brazo izquierdo llevaba colgando un abrigo largo color azabache, seguramente preparado por el erróneo reporte del clima de aquel día que había anunciado lluvia.

— ¿Kanon? — repitió Wyvern, paralizándose por dentro debido la actitud tan impasible del pelilargo quien únicamente lo estaba mirando con curiosidad ¡Y el rubio no sabía qué sentir al respecto! La reacción que esperaba de su pareja era explotar en una sarta de gritos e insultos hacia él, la mayoría seguramente en griego.

Otra anormalidad que el rubio encontraba en el nuevo aspecto del cantante era la ausencia de piercings en su rostro. La verdad, no se detuvo a pensar demasiado en ello porque ya había visto a su pareja sin estos accesorios, normalmente cuando viajaba en avión y prefería quitárselos antes que meterse en problemas con la rigurosa seguridad de los detectores de metal en los aeropuertos; o también cuando entraba y salía de los centros de rehabilitación, por mencionar un par de ejemplos.

Los ojos esmeralda del griego no reflejaban demasiadas emociones hacia Wyvern, incluso parecían desconocerlo.

— ¡Maldita sea, Kanon! No te quedes ahí parado como un estúpido

El pelilargo permaneció en silencio en su lugar, imponente.

El rubio no soportó más esta nueva estrategia de tortura emocional y caminó hacia su pareja con impaciencia. Al plantarse frente a él, Kanon no retrocedió ni un ápice y al tenerlo tan cerca, Radamanthys tuvo una inexplicable sensación de extrañeza hacia el otro. Incluso llevaba una loción diferente a la usual, la fragancia se le hacía elegante y limpia, la cual le llenó todos los sentidos.

— Deja de hacer esto, idiota — espetó Wyvern a unos centímetros de distancia de su rostro, tanto, que el rubio sintió la respiración del peliazul sobre la suya.

Su racionalidad se nubló con el aliento de Kanon nuevamente tan cerca de él; sin embargo, el griego no se conmovió ni un ápice con la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Desesperado, el rubio acortó las distancias de sus bocas, plantándole un violento beso a su pareja, tomándolo por la nuca con la intención de no dejarlo escapar de él

Sintiéndose estúpido cuando no hubo respuesta por parte del peliazul, Radamanthys soltó la cabeza del otro y se dispuso a separar sus labios de aquellos que no le correspondieron. Un segundo antes de terminar con aquel beso, finalmente vino la respuesta del griego quien reinició la caricia tomando el completo control de la situación. Rodeó con su fuerte brazo derecho los anchos hombros del rubio, mientras que la palma de su mano izquierda se posó sobre la mejilla del abogado, el abrigo de lana que el griego llevaba doblado sobre el brazo le hizo cosquillas en el cuello.

Cuando los labios del pelilargo comenzaron a abrazarse ansiosamente con los suyos, Wyvern supo que algo no estaba bien y cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, Radamanthys supo con certeza que aquel individuo no era Kanon.

— ¡SAGA!

El rubio, aturdido por tanta confusión, alcanzó a percibir la risita que soltó el individuo desconocido entre sus bocas mientras continuaba besándolo. Haciendo uso de toda la fuerza de sus brazos, el inglés se arrancó del agarre del otro con suma violencia.

Ahí estaba el verdadero Kanon a unos metros de ellos dos y estaba furioso.

Radamanthys detestaba perder el control de las situaciones y definitivamente aquella ocasión lo había superado desde que decidió salir a buscar a su pareja. Todas sus emociones eran un vórtice demasiado veloz que le provocaba una frustración gigantesca.

— ¡Saga! ¡Tú! … — la mirada esmeralda del cantante era fuego abrasivo hacia su mellizo quien, sorprendentemente, continuaba adusto con una sonrisa que se curvaba casi imperceptiblemente en sus labios llenos del calor del beso de Wyvern.

— ¿Saga? ¿Tu hermano mayor? — exclamó el rubio cuyo desconcierto parecía ir en aumento.

Ahora los ojos coléricos de Kanon se dirigieron hacia el abogado, esa mirada hacía daño inmediato al contacto y Radamanthys se impuso a aquella rabia que quería doblegarlo.

— Nunca mencionaste que tu único hermano era también tu gemelo idéntico — habló en su defensa el rubio, tan confundido como enfadado.

Saga parecía absolutamente entretenido con el drama que había desatado y permaneció mudo, expectante.

— ¡¿Quieres explicarme qué demonios haces aquí, Radamanthys?! — espetó con incordio la estrella de rock.

— Necesitamos hablar, Kanon — rugió autoritario el inglés.

— Yo no lo creo y será mejor que le largues antes de que llame a seguridad. Esos imbéciles de recepción me van a oír, me encargaré que nunca vuelvas a pasar ni siquiera la primera reja — respondió con un tono de voz que helaba la sangre —. Y tú, hermano, se supone que iría a recogerte al aeropuerto hasta dentro de una hora, pero no podías perderte una oportunidad de ser odiosamente impertinente conmigo ¿Sabes qué? Regresa por donde viniste, dile al cejón que te lleve si se atreve.

— ¿Cuál es el problema, hermano? — finalmente habló Saga cuya voz era más profunda que la de su gemelo, misma que ya era lo suficientemente grave y aterciopelada. Además, su inglés sonaba muchísimo más extranjero que el de Kanon. Radamanthys lo maldijo entre dientes, si tan solo Saga hubiera abierto la boca, el rubio habría sabido inmediatamente que no era su pareja de quien se trataba.

— Cierra la boca y los dos desaparezcan de mi vista ahora — bramó amenazante el cantante.

— Lo siento, Kanon, pero ojalá hubieses visto la expresión de este sujeto, era suplicante. Parecía desesperado.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y luego qué? ¿Hubieras dejado que te arrastrara hasta mi departamento y fornicara contigo sólo porque te daba lástima? —. La respuesta que Kanon obtuvo de su mellizo fue una risa insolente. Luego, los ojos llameantes de la estrella de rock se clavaron en el rubio como dagas envenenadas. — Y tú, cejas, estoy seguro que un niño de cuatro años sabría distinguir mejor que tú, grandísimo imbécil. ¿Somos tan parecidos Saga y yo en verdad? ¡No me digas! Te ibas a dar cuenta de que él no soy yo hasta que le quitaras la ropa y no hubieras visto los tatuajes donde se supone que deberían estar ¡Oh no, seguramente habrías pensado muy inteligentemente que esta mañana yo había ido a la clínica a retirármelos!

Kanon levantó sus brazos con las palmas abiertas a la altura de su cabeza como advertencia de que su paciencia había sido superada por completo. Incluso su rostro había enrojecido por tanta ira acumulada.

Así, caminó hacia la entrada de su hogar, pasando entre los otros dos de largo. Ingresó su huella digital y el código de acceso con apremio para acceder al departamento y entró sin la menor intención de dejar a alguno de sus dos visitantes pasar. Antes de cerrar la puerta en las narices de Saga, Kanon lanzó una severa advertencia a Wyvern.

— Escúchame, cejas, sé que tienes la clave de acceso al departamento, no tuve tiempo de cambiarla pues he estado demasiado ocupado, pero sí te atreves a entrar te juro que te lanzare toda mi vajilla en la cara. No te atrevas a provocarme, idiota — acto seguido el gemelo cerró la puerta con un sonoro portazo.

* * *

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

_Diciembre 2009_

El joven Albafica estaba agotado debido a la larga y ardua sesión fotográfica en la que había participado por días. Hastiado por el trabajo tan fatigoso y repetitivo, fue directo al hotel donde se estuvo alojando por más de un mes en Londres.

A decir verdad, el joven de cabellera celeste aborrecía su trabajo, únicamente había entrado en el mundo de la moda por mera casualidad. Su verdadero sueño era convertirse en un experto en botánica, pero para ello debía ingresar a alguna buena universidad comenzar sus estudios apropiadamente.

El patriarca Shion le había rogado quedarse en Grecia y realizar sus estudios superiores ahí mismo cuyos gastos el Santuario se las arreglaría para solventar; Albafica no quiso aceptar ese trato, pues no estaba en su naturaleza abusar de la bondad de sus seres amados.

En el pasado de Albafica, justo cuando se encontraba a unos meses de terminar sus estudios de bachillerato en Athenas, un cazador de talentos lo contactó y le ofreció un contrato por tres años para ejercer como modelo con un sueldo nada despreciable, lo suficiente para independizarse y ahorrar para pagar su estancia en la universidad en Italia con la que había soñado por los últimos cinco años. Aceptó el trabajo en cuanto recibió su diploma de estudios y luchó contra la sobreprotección de Shion para poder partir de casa y enfrentarse al mundo real él solo.

Había sido difícil, pero logró adaptarse a la vida independiente por los últimos dos años; sin embargo, el modelo siempre buscaba la oportunidad para escapar a casa y pasar tiempo con su amada familia en el Santuario.

La época navideña estaba en su apogeo, por lo que el hermoso joven estaba ansioso por pasar aquellas fechas con sus seres queridos. Quiso aprovechar su breve estancia en Londres para convencer a Kanon de ir a Grecia con él, pues la estrella de rock no había pisado su tierra natal por años.

— ¿Qué tal van las cosas con Minos? — preguntó Kanon a Albafica en medio del almuerzo que estaban tomando juntos en el apacible restaurante del lujoso hotel en el que se estaba hospedando el modelo en la zona de Westminster.

El joven de cabellera celeste torció el gesto incómodo y levantó una taza de té frente a sus labios, el cual bebió para aclararse la garganta debido a las reacciones de su cuerpo al recordar al egocéntrico abogado con el que había tenido dos citas en el último mes.

— Salimos un par de veces más y no funcionó, al menos para mí. Él llevaba las cosas demasiado rápido y no me sentía a gusto con eso.

Kanon emitió una risita maliciosa ante aquel despliegue de pudor, muy clásico en el más joven de los dos.

— ¿Eres virgen, verdad Albafica?

El modelo dio un respingo por la impresión de aquella pregunta y la punta superior de sus orejas enrojeció adorablemente.

— Eso no te incube, Dídymoi — amonestó el modelo severamente ofendido.

— Me sorprende que en el mundo de la moda hayas ascendido tan rápido sin habérsela chupado a nadie. Supongo que la belleza te abre puertas naturalmente, todo lo contrario a lo que te enseñó ese anciano decrépito de Shion.

— ¿Quieres cerrar la boca? ¿O acaso tu fama y tu talento se deben solamente a favores sexuales? ¡No seas absurdo, te lo ruego!

— Pues me tiré por muchos años a Julian Solo, eso debe contar.

Escandalizado, Albafica no le dirigió la palabra a su pariente por algunos minutos, disgustado por aquellos temas tan íntimos que Kanon disfrutaba hacer tan públicos. Luego de disfrutar su apetitoso platillo _Beef Wellington_, el modelo abordó el tema que quería tratar aquella tarde con el cantante.

— ¿Vendrás a casa conmigo? Aún hay asientos disponibles para el vuelo de esta noche a Athenas.

— De ninguna manera. Tengo planes para Navidad y Año Nuevo y no tienen nada que ver con los estirados del Santuario.

— ¿Embriagarte y no salir de algún burdel de mala muerte mientras te metes sustancias ilegales es mejor que ver a tu familia en estas fechas? ¡Eres impresionante! No puedo creer que tú y Saga hayan salido del mismo útero materno.

Kanon, por unos segundos, pareció herido por la eterna reincidencia en su vida de ser comparado con la grandeza de su hermano gemelo. Luego, comenzó a emitir sonoras carcajadas con tanta fuerza que incomodó a los comensales de las mesas más cercanas a ellos.

— Eres muy joven todavía para recordar el lado oscuro del gran Saga. Te recomiendo que le preguntes a Shion y a Dohko por qué mi hermano no puede pisar algunos países del mundo o por qué nunca podrá acercarse demasiado a la señorita Saori sin importar lo maravilloso que sea ahora como mano derecha del patriarca ¡Oh y si ves a Aioros en Navidad oblígalo a decirte por qué estuvo tan cerca de la muerte hace trece años!

A Albafica le tembló el labio superior y sus ojos se ocultaron detrás de su flequillo por unos instantes. No había sido su intención lastimar a Kanon de esa manera.

El almuerzo se desarrolló tenso y en silencio a partir de ese momento hasta el final.

La despedida de los dos fue fría y el joven modelo no se atrevió a promover mayores emociones debido a la actitud tan defensiva que el mayor adoptó posterior a la mención de su hermano gemelo en la mesa. Un seco "Feliz Navidad" y un apretón de manos fue lo último que Kanon dedicó a Albafica antes de salir de la recepción del hotel.

Una desesperante picazón interior por la ola de sentimientos de nostalgia, rabia y culpa abrumaron por completo a la estrella de rock quien tomó un taxi muy cerca del hotel. Su nula tolerancia a estas sensaciones le causó un urgente deseo de sexo o drogas en ese mismo momento. Preferiblemente ambas cosas a la vez.

El griego miró de reojo al conductor del taxi quien era un hombre mayor calvo de actitud sumamente amable que además portaba orgulloso su vieja sortija de matrimonio. No era una opción para su voraz apetito.

Kanon buscó su celular y comenzó a analizar su lista de contactos, pero la verdad sólo buscaba un solo nombre: Wyvern Radamanthys

"_¿Estás libre esta noche? ¿Estás libre ahora?" _redactó con velocidad el SMS el cual envió de inmediato y los minutos que el rubio tardó en contestar le supieron eternos.

_Cejas: Ahora no estoy en Londres ¿Todo está bien? ¿Te ha pasado algo? _

_Dídymoi Kanon: ¿Dónde estás?_

_Cejas: En Bélgica ¿Qué sucede?_

_Dídymoi Kanon: Qué lástima, tendré que masturbarme pensando en ti, no pienso ir tan lejos por un polvo._

_Cejas: No vuelvas a molestarme por estas tonterías en medio del trabajo_

_Cejas: Idiota_

_Dídymoi Kanon: Ya empecé a tocarme ¿quieres que lo grabe para ti?_

Era de esperarse que el serio abogado no contestara más a sus mensajes de texto.

— Ni hablar — suspiró Kanon dentro del taxi.

Entonces volvió a buscar en sus contactos el teléfono de una guapa groupie londinense que había conocido unas semanas atrás en un evento cuyos invitados principales fueron miembros del más importante club de fans de _Poseidon Marinas_ en la Gran Bretaña. La mujer contestó el teléfono de inmediato.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

* * *

Notas sobre el capítulo:

Y con ustedes: Saga. Ya moría por su debut en esta historia. Quisiera agradecer a una amiga quien me ayudó a afinar los detalles de su _"look"._ Espero haber acertado descriptivamente en el contraste que supone su presencia con la de Kanon y en realidad lo estúpido e impulsivo que fue el cejón al confundirlos.  
¡Ah! Soñé con escribir esta escena finalmente y siento que me sabe realmente a poco cuando la releo.

Otra cosa; solamente he descrito insinuaciones de la vida sexual de Radamanthys y Kanon ¡caray! Ya quiero poder describir de lleno una noche de ellos, pero a la vez me siento nerviosa de poder arruinarlo.

Gracias por leer ¡Me gusta mucho recibir sus percepciones de la historia! Por favor, no se abstengan de hacerme llegar cualquier comentario, pregunta o propuesta respecto a este fanfiction.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Rock you like a hurricane**

Capítulo 6

Sobre el capítulo: La primer lectora de esta historia, a quien aprecio mucho, me pidió insistentemente regalarle a Tenma de Lost Canvas en la trama compartiendo una "relación especial" con Hades. No pude resistirme a su súplicas, así que lo cumplí y la participación de Tenma comienza en este punto de la historia. Espero que no les moleste demasiado a mis lectores la intromisión de algunos personajes de los spin-offs ajenos a la historia clásica.

* * *

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

_Agosto 2012_

El Santuario en Grecia era un pequeño pedazo del cielo en la tierra para sus habitantes, la mayoría de ellos eran niños y jóvenes de distintas edades quienes habían quedado huérfanos a edades muy tempranas, muchas veces desde que eran bebés; sin embargo, el calor hogareño en el que los pequeños eran acogidos en este lugar significaba una maravillosa familia muy particular para todos y cada uno de ellos.

Este singular refugio se hallaba ubicado muy cerca de las costas del Mar Egeo y de la capital del país, Athenas. El clima, por lo tanto, era inmejorable debido a la cercanía con las costas mediterráneas y la abundancia de vegetación en su interior y a su alrededor.

A pesar de que el verano estaba en su apogeo aquel día y la temperatura de la temporada se elevaba por arriba de los 30 grados centígrados, la deliciosa brisa refrescante que las costas del Egeo traían al lugar era un escape al sofocante calor causado por los inclementes rayos de sol veraniego.

Además, el Santuario estaba lleno de viejos y formidables árboles de encino y castaño, cuyas bondadosas sombras eran un refugio común para los habitantes del lugar con el propósito de descansar y escapar de los golpes de calor propios de la estación.

El perímetro que ocupaba esta casa-hogar era demasiado vasto, ocupando varios cientos de hectáreas que se extendían hasta un escarpado monte de relieve rocoso.

Había extensas zonas al aire libre que se ocupaban para múltiples tareas: desde una pequeña granja para abastecimiento general o incluso zonas de equitación recreativa. Existían, por supuesto, múltiples edificios que contaban con todos los servicios para sus habitantes, incluyendo una amplia escuela de educación primaria, así como una formidable biblioteca y diversas canchas y gimnasios para practicar deportes.

A decir verdad, la manutención y preservación de este proyecto era posible debido a las ganancias que generaba la Fundación Athena, cuya verdadera naturaleza era un completo misterio para la mayoría de los habitantes del Santuario. Esta organización mantenía nexos muy íntimos con el gobierno griego e incluso los más aventurados lo catalogaban como una organización mafiosa en el fondo. A decir verdad, muy pocos habitantes del lugar se habían planteado llegar al fondo de la cuestión de qué era en realidad la Fundación Athena, a causa del respeto y sentimiento de retribución que todos los huérfanos sentían hacia su hogar.

Uno de los más prominentes líderes de la Fundación acababa de regresar al Santuario y su arribo causó sensación a todos los testigos de su llegada, en especial de los más pequeños quienes se apresuraron a rodear a la amable figura masculina.

— ¡Saga! ¡Saga! — gritaban entusiasmados alrededor del hombre griego quien les devolvía una brillante sonrisa mientras saludaba a todos y cada uno de los niños por su nombre.

— ¡Has vuelto muy rápido de tu viaje, Saga! — preguntó uno de ellos entre la multitud.

— Así es, Aleixo, yo tampoco planeaba regresar antes de tiempo — respondió afable el hombre.

— ¿Viste a tu hermano gemelo?

— ¿Cómo sabemos que tú no eres el gemelo malvado?

— ¡Por supuesto que él es el verdadero, tonto!

El gesto del pelilargo era risueño, disfrutando de los comentarios infantiles de los pupilos del Santuario.

— ¡Saga! — interrumpió un hombre maduro aquel tumulto de pequeños quienes reconocieron aquella voz al instante.

— ¡Maestro Dohko! — corearon los chiquillos alegres admirando al recién llegado quien vestía prendas casuales chinas, destacando una impoluta camisa _tangzhuan_ de algodón blanco.

Dohko, a pesar de su edad, se mantenía perfectamente conservado. La preservación de su vitalidad y gallardía eran sobrecogedores a pesar de haber superado los cincuenta años hace algún tiempo. Era una broma común en el Santuario afirmar que Dohko y Shion llegarían a los doscientos años y apenas se les notaría la vejez. Ciertamente ambos personajes daban la impresión de ser algunas décadas más jóvenes; sin embargo, si te acercabas lo suficiente para observar, podías notar el aura de solemnidad que los dos irradiaban y la impresión se agudizaba si los escuchabas hablar.

— Saga, no te esperábamos tan pronto ¿Todo salió bien con Kanon? — habló la sosegada voz del maestro arqueando sus abundantes cejas color castaño.

— A decir verdad no. Sólo me dirigió la palabra para echarme de su casa.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

El peliazul, antes de contestar, se puso en cuclillas para mirar a los ojos a toda su pequeña audiencia y dirigirles una cálida mirada tranquilizadora.

— El maestro Dohko y yo tenemos asuntos de adultos que tratar ¿Podemos seguir nuestra conversación después?

— ¿Y nos dirás quién de los dos es el gemelo malvado?

— Por supuesto — rió Saga.

Aún emocionados, todo el séquito de chiquillos se dispersó dejando solos a los dos hombres.

Esbozando una expresión mucho más seria al ponerse de pie, el griego encaró al mayor.

— Besé a su novio.

Dohko abrió ligeramente los labios por la sorpresa, luego suspiró resignado.

— Eres increíble, muchacho.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido durante mi ausencia?

— Vamos adentro, Shion y Aioros me esperan. Sería buena idea que escuches lo que tenemos que discutir.

— ¿Todo está bien?

— Sí, todo en orden por ahora; sin embargo el caso de Tenma nos tiene sumamente preocupados para el futuro.

* * *

En algunos círculos exclusivos y de élite mundial la simple mención del nombre de Hades provocaba un enmudecedor silencio respetuoso. Aquel hombre no solamente era heredero y presidente de una de las más importantes firmas jurídicas del mundo, sino que además su posición como legado de la antiquísima familia Heinstein le permitía mover a su gusto hilos de la política europea e internacional a voluntad. Hades poseía un sentido de moralidad implacable, para él no existía otro camino más que el de la perfecta rectitud y se consideraba él mismo como un emisario de la justicia en la pútrida sociedad humana en la que le había tocado nacer.

Todos los hombres bajo las órdenes de Hades, desde sus dos grandes consejeros hasta los más insignificantes empleados de _Elysium, _sentían una devoción religiosa hacia su persona y creían ciegamente en su capacidad para cambiar al mundo.

Físicamente su presencia era abrumadora, pues era poseedor de una belleza inhumana, casi cegadora. Muy pocas personas podían admirarlo sin desviar la mirada aturdidos por la irresistible atracción que generaba.

Los ojos de Hades representaba la esencia más apabullante de su persona, pues además de poseer un hermoso color turquesa reflejaban una pureza y una amabilidad profundas.

"_Tus ojos son como una suave y primorosa primavera que nunca terminará"_, así los había descrito alguna vez Tenma.

Tenma, aquel muchacho huérfano e insignificante que representaba el pecado más grande de Hades pues lo convertía un ser humano ordinario y vulnerable.

Justo como aquella tarde palaciega de verano que había querido compartir con aquel jovencito de cabellera castaña y sonrisa inextinguible en una cabaña cualquiera de recreo en Grecia.

— ¡La comida está lista! — anunció alegremente Tenma haciendo una ruidosa entrada al pequeño comedor donde se hallaba Hades aguardando su regreso de la cocina. El muchacho llevaba varios platos en las manos y en los brazos, por lo que tuvo que hacer algunas cabriolas para depositarlos todos pulcramente sobre la mesa de madera.

— Tardaste mucho — amonestó el líder de _Elysium_ cuya voz era terciopelo acústico.

— Tenía que asegurarme de que los filetes estuvieran bien cocidos — se excusó el joven dedicándole una adorable mirada de reproche a su interlocutor. — ¿Y cuál es la prisa? ¿Pandora nuevamente está molesta porque hayas decidido salir conmigo y te ha ordenado regresar temprano?

Increíble, pensarían muchos si pudieran presenciar esta escena. El gran Hades era tratado de una manera tan familiar por un individuo tan mezquino como Tenma.

— ¿Quieres dejar de ser insolente al menos por un minuto? — fue la respuesta de su severo interlocutor quien no permitió al muchacho alejarse demasiado de él, pues lo tomó de la mano y jaló su cuerpo hacia él con el único objetivo de contemplar esa expresión llena de determinación que tantas sensaciones le causaban a su presuntamente helado corazón.

— No soy insolente — se defendió el jovencito permitiendo el contacto y la cercanía de Hades. —Anda, vamos a comer o todo se enfriará.

Pensándoselo un poco, el presidente de _Elysium_ accedió y soltó la mano de Tenma lentamente.

* * *

El estómago de la mayoría de los empleados y socios de _Elysium London _era un desastre debido a las nuevas y mejoradas sobredosis de estrés a las que habían sido sometidos por las últimas semanas debido al ritmo de trabajo que su jefe, Radamanthys, había impuesto a todos severamente.

Existía tolerancia cero para aquellos que buscaban darse un respiro, pues no había cabida a ningún tipo de holgazanería para todos aquellos que se hacían llamar servidores del señor Hades, eso lo había aclarado Wyvern al principio de mes cuando ordenó que cada abogado de la filial bajo su mando tenía que incrementar considerablemente la cantidad de casos que normalmente tenían asignados por semana además de sus deberes, asesorías y procesos de auditorías habituales.

— ¿Alguien quiere decirme qué es lo que hay que hacer para que Kanon regrese a la cama de nuestro jefe? — se quejó hastiado de cansancio el hombrecillo llamado Zeros durante el trayecto de regreso a través del transporte subterráneo de Londres en compañía de varios colegas.

— ¿En serio crees que toda esta carga de trabajo se debe a algo tan insignificante? Nuestro jefe no es esa clase de persona tan frívola — intervino en su defensa Papillon.

— Si no se reconcilian en una semana, estamos perdidos para siempre — habló Niobe dedicado a Papillon una mirada incrédula.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— _Poseidon Marines_ saldrá de gira mundial para presentar su nuevo material discográfic_o _y no creo que el señor Wyvern sea una groupie que vaya corriendo detrás de Kanon.

Muchos imaginaron esta escena tan irreal y rieron a pierna suelta en el vagón del subterráneo.

— ¿Y cómo sabes esas cosas, Niobe?

— Todos saben que un fan a muerte de _Poseidon _— comentó uno de sus colegas.

— Me gustan, es cierto, pero al menos no soy Zeros — se defendió el abogado de pronunciada nariz —. Yo no busco condones usados en la basura del jefe Radamanthys como él, con el propósito de encontrar otra clase de autógrafos de Kanon.

Definitivamente esta vez todos los colegas estallaron en carcajadas, causando incomodidad a los demás usuarios del vagón.

— ¡La historia del condón usado en la oficina del jefe es una mentira! Dejen de esparcirla o todos lo creerán — se defendió el hombrecillo nervioso cuyo rostro enrojecido lo delataba.

— La mejor parte fue cuando Valentine te descubrió y después de decirte que eras una rata repugnante y demás letanías, te dijo que el jefe y Kanon dejaron de usar condón cuando tenían relaciones desde hacía meses y, por lo tanto, no tenía idea de quién había usado los preservativos que pescabas.

— Aún me pregunto si hablaba en serio o lo dijo para que dejaras de hurgar de esa manera tan inmunda en la basura del jefe Radamanthys. Como sea, dio resultado y dejaste de hacerlo.

— Valentine sabe hasta los colores de toda la ropa interior del jefe, seguro sabía lo que decía.

— Apuesto a que Valentine notó que el jefe no lo mandaba ya por cajas y cajas de condones.

El camino a casa de aquellos empleados de _Elysium_ continúo siendo un alboroto en medio de una sarta de bromas mientras planeaban como reconciliar a su superior con su pareja para el mejoramiento de sus condiciones laborales.

* * *

En la residencia sede de _Poseidon Marines _en Londres había demasiada actividad debido a la próxima gira de la banda que estaba a unos días de comenzar. Además de ensayos interminables, pruebas técnicas y de sonido, aquel día la banda se encontraba agobiada por sesiones de asesoría de vestuario y maquillaje.

El equipo de imagen se había tomado varias horas trabajando con los miembros de la banda a nivel grupal e individual, haciéndolos probarse varios conjuntos de ropa una y otra vez, asimismo a ellos y a sus maquillistas los abordaban constantemente con largas pláticas para el cuidado de su apariencia en el escenario y en eventos públicos.

Durante todo el día Kanon no pudo dejar de ver las hermosas piernas de su asesora personal, las cuales lucían infinitamente tentadoras al descubierto, pues aquella voluptuosa mujer de tez morena y largo cabello negro vestía una mini-falda de lentejuelas doradas y los altísimos tacones de sus bellos zapatos negros _Gucci_ provocaban un contoneo en su andar sumamente provocativo.

Por supuesto, el cantante no se contuvo de lanzar atrevidos coqueteos a su asesora quien lo permitió encantada y poco después comenzó a contestar estas insinuaciones hasta subirlas de tono, tanto que la maquillista del pelilargo se sintió muy incómoda en medio de este candente flirteo y pidió permiso para ayudar a Sorrento y sus asistentes.

En cuanto la empleada de Kanon abandonó la habitación, la mujer de minifalda se abalanzó sobre el cantante y comenzó a besarlo furiosamente.

En pocos minutos ambos estaban sobre el piso arrancándose la ropa, uno sobre el otro como animales hambrientos.

— No te quites los tacones — fue la única condición del Kanon con voz ronca de deseo, a lo que la mujer soltó una risita libidinosa y obedeció.

La sesión de sexo fue veloz, no hubieron pasado más de veinte minutos y la asesora ya estaba vistiéndose de nuevo. Mientras tanto, Kanon se retiraba el condón con cuidado y el griego odió infinitamente la desagradable sensación de desazón emocional recién pasados los efectos su estallido orgásmico ¿Cuál había sido el maldito problema? ¿Por qué no se sentía satisfecho después de yacer con una apetitosa mujer sino que, al contrario, tenía una sed profunda en algún lugar ilocalizable del cuerpo?

La asesora estuvo perfectamente vestida en un minuto como si tuviera mucha práctica en el asunto, luego se puso de pie y fue a tomar su maletín de trabajo para retocarse el maquillaje.

Cuando ella regresó, la mujer llevaba en la mano una pipa de cristal y una muy pequeña bolsa de plástico que contenía cristales de metanfetaminas.

— Quiero salir a fumar ¿vienes? — ofreció con una sonrisa cómplice dibujada en sus carnosos labios recién pintados de rojo manzana.

Kanon titubeo por unos instantes y violentos tics de ansiedad le vinieron a los dedos. Recordó fugazmente lo mucho que le había costado dejar las drogas la última vez y cómo Radamanthys le condicionó completar las rehabilitaciones que fueran necesarias para aceptar comenzar a vivir como pareja con él abiertamente. A su mente vinieron los recuerdos de las noches cuando le venían recaídas durante los primeros meses y cómo el rubio lo acunaba y lo besaba en sus brazos para calmarlo y ayudarle a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su abstinencia de estupefacientes.

— Te alcanzo después — contestó con la garganta muy seca y la voz quebrada.

La mujer frunció los labios, irritada.

Cuando Kanon dejó de escuchar el singular sonido de los tacones golpeando las losas del piso, se llevó las manos al rostro para cubrirlo y luego suspiró hondamente ¿Cómo se suponía que resistiría meses de giras y festivales sin introducir ninguna clase de droga ilegal a su cuerpo? ¿Más aún si ya no estaba a su lado la más fuerte motivación para mantenerse limpio? ¿Acaso valía la pena continuar con la abstinencia?

* * *

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

_Marzo 2010_

_Poseidon Marines _finalizaba una espectacular presentación en el escenario de un festival de rock en San Francisco, California. _Rock in the Beach _era el nombre de aquel evento masivo que se realizaba a unos metros de la playa para dar la bienvenida a la primavera al lado de talentosas agrupaciones de música mundial y localmente conocidas.

Los miles de espectadores vestían atuendos playeros para disfrutar mucho mejor el calor y la brisa de la costa. A lo largo de las horas de duración el festival el público alrededor del escenario iba y venía, principalmente por la necesidad de refrescarse a causa del abrasivo calor y el deseo de descansar un poco para resistir todo el festival.

Cuando _Poseidon_ fue anunciado por salir, todo el público se abarrotó ansioso contra el escenario debido que las bandas estelares al fin harían su aparición, siendo _Poseidon_ la primer banda en esta lista.

El quinteto de origen multicultural entró a escena con mucha fuerza y energía a las cinco de la tarde de aquel brillante y sofocante día en San Francisco. El carismático líder de la agrupación, Kanon, saludó al público del festival con desenvoltura en inglés, para luego dar paso a comenzar a interpretar las canciones más famosas hasta el momento del grupo.

Ocho temas fueron suficientes para provocar que la mayoría de los asistentes se estremeciera al ritmo de los poderosos instrumentos en manos de los talentosos músicos de _Poseidon_ y, por supuesto, la voz del griego fue acompañada constantemente en los coros de las melodías por la voz de la multitud al unísono. El _encore, _exigido a gritos por su público fue el más reciente gran éxito de la banda _Rock you like a Hurricane _y con esta canción consiguieron que sus espectadores se les entregaran por completo.

La banda terminó satisfecha con la fugaz, pero exitosa presentación de aquella tarde, la cual fue despedida con sonoros aplausos y vítores de su público estadounidense.

Al salir de escena, el equipo técnico de la banda ayudó a los músicos a retirarse los instrumentos y los micrófonos; luego, los asistentes personales de cada uno de los miembros de _Poseidon_ se acercaron presurosos a brindarles botellas de agua y toallas húmedas para mitigar el calor que ni el poderoso aire acondicionado podía abatir del todo en el escenario.

El quinteto caminó hacia los camerinos que les correspondían entre el caos de personas del staff del festival yendo y viniendo apresuradamente de un lado a otro.

— Steve — llamó Kanon a su asistente en turno.

— ¿Si, señor? — respondió nervioso el jovencito de tez pálida y cabello color zanahoria.

— Mi teléfono celular, por favor.

— ¡En un momento! — Enseguida, el muchacho buscó nervioso en las bolsas de su chaleco de cargo color beige, el cual estaba repleto de bolsas y compartimentos.

— ¿Quieres soltar ese aparato de una buena vez? — amonestó Bian, el baterista de _Poseidon_ quien se encontraba cerca de ellos.

— ¿Quieres dejar de meter tu canadiense nariz en donde no te importa? — contestó mordaz el griego a su rubio compañero quien lo miró con rotunda desaprobación.

— ¡A-aquí esta, señor! — exclamó el enclenque asistente interrumpiendo la hostil atmósfera y extendiendo el teléfono móvil hacia su jefe quien lo tomó y caminó hacia el camerino de la banda entre la ola de personas con quienes chocó constantemente a través de los pasillos tras bambalinas.

Durante los últimos meses, Kanon no había dejado de tener comunicación de índole personal con dos de los más altos ejecutivos de _Elysium_: Radamanthys e inesperadamente Minos también.

Desde diciembre, los mensajes que intercambiaba con Wyvern comenzaron a ser continuos hasta el punto de ser un hábito diario por parte de los dos hombres quienes buscaban comunicarse mutuamente al menos para preguntar cómo había sido su día, pero, curiosamente muy rara vez se llamaban por teléfono.

El asunto con Minos había sido reciente, aproximadamente un par de semanas, y era más una cuestión de negociación que de orden más íntimo.

La fiesta de cumpleaños de Minos estaba a unos días de distancia y el importante abogado había contactado a Kanon para presentarle la siguiente oferta: El griego estaba invitado al festejo de su aniversario, el cual se realizaría en un club nocturno de Ámsterdam; la única condición era que el peliazul debería llevar a Albafica a como diera lugar consigo; a cambio, el noruego se aseguraría de que Radamanthys estuviese ahí también.

El cantante revisó la bandeja de entrada de mensajes de texto en su teléfono y respondió sus conversaciones pendientes en seguida.

_Minos: _Faltan tres días ¿Ya tienes una respuesta?

_Kanon: _Creí haberte dicho que contaras con ello.

_Minos: _¿Aún quieres tirarte al cejón?

_Kanon:_ ¿Aún quieres darle una buena follada a Albafica?

_Minos:_ No te atrevas a compararlos o me dará diarrea. No quiero tirarme a Albafica.

_Kanon: _Pero eventualmente tus intenciones llegarán ahí.

_Minos: _Sé que no me importa, pero ¿quieres algo más con Radamanthys que solo un acostón? Te recuerdo que tiene una prometida.

_Kanon: _¿Dos o tres acostones cuentan como algo más? Y definitivamente no te importa.

El abogado de origen noruego ya no contestó_. _Cuando el griego alzó la vista de su teléfono celular, todo el camerino estaba lleno, la mayoría de sus compañeros se estaba refrescando con ayuda de sus asistentes. Sólo el guitarrista Io y él parecían acostumbrados a tales niveles de calor.

— ¿Iremos a la fiesta que están organizando después del evento, verdad Kanon? — preguntó muy animado el apuesto Io.

— Por supuesto. Espero que a los demás no los mate el golpe de calor antes de la fiesta.

El guitarrista chileno rió divertido con la broma y el griego aprovechó que Kirshna, su severo representante de tez morena, no estuviera cerca para seguir atendiendo su teléfono móvil.

_Kanon: _¿Ya estás dormido?

_Radamanthys:_ Si me dejaras dormir, sería más fácil. Aquí es la una de la madrugada.

_Kanon: _Si quieres puedes jalártela para relajarte y dormir más rápido ¿Quieres que te llame por teléfono para hablarte sucio?

_Radamanthys:_ En serio, Kanon ¿hablas así con todos los que te escribes mensajes?

_Kanon: _No con todos. Estoy en el camerino rodeado de mucha gente ¿No crees que sería divertido jugar a la línea caliente así?

Radamanthys: No gracias, buenas noches. Disfruta el sol de América, no te metas en problemas.

Wyvern lo cortó justo a tiempo, pues Io aprovechó la ausencia de Krishna para ir a buscar refrescantes cervezas para amenizar la espera. El chileno no necesitó muchos minutos para regresar al camerino con su asistente tras de él, quienes cargaba cubetas repletas de hielo y todas las botellas de bebida embriagante que pudieran caber en ellas.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Para serles honesta, nunca creí que este fic comenzara a crecer tanto. Al inicio pensé que sería un capricho personal de dos o tres capítulos; sin embargo, mis notas y mis documentos relacionados con esta historia, pero sobretodo mi entusiasmo por desarrollar al máximo este relato darán todavía muchos capítulos más.

Otra confesión es la siguiente: sé que la pareja no es de las más populares o, al menos, en español, y por eso mismo jamás esperé que alguien siguiera este fanfic con interés; sin embargo, me ha hecho muy feliz leer los mensajes privados y reviews que algunos lectores me han hecho llegar para hacerme saber cuán de su agrado es esta historia y que comparten el gusto por esta pareja ¡Muchas gracias! Es muy grato saber que se toman unos momentos para dedicar algunas palabras a mi trabajo que aunque amateur y sin b-reader, lo hago con cariño. Especial mención a **Victoria Nike** y a **librami **cuyas palabras ayudaron a motivarme lo suficiente para sacar un capítulo a velocidad exprés en tiempos adversos universitarios.

Gracias por leer.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Rock you like a hurricane**

Capítulo 7

Advertencia: Este capítulo tiene contenido ligeramente erótico

* * *

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

_Agosto 2012_

Tenma se encontraba en la oficina de Saga en el Santuario, había sido llevado a la fuerza por sus compañeros de colegio después de clases y aquello no le había gustado para nada al tenaz muchacho quien vestía uniforme escolar -pantalones cortos azules, camisa blanca y zapatos negros- tremendamente sucio a causa de los líos en los que siempre se metía, casi siempre salvando a los más débiles. Situaciones como salvar gatitos, cachorros, pájaros o meterse en peleas para interceder por aquellos que eran abusados por los bravucones del colegio eran parte de la agenda diaria de Tenma, el joven protegido del maestro Dohko.

— Puedes tomar asiento, Tenma — señaló con amabilidad el formidable hombre tras su escritorio.

— ¿Qué es lo que hice esta vez? — cuestionó con desconfianza el jovencito de cabellera castaña.

— Nada malo, por supuesto. Eres un excelente joven, el maestro Dohko siempre habla muy bien de ti y con buena razón.

El muchacho se acercó con precaución al escritorio de caoba barnizada al fondo de aquella espaciosa oficina de tranquilizadoras paredes color hueso, las cuales reflejaban formidablemente la luz que entraba a través de los dos grandes ventanales a espaldas del asiento de piel donde Saga solía sentarse.

— No te creo, quiero saber la verdad.

El griego sonrío de lado y se puso de pie, rodeó su escritorio y caminó hacia un colosal librero que ocupaba gran parte de la pared derecha. Tenma lo siguió con la mirada y observó cómo el alto hombre buscaba un libro con paciencia. Tenma esperó entonces a que Saga le recomendara un título aburrido y anticuado con el motivo de iniciar la conversación de modo solemne e indirecto, era un viejo truco que Dohko utilizaba con él todo el tiempo; sin embargo, aquello no sucedió y los minutos pasaron lentamente, provocando que el joven se impacientara y a causa de esto comenzó a pasearse por la oficina con libertad.

La mullida alfombra color ocre suavizaba sus desesperados pasos hasta que encontró algo que llamó su atención: un anaquel lleno de portarretratos que contenían, naturalmente, fotografías de personas importantes para Saga. Los ojos color avellana del jovencito se detuvieron en muchas de ellas, localizando fácilmente a quienes aparecían en varias imágenes: la mayoría personalidades importantes de la generación del griego criadas en el Santuario. Así mismo, había rostros que Tenma desconocía por completo.

— ¿Él es tu gemelo? — inquirió con voz muy alta para llamar la atención del hombre dondequiera que estuviera en la oficina.

Lleno de curiosidad, el muchacho se tomó la libertad de coger el portarretrato que contenía aquella imagen sumamente preciosa. Dos niños que no sobrepasaban los diez años de edad posaban juntos y sonrieron auténticamente alegres hacia la cámara, a ambos les faltaban dientes de leche en su adorable expresión de felicidad. Eran mellizos idénticos de cabellera color añil, aún corta. Uno de ellos rodeaba en un cariñoso abrazo los hombros del otro por detrás, mientras el gemelo de enfrente recargaba su mano derecha en el antebrazo de su hermano, el cual le pasaba por el pecho. Vestían sendos uniforme escolares, idénticos al de Tenma, sólo que con una adorable corbata de moño azul al frente; además, los pequeños estaban fajados pulcramente y sus pantalones cortos llevaban tirantes, no cinturones, para sostenerse en su lugar.

— Así es — respondió momentos después Saga mirando la fotografía por encima de la cabeza del jovencito.

— ¿Quién es quién?

— Kanon, mi hermano, está al frente — aclaró el hombre con un tinte de nostalgia.

— ¿Por qué no ha vuelto al Santuario en años? Todos lo conocen debido a lo famoso que es, hasta los más pequeños quienes nunca lo han visto en persona. Casi toda mi generación ha saturado cada año las clases de música buscando convertirse en celebridades musicales tan exitosas como él. El patriarca Shion nos tiene explícitamente prohibido tener discos o canciones de él y su banda en nuestros reproductores. Una vez hizo pedazos un póster de _Poseidon_ que Yato ocultaba con recelo bajo su cama — Tenma interrumpió su relato debido a las risas que no pudo contener al recordar la cara escandalizada de su compañero de habitación cuando Shion redujo a confeti aquel afiche —. El patriarca insiste en que Kanon es un pésimo ejemplo para todos nosotros y nunca debemos aspirar a ser criaturas tan depravadas como él —

— Criaturas depravadas… — repitió Saga con voz neutral, luego soltó un par de encantadoras risitas muy quedas — Shion es bastante creativo cuando se trata de describir a mi hermano —

Ambos compartieron cómplices sonrisas que estaban de acuerdo en lo melodramático que podía ser el patriarca del Santuario en ocasiones.

— Tengo que admitir que cargo con la mayor parte de culpa respecto a la reticencia de mi hermano por regresar a casa — comenzó a abrirse el hombre al más joven — Cuando pasamos a la pubertad los dos cambiamos mucho, ya no éramos los inseparables compañeros de juegos, estudios y entrenamientos. A Kanon comenzó a pesarle lo apabullantemente sobresaliente que comencé a parecer ante los ojos de nuestros superiores. Él comenzó a tomar caminos inadecuados, se metía en problemas todos los días, según Shion para llamar la atención, pero yo no creo esa teoría del todo —

— ¿Es cierto que formó parte de una pandilla en Athenas cuando apenas tenía catorce años? — el joven de cabellera castaña tragó saliva con dificultad, pues él tenía exactamente esa lozana edad en esos mismos momentos.

— Sí, es verdad, como lo es el hecho de que yo también formé parte de otra organización mafiosa mucho más peligrosa tiempo después.

Tenma abrió los ojos como platos, impactado por aquella confesión. Saga era una figura inmensamente respetada en el Santuario, su presencia imponía admiración y solemnidad, pero además todos le conocían por su infinita bondad y lealtad hacia todos los habitantes y trabajadores del lugar, así como de muchos otros antiguos pupilos que se habían independizado y vivían en diversas partes del mundo. El atractivo hombre de más de treinta años de edad fungía también como la mano derecha de mayor confianza de Shion y de Dohko. Tampoco era un secreto el alto estima que le tenía la joven y bella Saori, el símbolo por excelencia de la Fundación Athena, quien resultaba ser además la musa e inspiración de todo el Santuario.

— Te confieso, Tenma, que mi mayor error fue juzgar tan duramente a mi hermano cuando, al final de cuentas, él y yo no somos tan diferentes no sólo físicamente sino también en nuestros corazones — la gallarda voz de Saga reflejó legítima pesadumbre ante tal revelación — Fui yo quien provocó que ingresara al reformatorio de Cabo Sunión a los quince años donde permaneció casi dos años; cuando salió de aquel infierno nunca volvió a ser él mismo y no pisó el Santuario desde entonces más que en dos o tres ocasiones especiales — concluyó con amargura el gemelo mayor.

El joven de ojos color avellana guardó silencio, permitiendo que el hombre de larga cabellera azul dejara pasar su duelo interior. Observó cómo aquellos ojos esmeraldas buscaron otra fotografía en el estante, luego el hombre capturó un portarretratos entre sus grandes manos y acarició el marco color plateado con anhelación. Tenma logró mirar la imagen de reojo: era una escena cálida y familiar, el cumpleaños número ocho de Saga y Kanon, o eso delataba el número de velas encendidas sobre el gran pastel de merengue color rosa. Detrás de la tarta, los dos hermosos gemelos se abrazaban mirando con emoción hacia la cámara, ambos usaban adorables gorritos de cumpleaños y se encontraban en medio de serpentinas, coloridos vasos y platos y detrás de ellos se alcanzaba a ver una gran manta de "Feliz Cumpleaños" escrito en griego en la que colaboraron todos sus amigos.

— ¿Quieres hablar sobre Hades, cierto? — soltó finalmente Tenma momentos después. Saga salió de su sopor tranquilamente, devolvió la fotografía a su lugar en el anaquel y sus solemnes ojos color verde intenso miraron al más joven de manera indescifrable.

— Tenma, sé que Hades es una persona muy especial para ti, pero respóndeme una cosa ¿Amas al Santuario?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Te importa lo que le pase a nuestra gente? ¿El futuro de los otros niños y jóvenes?

— ¡Por supuesto, me importan mucho! ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto? — desafió el muchacho comenzándose a irritar alarmantemente.

— Si eso es verdad, en nombre de todo el Santuario te ruego que cortes toda relación con ese hombre de manera tajante y para siempre.

— ¿Pero quién te crees que eres para pedirme esa clase de cosas? — vociferó Tenma con el ceño fruncido y todo su lenguaje corporal se volvió hostil y retador hacia Saga.

— Hace unos momentos te hablé sobre mi hermano. Él estuvo a punto de atentar en contra del Santuario y la vida señorita Saori cuando ella apenas era un bebé, no me toqué el corazón para hacer que lo encerraran antes de que cometiera tales atrocidades — La cálida mirada esmeralda de Saga se ensombreció en unos segundos y el cambio en su actitud fue aterrador. Sus facciones, de bondadosa expresión, se alteraron hasta formar una amenazante mueca que hubiera encogido de miedo a cualquiera que no fuese tan audaz como lo era Tenma quien permaneció impávido y defensivo frente al imponente griego. —. No dudaré en volver a tomar medidas extremas en contra de cualquier amenaza —

— No sabes lo que dices, Hades es un gran amigo, es una persona espléndida y muy justa. Jamás dañaría a inocentes — le espetó el moreno con los puños apretados.

— Eres un mocoso ¿Qué vas a saber tú de la vida? — reprendió con crueldad Saga cuyos ojos miraron con desprecio al jovencito de cabello castaño debajo de él. — Es tu obligación, por el bien de todos aquí, olvidarte por siempre de ese hombre tan ruin y desalmado. Te advierto que soy capaz de lo que sea necesario en nombre del Santuario —

— ¡Estás demente! ¡No haré nada de lo que me pides, tus argumentos son ridículos!

— ¡Insolente! — El griego levantó su mano dispuesto a soltar una despiadada bofetada a Tenma con el dorso de su mano, los ojos del mayor estaban llenos de un brillo rojizo de demencia

— ¡Saga no! ¡Detente, te lo ruego! — le interrumpió a tiempo una benévola voz femenina cuyo efecto fue inmediato sobre el peliazul.

Saori recién había entrado a la oficina y la bella mujer corrió al encuentro de los dos varones. Su vaporoso vestido blanco, inmaculado como su alma, dejaba tras de sí el dulce aroma de su perfume floral que confortaba a todos a su alrededor al instante.

El gemelo mayor se detuvo antes de arrojar el golpe, y la orden directa de Saori lo arrancó de su trance. Azorado, el griego miró a Tenma y comenzó a inhalar bocanadas de humo con vehemencia, como si sus pulmones estuvieran completamente vacíos de aire.

La mujer de sedosa y suave cabellera color lila tomó a Tenma en cuanto llegó a su lado y lo abrazó protectoramente.

— ¡Señorita Saori! — alcanzó a pronunciar Saga jadeante. — Tenma yo…

— Está bien, Saga, por fortuna no ha sucedido nada que lamentar — le interrumpió la mujer con suavidad, soltando al muchacho quien estaba aturdido por la confusa situación.

— Me parece adecuado solicitar su permiso para retirarme — habló el hombre avergonzado de sí mismo, sin ser capaz de mirar a Saori a los ojos.

— De acuerdo, Saga, yo terminaré de hablar con Tenma en ese caso — concedió ella con calma.

El griego se retiró respetuosamente de su propia oficina y al cerrar la pesada puerta de cedro tallado tras de sí, caminó unos pasos y Saga se recargó sobre la pared, como si un tremendo dolor corporal se apoderara de él y estuviese a punto de hacerlo desvanecerse. Tantas emociones evocadas por los recuerdos de su hermano menor habían desequilibrado peligrosamente su siempre delicado estado mental. Inmediatamente el hombre sintió la ferviente necesidad de ir a tomar sus medicamentos, los cuales estaban controlados meticulosamente por su médico especialista para controlar el padecimiento que lo había perseguido toda la vida y pocos conocían.

* * *

"_Terror, un inmenso terror se apoderó de todos los sentido de su maltrecho cuerpo. El pánico de estar a un pelo de la muerte y no poder hacer nada para impedirlo se aunaba al tremendo dolor que experimentaban sus pulmones en ese mismo momento, los cuales se llenaban rápidamente de inmunda agua de inodoro hasta casi provocarle el desfallecimiento. Momentos antes de abrazar el consuelo de la inconsciencia, la misma cruel mano que mantenía su cabeza dentro del excusado casi le arrancó el cabello con el objetivo de sacarlo justo a tiempo._

_Kanon, por instinto, inhaló todo el aire que le fue posible y al mismo tiempo trató de expulsar toda el agua que pudo de su boca y nariz. Este acto desesperado le provocó al adolescente comenzar a toser dolorosamente entre lastimosos gemidos. Sus aturdidos oídos sólo alcanzaron a percibir las carcajadas a su alrededor provenientes de la pequeña pandilla que disfrutaba de la tortura que le estaban causando en los solitarios baños del reformatorio. _

_Los crueles verdugos del jovencito de ojos esmeralda no permitieron darle mucho tiempo para recuperarse, pues lo arrastraron unos metros lejos del inodoro con el objetivo de doblegarlo contra el suelo en donde todos se permitieron meterle una paliza despiadada a base de patadas. Daba la impresión de que había un concurso descomunal para probar quién podía romperle más huesos al peliazul, el cual se había hecho un ovillo en el suelo a causa del dolor. _

— _¡Basta, imbéciles! — ordenó el líder de aquellos maleantes juveniles, un sanguinario muchacho de complexión gruesa de diecisiete años. Su voz funcionó como un gatillo que detuvo a los otros en automático. Con desdén, aquel corpulento bastardo miró el tembloroso cuerpo del muchacho de quince años sobre el suelo. Un infinito placer le llenó entonces. — El pobre diablo de Dídymoi ha tenido suficiente por hoy. Si seguimos así, lo enviarán a la enfermería más tiempo del que nos gustaría y el muy hijo de puta tendrá vacaciones gracias a nosotros —_

— _¡Qué listo es usted, jefe! ¿Oíste eso, hijo de puta Dídymoi? — uno de los muchachos lanzó una patada a las costillas de Kanon, pero se arrepintió en cuanto su líder lo miró con desaprobación._

— _¿Sabe qué remataría la lección que le metimos a este gusano, jefe?_

— _Escúpelo, escoria_

— _Llamar al vigilante Kit_

_Toda la pandilla pareció aprobar al unísono aquella sugerencia como simios enloquecidos. Kanon, con el rostro lleno de sangre se incorporó de inmediato y vomitó a causa de las arcadas de terror que le provocó escuchar el nombre de aquel depravado hombre que, desgraciadamente, había conocido con anterioridad. _

— _Creo que a esta putilla le ha encantado la idea ¿Quieres que te la meta otra vez el vigilante Kit? ¿Te gustan tanto las vergas? ¿Te las comes por delante y por detrás?_

_Todos estallaron en risas e insultos parecidos para secundar a su gordo jefecillo. _

— _¡Vayan a buscarlo cuanto antes, quizás se esté violando a alguien más y este hijo de puta corra con suerte por hoy!_

— _Son unos cerdos cobardes — alcanzó a retarlos Kanon aún en su deplorable estado y desventajosa situación._

_El primero en lanzarle una patada directo a la mandíbula fue el líder, acto seguido todos volvieron a abalanzarse sobre su víctima sin control."_

Kanon despertó de aquella lúcida pesadilla en medio de la obscuridad de su propia habitación. Los vívidos recuerdos de su estancia en el correccional de menores durante su adolescencia provocaron a todos sus sentidos ser presas del pánico aún después de haber pasado más de quince años desde que vivió aquel infierno en la tierra.

Aún semiinconsciente por el sopor del sueño, buscó a Radamanthys a su lado mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, y despertó por completo cuando lo único que encontró del otro lado de su cama fueron sábanas y cobijas frías.

El pelilargo apretó los ojos, llenos de lágrimas debido a la pesadilla, a causa de la frustración. Se colocó en posición fetal abrazando una de sus almohadas mientras los violentos escalofríos de auténtico miedo desaparecían.

Sin poder conciliar el sueño, Kanon esperó a que los efectos de aquel pésimo recuerdo cesaran a lo largo de los minutos en medio de la quietud de su alcoba con el silencio sepulcral de la madrugada cayendo a su alrededor.

No quiso reflexionar mucho al respecto sobre su siguiente movimiento y el griego rodó sobre su cama Queen Size hasta alcanzar una mesita de noche, donde reposaba su teléfono móvil y lo tomó de inmediato. Su dedo índice tembló al buscar a través de la pantalla táctil la aplicación de mensajería que solía usar para comunicarse con suma agilidad con sus amigos y seres queridos. Buscó el contacto bloqueado, desde hacía semanas, de Radamanthys y quitó el candado en tres segundos. Luego, sin querer detenerse a pensar o de lo contrario sería fatal para su orgullo, escribió únicamente dos palabras.

"_Te necesito"_

La aplicación le notificó que su mensaje había sido enviado y posiblemente recibido. A las tres de la madrugada Radamanthys no le iba a responder de ninguna manera, más aún después de haberlo echado a patadas de su casa luego del arranque de ira que lo cegó por completo después de la nada agradable imagen de ver a su hermano gemelo besando a su….

¿A su qué? Kanon rió con amargura y se obligó a sí mismo a conciliar el sueño, a pesar del pavor que le provocaba imaginar volver a tener esa clase de pesadillas.

Eventualmente lo logró.

* * *

Al despertar unas horas más tarde, Kanon agradeció a los dioses del olimpo haberle privado de nuevos sueños de cualquier tipo. Al abrir sus ojos esmeraldas, las espesas líneas de largas pestaña se encontraron pegadas entre sí debido a las lagañas que se habían formado a causa del llanto nocturno del que el griego fue presa.

Luego de asearse adecuadamente y tomar un ligero desayuno, la estrella de rock se atrevió a revisar su teléfono móvil y sintió sus entrañas desaparecer en cuanto notó que, en medio de los mensajes de Krishna, Julian e Isaac, su patético mensaje a Radamanthys no había obtenido respuesta alguna.

Con el orgullo herido, el griego fue a cambiarse de ropa a su armario, furioso. Salió ataviado con un traje de natación speedo negro, el cuál se pegaba sugerentemente a sus poderosos y marcados muslos. El banquete visual que Kanon otorgaba era tremendamente atractivo: su escultura figura era producto de arduos entrenamientos físicos desde la infancia de acuerdo a las tradiciones del Santuario; cada uno de sus músculos había sido trazado con esmero y perfección sobre la incitante piel oliva. Su silueta bien pudo haber inspirado a los grandes escultores del periodo clásico griego: su pecho era cuadrado y fuerte, pero aquella forma iba reduciéndose hasta alcanzar una delgada cintura. Sus brazos y sus piernas eran fornidos de manera proporcional al resto del cuerpo. Sus glúteos ¡Dioses! Esos glúteos valían millones de dólares, se jactaba Julian Solo siempre que se atrevía a lanzarles cumplidos con la aprobación previa de Kanon. Duros, masculinos, naturales, elevados, pecaminosos, tonificados, con sendos hoyuelos de ensueño, firmes. En fin, a todos los admiradores del cantante podía írseles la vida buscando todos los adjetivos que merecían para ser descritos.

No podían pasar desapercibidos los tatuajes que adornaban aquella exquisita dermis: el característico Dragón Marino en la curva de su cintura, pasando por el abdomen hacia la espalda baja; el tridente de Poseidón varios centímetros debajo de su clavícula derecha; una sirena juguetona que recorría su pantorrilla izquierda y el característico símbolo de los gemelos para representar a la constelación occidental de Géminis estaba tatuado en el lado anverso de su muñeca derecha.

Además, ese día llevaba piercings en la tetilla derecha y en ombligo dos diamantes gemelos, uno sobre otro.

En cuestión de minutos, Kanon llegó a la piscina de la residencia. La alberca estaba resguardada bajo techo y siempre en excelentes condiciones de mantenimiento. La longitud de la misma era de respetables veinte metros y contaba con cinco carriles de ancho. El cantante calzaba sandalias y se cubría el cuerpo con una gruesa bata de algodón de la cual se deshizo pronto. Llevaba, por supuesto, antiparras de natación colgando alrededor de su cuello.

La razón principal de que el pelilargo hubiera decidido vivir en aquel sitio durante sus largas estancias en Londres era aquella maravillosa piscina, casi privada, pues sus vecinos no hacían mucho uso de ella.

A un lado de la piscina había una zona especial de calentamiento y el cantante se dispuso a realizar adecuadamente sus ejercicios de estiramiento y preparación previos a la actividad física.

Al terminar varios minutos después, se dedicó a atar adecuadamente su larguísima cabellera en un complicado bucle con el propósito de lograr enfundar tanto cabello en una gorra de nado. Luego de esto, finalmente el griego se introdujo en la alberca con un perfecto clavado hacia delante. Inmediatamente Kanon comenzó a nadar a lo largo de la piscina con impecable técnica y asombrosa velocidad.

La natación era un deporte que el griego perfeccionó a lo largo de su vida. Era uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos y su válvula de escape para los momentos de estrés o tragos amargos.

Kanon era sumamente dichoso de que el nadar le perteneciera por completo y se refería a que ni siquiera su siempre sobresaliente hermano gemelo, Saga, le pudiera hacer par en aquella disciplina. Sí, su mellizo podía ser el mejor para la literatura, el latín, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en atletismo, la aritmética, el tiro con arco, en comportarse, en agradar a los demás y mil cosas más, pero su hermano jamás pudo acercarse a su maestría y talento para la natación y aquello le hacía sentir libre y satisfecho practicando este deporte.

Shion y Dohko insistieron por años en que Kanon tenía el potencial de convertirse en un atleta olímpico, pero el gemelo menor nunca quiso hacerles caso y dejar que le arruinaran algo que tanto amaba hacer. Al diablo con ellos, él disfrutaría del nado como mejor le viniera en gana.

El sobrenombre cariñoso que Julian le había puesto, Dragón Marino, había surgido a raíz del asombro del joven magnate cuando miró por primera vez a Kanon nadar en el mar por casualidad muchos años atrás.

Al cabo de una hora y media, el pelilargo hizo una pausa a su entrenamiento matutino, el cual le había sentado de maravilla y su estado de ánimo ahora era espléndido.

Salió de la alberca y se acercó al camastro donde había dejado sus pertenencias. Luego de secarse el cuerpo y quitarse las antiparras y la gorra de silicón, el hombre se percató de que su teléfono móvil vibraba con insistencia en el bolsillo de su bata. El cantante tomó el aparato y el autor de la llamada entrante hizo dar un vuelco a su corazón, ya de por si agitado causa del vigoroso entrenamiento.

— ¿Radamanthys? — fue lo primero que pronunció al tomar la comunicación. Casi como si temiera que no fuera verdad

— Kanon… — suspiró el rubio al otro lado de la línea en un suspiro parecido a una plegaria de agradecimiento después de semanas de no haber sido tomadas sus llamadas en el celular del griego.

— Hola — saludó el cantante sin saber qué más decir, sintiéndose un poco estúpido al respecto.

— ¿Estás bien? — cuestionó con auténtica preocupación Wyvern, no simplemente por el protocolo de conversación.

— Sí… — Kanon se mordió la lengua enfadándose con sus propias emociones ¡Era un hombre de más de treinta años, maldita sea! ¡No era una colegiala tímida hablando con el idiota de su ex por quien seguía profesando mil sentimientos diferentes! — El mensaje de anoche fue un error, aún estaba un poco dormido y yo… —

— Estoy afuera de la residencia y como me juraste la última vez que cumplirías: no me permiten pasar la primera línea de seguridad.

Impulsivo, el griego metió el teléfono móvil al bolsillo de su bata sin cerciorarse de haber cortado la llamada adecuadamente o no. Se calzó las sandalias en segundos y salió como bólido de la zona de la alberca mientras anudaba el cordón de su prenda de algodón.

Casi corrió para atravesar la mitad de la residencia hasta llegar a la recepción en donde los trabajadores miraron estupefactos cómo un personaje tan singular como Kanon atravesaba el corredor principal vistiendo sólo una bata y dejando tras de sí rastros de agua proveniente de la alberca. Los recepcionistas le gritaron algo, seguramente acerca de que afuera estaba lloviendo y que necesitaría un paraguas, pero el pelilargo no se molestó en escucharlos y mucho menos en detenerse.

Cuando atravesó el jardín principal, levantó todas las miradas curiosas de los choferes, mozos y vigilantes que presenciaron su inusual escena con curiosidad en medio de la lluvia matutina londinense, la cual estaba helada.

Kanon exigió a los guardias de la gran puerta principal abrirle inmediatamente y ellos, un poco dudosos, accedieron preguntándole si había un problema o si necesitaba ayuda.

Ignorándolos por completo, el cantante logró salir a la acera y caminó a prisa hasta darse cuenta que unos cuantos metros más adelante él estaba ahí.

Radamanthys vestía con característico garbo y elegancia uno de sus trajes color negro; debido al clima, portaba un abrigo largo de lana del mismo color. El abogado sostenía en la mano izquierda una bolsa de papel y un paraguas para protegerse de la lluvia; con la otra mano el inglés usaba su teléfono móvil seguramente aun intentando comunicarse con Kanon quien lo había dejado plantado en la línea.

Cuando los ojos ámbar se encontraron con aquella mirada esmeralda observándolo con tanto arrebato, Wyvern no dudó ni un segundo en caminar hacia su encuentro sin quitarle la vista de encima. El griego fue el primero en romper el hielo para abalanzarse sobre el otro, obligándolo a soltar el paraguas, y procedió a besarlo hambrientamente debajo de la lluvia.

* * *

Como era de esperarse, Kanon y Radamanthys hicieron el amor aquella mañana antes que cualquier otra cosa, ni siquiera se dirigieron más palabras de las necesarias.

Al entrar juntos a la privacidad del departamento del griego continuaron el beso que habían comenzado bajo la lluvia y se dejaron arrastrar totalmente por el momento.

Sus cuerpos y sus almas se habían echado de menos y no tenían idea de cuánto hasta aquel inesperado reencuentro en el que el resto del mundo y el tiempo dejaron de existir a su alrededor.

En un primer momento sus caricias y sus besos fueron tímidos y delicados, queriendo tomarse los minutos, u horas, necesarios para reconocerse mutuamente y volver a recorrer rutas en sus pieles y bocas que no querían olvidar jamás.

Kanon disfrutó volver a poner en práctica la costumbre de deshacerse del traje completo de su pareja, pieza por pieza, casi torturándolo debido a lo paulatino que deseó ser hasta llegar a descubrir finalmente la blanca piel que se erizó en pasmosos escalofríos en cuanto los labios del griego hicieron contacto directo con su anatomía, deteniéndose a besar con calma su cuello, su torso, sus brazos, sus piernas, su abdomen, sus tobillos, las plantas de los pies "¡Dioses!" Maldijo Radamanthys, con las pupilas totalmente dilatas de deseo observando aquel cadencioso recorrido sobre su cuerpo, dejándose hacer por completo.

El cantante no necesitó ser desvestido y Wyvern decidió que quería quitarle aquel sugerente _speedo_ hasta el último momento.

Igualmente llegó el turno de Kanon para ser acosado por las grandes manos del rubio; sin embargo, para esos momentos la temperatura de la situación había subido demasiado y el contacto de sus cuerpos comenzó a dejar atrás la ternura y el anhelo para dar paso a la auténtica lujuria contenida por semanas.

Cuando Radamanthys recorrió al griego se dio cuenta de que sobre la piel oliva existían sutiles marcas de sexo reciente, provocadas por la asesora con la que Kanon se apareó en un parpadeo por mero capricho pocos días atrás; el rubio, con sentimientos de celos y rabia entremezclados nublándole la mente, comenzó a comportarse más violento con el cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos y dio paso a la mordidas, chupetones y rasguños a través de un tacto más brusco y autoritario, y todo aquello provocó al pelilargo arquearse de placer masoquista.

Eventualmente vino el sexo oral y para lástima de Wyvern, tuvo que deshacerse del traje de baño que tanto le gustaba ver puesto a su pareja, para poder abrirse paso entre los muslos de su amante. La entrepierna del griego sabía y olía a cloro de alberca y el rubio rió entre el vello púbico color añil porque no era, ni de cerca, la primera vez que sus labios probaban el sabor de la caliente virilidad de Kanon entremezclado con dicho producto de limpieza para piscina.

Su rubia y corta cabellera fue estropeada por completo por las manos del peliazul quien guiaba a su cabeza para participar en el ritmo de las felaciones que estaban volviendo al cantante loco de gusto, pues se retorcía con las piernas abiertas y la espalda contra la acolchada cabecera de su cama entre gimoteos y suspiros eróticos.

Aunque Radamanthys estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo de la otra manera, Kanon, siempre a través del lenguaje de su rostro y su cuerpo, le hizo saber que aquella vez quería recibir a Wyvern por completo y no al revés.

Así, su ritual de preparación y lubricación se llevó a cabo con familiaridad, en medio de besos y juegos sobre la cama. Fue un acuerdo tácito que, como de costumbre, no utilizarían condón.

Practicaron casi todas sus posiciones favoritas, hasta donde el cuerpo y sus sentidos les permitieron. Mirándose, abrazándose, por detrás, de rodillas, contra la cabecera de la cama, en la orilla del lecho, Kanon encima, en cuatro, de lado…

Había que admitir que Radamanthys no se midió en cuanto a la fuerza y vigor que propinó a través de sus cientos de estocadas a la profundidad de su amante y ni él sabría, ni mucho menos querría, explicar las razones precisas de esta brusquedad. Una mezcolanza de desahogo, celos, escarmiento, desquite, deseo, lascivia e impaciencia formulaban la respuesta a esta cuestión fútil.

Cuando llegó el segundo orgasmo de Kanon, en medio de sonoros gemidos eróticos y espasmos violentos de su cuerpo y sus genitales, su propia semilla le salpicó el abdomen, entonces, Wyvern salió de su interior con suavidad y, como caricia final, sus dedos tocaron el tibio semen recién salido de la virilidad griego, para pasárselo por las yemas de los dedos y así acariciar el tenso estómago de su amante que subía y bajaba al compás de su arrebatada respiración.

Finalmente ambos se echaron juntos en la cama, hecha un desastre, con el propósito de recobrar el aliento.

Los dos recuperaron la noción del tiempo y el espacio gradualmente.

* * *

Radamanthys permanecía sentado recargando su espalda en la acolchada cabecera de la cama Queen Size y entre sus piernas abiertas estaba Kanon en posición de loto dándole la espalda. Ambos aún disfrutaban de su desnudez y la cercanía de sus cuerpos, su conversación se había limitado a banalidades como el clima, la natación o el fútbol.

— Te traje las empanadas de espinaca del restaurante griego que tanto te gustan — comentó casualmente el abogado retirando el abundante cabello azul de la espalda de su amante, acomodándolo con delicadeza frente a los hombros del cantante.

— ¿_Spanakopita_? — pronunció en su lengua materna con bastante interés. El inglés hizo una exclamación afirmativa como respuesta — ¿No será lo que traías en la bolsa de papel? ¡Maldición! Se mojaron todas seguramente — se quejó frustrado el pelilargo con intenciones de abandonar la cama para ir a rescatar sus empanadas favoritas, pues repentinamente recordó el hambre que le había traído su sesión de natación y haber hecho el amor con Wyvern. Sus planes fueron obstaculizados por unos musculosos brazos rodeando su delgada cintura posesivamente.

— Radamanthys, tengo mucho apetito ¿Quieres soltarme?

No hubo respuesta por parte del otro, pero sí húmedos besos que recorrieron su nuca y las vértebras cervicales sobre la piel de su espalda. Kanon, aturdido por la sacudida eléctrica de placer que le trajo aquella atención, gimoteó ligeramente.

— Prometiste que te tatuarías un dragón Wyvern justo aquí — susurró el abogado con los labios casi pegados a la piel del griego, luego mordió aquella deliciosa curvatura que se formaba naturalmente entre el cuello y la espalda.

— Te lo prometí cuando todavía estábamos juntos — confesó el peliazul entrecerrando los ojos para contener algún sonido impúdico a causa de la maravillosa sensación de los dientes de su amante clavándose en una zona tan erógena de su cuerpo.

Casi como si todas aquellas horas plácidas hubiesen sido producto de un hechizo mágico, aquellas palabras fueron el desencanto suficiente para fastidiar la situación entre ambos.

— ¿No vamos a regresar? Kanon, no juegues a ser el duro.

— No estoy jugando a nada, estoy siendo realista.

Enseguida, el rubio retiró sus brazos de la cintura de su amante.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Eh? ¿No he cedido suficientes cosas ante ti desde que decidiste que sería divertido jugar a enamorarme?

— Vaya, lo haces sonar como si yo fuera un maldito sin sentimientos y mis emociones no tuviera validez en todo esto.

Kanon quiso salir de la cama, pero el inglés se lo impidió en un abrazo posesivo que tiró a ambos boca abajo en el lecho. Posicionándose sobre él, Radamanthys siguió besando la espalda y los hombros del griego, mientras sus manos masajeaban el hermoso trasero del cantante.

— Pasado mañana saldré a una gira que durará meses — masculló Kanon con la respiración comenzando a acelerarse inadecuadamente. Con mucho pesar, se levantó de su precaria posición, obligando al otro a detener sus impúdicas atenciones. Luego, los ojos esmeraldas miraron con severidad a la mirada ámbar del otro. — Creo que es un buen momento para darnos un tiempo como adultos que somos —

— ¿Un tiempo? — saltó defensivo de inmediato Wyvern.

— Es mi mejor oferta; seguiremos comunicándonos cuanto queramos y podemos encontrarnos ocasionalmente en algún punto de la gira para vernos y ya sabes…

— ¿Es por la señorita Pandora? ¿Lo que deseas es que rompa abiertamente mi compromiso con ella?

— No es sólo esa mujer, Wyvern — le sosegó pacientemente Kanon, mordisqueando la nariz del rubio juguetonamente, el griego estaba conmovido por el puchero del abogado. — Es todo; también aplica para mí. Tengo que quitarme a Julian Solo de encima —

Al cantante le fascinó que el rubio frunciera el ceño y arrugara su expresión con asco después de pronunciar el nombre del billonario.

Repentinamente, el teléfono celular de Radamanthys comenzó a sonar escandalosamente en el pantalón tirado sobre el suelo de la habitación. Sorprendidos de escucharlo por primera vez después de todo el rato que pasaron metidos en la alcoba, el inglés bajó de la cama y encontró el aparato en el bolsillo de su prenda de vestir; aunque ya había dejado de timbrar devolvió la llamada, pues tenía quince iguales perdidas.

— ¿Si, Valentine? … Tranquilízate, por favor, me encuentro perfectamente bien. Estoy, arreglando unos asuntos… Sí… No… Llegaré a la oficina hoy para atender ese problema… Por tercera vez: estoy bien… Estoy con Kanon… Sí, con él… No te importa… Buenas tardes, Valentine —

El pelilargo presenció toda la escenita telefónica y no pudo contener por mucho tiempo sus despiadadas carcajadas.

— O quién sabe, quizás cuando regrese de la gira Valentine me haya ganado tu corazón y tu cama.

Sardónico, el griego se dirigió al recibidor para buscar la bolsa extraviada de papel que contenía las _spanakopita_ que tanto le gustaban. Eventualmente las halló y, después de calentarlas en su hornillo eléctrico, las degustó todas sin permiso de su amante.

Varios minutos después, Radamanthys salió de la alcoba vistiendo ropa interior y, como se lo esperaba, Kanon se hallaba sentado frente a la barra de la cocina terminando todas las empanadas. El griego había envuelto su cuerpo desnudo con una sábana.

A decir verdad, Wyvern se había rendido mucho tiempo atrás al encanto irresistible que el pelilargo irradiaba por naturaleza. Este carisma inexplicable, que incluso tenía de rodillas a uno de los hombres más ricos y poderosos del planeta: Julian Solo, podía concederle a Kanon, si así lo quisiera, el planeta entero, sus tierras y sus mares.

Radamanthys se colocó detrás de él y con sutileza obligó al cantante a girar su rostro para besar la comisura de sus labios, ahora con sabor a espinaca, especias y carne de cordero.

— Tiempo será entonces — concedió el abogado con resignación.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

* * *

Notas sobre el capítulo:

Por primera ocasión en el fanfic no me dirigí al pasado, creo que fui muy descuidada al irme de frente con tantas situaciones del "presente", ojalá no les haya molestado y puedan resistir las ganas de esperar un poco más para saber cómo fue la fiesta de cumpleaños de Minos.

Otra cosa: no planeaba que este capítulo quedara homoerótico, la cosa se dio sola. Ya les traía ganas a mis niños~

Muchas gracias si siguen leyendo y siguiendo esta historia. Un agradecimiento y saludo caluroso a **sakura-sparda **por los comentarios que me regaló los últimos días.

Estaré contenta de leer cualquier sugerencia u opinión que deseen enviarme.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Rock you like a hurricane**

Capítulo 8

* * *

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

_Marzo 2010_

La tarea que Kanon se había encomendado a sí mismo había sido de colosales magnitudes. Y es que convencer a Albafica de acompañarlo a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Minos luchando contra reloj había sido una tarea agotadora.

Luego del festival de rock en el que _Poseidon _se presentó el veintitrés de marzo en San Francisco, Kanon tuvo que tomar un vuelo que duró más de diez horas hacia Europa. El egocéntrico cantante odió haber tomado un vuelo comercial, aun ocupando asientos de primera clase, acostumbrado a la comodidad de los aviones privados de Julian Solo. Francamente, haber abordado en estado de ebriedad y con otras sustancias estupefacientes dentro de su organismo, fueron la principal causa de su malestar ya que fue dentro del avión donde experimentó una dolorosísima resaca resultado de los excesos cometidos en la fiesta a la que había asistido horas antes.

Finalmente llegó al aeropuerto de París donde lo esperaba el transporte aéreo privado que lo llevaría hasta la mansión de Julián Solo en Italia, muy cerca de Nápoles. Ciertamente Kanon realizó toda esa odisea cumpliendo órdenes explícitas de su mecenas a quien le convenía mantener contento para mantener intactos todos los grandes privilegios que el billonario le concedía todo el tiempo. Además, necesitaba regresar a Europa justo aquellos días para cumplir con su parte del trato en el cumpleaños de Minos y, por supuesto, cobrar lo que esperaba conseguir con aquel engorroso plan.

Los propósitos de Julián de haber llamado con tanta urgencia exclusivamente a su Dragón Marino eran muy básicos: su cumpleaños había acontecido un par de días atrás y el Rey de los Mares, como era de esperarse, tuvo una suntuosa celebración estimada en cientos de miles de dólares; sin embargo, el joven magnate seguía sintiéndose ansioso por probarse a sí mismo que podía obtener cualquier cosa que quisiera como capricho por su aniversario y eso incluía a la indomable personalidad de Kanon a falta de Saori Kido en su vida.

Así, cuando Julian tuvo de frente a su estrella de rock no soportó demasiado el protocolo de buenos modales y apenas permitió al gemelo disfrutar la sobremesa después de haber comido una abundante y deliciosa cena en un pequeño, pero lujoso comedor de la mansión y sólo unos momentos después Julian lo arrastró a sus aposentos para comenzar a devorarlo enteramente toda la noche.

El Rey de los Mares abandonó su propia habitación luego de terminar su festín de cumpleaños y permitió a su querido Dragón Marino descansar merecidamente a solas.

Pocas horas más tarde, Kanon despertó entre gimoteos y quejidos a causa del dolor que le había infligido el bruto tacto de Julian.

Ciertamente Dragón Marino admitía, con mucha frustración, que el Rey de los Mares tenía un defecto enorme que nunca pudo corregirle a lo largo de los años de intermitentes acostones que habían compartido desde que se habían conocido: Julian Solo era muy malo en la cama, o al menos durante el sexo con otro hombre.

Con su zona pélvica sumamente sensible, el pelilargo tomó una larga ducha y mientras tanto ordenó el desayuno a la habitación junto con una lista de poderosos analgésicos que creía necesitar para revivir, así mismo anexó una botella de buen brandy para rematar su corrosivo coctel de medicamentos.

El mayordomo de la mansión acudió puntual a llevarle los alimentos y bebidas en brillantes bandejas de plata, la cuales eran sostenidas en brazos de hermosas doncellas ataviadas con preciosos uniformes acordes a su oficio, las bellas señoritas dejaron todo perfectamente acomodado en el pequeño comedor que se hallaba frente al balcón de los aposentos; el sirviente le entregó entonces una pequeña nota firmada por Julián que contenía un corto mensaje escrito en griego que enunciaba: _"Tuve que salir a atender asuntos importantes; descansa y pide cuanto quieras mi Dragón Marino" _

Acto siguiente, el cantante ordenó al mayordomo conseguirle un vuelo, preferentemente en avión privado, hacia Alemania en donde permanecería sólo unas horas ya que después requería dos asientos para llegar a Ámsterdam antes de las seis de la tarde.

El hombre italiano de avanzada edad y poblado bigote le miró ceñudo y, soltando un gruñido muy quedo de desaprobación, ordenó a las doncellas retirarse antes de responder con un seco "Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para cumplir sus peticiones, señor Dídymoi"

* * *

Con sus planes saliendo a pedir de boca, Kanon se entrevistó con Albafica aproximadamente a las dos de la tarde de ese mismo día, justo cuando el modelo salía de una sesión fotográfica en Núremberg, Alemania.

— ¿Así que quieres que te acompañe a Ámsterdam esta noche? — preguntó el joven de cabellera celeste con una actitud sumamente recelosa dentro del taxi que había tomado con Kanon improvisadamente para dirigirse al hotel donde el modelo se estaba hospedando, pues ambos tuvieron que huir debido a la cantidad insostenible de admiradores y curiosos que comenzaron a reunirse alrededor de la súper estrella de rock quien estaba haciendo una aparición inesperada y casual en las calles de Núremberg.

— ¿No habías insistido en Navidad que yo debía pasar tiempo de calidad con mi familia? — se refugió en aquel tenso episodio entre ambos acontecido en diciembre pasado. El ojiverde no anticipó que Albafica lo fulminara con la mirada como respuesta.

— ¿Me crees tan idiota para creerme ese cuento, Kanon? — arguyó el hermoso joven con sus turquesas ojos entrecerrados en una mirada venenosa.

El mayor apretó sus labios en un acto de obvio estrés. Intentó farfullar alguna excusa muy buena, pero el modelo interrumpió.

— Sé que hoy es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Minos y tu objetivo es que vaya a ver de nuevo a ese hombre.

Kanon suspiro fingiendo inocencia, luego meditó por largos momentos aun sintiendo la espinosa mirada de resentimiento de Albafica clavándose sobre él. No tocó más el tema hasta llegar al hotel en donde se refugiaron.

— ¿Cómo van la cosas en el Santuario? — interpeló distraídamente Kanon ya dentro de la habitación del más joven pasando los canales de la televisión alemana con aburrimiento sentado sobre la cama.

Sorprendido por el inesperado cuestionamiento, el modelo tardó un poco en formular una respuesta que satisficiera la inusual curiosidad del otro.

— De maravilla, como siempre. Para la semana de Navidad y Año Nuevo nuestro hogar no se pudo dar cabida de tantos invitados que recibieron, incluso el maestro Dohko organizó un campamento al aire libre que fue estupendo para compensar la falta de camas y sillones suficientes ¡La señorita Saori lució encantadora con su vestido de gala la noche de Año Nuevo! — suspiró Albafica recordando nítidamente a la primorosa musa del Santuario. Luego, el joven de cabellera celeste no se midió en recitar ensoñadoramente todos los detalles de aquellas fechas tan especiales al lado de sus seres queridos. Kanon no le interrumpió jamás y lo escuchó atentamente, incluso en un par de ocasiones una sonrisa se asomó discretamente en sus labios al aparecer divertidas anécdotas de las celebraciones navideñas en el relato. — Técnicamente toda tu generación asistió ¡Estaban todos ahí! Milo, Camus, Aioria, Mu, Aldebarán, Shaka, Shura… Por supuesto Saga encabezó muchas actividades como mano derecha del patriarca — aventuró Albafica temeroso por mencionar al mellizo del cantante —. Les conté a todos que estuve reuniéndome contigo en Londres, no podían creerme. Tu hermano me encomendó mucho pedirte que visitaras pronto tu hogar, el Santuario, en nombre de todos los que te echan de menos —

— ¿Mi hogar? — bufó muy quedito Kanon mordazmente casi para sí mismo; no obstante, el modelo apenas percibió este gesto. Luego, la estrella de rock lanzó la última carta que le quedaba para cumplir exitosamente sus planes. — ¿Y si regresara a ese lugar, qué sucedería? ¿Shion y Dohko me echarían a patadas y exorcizarían todo lo que me hubiera atrevido a tocar? —

— ¡Por favor no seas ridículo! — exclamó Albafica casi ofendido —. La señorita Saori te perdonó por los errores que cometiste en el pasado y tanto el patriarca como el maestro tienen que respetar esa decisión más que nadie; además, incluso yo sé que destinas cierto porcentaje de tus millonarias ganancias anuales a la Fundación Athena y, por lo tanto, al Santuario. Perteneces a ese lugar tanto como cualquiera de nosotros — concluyó con el menor con una profunda determinación rebosando cada palabra que dedicaba al cantante.

— Quiero ir entonces, quiero regresar al Santuario — concedió Kanon con sinceridad y ante tal respuesta inesperada las hermosas facciones del más joven se iluminaron espléndidamente, acentuado su sobrecogedora belleza natural.

— ¿Hablas en serio? No bromees con esto.

— Siempre cumplo mi palabra, pero a cambio quiero pedirte un favor.

El desencanto en el rostro perfecto de Albafica fue inmediato.

— ¡No estarás chantajeándome para ir al cumpleaños de ese hombre!

— Yo no lo vería de esa manera — habló el cantante sin culpa alguna mientras caminaba hacia el mini-bar de la habitación para tomar cualquier bebida refrescante —. Después de todo es tu decisión al final.

* * *

Un par de horas antes del filo de la medianoche Minos arribó a un afamado y prestigioso club nocturno en la vaporosa ciudad de Ámsterdam llamado _Garden of Eden_. La entrada del lugar estaba abarrotada de personas, la mayoría adultos jóvenes, que imploraban a los cuerpos de seguridad de la puerta dejarles pasar al establecimiento y muchos de ellos aseguraban estar en la lista de reservaciones.

Aún afuera podía escucharse el enardecedor ambiente de música electrónica mezclada en vivo por talentosísimos DJs y cuando las puertas de acceso se abrían ocasionalmente podía entreverse el alucinante ambiente de luces y humo que mantenía una atmósfera de total furor dentro del club.

Muy cerca del lugar se encontraba estacionado un sobrio automóvil Volvo S80 color blanco del cual bajaron tres figuras con un porte formidable que obligaba a todos a su paso a admirarlos, pero al mismo tiempo a apartar los ojos de inmediato por el aura tan imponente que emanaban los tres al mismo tiempo: Minos, Radamanthys y Aiacos: nombres sumamente reconocidos en el mundo jurídico contemporáneo. Ellos, fieles servidores a _Elysium_ y a su presidente Hades, tenían un sobrenombre en conjunto que más que ofenderlos les halagaba demasiado y no lo ocultaban. Los Jueces del Infierno, así era conocido aquel singular trío debido a que, según sus aguerridos adversarios, serían capaces de hacer que hasta el alma más pura y noble entrara a la garganta del averno con argumentos indiscutibles si el hombre al que servían, Hades, así se los ordenara.

Los tres iban ataviados para la ocasión. Minos vestía un sobrio pantalón gris satinado y un vanguardista jersey color negro seguramente de diseñador, además para protegerse del frío de la noche llevaba un abrigo azabache de lana con detalles en piel del mismo tono a lo largo del cuello y las solapas, por último su larga cabellera plateada lucía suelta, pulcramente cepillada y brillante. Radamanthys, en cambio, llevaba una apariencia mucho más clásica, bastante típica en él; había seleccionado pantalones de vestir en color gris pálido y una camisa lisa de tonalidad violeta, portaba además un selecto reloj de la marca _Omega_ el cual combinaba magníficamente con su conjunto. Aiacos llevaba un vestuario muy parecido a Wyvern, pero la parte superior de su atuendo era rosa pálido, un color que resultaba impensable dentro del armario del inglés.

Minos guío a sus dos colegas hacia el establecimiento y pasaron de largo la considerable cantidad de gente que buscaba acceder al famoso recinto ubicado en Ámsterdam, ni siquiera se acercaron a la puerta principal, pues rodearon el lugar hasta llegar a un acceso más discreto y, por lo tanto, exclusivo. Los tres encararon a los dos guardias de esta puerta, los cuales semejaban gigantes gorilas vestidos con traje formal y lentes obscuros, la imagen casi parecía circense.

Griffon se identificó frente a ellos y al verificar en su lista, los empleados se seguridad cambiaron su actitud intimidante a un trato cordial y servil. Uno de ellos llamó a través de su teléfono móvil a una anfitriona a la puerta y ella apareció en menos de un minuto. La _hostess_ era una mujer rubia muy joven de rostro angelical y de cuerpo escultural enfundando en un entalladísimo vestido de sirena color dorado.

Aquella amabilísima dama, la cual desprendía un encantador perfume floral, dio la bienvenida a los tres en neerlandés y luego se dirigió especialmente al festejado para darle un bosquejo general del trato especial que recibiría en el exclusivo club nocturno _Garden of Eden_, por haber reservado toda la planta alta para él y sus invitados. Aiacos aprovechó la oportunidad para asomarse al escote pronunciado y bien dotado de la anfitriona. Radamanthys quiso amonestarlo con la mirada por aquella falta de caballerosidad, pero tampoco pudo evitar mirar de reojo todo aquel banquete visual.

En cuestión de minutos los tres accedieron al ardoroso lugar.

* * *

— Es una lástima que la señorita Pandora haya rechazado la invitación de Minos ¿verdad Radamanthys? — sugirió Aiacos con un tono de malicia en su voz, lo cual era natural en el hombre originario de Nepal.

Habían transcurrido un par de horas desde la llegada de los tres y la planta alta, reservada en su totalidad para el festejo de cumpleaños, estaba abarrotada de amigos y conocidos cercanos de Minos y la mayoría de ellos ya estaba experimentando los febriles y desenfrenados efectos del alcohol en la sangre. La pista de baile estaba colmada de gente que se agitaba rítmicamente al calor de la música que te obligaba a levantarte frecuentemente y dejarte llevar por los quiméricos sonidos irresistibles al oído creados por los afamados DJs de _Garden of Eden._

Los dos abogados se encontraban sentados en mullidos asientos de piel alrededor de una pequeña mesa la cual se localizaba un tanto alejada del bullicio del baile.

— ¿Por qué es una lástima, Aicos? — lo desafió su colega quien ya había comenzado a consumir calmadamente una botella de whisky _Green Label _que había solicitado a su mesero al llegar.

— Oh... — sonrió picarescamente Garuda quien se atrevió a tomar el vaso de whisky en las rocas que yacía frente a Radamanthys atravesando su brazo sobre la mesa para quitárselo frente a los ojos y cuando tuvo la bebida en sus manos dio un trago lento y gratificante al precioso licor ámbar de origen escocés —. Porque entonces no podrás contenerte y frenarte esta noche, lo cual es imposible considerando la cantidad de hermosas mujeres que nos acompañan al festejo — aclaró estirando la mano para señalar con el vaso en la mano todo lo ancho del lugar —. Aunque claro, también hay muy buenos prospectos masculinos a los que yo tampoco me podría resistir ¿y tú? —

Wyvern entrecerró los ojos con disgusto.

— No soy homosexual, eso ya lo sabes.

Aiacos soltó una risita insolente e incrédula como respuesta y Radamanthys detestó aquello.

— ¿No te parece que Minos está muy inquieto? — cambió de tema el atractivo hombre oriental dirigiendo su mirada hacia su colega de cabellera plateada. Los ojos ámbar del inglés también se fijaron en el festejado —. Parece que está esperando a alguien ansiosamente ¿sabes algo al respecto?

— Para nada — admitió el inglés cerciorándose que, en efecto, Griffon permanecía rodeado de amigos y apetecibles pretendientes quienes se encargaban de hacerlo sentir animado, cómodo y, sobretodo, entonado con la fiesta; sin embargo, Minos estaba aún sobrio y parecía poner más atención a la escaleras de acceso a aquel piso que a las atenciones que sus invitados le ofrecían.

De pronto llegó a sus oídos el sonido de un alboroto proveniente de las plantas inferiores. Los gritos y exclamaciones que emitían las personas dentro del recinto eran tales que superaron por breves momentos el sonido de la música normalmente ensordecedora. Esto inquietó a las personas que permanecían en la planta superior quienes comenzaron a creer que se trataba de algún suceso peligroso; sin embargo, en plena atmósfera de incertidumbre, surgieron de las escaleras de acceso algunos de los toscos guardias de seguridad de _Garden of Eden _quienes precedieron el paso a Kanon Dídymoi.

Debido a la estrepitosa entrada del griego y su acompañante, toda la fiesta de Minos se percató de la llegada de la súper estrella de rock quien fue una inesperada sorpresa y, naturalmente, también causó una ligera conmoción allá arriba.

Radamanthys sintió cómo una helada sensación bajó por todo su cuerpo, desde la cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies como consecuencia debido a la impresión. Wyvern no había visto a Kanon en meses. A pesar de haber mantenido constante comunicación con él, sus emociones reaccionaron inquietantemente ante su presencia, aun si ambos se encontraban separados por varios metros de distancia y el griego no tuviera idea, aparentemente, de que Wyvern se encontraba también en la fiesta. Nervioso miró de reojo a Aiacos, temiendo que Garuda hubiese presenciado el rostro de vergonzoso pasmo que le había provocado la aparición del recién llegado, para su fortuna el hombre de cabellera violeta estaba admirando todo el espectáculo generado por Kanon.

— ¡Pero qué cosa tan follable acaba de llegar! — casi gritó Aiacos para hacerse oír sobre todo el jaleo. Radamanthys apretó los puños inconscientemente y esperaba que su colega hablara del acompañante del griego — Dime una cosa, Wyvern — continuó Garuda mirándolo de frente luego de acercarse al inglés quien mantenía una máscara de severidad para ocultar el estrés que estaba experimentando repentinamente —. ¿De verdad no te lo tiraste cuando tuviste la oportunidad? —

— No sucedió absolutamente nada entre nosotros, se los he repetido a Minos y a ti cien veces.

— ¡Desgraciado Minos! — exclamó el hombre nepalés volcando toda su atención hacia su colega de cabellera plateada quien había acudido a recibir personalmente a su invitado sensación —. Aprovechó el banquete masculino que tú rechazaste para agasajarse él solo, ya sé a quién estaba esperando con tanta impaciencia. —

El rubio se vio obligado a girar su cuerpo para contemplar la escena de Griffon dando un muy afectivo abrazo a Kanon, pues el griego rodeó por completo el cuello del abogado con sus brazos y Minos se permitió posar sus manos en la cintura de su invitado con suma confianza.

Durante los siguientes momentos Radamanthys no supo cómo clasificar sus emociones y de algún modo se sentía traicionado ¿Pero cuál era la causa de ese sentimiento realmente? ¿Acaso sentía que a pesar de haberse mantenido en comunicación constante, si no es que diaria, con el griego, Kanon ni siquiera se molestó en mencionar su inesperada cercanía con Minos y mucho menos su asistencia a aquel evento? ¿O era porque al parecer todos esos recurrentes coqueteos por parte del cantante hacia él significaran en realidad simple chasco a pesar de que Wyvern ya se hubiese familiarizado agradablemente a ellos? ¿Acaso el rubio era simplemente una diversión o distracción más en la vida de la estrella de rock y Kanon en realidad compartía conversaciones de texto tan cálidas como las suyas con varias personas a la vez, entre ellos Minos, para tener una gama de opciones cuando al peliazul le apeteciera?

Agobiado con todas las torturantes suposiciones que su mente comenzó a maquinar, Radamanthys tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de apurar con mayor velocidad los vasos de whisky sobre sus labios.

* * *

Kanon necesitó de un buen rato, mucho más de una hora, para deshacerse del grupo de personas que lo abordaron en la fiesta para saludarlo, tomarse fotografías con él y, por supuesto, pedirle autógrafos, además de hacerle preguntas sobre _Poseidon Marines. _Minos aprovechó lo ocupado que estaba el cantante para robar a Albafica y dedicarle toda su atención, pero con mucha mayor sutileza, tomando en cuenta el último consejo al respecto que le había proporcionado el gemelo menor para recuperar la atención y disposición del hermoso joven de cabellera celeste.

El griego tuvo una oportunidad de escapar de toda la atención y, sin perder el tiempo, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Radamanthys sentado y bebiendo whisky sin detenerse en una actitud un tanto hosca. Lo que el cantante no sabía era que desde su aparatosa llegada el humor de Wyvern había decrecido hasta lo insoportable, tanto que Aiacos abandonó al inglés apenas habían pasado diez minutos del arribo de Kanon.

— ¡Radamanthys! — exclamó el griego con mucho entusiasmo contenido.

Ciertamente aquella noche el cantante de rock se miraba tan apetitoso como siempre, sobretodo luciendo entallados pantalones negros que se moldeaban a sus fuertes piernas y a su perfecto trasero tan tentadoramente; la llamativa camisa que había elegido para el conjunto era de color vino y como parte de su estilo desaliñado, no llevaba abotonados los puños, los cuales dobló pulcramente hasta los antebrazos, también llevaba sueltos los primeros botones del cuello hasta con la intención de dejar asomarse sugerentemente las líneas de sus clavículas.

En cuanto los dos hombre estrecharon sus manos a modo de saludo, Kanon notó la tremenda apatía de parte del rubio hacia él y aquello lo abofeteó como un severo golpe de desilusión ¡Todo lo que el griego había tenido que hacer para preparar aquel encuentro: desde negociar con Minos, cruzar en menos de un día medio planeta, apenas dormir, tener que haber fornicado con Julian para aprovechar las facilidades de transporte, haber jurado a Albafica visitar el Santuario! ¡Mierda!

— ¿No estás de humor? — el gemelo hizo uso de toda su cordura y fuerza de voluntad para no arruinar aquel reencuentro e intentar conciliar la situación y aquello no le iba muy natural dada su personalidad impulsiva — ¿Por qué no vamos a bailar para que la noche mejore un poco? —

— No quiero bailar y mucho menos contigo ¿por qué no me dejas en paz y vas a molestar a alguien más?

— ¿Y a ti qué mierda te pasa? ¿Ah? —. No fue nada difícil provocar que el cantante explotara ante el despliegue de hostilidad del inglés — Pues bien, húndete en tu miserable y amargada existencia, cejón —

Kanon se retiró de la mesa donde el rubio bebía solitario y por las siguientes horas el griego se dedicó a beber desenfrenadamente, a bailar y flirtear con hombres y mujeres por igual. Pero además, constantemente buscaba a Wyvern con la mirada y se percató de que el inglés, bastante alcoholizado, había sido levantado de su deplorable estado por Minos y Aiacos quienes se encargaron de ponerlo a bailar y a socializar un poco más; aquellos dos conocían tan bien a Radamanthys que lograron hacer que se integrara a la fiesta con bastante éxito.

— Creo que tu intento por llevar a Radamanthys a la cama es un completo fracaso — le susurró Minos al oído al griego cuando se cruzaron por casualidad en la barra del bar.

— Y yo creo que esta asociación entre tú y yo es injusta por completo, porque en tu caso es todo lo contrario: veo te va muy bien con Albafica esta noche — reprochó la estrella de rock.

— ¿Quieres un consejo? Sigue tu juego, hazme caso, pero rompe el hielo, acércate tú primero porque si de él dependiera podría dejar de dirigirte la palabra para siempre desde hoy, parece molesto especialmente por tu culpa ¿Y por qué será? ¿Habrá visto el muy cariñoso abrazo que nos dimos para impresionar a Albafica? ¿El gran señor Wyvern se puso celoso? — Habló Minos con la lengua bastante suelta y de buen humor a causa de lo fabuloso que la estaba pasando en su cumpleaños y las grandes cantidades de vodka fluyendo por su sangre —. ¡Oh no, será mejor que te des prisa! Míralo, ya comenzó —

Kanon dirigió la mirada hacia donde yacía la de su interlocutor y fue testigo de un largo y apasionado beso entre el rubio y una mujer pelirroja de corto y sugerente vestido color escarlata.

* * *

El griego se encontraba muy concentrado trabajando sobre el lavamanos del tocador del club preparando con maestría un par de gramos de polvo blanco con ayuda de una navaja sobre una diminuta tablilla de cartón y formó el narcótico en dos cortas líneas que le apetecieron al instante. De inmediato acercó su nariz a la droga e inhaló rápido y preciso. El atroz y espectacular golpe de cocaína que llegó hasta su cerebro en segundos era una sensación indescriptible, muy parecida a un estallido orgásmico o incluso mejor: doloroso, contundente y alucinante.

Parado frente al espejo del tocador de hombres, Kanon realizó esta acción con naturalidad y la volvió a repetir. En realidad, a nadie molestó el hecho pues la habitación estaba pobremente iluminada y los que hacían uso de los sanitarios estaban muy borrachos o muy acostumbrados a escenas así en un club nocturno. Llamaba más la atención los sonidos provenientes de uno de los cubículos de excusado dentro del cual evidentemente dos hombres se encontraban fornicando sin pudor.

Sumamente estimulado y mucho más relajado, el pelilargo recogió sus utensilios, limpió cualquier rastro de polvo en su rostro con ayuda del espejo del tocador y al cruzar la puerta de vuelta a la fiesta llevaba tatuada una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro.

Luego de buscarlo por todo el lugar, Kanon atrajo la atención de Radamanthys únicamente con la mirada. El rubio se encontraba disfrutando la noche en compañía de su nueva amiga pelirroja; la pareja estaba sentada en una mesa a un lado de la pista de baile. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el griego se acercó a ellos sin importar la expresión amenazante que le dedicó Wyvern al cantante cuando percibió que el pelilargo iba en camino, luego se tomó la confianza de sentarse en la mesa de aquellos dos, sorprendiendo a la guapa dama.

— Hola ¿interrumpo algo? — saludó casualmente el recién llegado a la conversación.

— ¡Hola! — Contestó con sobresalto la mujer con una sonrisa gigantesca dibujada en sus bonita boca pintada con labial rosa, estaba impresionada por el apuesto recién llegado.

— Kanon Dídymoi — se presentó con galantería el pelilargo y supo que los ojos dorados del abogado lo estaban fulminando y al cantante le divirtió sumamente aquello, pues apenas estaba calentando todos los motores de su plan.

— ¿Tú eres el famoso que causó tanto alboroto hace unas horas? Lamento si no conozco muy bien a tu banda, creo que el rock no va muy bien conmigo. Mi nombre es Victoria, es un placer.

— Oh, no sabes cómo agradezco tener una conversación normal de vez en cuando ¿Te molesta si me quedo con ustedes, Radamanthys?

— ¿Ustedes dos se conocen? — exclamó la pelirroja dándose cuenta en un segundo que había olvidado la presencia del inglés a causa del apabullante arribo de la celebridad a su lado.

— Algo así, fuimos enemigos en un juicio hace unos meses ¿verdad, Wyvern?

— ¡Oh cielos! — exclamó con sorpresa la mujer.

La insulsa conversación continuó por varios minutos incluyendo sutiles coqueteos por parte de Kanon quien, evidentemente, fue ganando terreno en el gusto de la mujer. El rubio se limitó a ser un espectador mientras enterraba las uñas sobre el borde de la mesa.

Finalmente Radamanthys se puso de pie sin decir una sola palabra, dispuesto a retirarse y la pelirroja ni siquiera lo notó, pero el griego se percató de inmediato pues, sin importarle dejar a la dama a media conversación, él alcanzó al inglés quien sólo había dado un par de pasos.

— ¿Por qué te vas? — Preguntó cínicamente el pelilargo — Victoria tiene muchas ganas de bailar, vamos los tres.

Wyvern abrió los labios, seguramente para mandar al demonio a su interlocutor, pero la pelirroja estaba ya al lado de los dos y ella se le adelantó al rubio.

— ¡Sí, será divertido, vamos los tres! — Y sin ningún recato, Victoria tomó la mano de ambos hombres y los arrastró a la pista de baile.

Kanon estaba sumamente complacido por lo inesperadamente bien que iba su estrategia. Esa mujer le estaba facilitando tanto las cosas que hasta quería besarla en agradecimiento, pero le reservaba aquel privilegio esa noche a otra persona.

* * *

El ambiente de la celebración estaba en su punto más álgido. Los expertos mezcladores de música y el equipo técnico tenían rendidos a todos los asistentes ante los irresistibles ritmos tanto de selecta música electrónica como títulos comerciales que ponían eufórica a la masa que no se contenía en corear éxitos pop mientras agitaban sus cuerpos cadenciosamente. Para acentuar el ambiente desenfrenado de baile, el equipo de luces y efectos láser de primera generación embravecía la bulliciosa atmósfera de la pista de baile sobre la cual el ruido producido por los equipos de sonido era apabullante, pues el suelo vibraba debido a la potencia del audio.

Los golpes tan violentos a sus sentidos provocados por el entorno de la pista pusieron a Radamantys en un bien conocido estado de delirio a causa de haber ingerido cantidades poco saludables de alcohol.

El lugar estaba abarrotado y ellos tres lograron abrirse paso a duras penas. Victoria comenzó a bailar sin inhibiciones entre los dos cuerpos masculinos quienes le siguieron el juego enseguida. La atrevida pelirroja finalmente puso atención a Wyvern y lo miraba de frente con sus cuerpos a escasos centímetros de distancia, ella era una cabeza más baja que él, así que la mujer levantaba el rostro para hacer contacto visual con el inglés. Por otro lado, la estrella de rock bailaba detrás del cuerpo de Victoria con la misma carencia de espacio personal entre ellos y de vez en cuando el trasero de ella hacía roces con sus glúteos sobre la anatomía del pelilargo.

Con el paso de las canciones los pasos de baile de los dos hombres se tornaron sumamente insinuantes y poco a poco comenzaron a olvidar por completo la existencia de aquella casual mujer llamada Victoria cuyo papel se limitó únicamente a ser una barrera entre sus cuerpos.

Kanon no despegó sus ojos de Wyvern ni un momento y cuando obtuvo la misma atención por parte de Radamanthys su vista emitió un ardoroso brillo esmeralda.

El inglés comenzó a notar su respiración acelerarse más de lo normal aun tomando en cuenta su estado de ebriedad y el efervescente aire de _Garden of Eden. _Repentinamente cada movimiento que realizaba el griego al bailar le parecía fascinante y hasta el recorrido de las gotas de sudor deslizándose desde la frente del pelilargo hasta recorrer su cuello y perderse en algún lugar desconocido entre su camisa provocaron al abogado indeseables erizamientos de vello detrás de su nuca y sobre su abdomen.

La pelirroja se percató tarde de la danza seductora que se estaba llevando acabo a su alrededor y en la que ella no tenía nada que ver. Conmocionada, realizó un patético intento de llamar la atención de alguno de los dos y con las dos manos tomó la nuca de Wyvern y obligó al inglés a besarla por segunda vez en la noche, el rubio permaneció un poco desconcertado por el repentino gesto de Victoria, pero no se resistió.

Definitivamente fue aún más imprevista la siguiente acción de Kanon quien separó a la mujer de Radamanthys sin mucha cortesía. Ella emitió una larga exclamación de enfado y sobresalto, pero indiscutiblemente todas las palabras desaparecieron de sus labios rosas cuando fue testigo del beso que le plantó el cantante al rubio por primera vez.

El inglés quedó aún más estupefacto que Victoria y seguramente si la situación se hubiera dando estando él sobrio, se habría quitado de encima al otro hombre con violencia; sin embargo, el hechizo de la noche le hizo dejarse llevar por el momento sin resistirse y se acomodó con soltura sus labios sobre los de Kanon para corresponder a aquella arrebatada caricia.

El pelilargo emitió involuntariamente un gemido entre sus bocas a causa de la dicha que le provocó el triunfo que tanto trabajo le costó cosechar y, por lo tanto, había anhelado mucho este momento. El griego cerró sus ojos para no perder detalle de las sensaciones y se permitió el lujo de que el beso fuera sumamente largo. El movimiento de sus labios fue tremendamente estimulante para ambos y debido a lo agradable que estaba resultando, no quisieron acelerar la humedad entre sus bocas por el momento. El aliento del rubio le supo a Kanon por primera vez a añejo whisky escocés.

Radamanthys logró separarse primero y en realidad lo hizo para cerciorarse, nerviosamente, de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, pues repentinamente se aterrorizó al imaginar que toda la fiesta se hubiese detenido para observar su repentino desliz con otro hombre. Se sintió un poco idiota al darse cuenta de que la desenfrenada celebración en la pista de baile permanecía exactamente igual y a todos les importaba un bledo que Wyvern se estuviese besando con alguien de su mismo género, incluso Victoria había desaparecido ya.

Kanon, con una pícara expresión en el rostro se dispuso a continuar bailando aprovechando que ya nada estorbaba entre su cuerpo y el del inglés quien, mucho más relajado, lo imitó.

Pronto, la urgencia de seguir bebiendo de sus labios los hizo repetir el primer beso, pero ahora con mucha mayor intensidad.

Así, el ciclo de baile y besos que comenzaron a compartir se prolongó por demasiado tiempo hasta que decidieron que la sensación de sus lenguas encontrándose en un sofocante abrazo era tan adictiva que no valía la pena fingir moderación, pues no la necesitaban.

* * *

Los cuerpos de ambos estaban pegados con sumo descaro y no estaban siendo capaces de frenar las febriles reacciones que comenzaron a experimentar.

Kanon se permitió posar sus manos en la cintura de Radamanthys, muy cerca de la curvatura de sus glúteos; por su parte el rubio mantenía su agarre entre la nuca y el cuello del griego, aplicando de intermitentes caricias circulares a esta zona tan sensible del pelilargo quien comenzó a experimentar peligrosos cosquilleos en sus entrañas y su entrepierna a causa de estas atenciones que tanto había anhelado.

El siguiente beso fue definitivo, Wyvern comenzó a frotarse contra el otro hombre impúdicamente y la ansiedad que reflejaba en el vigoroso y húmedo contacto de sus bocas demandaba llevar a otro nivel las cosas. Cuando el abogado atrapó las orejas del pelilargo con sus dedos y comenzó a juguetear con el sensible cartílago, el griego supo que tampoco resistiría más.

— ¡KANON! — gritó Albafica al mismo tiempo que técnicamente arrancó a su pariente de los fuertes brazos de Radamanthys.

El griego inhaló una fuerte bocanada de aire sobresaltado a causa de la impresión. Todas las fibras de su cuerpo sintieron cómo si una lluvia de hielos le hubiese caído sobre el cuerpo sin advertencia previa.

— Alba-albfica — farfulló el cantante sumamente desorientado y aturdido.

Minos apareció en un instante detrás del joven de cabellera celeste. Así que Wyvern, en su caso, sintió cómo todo el alcohol en su sistema y, sobretodo, la sangre que se comenzaba a acumular preocupantemente en su entrepierna, fueron liquidados de inmediato.

Albafica se dejó caer en los brazos del gemelo quien se percató de que su familiar no se podía mantener en pie a causa de lo borracho que estaba.

— Dile a Minos que quiero quedarme con él, dile que estoy bien Kanon, dile — alcanzó a balbucear el joven modelo mitad en griego, mitad en inglés con la cabeza hundida en el pecho del cantante. El modelo estaba perdido de borracho.

La estrella de rock miró al noruego recién llegado quien lucía preocupado por el estado de su interés amoroso.

Bonito momento para que a Minos se le hubiese ocurrido ponerse moralista ¿Por qué mierda no se había aprovechado de Albafica para servirse su propio regalo de cumpleaños en lugar de arruinarle el momento con Radamanthys?

* * *

Un poco más tarde, Minos y Radamanthys acompañaron al par de griegos fuera del club nocturno para tomar el taxi que habían solicitado por teléfono para llevarlos a su hotel.

Albafica se apoyaba en el gemelo para caminar, pero en realidad Kanon prácticamente lo cargaba sobre su hombro y lo arrastró todo el recorrido. Al abrir la puerta del automóvil, el joven modelo se quitó el abrigo que Minos le había prestado para salir con la intención de devolvérselo, pero el noruego se apresuró a llegar a su lado y colocar de nueva cuenta la prenda abrigadora de inmediato sobre los hombros del menor.

— Quédatelo, por favor — suplicó el abogado de cabellera plateada.

De alguna manera, Albafica logró saltar hacia los brazos de Minos para besarlo en la mejilla a modo de despedida. El festejado lo atrapó con seguridad en un abrazo y disfrutó del gesto, momentos después los dulces labios del hermoso joven encontraron la comisura de sus labios y pronto ambos se besaron en la boca profundamente.

Kanon se mordió el labio inferior a causa de la frustración. Desde la llegada de Minos, Radamanthys no se atrevía a mirarlo siquiera y, por el contrario, el noruego la estaba pasando en grande todavía.

Momentos después el cantante acomodó a su pariente en el asiento trasero del taxi, luego salió del automóvil brevemente para despedirse de ambos abogados.

— Radamanthys, quiero pedirte un favor — habló inesperadamente Minos.

— ¿Qué sucede? — cuestionó su colega con incredulidad.

— Albafica es una persona sumamente especial para mí, quiero pedirte que acompañes a los dos hasta la puerta de su hotel para cerciorarte de que lleguen a salvo.

— Pero…

— Lo haría yo mismo, pero sería sumamente grosero para mis invitados dejar la fiesta ¿no crees?

Minos era un tipo más o menos decente, pensó con malicia Kanon ya dentro del taxi junto con Albafica y Wyvern. Al menos el noruego le había regalado una última oportunidad al saber que le había arruinado en cierto modo la fiesta a la estrella de rock.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Gracias a todos los lectores que me han acompañado hasta aquí, espero esta historia continúe siendo de su interés y agrado. Me he esforzado en seguir sacándola adelante dando lo mejor de mí en cada capítulo.

Agradecimientos y menciones especiales a **sakura-sparda, Victoria Nike **y **librami**, cuyas palabras y constante apoyo a través de sus comentarios y mensajes logran darme una motivación extra que les debo especialmente.

Por cierto, el nombre del club nocturno _Garden of Eden_ donde ocurren los eventos anteriormente descritos reciben el nombre de una canción homónima de Guns n' Roses.

Siempre estoy dispuesta a recibir sus comentarios y puntos de vista respecto a este relato.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Rock you like a hurricane**

Capítulo 9

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

_Marzo 2010_

El hotel que Kanon y Albafica había elegido para hospedarse estaba un poco retirado de _Garden of Eden_, por lo que el recorrido en taxi duró aproximadamente media hora a pesar de que eran altas horas de la noche y el tránsito estaba libre por completo en las principales vías de Ámsterdam.

Radamanthys ocupaba el asiento del copiloto y permaneció en completo silencio durante todo el trayecto. En la parte trasera del taxi, el joven de cabellera celeste comenzó a sentir los terribles efectos secundarios del alcohol, a los cuales no estaba para nada acostumbrado. El gemelo se dedicó a vigilar que su pariente no fuera a vomitar sobre las vestiduras del automóvil, pues la pálida expresión de náuseas en el rostro de Albafica no auguraba nada bueno.

Cuando llegaron al _Hotel Park Plaza_ y el taxi se detuvo suavemente en la bahía de descenso, Albafica abrió de inmediato la puerta del carro, sólo dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la bien iluminada entrada del lugar, dobló la mitad de su cuerpo y comenzó a vomitar irremediablemente sobre la acera frente a la mirada de algunos empleados del hotel.

Kanon acudió de inmediato a su lado para ayudar al joven modelo a recuperar un poco la compostura. Luego, el griego giró el rostro hacia el taxi en el cual el rubio se disponía a regresar a la fiesta o a su propio hotel. Los ojos verde esmeralda del griego le exigieron ayuda al inglés en cuanto hizo contacto con la mirada ámbar.

Suspirando hondamente, Radamanthys preguntó al conductor el total a pagar por el viaje hasta este lugar y momentos después bajó del automóvil parar a auxiliar al par de griegos que Minos había dejado bajo su cargo.

* * *

Después de algunos percances en recepción, los tres subieron por el ascensor del lugar y lograron llegar hasta la habitación cuádruple que les correspondía. Ya adentro, Kanon metió a su pariente al baño en donde Albafica se permitió seguir vomitando dolorosamente, mientras tanto el cantante solicitó a Wyvern preparar el baño y luego traerle ropa interior y un piyama limpios, los cuales estaban en alguna parte de sus maletas colocadas cerca del armario.

El gemelo, luego de cerciorarse de que al pobre de su familiar ya no le quedaba nada más por expulsar, desnudó a Albafica y lo obligó a entrar a la regadera en donde lo aseó rápidamente desde afuera, incluso de alguna manera se las arregló para que el joven de cabellera celeste se cepillara los dientes bajo la ducha. El modelo había recuperado bastante consciencia llegados a este punto, por lo que fue más fácil secarlo con una toalla y ponerle el piyama.

Los cuidados de Kanon parecieron casi maternales cuando después de todo este rápido y eficaz aseo, hizo que el joven modelo se metiera en una de las dos camas matrimoniales de la habitación y, antes de permitir que durmiera, obligó a Albafica a tomar un par de medicamentos y beber una botella completa de agua mineral recién sacada del mini-bar.

Unos minutos después, Radamanthys y el gemelo comenzaron a escuchar la respiración acompasada del hermoso joven quien había caído profundamente dormido demasiado rápido.

— No creía que tuvieras un lado tan paternal — habló finalmente Wyvern rotundamente sorprendido por todos los cuidados que había dedicado el cantante al interés amoroso de Minos.

— ¿Esto? — Kanon no esperó aquel comentario y de alguna manera le irritó que lo creyeran tan afectivo —. La verdad Albafica es mi responsabilidad, yo lo metí en ese lío. Cualquier cosa mala que le pudiera llegar a suceder me las haría pagar el Santuario con creces.

El inglés arqueó su abundante ceja izquierda con extrañeza, pues no sabía qué le intrigaba más: saber a qué se refería el griego con haber involucrado al joven modelo en un lío o preguntar primero qué diablos era el Santuario.

Las dudas se borraron de súbito en su mente porque en ese momento Kanon se quitó la camisa por lo mojada que había quedado al haber ayudado a su ebrio pariente a ducharse. Con el torso desnudo, el pelilargo comenzó a buscar en su maleta algo que ponerse en su lugar. Ante tal exhibición, Wyvern apretó con mucha fuerza el borde de la cama sobre la que estaba sentado, no se explicaba por qué le ponía tan incómodo una situación tan natural.

— ¿A qué te refieres con involucrarlo en un problema? — habló finalmente el rubio intentando canalizar sus pensamientos hacia cualquier otra cosa.

El griego encontró una camisa blanca en su equipaje, pero no se la puso enseguida, pues continúo paseándose por la habitación sin ninguna razón aparente con la mitad de su perfecta anatomía descubierta.

— La verdad lo obligué a venir a la fiesta de Minos conmigo.

— ¿Por qué harías algo así?

— Para verte otra vez.

Kanon se mordió la lengua, rectificando lo cursi que pudo haberse escuchado aquello cuando su intención, lejos de ser romántica, era simplemente tirarse sobre el abogado en ese instante y terminar lo que habían comenzado en el club nocturno.

Aprovechando el shock que aquella confesión causó en Radamanthys, el pelilargo se apresuró a llegar frente al rubio y se inclinó para volverlo a besar ávidamente, desquitando toda el ansia acumulada por continuar bebiendo de la boca del inglés quien tanto le gustaba.

La caricia se prolongó febrilmente en poco tiempo y la verdad era que ninguno de los dos podía resistirse a la inminente tensión sexual que se había encendido aquella noche entre ambos.

El griego, aún con el cuerpo inclinado para saborear de pie los labios del inglés quien permaneció sentado, recorrió el corto cabello que nacía en la nuca de Wyvern con sus dedos y comenzó a pasar sus uñas por toda esta zona en una caricia sumamente incitante.

En poco tiempo, Kanon tumbó a Radamanthys sobre la cama y, para su regocijo, el rubio cada vez oponía menos resistencia a las intenciones del cantante. El gemelo gateó encima del cuerpo de Wyvern hasta posicionar su cabeza a la misma altura que la del otro. El griego desde esta posición dominante, deseó dirigir su boca y su nariz al cuello del inglés; impregnándose con el aroma a loción _Versace _que el rubio solía usar_, _la cual le otorgaba una personalidad elegante y varonil, pero a la vez fresca y juvenil. Al pelilargo le enloquecían las sensaciones que este perfume desataba en él y a partir de ese momento esa fragancia le recordaría a Radamanthys por siempre.

Los dientes del cantante mordisquearon juguetonamente la manzana de Adan del abogado, la cual tembló a causa de esta desenfadada caricia. Kanon rió complacido y decidió continuar recorriendo la anatomía del rubio hacia abajo, dejando a su paso pequeñas succiones en el blanco cuello de Wyvern.

El inglés entonces atrapó aquel perfecto trasero griego cediendo a la tentación y al no encontrar oposición por su atrevimiento comenzó a masajearlo, comprobando lo firme y bien esculpido que era, la sensación le provocó a Radamanthys una obscena excitación que se reflejó en su abultada entrepierna, atrapada aún en su prisión de tela.

Kanon se incorporó un poco para ufanarse de su triunfo: el inglés yacía sofocado debajo de su cuerpo con la respiración entrecortada, la camisa a medio abotonar y las pupilas dilatas. El griego, ambicioso, no se contuvo de desear probar con arrebato esos delgados labios enrojecidos por sus propios besos; ebrio por la caricia, se preguntó desde hacía cuánto tiempo que el intercambiar saliva y aliento con alguien más prendía tan apabullantemente a todo su cuerpo.

— Kanon… — alcanzó a gimotear Wyvern, separando al otro hombre de él, recuperando un poco la lucidez.

— ¿Mmmnh? — gruñó el pelilargo sin muchas ganas de comenzar una conversación en pleno desenfreno.

— Basta.

— No quiero y sé que tú tampoco.

— Kanon, por favor, tienes que entender una cosa — lo encaró seriamente el inglés y al griego le pareció adorable que el abogado fingiera autocontrol con las mejillas completamente encendidas.

— ¿Qué?

— Yo no soy gay

Sonoras carcajadas emanaron desde el estómago de Kanon como respuesta; el ruido provocó que el durmiente Albafica se removiera en la cama contigua sin despertarse.

— Eso no tiene la más mínima importancia para mí — contestó engreídamente el cantante desde arriba, su mirada esmeralda comenzó a llenarse de exquisita malicia y esa aura le sentaba terriblemente bien. Wyvern tragó saliva inconscientemente —. Sólo déjate llevar ¿Quieres? Tu cuerpo te lo va a agradecer, se nota que lo necesitas —

Con descaro, el pelilargo toqueteó la erección aprisionada en los pantalones del otro hombre. Radamanthys se encogió a causa de lo sensible y vulnerable que su hombría se encontraba en esos momentos.

— Relájate — le pidió Kanon al oído en un ronroneo provocativo —. Te trataré bien. Estoy consciente de que sabes lo mucho que he esperado esto.

En pocos minutos, el griego se levantó del lecho con el objetivo de arrodillarse frente a la cama sobre la que el abogado volvió a sentarse con los pantalones a medio bajar para permitir que el cantante le hiciera sexo oral.

Wyvern no tardó en volver a ceder rápidamente, abrumado por la inmensamente placentera sensación de aquellas felaciones tan precisas y alucinantes. El moreno se limitó a saborear únicamente la punta escarlata de aquella virilidad, mientras su habilidoso tacto recorría la caliente longitud, cosquilleaba los aterciopelados testículos del otro y, de paso, jugueteaba con el vello púbico que sus dedos alcanzaban a tocar.

Radamanthys había recibido múltiples veces sexo oral únicamente de mujeres, pero ninguna ocasión se acercaba a aquella experiencia en la que Kanon parecía saber exactamente dónde tocar, succionar o lamer hasta nublar el juicio del rubio y hacerlo gemir y gritar de una forma tan erótica que por poco el griego se atreve a montar a la fuerza al inglés, ciego de deseo, pues muy poca cordura lograba contener sus fantasías.

El morboso sonido que realizaba la boca de Kanon al saborear toda la hombría del rubio no hacía más que aumentar la libido de la bochornosa situación.

— Es grande, muy grande — comentó juguetón el pelilargo quien desatendió el glande del inglés para dedicarse a depositar besitos fugaces en el resto del tronco que estaba atendiendo con tanta gula.

— ¿T-te gusta grande? — alcanzó a suspirar Wyvern lujurioso.

— No tienes idea — canturreó sensualmente Kanon quien comenzó a aplicar fricción a un ritmo cadencioso con ayuda de su lengua y labios en la sensibilísima punta del miembro que ya goteaba líquido trasparente.

El clímax de Radamanthys fue escandaloso y violento. El rubio tomó la larga cabellera añil del cantante y la estrujó sádicamente al ritmo de sus espasmos orgásmicos. Para desahogar un poco la agobiante ola de gozo final, comenzó a gritar una serie de blasfemias en inglés.

Kanon intentó alejarse la virilidad de su boca al sentir la inminente culminación, pero irremediablemente la semilla salpicó sus labios, su mentón y su torso desnudo.

— Sí que eres escandaloso, campeón — bromeó el griego quitándose el esperma del rostro con los dedos.

— Lo siento — habló jadeante el abogado quien se agachó en busca del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón a medio bajar del cual sacó un pañuelo blanco que utilizó para limpiar los rastros de su propio semen en la piel oliva del otro hombre.

— Me gusta así; en general hay pocas cosas de ti que no me encanten — sonrió sinceramente el griego y aquel gesto provocó una calidez en el pecho de Radamanthys de origen inexplicable pues poco tenía que ver con el sexo.

Angustiado con ese sentir; Wyvern se inclinó para besar los labios del otro hasta que un certero golpe en su cabeza provocado por una almohada lo sacó de su trance.

— ¡Maldita sea Kanon! ¡Eres igual a Saga! ¡Ambos son un par de animales permanentemente en celo! ¡Lárgate de aquí y déjame dormir! ¡GRANDÍSIMO IMBÉCIL PROMISCUO! — Albafica había sido arrancado de su reparador sueño y estaba furioso por lo que comenzó a lanzar a la pareja todo lo que estaba a su alcance: almohadas, ceniceros, una botella de agua y hasta el teléfono de la habitación. Para fortuna del cantante, el hermoso joven estaba tan adormilado que le habló en griego; no obstante la repentina hostilidad del compañero habitación de Kanon fue bastante clara para Radamanthys quien no necesitó entender las palabras del modelo para darse cuenta de la situación, por lo que el abogado se puso de pie y comenzó a ponerse de nueva cuenta su ropa a medio vestir mientras el cantante se acercó a su pariente e intentó tranquilizarlo.

— ¡Radamanthys, no! — reprochó el griego desilusionado en cuanto percibió que el inglés se marchaba.

— ¡Sí, vete cejón, vete! ¡O váyanse los dos, pervertidos! — continuó vituperando Albafica en su lengua natal.

Kanon alcanzó a Wyvern hasta la puerta de la habitación en donde el rubio se detuvo finalmente.

— No tienes por qué irte; podemos usar el baño aún; Albafica sigue borracho y volverá a dormirse en cualquier momento. Tendré que amordazarte, pero…

— Kanon, me gustas mucho también.

El hombre de piel oliva fue silenciado, estupefacto con aquella confesión que no vio venir precisamente en aquel momento.

— Aunque te repito que no soy homosexual.

— ¿Tenías que arruinarlo de esa forma? — suspiró el pelilargo con un tinte de frustración.

— Aún tengo muchas dudas y no sé cómo manejar las contradicciones de nuestras existencias tan diferentes; pero te prometo que terminaremos lo de esta noche en un momento mucho más apropiado —

Luego, el inglés besó brevemente los labios de Kanon a modo de despedida y abandonó la puerta de la habitación para adentrarse en el pasillo del hotel en busca del ascensor.

Aturdido y con un deje de insatisfacción el cantante regresó a la habitación y alguna fuerza divina le impidió ir a arrancarle el cabello a Albafica a modo de castigo por haberle arruinado el momento que tantos meses y esfuerzos le costaron lograr. Al ver al bello joven nuevamente de regreso al mundo de los sueños, sus ganas de desquitarse se esfumaron y decidió entrar al baño donde se quitó el resto de la ropa y encendió el agua caliente de la regadera.

Momentos después, Kanon se colocó debajo de la cortina de agua y comenzó a masturbarse con los ojos entrecerrados buscando en su memoria el tacto de Radamanthys, el cuál permanecía tan fresco en la memoria de su piel que casi parecía real.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

_Octubre 2012_

Hades se encontraba en audiencia a puerta cerrada con sus dos imponentes consejeros: Thanatos e Hypnos. Ambos hombres gemelos de edad madura quienes poseían un irresistible atractivo físico, casi divino. Los dos, al igual que su señor, vestían adecuadamente trajes de tela oscura confeccionados por reconocidos diseñadores, hechos a la medida con tela de calidad no menor a doscientos hilos.

La junta exclusiva se llevaba a cabo en una cómoda y lujosa sala al interior del gran edificio que fungía como la sede matriz de _Elysium, _en _München_, Alemania.

Los tres estaban sentados en una larga mesa ovalada de gruesa madera caoba barnizada perfectamente lisa y resplandeciente. El joven Hades estaba sentado en una cabecera y a cada lado de él, sus dos más leales y poderosos hombres.

— Mi señor, su empresa me parece arriesgada y un tanto precipitada si me permite decirlo — habló Thanatos, el mellizo de cabellera negra después de escuchar pacientemente las recientes pretensiones del presidente de la firma jurídica.

— ¿Por qué destruir la Fundación Athena tan repentinamente, señor? Tengo entendido que ambas corporaciones han mantenido una tregua por los últimos 250 años — completó Hypnos, el rubio, el pensamiento de su hermano.

— ¡Me entristece mucho que ustedes dos, mis hombres de mayor confianza, no puedan ver más allá de sus propias narices! — suspiró con auténtico pesar el joven hombre.

— ¡Señor Hades! — exclamaron al unísono los concejales avergonzados de sí mismos.

— La Fundación Athena está llena de pecados terribles los cuales no podemos darnos el lujo de pasar por alto si es que estamos convencidos de querer generar un cambio para este mundo perdido —

— ¿Y los aniquilaremos, mi señor?

— No, no, no seas tan drástico, Thanatos. Aún hay material rescatable dentro de ese nido de pestilencia; además, piensa en los huérfanos que dejarías sin hogar.

— ¿Nuestras opciones?

— Planeo subordinar la Fundación a nosotros.

— ¿Piensa quebrarlos, después rescatarlos financieramente y de esa manera obtenerlos? — inquirió Hypnos con astucia.

— Ya me estás comprendiendo mejor, amigo mío.

— Es brillante, señor — halagó el mellizo de cabellera oscura.

— Pero debemos fortalecernos primero nosotros antes de realizar cualquier movimiento precipitado, mi señor Hades — opinó el rubio —. Quisiera sacar a tema la necesidad de afianzar nuestras conexiones con las familias aliadas en todo el mundo.

— La familia Benhu o la familia Wyvern, por ejemplo — asintió Thanatos complementando la idea de su hermano.

— ¿Los Wyvern? Nuestro lazo ha sido inquebrantable desde hace cinco generaciones por la unión matrimonial de Pandora I y Radamthys III — exclamó escéptico el presidente de _Elysium._

— Por ello, hace algunos años enfatizamos en revalidar esa leal alianza con su hermana y el heredero actual de los Wyvern quienes comparten los nombres de sus ancestros quienes sellaron el incorruptible juramento de nuestras familias. Se ha presagiado la unión de ellos desde el nacimiento de su hermana mayor, señor Hades.

— ¿Quieres decir que Pandora debe casarse con Radamanthys de inmediato?

— O al menos en el futuro más próximo, señor —

Hades reflexionó la idea en silencio por algunos momentos. Luego cambió de tópico, pero aun enfocándose en su objetivo de apoderarse de la Fundación Athena.

Media hora más tarde, dio por terminada la sesión y sus consejeros se retiraron del lugar.

Al quedarse a solas, el joven presidente comenzó a reflexionar en silencio en la sala de juntas, la cual tenía una vista envidiable hacia los Alpes Bávaros al fondo y en primer plano la primorosa, pero importantísima capital de Baviera.

* * *

Era miércoles y el mes de octubre había transcurrido ya la mitad de su duración. Aquella mañana de otoño, como era común en la rutina de la sede de _London Elysium, _todoslos socios y trabajadores se encontraban agobiados por la demandante cantidad de trabajo queel consorcio jurídico exigía diariamente.

No obstante, aquel día una inesperada visita comenzó a detener la rutina del lugar abruptamente. La conmoción comenzó atacando al equipo de seguridad en el estacionamiento ubicado en el sótano del edificio. Poco a poco todo el lugar fue presa de este suceso hasta alcanzar el último piso: el onceavo, en cual radicaba la oficina del director de aquella sede.

Radamanthys se encontraba bastante relajado en esos precisos momentos, pues acababa de mantener una videollamada con Kanon. Su (ex) pareja se hallaba en Italia, tercer país que visitaría la larga gira mundial de _Poseidon Marines_.

A pesar de haber decidido darse un tiempo de soltería, ambos se resistieron a la idea dejar de comunicarse casi diario, hábito que habían adquirido mucho antes de haberse formalizado como pareja. Al inglés le hacía feliz escuchar todo el desahogo que el pelilargo le contaba diariamente sobre su regreso a la vida de estrella de rock; de ese modo lo sentía cerca de él y aquello le otorgaba una dicha inexplicable a su existencia. La conversación que mantuvieron a través de la computadora aquel día duró 45 minutos y Wyvern forzó a que la comunicación terminara porque el cantante comenzó a poner cachondas las cosas y el rubio se negó, por aquella vez, a tener cybersexo con el otro a mitad del trabajo.

Aún con el sopor de felicidad causado por haber hablado un buen rato con el hombre del que estaba enamorado, repentinamente un insistente y violento golpear en la puerta de su oficina lo arrancó desconsideradamente de su estado soñador.

— ¡Señor Radamanthys! ¿Se encuentra ocupado? Ha surgido una emergencia — llamó inusualmente nerviosa la voz de Valentine.

Unos segundos después se escuchó una conmoción y algunos gritos de su asistente de cabellera rosada; luego, la puerta se abrió y de ella salió la imprevista invitada de _London Elysium_.

— ¡Señorita Pandora! — exclamó con auténtica sorpresa el inglés, quien se puso de pie como un resorte.

Wyvern sintió cómo una sensación fría bajó desde su sien y se propagó al resto de su cuerpo, dicha reacción fue desencadenada automáticamente por el repentino estrés que suscitó la llegada de la vice-presidenta del consorcio jurídico.

La hermosa mujer entró con desenfado a la amplia oficina sobriamente decorada. Valentine entró detrás de ella, con el rostro enrojecido del enfado que le causaba tanto atrevimiento por parte de Pandora, sin importarle el hecho de que ella poseía un rango superior a cualquiera que estuviese en el edificio en aquellos momentos, incluido Radamanthys.

— No esperábamos su visita, señorita Pandora — habló el rubio con firmeza y sin pretender ser grosero — ¿Desea realizar una auditoría en general sobre estas oficinas? Valentine, llama a los respectivos jefes de administración y gestoría, por favor —

La vice-presidenta de _Elysium_ era tan hermosa como temible, aquel era un lema común entre cualquiera que la hubiese conocido. Aquella mañana vestía un finísimo traje sastre azul marino; el conjunto estaba ceñido terriblemente bien a su curvilínea figura y el escote generoso que se asomaba por encima del último botón de su saco provocaba a más de un hombre perder los ojos a su paso. La falda de su atuendo era corta, pero sin llegar a ser vulgar; sus hermosas y blancas piernas estaban descubiertas e invitaban a acariciarlas y volverte loco son la tersura que prometían, aunque seguramente cualquiera perdería la mano en el intento. Calzaba además altos tacones de aguja del mismo tono azul que su traje; la forma autoritaria en que ella caminaba sobre aquellos zapatos reflejaba a simple vista la tiránica manera de ser de la mujer.

Pandora acomodó su larga y sedosa melena violácea detrás de su hombro y cualquier hombre de inclinaciones heterosexuales que no hubiese sido Radamanthys se habría derretido por lo sensual a la vista que resultó aquel simple acto.

— Dime, Radamanthys ¿De verdad necesito un pretexto razonable para visitar a mi futuro esposo? — habló finalmente la fría y aun así hipnotizante voz de la mujer.

Los ojos violeta de la primogénita de la familia Heinstein miraron inexpresivamente al rubio; sin embargo, como un reflejo involuntario, ella envolvió su mano izquierda con su diestra y entre sus delgados dedos brilló un anillo en especial, el único que cargaba en realidad.

La reliquia de la familia Wyvern, la cual había sido restaurada con sumo garbo y adaptada a la delicada mano de Pandora sin reparar en gastos para sellar el compromiso años atrás: un valiosísimo anillo forjado en oro macizo y en el centro, un resplandeciente diamante de considerables kilates, el cual había sido trabajo con tal delicadeza hasta obtener casi luz propia. La bellísima joya, en efecto, descansaba sobre el dedo anular izquierdo de la prometida de Radamanthys.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

* * *

Notas de la autora:

No tengo mucho que confesarles en este capítulo, solamente insisto en ser repetitiva y agradecer a los lectores que se han animado en llegar hasta acá.

Como ya es costumbre quiero hacer mención especial de aquellas amables personas que se han tomado unos minutos para dedicar algunas palabras a esta historia que me hacen sonreír mucho debido a sus comentarios. Gracias a **sakura-sparda**, **librami**, **Victoria Nike** y a **Lirit Choiseul. **Ustedes me han puesto muy contenta al leerlos y, sobretodo, saber que este relato continúa siendo de su agrado. Seguiré dando lo mejor de mí en cada capítulo.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Rock you like a hurricane**

Capítulo 10

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

_Marzo 2010_

Aquel domingo por la mañana, Minos se encargó de acompañar a sus dos colegas al aeropuerto internacional de Ámsterdam, ubicado a algunos kilómetros fuera de la zona urbana. Tanto Radamanthys como Aiacos tomarían el mismo vuelo hacia Londres en donde el rubio se quedaría naturalmente; sin embargo, Garuda debía apresurarse a realizar una conexión hacia Hong-Kong, su lugar actual de residencia, luego de descender del avión.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que los Tres Jueces se habían reunido en persona sólo para pasar tiempo libre; más allá de las juntas ejecutivas que el consorcio _Elysium _convocaba una vez al año y que reunía al equipo directivo de la mayoría de las sedes internacionales.

Aiacos, Radamanthys y Minos se habían conocido desde muy pequeños debido a la afinidad y a los lazos que sus respectivas familias mantenían con los Heinstein. Habían sido compañeros de juegos en múltiples ocasiones aún si en ese entonces los idiomas maternos de los tres fueran completamente diferentes y no pudiera utilizar una segunda lengua en común. Actualmente mantenían una relación fraternal un poco retorcida debido al exceso de bromas pesadas y el abundante sarcasmo permanente en su trato mutuo, pero aquel trío sabía que en el fondo no sólo los unía su lealtad inquebrantable hacia Hades, sino también muchas experiencias y vivencias que habían compartido juntos y que aún seguían acumulándose. Era verdad que no eran los mejores amigos, pero existía algo especial cada vez que los tres se reunían y que no era necesario aclarar para ninguno de ellos.

— ¿Has hablado con Albfica después de los besos que le metiste en tu fiesta el viernes? — inquirió Aiacos mientras tomaba su desayuno en algún restaurante al interior del aeropuerto. El nepalés aún resentía un poco los efectos de una terrible resaca a pesar de haber descansado el sábado completo en casa de Minos.

— Sí, llamé muchas veces a su celular, pero mis llamadas nunca lograron entrar. Luego, decidí marcar al teléfono de Kanon porque comencé a preocuparme. Él me contestó sin problemas y me comentó que Albafica perdió su celular en algún momento de su borrachera, pero que ambos estaban bien y descansarían en su hotel estos días.

— ¿Y? — insistió Garuda detestando que el noruego se detuviera en la mejor parte.

— Convencí a Kanon de que me pasara a Albafica y cuando lo tuve al teléfono él… él me dio las gracias por cuidarlo el viernes de cometer grandes errores. Sólo eso — zanjó el noruego un poco decepcionado sin querer reflejar nada más en las emociones de su rostro.

Transcurrieron algunos minutos de silencio durante el cual los tres se dedicaron a tomar sus alimentos y a beber de sus tazas de café. Radamanthys estaba especialmente callado desde el día anterior. Era verdad que el rubio era un hombre taciturno y de pocas palabras, pero aquello ya era una exageración.

— ¿Y tú, Radamanthys? — se animó Aiacos finalmente a sacar el tema que ni él ni Minos se habían atrevido a comentar el sábado en el hogar de Griffon.

El inglés comió con calma de su tenedor un pedazo de su omelete antes de mirar a su interlocutor.

— ¿Que si yo he hablado con Albafica? No.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Me refiero a Kanon.

— No entiendo.

— ¿Sólo sucedieron unos besos entre tú y él? ¿Por qué regresaste tanto en volver a la fiesta?

— ¿Minos no te dijo que su florecita se vomitó en todo el pórtico del hotel y tuve que ayudar a Kanon a controlarlo y luego a cargarlo hasta su habitación?

Radamanthys pareció ignorar olímpicamente la pregunta de los besos y continuó desayunando sin prestar más atención a sus colegas.

— Si Kanon te está empezando a fastidiar, puedo hablar con él personalmente, pero será mejor que se lo aclares tú — intervino finalmente Minos serio.

— No me está fastidiando, no te confundas — aclaró de inmediato Wyvern — Quisiera mantener el tema de lo que pudo pasar entre Kanon y yo en privado. Trato por todos los medios posibles guardar discreción, no quiero que nadie se atreva a pensar que soy de la misma calaña de ustedes dos.

— ¿Disculpa? — levantó el tono de voz Garuda violentamente.

— Aiacos, tranquilízate — le calmó Minos pacientemente —. Radamanthys simplemente quiere decir que jamás toleraría que le llamen homosexual. Compréndelo ¿Te imaginas el escándalo que se armaría si el futuro esposo de la señorita Pandora resulta ser gay? Nuestro querido colega tiene mucho peso sobre sus hombros por parte de la familia Wyvern. Déjalo ahogarse en rabia solo. Torturarse a sí mismo es suficiente penitencia.

La mandíbula del rubio se tensó notoriamente ante la argumentación del noruego; sin embargo, en ningún momento tuvo intención de contrariar el razonamiento de Griffon.

— Aunque déjame darte un mal consejo — prosiguió Minos —. En algún momento muy cercano quedarás atado a la exquisita señorita Pandora de por vida. Hasta donde yo sé, y los he conocido por toda mi vida, tú y la señorita sólo tienen una relación de respeto y admiración mutua. Mi punto es que a pesar de lo hermosa que ella pueda ser, jamás he notado ninguna clase de chispa, de tensión sexual, de química entre ustedes dos que te asegure al menos que la luna de miel se alargue por los primeros años de matrimonio. En cuanto le des el sí en el altar, tu vida sexual se terminó como la conocías ¿Y por qué no desquitarte ahora que es tiempo? — el noruego dio un sorbo a su taza de café debido a que se le había secado la garganta como reflejo al haberse atrevido a expresarse así de su temible vice-presidenta —. Te confesaré algo: Kanon está loco por ti. Lo sé porque yo le di alguna ayuda o dos en el camino para acercarse a ti ¿Quién crees que le dijo, por ejemplo, cuál era el maldito pub en Londres donde tú y tus hombres se meten cada viernes que pueden?

Una memoria se atravesó por la mente del inglés en un segundo. Aquel día de invierno cuando había salvado a Kanon de una banda de bribones justo afuera de aquel pub al que Minos se refería. Impresionado, por primera vez notó lo improbable que resultó el hecho de que el griego se encontrara en ese lugar sólo por una alegre coincidencia. Al parecer, su colega había comenzado a interferir desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Inteligentemente el noruego evitó mencionar que había hecho todo eso a cambio de ganar influencia similar de Kanon hacia Albafica.

— Aquí viene mi mal consejo: disfruta de la compañía, las atenciones y del cuerpo de Kanon cuanto tiempo puedas o al menos hasta que te hartes si es que correspondes al menos al deseo sexual que te tiene ¿Cuándo vas a poder disfrutar de tu vida de soltero como hoy? Nunca.

— Si yo tuviera un trasero tan hermoso como el de Kanon detrás de mí… — Aiacos se mordió el labio inferior para silenciar a propósito su impropio pensamiento.

Los dos colegas de Radamanthys no volvieron a tocar el tema; volvieron a concentrarse en terminar su desayuno y la siguiente ocasión que comenzó una conversación el tema fue completamente diferente.

Momentos más tarde, Garuda y Wyvern se dirigieron a la respectiva sala de espera de su vuelvo antes de despedirse de Minos.

* * *

Radamanthys llegó a su espacioso departamento en Londres justo a la hora del té. Su estómago, acostumbrado a recibir una caliente bebida y un rico tentempié a esa hora todos los días, comenzó a gruñir; sin embargo, el abogado se sentía un poco sucio del cuerpo por el viaje; así que decidió darse una ducha rápida antes de dirigirse a su cocina.

Al entrar al cuarto de baño de su casa, comenzó a desprenderse de su cómoda ropa informal hasta quedar desnudo. La habitación estaba llena de espejos y cuando el rubio terminó de desvestirse por completo, levantó la mirada y contempló detenidamente uno de sus múltiples reflejos. Sobre su blanca piel, a lo largo de su clavícula hasta perderse en el vello de su pecho había marcas rojas que la boca de Kanon se había empeñado en dejar dos noches atrás, el griego había sido cuidadoso de evitar el cuello y de este modo ahorrarle situaciones incómodas en público a Wyven.

Repentinamente, al rubio se le vinieron los bochornosos recuerdos de los besos de Kanon en el club nocturno, luego en el hotel de Ámsterdam donde las cosas subieron de tono hasta al punto de haberse venido en la boca del atractivo griego.

Una cálida sensación cosquilleante pareció derramarse en el vientre del inglés por aquellas excitantes memorias. Turbado, el abogado se dirigió a la ducha a asearse.

Ahí comenzó a reflexionar su situación con Kanon, pero ahora sus pensamientos comenzaron a combinarse con el "mal consejo" que le había regalado su colega noruego.

Minos nunca entendió cuán trascendentales habían sido sus palabras, tanto que cambiarían la vida de Radamanthys para siempre.

* * *

_Abril _

Después del fin de semana en el que acontecieron todos los eventos del cumpleaños de Minos, Wyvern se comunicó con Kanon en el transcurso de la siguiente semana. Ambos volvieron a compartir espontáneas conversaciones por mensajes de texto y las llamadas entre los dos comenzaron a incrementarse.

Por el momento, el griego estaría ocupado algunas semanas en un pintoresco pueblito a las faldas de los Alpes Austriacos por invitación de Sorrento a pasar unos días en su casa de verano, aprovechando que la temporada sabática de_ Poseidon Marines_ acababa de comenzar.

Durante las últimas semanas de abril, el griego deseó regresar a Londres unos días debido a que Radamanthys lo había invitado a tener una cita, pero los planes de encontrarse en algún punto medio en Europa se postergaba continuamente a causa de la gran carga de trabajo que el inglés tenía todo el tiempo.

Decidido, el cantante llegó por sorpresa a la capital de Inglaterra y ahí tuvieron finalmente una segunda cita, la cual a Kanon le gustaba llamar la primera porque la anterior había sido un fracaso.

Todo había transcurrido espléndidamente en un modesto restaurante en el que reservaron un salón privado para evitar incidentes causadas por la famosa figura pública que era Kanon. Comieron delicioso y hablaron de cualquier tema que se les ocurría sintiéndose ambos en confianza. Aquella noche Radamanthys llevó al griego hasta la entrada de su hotel y, como el cantante lo esperaba, no compartieron ningún beso todavía.

* * *

_Mayo _

Para festejar su cumpleaños, Kanon programó una estancia de dos semanas viajando por el Mediterráneo en un yate que había logrado pedir prestado sonsacando a Julian Solo. Sus prioridades en aquel febril festejo era honrar el lema de "Sexo, drogas y Rock n'Roll" al pie de la letra. Acompañado de sus supuestos amigos, quienes en realidad eran una viciosa pandilla de oportunistas, subieron a bordo del yate propiedad del Rey de los Mares junto con un cargamento sustancial de: estupefacientes ilegales, alcohol, suministros suficientes y candente compañía; estando todos listos, se encaminaron finalmente a altamar.

Para evadir las pesadas llamas de cualquiera que se le ocurriera el día de su cumpleaños número 29, evitando a Saga y Julian principalmente, el cantante abandonó su celular en cualquier lugar de la embarcación. Cuando el peliazul se encontraba apostando _shots _de tequila al atardecer, uno de sus amigotes sacudió con insistencia su hombro hasta sacarlo de sus casillas.

— ¿Y tú qué mierda quieres?

— Parece que te está llamando el tipo que tanto te gusta y de quién no has dejado de hablar todo el tiempo — Dijo su gordinflón invitado plantándole el celular en la cara. Kanon se lo quitó de un manotazo y enfocó bien el nombre del autor de las últimas llamadas perdidas "Radamanthys Wyvern"

— ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, estúpido gordo!?

Totalmente inundado de estupefacientes en su sangre, tomó el teléfono y corrió hacia la cubierta del yate, lo más lejos posible del escandaloso bullicio de la fiesta llevada a cabo en el único salón de la embarcación.

Afortunadamente volvió a entrar una llamada, la cual tomó en un segundo y, repentinamente, todo el idioma inglés que sabía y dominaba se borró de su cerebro.

— ¿Kanon?

— Radamanthys

— Supongo que debes estar muy ocupado este día.

— No… no….no… de ninguna manera…no

— Llamaba para desearte feliz cumpleaños

— Gracias… gracias… — entonces Kanon comenzó a pronunciar algunas cosas en griego.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Si… por qué mierda crees que no… — y de nuevo el idioma materno del cantante ininteligible para el rubio.

— Estás drogado

Kanon se mordió la lengua por la rabia que le causaba no ser dueño de sus propios reflejos. Su mente pensaba algo y su cuerpo y su boca realizaban acciones completamente diferentes que no era capaz de controlar. Pronto sintió, de hecho, sangre correr entre sus dientes y el dolor le hizo gritar al otro lado de la línea.

— Creo que es pésimo momento. Feliz cumpleaños. Buenas noches — zanjó Radamanthys y cortó en un segundo la comunicación.

El griego soltó un terrible grito de ira y frustración; la rabia le hizo tirar el teléfono por la borda. Segundos después regresó a la fiesta dispuesta a darle razones a Wyvern para que en verdad creyera que estaba drogado.

Aquella desafortunada llamada le costó al gemelo casi un mes de completo silencio por parte del inglés.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

_Noviembre 2012  
_

Después de su estancia por Italia, la gira de _Poseidon Marines_ se trasladó a Grecia.

Debido al origen griego de Kanon, el carismático e indiscutible líder de la banda, los seguidores de _Poseidon _en aquel país balcánico sentían una afinidad fabulosa por el grupo: orgullosos de que un espécimen de la cultura helénica estuviera triunfando a nivel mundial y pusiera en alto el nombre de su país el cual había estado padeciendo muchas penurias durante los últimos años.

La acogida que tuvo la banda en el país helénico fue sumamente cálida y, por supuesto, todas las localidades que habían salido a la venta en diferentes arenas, estadios y foros de las más importantes ciudades griegas se habían agotado con mucha antelación. El cierre en aquel país se daría lugar en el foro al aire libre _Terra Vibe Park_ en Athenas.

A pesar de la imposible agenda de la agrupación entre entrevistas, ruedas de prensa, firma de autógrafos, encuentros con fans, traslados, pruebas técnicas, conciertos, etc., Kanon aceptó encontrarse con Saga en Athenas para tomar el desayuno en la privacidad de la suite del hotel en el que se hospedaría; sin embargo, unos días antes del encuentro con su gemelo, recibió una llamada de Radamanthys, lo cual era perfectamente normal o eso parecía. El tono de voz, casi quebrada, que utilizó Wyvern durante toda la comunicación le heló la sangre al cantante y lo inquietó de sobremanera el desconocer las repentinas causas. En cuanto el rubio le suplicó encontrarse en cualquier lugar que el pelilargo pidiera, Kanon accedió de inmediato y se hizo un espacio una noche antes del encuentro matutino con su gemelo.

* * *

Muy inquieto por la misteriosa manera de actuar de una de las personas más importantes en su vida, Kanon aguardó a que llegara el miércoles, noche en la que acordó encontrarse con Wyvern.

Aquel día cumplió con todos los deberes y compromisos en Athenas que Krishna había anotado en la agenda del asistente personal del cantante. Puntual y obediente, al final de la jornada, el pelilargo entregó el itinerario exitosamente completado al representante de la banda y pidió permiso para ir a descansar a su suite de inmediato, petición a la que el gran hombre de tez morena no se pudo negar de ninguna manera.

Ya una vez adentro de sus habitaciones, el griego aguardó la llegada de Radamanthys y se preguntó si debería asearse para recibirlo o, mejor aún, esperar su llegada para entrar al baño juntos. Después de todo, la suite tenía una gran bañera de hidromasaje en la que ambos podían pasarla más que bien.

En medio de su pícaro debate mental, el teléfono en la habitación comenzó a timbrar. Al contestar Kanon, una amabilísima recepcionista habló al otro lado en griego y preguntó si esperaba a un visitante de apellido Wyvern; el cantante lo confirmó y en unos minutos más el rubio tocó a la puerta y el pelilargo salió a recibirlo en medio de besos que el rubio correspondió y no dudó en rodear a su pareja en un abrazo que duró largos y cómodos minutos para los dos. Pronto, los dos entraron a la habitación tomados de la mano.

— ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Llamamos a servicio a la habitación? — preguntó Kanon, tragando saliva al observar tan demacrado el rostro del inglés quien parecía haber pasado últimamente algunas noches en vela.

— Sí, estoy de acuerdo — asintió Wyvern quien acompañó al pelilargo a observar el muy variado menú de comidas y bebidas internacionales del restaurante del hotel. Poco tiempo después llamaron al servicio correspondiente y esperaron su cena en medio de besos húmedos y caricias atrevidas sobre la cama.

* * *

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás seguro que sólo es carga de trabajo? — insistió por tercera vez en la noche el griego.

— Sí, sólo es eso ¿Quieres dejar ese tema de lado de una buena vez? — suspiró perdiendo la paciencia el abogado una vez terminados sus alimentos y aun disfrutando un poco de cerveza en el tarro donde le habían servido la reconfortante y helada bebida de cebada.

— Me preocupo por ti, al menos deberías ser menos huraño al respecto ¿Seguro que no afectará nada que hayas venido hasta aquí a pesar de tanto trabajo que dices tener?

— Y si me fuera afectar ¿Ahora importa? Estoy aquí finalmente ¿No crees? Kanon, en serio, sólo relájate. Pareces más estresado que yo.

— Lo estoy aunque no lo creas — comentó ofendido el cantante.

— Te creo — Radamanthys se levantó de su asiento y rodeo la mesa hasta posicionarse detrás de la silla del gemelo. Su objetivo fue cubrir los hombros del griego con sus grandes manos y comenzó a aplicar un relajante masaje a esta zona natural de tensión

— Ra…da…mmmmmh —

El tacto del inglés era deliciosamente duro; adecuado para aquella zona tan sensible. El cantante simplemente se dejó hacer y su cuerpo se rindió más rápido de lo que le hubiese gustado. Pronto, los labios del inglés comenzaron a besar su cuello, su mandíbula, los lóbulos de sus orejas y su cabello sin dejar de masajear aquella zona tan erógena que eran los hombros y la espalda superior del hombre de piel oliva.

Hipnotizado por tantas atenciones que tanta falta le habían hecho por las últimas semanas, Kanon tomó la rubia cabeza de su pareja y lo besó a gusto, degustando el sabor de cerveza que aún retenían los labios de Wyvern.

— Te amo — alcanzó a susurrar el inglés mirando los ojos esmeralda del gemelo con absoluta sinceridad en sus iris ámbar.

— También te amo — le correspondió con dulzura y una media sonrisa el griego.

* * *

Aquella noche Kanon no aprovechó la bañera de lujo con hidro-masaje como había planeado; sin embargo, no pensó en ello hasta mucho tiempo después tumbado sobre la cama mientras Radamanthys recorría por tercera vez todo su cuerpo desnudo con sus dedos, su nariz y su boca causando a toda su anatomía transpirar lujuria hasta poner a todo en su cerebro a las órdenes de sus sensaciones más básicas.

Wyvern se detuvo esta vez especialmente en las tetillas del griego, enredando su lengua en la argolla que pendía del pezón derecho de aquel perfecto pectoral hasta hacer gemir a su amante mientras el peliazul arqueaba la espalda entre una sensación de dolor y gozo. Posteriormente la inquieta lengua del abogado se detuvo a depositar besos sobre la prominente cicatriz que nacía en medio de su pecho; una marca de por vida que el cantante adquirió antes de huir para siempre de su tierra natal en el Santuario como pago por todos sus pecados en contra de su familia adoptiva; Radamanthys conocía la dolorosa historia de esta herida que aún seguía abierta en la mente del pelilargo y por ello continuamente le dedicaba mimos especiales esperando calmar algún día aquella penitencia que no había dejado de acosar a su ser amado durante el resto de su vida.

Minutos después el rubio se dirigió a la entrepierna del gemelo para complacer oralmente al griego quien comenzó a preguntarse, en medio de suspiros y grititos de placer, por qué el inglés no había tocado para nada su entrada anal; dicha acción era de rigor en el ritual durante los actos sexuales de ambos

Cuando el abogado comenzó a saborear su miembro viril con somera gula, cualquier pensamiento de Kanon diferente a disfrutar las calientes descargas casi eléctricas de placer que emanaban desde su aparato sexual hasta llegar a cada punta de su cuerpo arrancándole maldiciones excitadas en griego de los labios, así como otros eróticos sonidos provenientes de su garganta.

Casi cruelmente, el rubio detuvo sus dedicadas atenciones y se acostó a un lado del pelilargo, disfrutando la vista de aquella magnífica criatura griega al punto del orgasmo. Los ojos entrecerrados del hombre de ojos verdes poseían un brillo especial a causa de las lágrimas de placer que se habían quedado pegadas a sus espesas pestañas negras.

— Kanon… — habló Radamanthys con las pupilas dilatas — Quiero que me lo hagas — confesó tomando la mano del otro y dirigiéndola hacia su propia longitud con el objetivo de utilizar el tacto del otro para masturbarse.

— Eso estamos haciendo, por si no lo habías notado — alcanzó a gruñir el pelilargo accediendo con sus dedos a atender la masculinidad de su compañero necesitada de atención.

— No, no sólo me refiero a esto. Quiero…— Wyvern acortó la distancia entre su boca y la oreja del griego y sus labios se entreabrieron para murmurar una sola oración con su respiración entrecortada golpeando las terminales nerviosas de aquel cartílago tan sensible —. Quiero sentirte dentro esta vez —

Kanon definitivamente tenía un complejo dominio de su libido como productos de tantos años de experiencia continua, pues de no haberse contenido hasta el máximo seguramente habría comenzado a derramarse a causa de tan infinitamente erótica e inesperada confesión.

* * *

No era la primera vez que habían intentado aquel cambio de roles. Cuando vivieron bajo el mismo techo como pareja durante ocho meses, Kanon se lo propuso a Radamanthys quien accedió algunas veces y las primeras ocasiones habían tenido resultados catastróficos por la fobia inicial que Wyvern tenía a la idea; sin embargo, el griego había sido un paciente y muy amoroso tutor. El inglés había admitido al final del primer resultado exitoso de la proeza que se había privado toda su vida de aquel desconocido placer escondido en la parte más íntima de su sexualidad y, con gusto, aceptó cambiar el rol muy de vez en cuando.

Kanon se dedicó, como era ya un hábito para él, en consentir a su compañero para relajarlo al punto máximo posible posicionado sobre el cuerpo del inglés. Caricias, besos, roces impúdicos, alguna esporádica frase obscena, traviesos jaloncitos al abundante vello del rubio y mordisqueos inofensivos eran los recursos principales del gemelo antes de dirigirse a los genitales de su pareja.

Pronto, levantó una de las poderosas piernas de Wyvern y la recargó sobre su hombro; no sin antes depositar cándidos besos en el musculoso muslo masculino. Con el lubricante previamente preparado a un lado suyo, derramó una generosa cantidad en sus dedos y se dedicó a introducirse despacio y cadenciosamente en la entrada de su ser amado, relajando la carnosa y tensa cavidad poco a poco.

Volvió a necesitar otra dosis del mismo lubricante sabor cereza unos minutos después y cuando regresó al interior de Radamanthys, se atrevió a tocar la próstata, cuya localización conocía de memoria perfecta. Con la alucinante sensación, el rubio se comenzó a retorcer debajo de él y lo torturó un poco hasta que logró arrancar las súplicas del inglés que tanto esperó.

— ¿Qué esperas para metérmela? ¡Maldita sea! — jadeó el abogado ocultando su rostro detrás de su antebrazo izquierdo, no queriendo regalar tan fácilmente a su compañero tan bochornosa expresión de placer.

El cantante no necesitó mayor plan de acción y en pocos momentos posicionó correctamente sus cuerpos para introducirse paulatinamente en el otro hombre debajo de él elevando la pierna izquierda del abogado sobre su hombro para alcanzar mayor profundidad, mientras que la otra extremidad inferior del inglés abrazaba las caderas del griego con fuerza. Wyvern emitió grititos de dolor con la respiración entrecortada al sentirse invadido poco a poco. Kanon no se detuvo a pesar de esto y en poco tiempo comenzaron sus cadenciosas embestidas contra la anatomía del hombre de quien estaba enamorado.

El vaivén del acto era acompañado por el impropio sonido de las pieles chocando una y otra vez, lo cual por momentos era eclipsado por los suspiros, gruñidos y gemidos de los dos hombres. Ocasionalmente el griego se atrevía a inclinarse un poco más para besar el rostro de su amante y deleitarse con aquella expresión encendida y sonrojada, luego continuaba con su tarea de apareamiento mientras masturbaba la erección de Wyvern.

Disfrutaron por largos minutos aquella íntima unión corporal, jugaron con los ritmos de sus caderas, de sus besos y de la mano del cantante estrujando la virilidad del otro. Se encargaron de alargar el acto por el tiempo humanamente posible hasta que fue inevitable alcanzar su y el gemelo, al sentir cerca su apogeo, incrementó inconscientemente el movimiento de sus caderas; logrando que la fricción de su virilidad con las carnosas y estrechas paredes de su compañero alcanzara un punto alucinante hasta que vino su irremediablemente orgasmo, al cual no fue capaz de sobreponerse y se derramó al interior de su compañero.

Radamanthys se arqueó estrepitosamente y al sentir el caliente líquido introducirse en su sensible zona, gritó incómodo.

— Lo-lo siento mucho… — alcanzó a disculparse el griego entrecortadamente conociendo la repulsión del inglés a esta sensación. Luego, retiró su virilidad de aquella cómoda cueva y aprovechó para deleitarse visualmente con la sorprendente dilatación que la entrada de su compañero había conseguido en el acto.

Satisfecho y tanto eufórico, Kanon, jadeante, se dedicó a lograr el orgasmo del inglés introduciendo sus dedos nuevamente dentro de él para masajear su próstata en un tacto mucho más dedicado mientras friccionaba simultáneamente la longitud del rubio con la otra mano. Eventualmente y en muy poco tiempo, el abogado culminó en la mano del griego para gozo de ambos.

* * *

Kanon no quería ponerse a pensar mucho en el extraño comportamiento de su pareja en general aquella noche. Quiso limitarse a disfrutar al máximo de Radamanthys, pues no sabía cuándo volvería tenerlo frente a frente y con tanta privacidad. Faltaba poco para que la gira de _Poseidon_ pasara muchos meses recorriendo América, luego Asia y Oceanía, tan lejos de Europa y del inglés que lo volvía loco.

Después del coito, permanecieron acostados, enredados en un abrazo de piernas y brazos, recibiendo esporádicos besos y mimos mutuamente. Así quería permanecer Kanon por siempre.

— Te amo — comenzó a susurrarle el inglés con ternura. — _S'agapo_ — repitió la misa frase, pero en griego.

— _Ke ego s'agapo_ — correspondió el pelilargo en su idioma natal. A decir verdad aquella noche Radamanthys le había dicho 'Te amo' demasiadas veces a lo acostumbrado. Al rubio en general no le gustaba desperdiciar esa oración tantas veces.

El abogado hundió su rostro en la abundante cabellera y comenzó a murmurar una letanía que el gemelo no alcanzó a escuchar muy bien.

— Rada… ¿Seguro que estás bien? — se animó a preguntar el cantante.

— Estoy perfectamente porque eres lo mejor que me ha podido pasar en la vida — respondió con rotundidad el rubio quien se dedicó a atacar la boca del otro con besos para evitar que siguiera preguntándole cualquier otra cosa.

Eventualmente ambos quedaron dormidos sin despegarse ni un centímetro del otro.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde el teléfono de la habitación comenzó a sonar insistentemente a tal punto que la feliz pareja despertó a base que quejas y protestas. En un segundo Kanon recordó la cita que había hecho con Saga aquella mañana. Entrando en pánico, saltó desnudo de la cama y atendió la llamada.

Esta vez un recepcionista le hacía saber que su hermano gemelo lo estaba esperando en recepción. El cantante le pidió indicar a Saga Dídymoi pasar directamente a su suite.

— Radamanthys, vamos a tomar el desayuno con mi hermano ¿Hay algún problema?

— ¿Tu gemelo? ¿Con el que me besé el otro día? — cuestionó el rubio arqueando su ceja todavía despejándose de la sensación de sueño.

— No vuelvas a mencionar eso nunca más en mi presencia —

— ¡Por favor! Aún espero una disculpa por eso. Gracias por esconderme el importante hecho de que tienes un gemelo idéntico por ahí.

— Nunca te escondí la existencia de Saga; siempre has sabido que tengo un hermano mayor. Además, la prensa de espectáculos no se cansa de mencionar ese detalle cada vez que hablan de mí.

— Kanon, yo no pierdo mi tiempo con esos programas basura de chismes de famosos.

— Pues deberías porque el hombre de quien estás enamorado es una celebridad.

— ¿Ah, sí? No te creas tan importante.

— ¿Sabes qué? Mejor cállate y ponte pantalones, mi hermano está a punto de llegar.

El griego suspiró aliviado de que la actitud tan desconcertante de Radamanthys hubiera desaparecido esa mañana; al parecer era verdad que Wyvern sólo necesitaba relajarse un poco.

* * *

Kanon salió a recibir a Saga con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Los mellizos, al fin disfrutando de un re-encuentro apropiado, intercambiaron una gentil conversación fraternal en la entrada de la habitación. Incluso Kanon reía con facilidad a causa del gran humor que tenía aquella mañana.

— Hermano, vamos a tener compañía en el desayuno — aclaró el cantante al dejar pasar a su gemelo a la estancia.

— ¿Quién está contigo? ¿Isaac? ¿Thetis? — intentó deducir el solemne hombre.

Cuando los ojos de Saga se encontraron con Radamanthys, su estómago se contrajo a causa de la súbita reacción de ira que le vino al presenciar la figura de a aquel descarado hombre sirviente de Hades el cual, se notaba a leguas, había tenido la desfachatez de pasar la noche con su hermano a pesar de…. a pesar de…

— ¿¡Cómo te atreves a aparecerte por aquí?! — amenazó Saga utilizando el idioma inglés con un muy marcado acento griego.

— ¿Saga? ¿Qué mierda te pasa? — saltó inmediatamente Kanon, pues sintió la repentina hostilidad de su gemelo hacia el hombre que amaba como una bofetada en el rostro.

Radamanthys miró al imponente hombre tranquilamente y se puso de pie del sillón donde aguardaba; sin embargo, aparentemente las palabras de Saga no lo alteraron demasiado.

— ¿Así que ya estás enterado? — Respondió Wyvern conectándose de inmediato con la sintonía hostil del mellizo mayor —. Vaya, no me sorprende que seas la mano derecha del Santuario y su principal ejecutor. Tu fama te precede, Saga Dídymoi.

— ¿Y siempre lo has sabido? ¿Siempre has sabido que soy gemelo de Kanon? ¿Por eso te metiste con él?

— Sinceramente, no me enteré de la situación ni de las posiciones del señor Hades hasta hace una semana; no te precipites. Lo que siento por Kanon es tan real que no podrías comprender cómo se complican las cosas.

— ¿¡Quieren decirme de qué están hablando?! — intervino el cantante comenzando a sobrepasar su límite de tolerancia.

— Supongo que no se lo has dicho — expuso Saga mirando a su hermano idéntico casi protectoramente.

— No y no es el momento adecuado. Espero seas suficientemente razonable para comprenderlo.

— ¿¡Decirme qué?! — el cantante sintiéndose ridículamente ignorado caminó hacia el rubio y se plantó frente a él mirándolo acusadoramente.

— Kanon, hablo en serio, no ahora, te lo ruego — le suplicó el rubio nerviosamente.

— Decirte que su compromiso marital con Pandora Heinstein finalmente tiene una fecha fijada. Radamanthys Wyvern contraerá matrimonio con la vice-presidente del poderoso conscorcio _Elysium_ en menos de un año.

El gemelo menor, en un primer momento, quedó petrificado con aquella noticia que pronunció la voz de su mellizo, tan parecida a la suya. En un segundo comenzó a sentir como cualquier rastro de energía comenzaba a desaparecer en cada fibra de su cuerpo; un reflejo de su propio inconsciente el cual buscaba aminorar el impacto del dolor emocional que estaba a punto de experimentar; no obstante, la fuerza le regresó en un minuto y se tiró sobre Radamanthys con una energía brutal, casi inhumana, tumbándolo en el suelo en donde comenzó a tirarle algunos terribles puñetazos, los cuales iban dedicados también a Saga de alguna manera. La dramática escena era rematada por los surcos de lágrimas que comenzaron a derramarse a lo largo de todo el rostro iracundo de Kanon.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

Notas de la autora: Confieso que escribí este capítulo en medio de la locura del cierre de semestre de mi carrera. Estaba vuelta loca con tantas entregas, proyectos y exámenes finales. Durante mis breves espacios de libertad me dediqué a desquitar mi tensión creando este capítulo. Sin duda lo disfruté mucho aunque me haya arrebatado preciadas horas de sueño.

Por cierto ¿les gustó la escena de Radamanthys pasivo? La verdad él recibiendo todo el amor de Kanon es una idea que cada que la imagino me hace sonrojarme de puro gusto. Espero haya podido reflejarles mis sensaciones respecto a bottom!Rada, porque él es un personaje que me gusta mucho y tenía ganas de 'hacerle morder la almohada' desde siempre.

Estoy muy contenta de recibir reviews de nuevas personas que se han acercado a la historia y ha sido de su agrado. Creanme que cada uno de los comentarios que se toman su tiempo en escribirme me motivan mucho y tomo en cuenta sus sugerencias. Por lo tanto, agradezco a **azul**, **not Ari**, **PrincessVirgo**, **sakura-sparda**, **Lirit Choiseul **y **Misty de LAcerta** por tomarse unos momentos para dejarme sus encantadores comentarios. En verdad que los aprecio mucho.

Espero que este relato siga siendo de su agrado.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Rock you like a hurricane**

Capítulo 11

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

_Agosto 2010_

Muy pocos sabían que uno de los ingrediente fundamentales del éxito de _Poseidon Marines _era la inseparable relación fraternal que los guitarristas de la agrupación, Io e Isaac, habían cosechado a lo largo de los años. Eran una dupla tan unida que cuando Io no se encontraba en sus ratos libres de viaje por su natal Chile visitando a sus parientes, le gustaba vivir con Isaac, quien era huérfano y cuando gozaba de tiempo sabático de la desenfrenada vida de estrella rock le gustaba encerrarse por meses en su casa ubicada en Finlandia, país del que era originario, la cual estaba alejada dos horas en automóvil de cualquier ciudad o pueblo.

Debido a la ermitaña naturaleza del segundo guitarrista de la banda, el refugio de Isaac era sin duda un lugar sumamente sereno, silencioso y plácido, únicamente interrumpido por las constantes visitas que recibía de sus dos colegas: Io y Kanon.

Justo como aquella soleada y brillante tarde de verano en los bosques del sur de Finlandia en la cual el chileno y el griego se encontraban haciendo el máximo uso del sofisticado equipo de audio y video en la sala principal de la gran casona de Isaac. El escándalo era tal que los vidrios del primer y segundo piso de la espléndida vivienda vibraban peligrosamente.

El motivo era el pequeño torneo que Kanon e Io estaban teniendo desde hacía un par de horas sin virtual ganador por el momento. Ambos jugaban _Guitar Hero_ desenfrenadamente e Io se encontraba especialmente obsesionado por ganar al griego aquel reto, pues estaba en juego el honor de demostrar qué tan apasionado era a una de sus bandas favoritas de toda la historia: AC/DC.

En el desafío final Io se arriesgó a retar al cantante a ir por el todo o nada en su ocioso desafío con la canción _Thunderstruck_ nivel experto. Kanon aceptó riendo entre dientes disfrutando hacer sudar tanto a su compañero de instrumentos.

Isaac llegó a la sala en medio del duelo sin ser notado si quiera y el terrible sonido distorsionado debido al volumen tan inverosímil le causó muchas molestias a sus oídos; sin embargo, el finlandés no detuvo la diversión de sus amigos y, con una taza humeante de té que entre las manos, se sentó cerca de la gran pantalla de 70'' de la sala de su casa a observar cómo Kanon lograba superar por muy poco el puntaje del chileno en aquel videojuego.

Finalmente el cantante, triunfante, se regodeó de su victoria mientras el chileno le exigía a gritos una revancha.

Isaac meditaba sobre lo ridículo que le parecía que dos músicos tan talentosos mataran su tiempo libre con simulaciones de juguete de instrumentos musicales que dominaban por completo en la vida real.

* * *

Aquel fin de semana sería, sin duda, uno muy agitado en la normalmente apacible casa de Isaac. No sólo su par de escandalosos colegas pasarían unos días con él, sino que en breve se les uniría Thetis, una explosiva colegiala que al finlandés le parecía demasiado precoz para su lozana edad, pero que además era la mejor amiga del mismísimo Kanon.

Ante este panorama, el guitarrista más joven de _Poseidon _agradeció las horas de paz que le brindó el profundo sueño bajo el que cayó presa Io agotado de jugar videojuegos con el griego todo el día; pues después de su derrota en Guitar Hero, tuvieron arduos duelos en _Street Fighter IV_ y _FIFA 2010_.

Isaac se había retirado a su biblioteca personal a disfrutar de una plácida lectura. En algún momento al caer la noche había perdido la noción del tiempo y sólo hasta que Kanon llegó de súbito a su refugio, se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que casi terminaba el libro que se dedicó a devorar: _Sorgo Rojo_ del fabuloso escritor chino Mo Yan.

El griego le sonrió amistosamente y comenzó una conversación casual con el finlandés. A decir verdad Isaac y Kanon eran viejos conocidos y el Santuario era una cosa en común de su pasado que ambos compartían de alguna manera, a pesar de no ser contemporáneos durante sus respectivas estancias en aquel hogar de huérfanos.

Isaac había escapado por motivos personales siendo todavía un adolescente y, afortunadamente por casualidad, encontró refugio con el gemelo quien junto a Julian Solo se convirtieron en sus protectores y tutores. Les debía todo al Rey de los Mares y al Dragón Marino.

— ¿Y has contactado últimamente con Hyoga? — soltó de repente Kanon en su conversación.

Isaac se mordió el labio inferior y sus ojos verdes dejaron de mirar directamente a su interlocutor.

— ¿Quieres dejar de preguntar eso cada vez que se te ocurre? Entiende, Kanon, Hyoga tiene su vida en el Santuario y ese lugar no me importa más.

— Pero te importa Hyoga. Escucha, tengo la odiosa necesidad de ir al Santuario en cuanto me haga de valor, cualquier mensaje que le quieras dar a la eterna causa de tus suspiros puedes dármelo a mí.

Isaac, el miembro más joven de _Poseidon Marines, _no soportaba mucho el tema de Hyoga, su compañero de juegos y entrenamientos durante su infancia en el Santuario bajo la supervisión de su maestro Camus. Cuando el finlandés comenzó a crecer con ello también se intensificaron sus sentimientos hacia aquel debía considerar su hermano: Hyoga. Alguna vez, a la edad de trece años, se atrevió a besar a aquel rubio quien era además dos años menor que él. El resultado fue desastroso: obtuvo el natural rechazo de Hyoga quien aún tenía un pensamiento infantil para asimilarlo. No siendo suficiente con eso, su idolatrado mentor Camus lo reprendió severamente. Meses después de este amargo episodio en la vida de Isaac, ocurrió un accidente mientras nadaba con Hyoga quien salió herido.

En aquel entonces muchos chicos del Santuario lo habían estado acosando desde que esparció el rumor de su primer beso no correspondido; luego del accidente, el hostigamiento se hizo insoportable y la solución para un inmaduro chico solitario de trece años fue escapar de su hogar. A pesar de esta historia que Isaac detestaba recordar seis años después, aún su corazón latía ansiosamente con la sola mención del nombre de Hyoga.

— Si se me ocurre algo que tenga que decirle a Hyoga, te lo haré saber, Kanon. Ahora quisiera ir a dormir aprovechando que Io esta fuera de combate — solicitó el joven guitarrista, cerrando su libro y poniéndose al mismo tiempo de pie del diván donde descansaba.

* * *

Thetis era una pariente cercana de Julian Solo quien la consideraba alguna clase de hija pequeña adoptiva debido a que sus verdaderos padres apenas le ponían atención a la joven.

Ella se había enredado con la banda de _Poseidon Marines_ desde que la idea comenzó en los sueños y planes de Kanon siendo ella todavía una estudiante de la escuela primaria.

Ahora, la atractiva rubia contaba con diecisiete años de edad y estaba por terminar la preparatoria. Al ser un miembro de la familia Solo no tenía por qué preocuparse demasiado por su futuro; así que había estipulado que al terminar el bachillerato dejaría la escuela, la cual encontraba fastidiosa, y haría cosas que le placieran como viajar como trotamundos por todo el globo o convertirse en la esposa de Kanon.

Con esta eterna declaración Kanon tenía que lidiar constantemente y la primera vez que Thetis Solo hizo pública aquella ambición a la tierna edad de doce años, Julian, furioso, estuvo a punto de eliminar al griego de su vida y de la de su familia por siempre.

Curiosamente con el paso de los años, la inquieta y precoz rubia pasó de ser la acosadora número uno del cantante a su confidente de mayor confianza.

Por lo tanto, la llegada de Thetis a la casa de Isaac fue recibida calurosamente por parte de Kanon aquella tarde de verano quien la recibió al lado de Isaac e Io en el pórtico de la casona la cual estaba rodeada del fresco y espeso bosque finlandés.

La rubia bajó del automóvil en el cual había sido transportada desde el aeropuerto más cercano hasta la residencia del guitarrista. Hastiada de recorrer un camino de más de dos horas sentada, en cuanto el transporte se aparcó suavemente a unos metros de la entrada principal de la casa, la chica abrió la puerta del carro y saltó fuera.

Thetis terminó el año escolar aquel mismo día y ni siquiera se molestó en cambiarse de ropa al salir del colegio, inmediatamente se dispuso a viajar de su natal Dinamarca hacia Finlandia. Ella vestía el uniforme del internado religioso al que sus padres la habían metido para controlar un poco a su descarriada criatura. Por lo tanto, la imagen que la jovencita transmitía de alguna manera evocaba una puerilidad que al final no podías creer del todo.

La rubia había desatado su largo y dorado cabello sobre su espalda, de esta manera su rostro de muñeca quedaba enmarcado de una manera primorosa; los rasgos naturalmente atractivos de sus facciones no necesitaban el mínimo retoque de maquillaje. Su cutis blanco era sencillamente terso y sin mácula, sus pestañas resultaban envidiablemente espesas y rizadas sin necesidad de algún producto especial; sus labios eran pequeños y de un tono rosa intenso. Sus grandes ojos azul cielo siempre lucían sagaces y a la vez traviesos, deseosos por explorar algo nuevo cada día.

Ella vestía una falda plisada a la altura de la rodilla color negro, además de una blusa blanca de manga corta que supuestamente debería estar bien fajada con los botones cerrados hasta el cuello, código de vestir que por supuesto Thetis había ignorado en ambos sentidos. Lucía, además, un listón rojo de seda alrededor del cuello que colgaba a modo de moño sobre su busto, el cual ya era bastante generoso y ni siquiera el uniforme de colegio religioso podía ocultar el hecho. Por último las calcetas las llevaba abajo y calzaba unos costosos, pero sencillos zapatos azabache.

Thetis alcanzó el pórtico de la casa de Isaac y mostró sus blancos dientes en una encantadora sonrisa como muestra de total emoción. No pudo contenerse por un segundo más y saltó a abrazar a Kanon primero, quien era por más de una cabeza más alto que ella, y se colgó de su cuello. El cantante, para asegurar el agarre de su querida amiga, la sostuvo por la cintura y de este modo correspondió el efusivo saludo el cual duró largos momentos.

Para Isaac e Io era familiar esta situación, por lo que esperaron pacientemente su turno para saludar a la rubia a quien tenían en algún grado de estima por ser una familiar tan apreciada por Julian, hombre al que ambos hombres adoraban casi religiosamente.

Luego de los respectivos saludos, la doncella y el mozo que Thetis había traído consigo al viaje desde Dinamarca para que le asistieran en su estancia en Finlandia comenzaron a descargar el equipaje de la joven.

— ¿Cumplirás tu promesa de llevarme a dar un paseo en tu motocicleta nueva? — preguntó ella a Kanon mientras observaban la labor de trasladar sus maletas dentro del hogar del guitarrista.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo cumpliré! — sonrió socarrón el griego —. No he subido a nadie a bordo todavía, estuve esperándote solamente a ti para ese honor —

— ¿Y por qué no me llevas ahora? — cuestionó la jovencita sugerentemente.

— ¿Segura? ¿No quieres descansar primero? ¿Cambiarte de ropa a algo más cómodo?

— He aguardado meses para este momento, por favor, no puedo esperar un minuto más.

Kanon soltó un bufido de resignación, mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas preguntándose por qué Thetis a veces era tan irresistible para él.

* * *

Momentos más tarde una poderosa motocicleta negra Harley Davidson Fatboy salió de la residencia de Isaac y se dirigió Karelia del Sur, provincia vecina de donde se encontraban, y este lugar era muy conocido en Finlandia por ser una región que atraía a muchos turistas debido a su clima cálido, sus versátiles servicios para los visitantes los cuales se ajustaban a todo tipo de bolsillos y, por último, sus hermosísimos paisajes rodeados del bellísimo lago Saimaa. Ambos llevaban bien puestos sus respectivos cascos y Thetis se abrazó con firmeza de la fuerte cintura del griego y aprovechó para descansar su cuerpo en la varonil y masculina espalda durante todo el trayecto.

Al llegar a su destino, aprovecharon las pocas horas de sol que aún les restaban para explorar el agradable pueblo turístico que habían alcanzado. Comieron en un restaurante delicias de la cocina finesa, recorrieron juntos a pie un agradable camino que rodeaba un brazo del gigantesco lago Saimaa y ahí contemplaron el atardecer; por último, Thetis invitó a Kanon una cerveza en un café mientras ella bebía té helado.

La tarde les supo a muy poco para hablar a solas todo lo que tenían acumulado desde la última vez que se habían visto hacía más de seis meses. Kanon, por supuesto, no se contuvo al hablar sobre Radamanthys, tema al que dedicó más tiempo de lo que le hubiese gustado admitir. Thetis lo escuchó atenta y a veces soltaba alguna burbujeante risa al respecto, pero al final del panorama general presentado por su amigo, la sagaz joven comentó:

— Estoy comenzando a ponerme celosa y no hablo por mí; al parecer a tío Julian van a arrebatarle la ambición de hacerse contigo en matrimonio.

Ante esta inesperada conclusión por parte de la rubia el griego hizo un ademán de incredulidad.

— Sólo quiero acostarme con él, Thetis, no es para tanto — insistió el pelilargo —. Además, creía que tú serías quien se casará conmigo.

La chica sonrió juguetonamente.

— No tengo quince años para tener esos sueños infantiles todavía; sin embargo, sigo manteniendo el propósito de perder mi virginidad solamente contigo para mi cumpleaños dieciocho, plazo que por cierto se cumplirá en unos meses ¿entendido?

Kanon rió nerviosamente ante aquel juramento unilateral que Thetis se había empeñado en formular desde la pubertad, esta vez manteniendo la cautela de mencionarlo bajo discreción únicamente al cantante para evitar la cólera de la familia Solo.

— De cualquier modo — cambió el tema la joven nuevamente —. No te entregues tanto a ese hombre llamado Radamanthys. Tengo la impresión, y no lo conozco en persona, de que si te lías con él sería terriblemente desventajoso para ti. Al parecer nunca va a poder aceptar una relación homosexual del todo y tiene alguna clase de incómoda fijación por su jefe Hades.

— Tranquila, tengo el doble de tu edad y, por lo tanto, sé lo que hago. Todo está bajo control.

Thetis no soportaba esta clase de comentarios por parte de su amigo y comenzó a hacerle un puchero adolescente.

Momentos después, ya reconciliados, salieron del café y subieron a la flamante Harley Davidson para regresar a casa de Isaac, pero antes Kanon vistió a la rubia con su chamarra de cuero para protegerla del frío que les esperaba en la autopista.

En el camino, sintiendo el pequeño y cálido cuerpo de Thetis abrazando el suyo, Kanon reflexionó en lo mucho que quería a aquella mujer. La rubia era la única confidente que no le juzgaba con aires de superioridad moral o, por el contrario, con lástima, lo cual era lo que más podía enfurecer al cantante. Siempre podía encontrar en Thetis a un ser humano inteligente, determinado y perspicaz, lo que mucha gente etiquetaba hipócritamente como precoz. Ella lo miraba al mismo nivel y desde esta perspectiva podía quererlo limpiamente, aun conociendo todos los fantasmas y podredumbre que albergaba el alma del griego.

Su estima por ella tan grande que incluso se había tatuado una sirena rubia de aleta rosa en la pantorilla izquierda en honor a aquella joven tan especial y única en su vida.

A Kanon le reconfortaba pensar que la amistad de Tethis estaría a su lado por técnicamente el resto de su vida.

* * *

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

_Noviembre 2012_

Kanon detestaba su tierra natal, él odiaba permanecer en Grecia cada ocasión que se veía obligado a visitar el país helénico. Aquellas cálidas tierras mediterráneas se empeñaban en ser el escenario de cada episodio trágico de su vida, lo cual comenzó desde su mismo nacimiento al ser despreciado por su madre biológica junto con su hermano gemelo. De acuerdo al patriarca Shion, ambos hermosos bebés recién nacidos habían sido abandonados a su suerte en las puertas de algún pobre orfanato en Athenas.

Ahora el destino volvía a burlarse del griego pues le habían roto el corazón en la capital de Grecia, tristemente parecía que estaba atado a una serie de desafortunados eventos que siempre parecían involucrar su lugar de nacimiento.

Saga esperó a que su hermano gemelo le rompiera la cara a Radamanthys por algunos momentos más antes de separarlo del rubio. Impresionantemente, el inglés no había hecho nada para defenderse de la golpiza.

Luego de esto, Kanon recuperó el aliento, pero no la cordura y a base de agresiones físicas sacó a su mellizo y a Wyvern de la suite que estaba ocupando, se aseguró luego de cerrar con llave la puerta y llamar a recepción para exigir que la seguridad del hotel retirara a estas dos personas del establecimiento.

Saga, ya fuera del edificio, amenazó al inglés con no atreverse a volver a acercarse o contactar a su hermano; juró matarlo si se enteraba de que había intentado cualquiera de las dos cosas y en el acto no sintió ninguna clase de simpatía por Radamanthys quien tenía la nariz rota, además de los labios y una ceja partidos.

Después, el griego fue a buscar su automóvil que se encontraba en un estacionamiento cercano, en el trayecto hacia su transporte el aspirante a patriarca del Santuario sacó su teléfono móvil y se dispuso a contactar a Kirshna, el manager de _Poseidon Marines_, para hacerle saber lo delicada que se había tornado la situación y lo seriamente preocupado que estaba por el estado mental y emocional de su hermano menor.

* * *

_Diciembre 2012_

A pesar de todo lo que se solía enlistar largamente para criticar su modo de vida, nadie podía debatir el hecho de que Kanon era todo un profesional. Un día después del desafortunado episodio que involucró a Radamanthys y Saga, el cantante ofreció un espectacular concierto junto con _Poseidon _en Athenas, el cual fue memorable para todos los asistentes, pues el líder de la banda les habló en su idioma materno con cariño y emoción. Kanon dedicó a su público griego profundo agradecimiento por su asistencia y apoyo, además de realizar gestos y expresiones de fervor hacia sus compatriotas, a lo que sus admiradores helénicos se entregaron con sonoros vítores, aplausos y gritos desenfrenados. Incluso la prensa griega alabó la simpatía que la estrella de rock había mostrado hacia su gente. Nadie se imaginaba la urgencia que sentía el cantante por abandonar Grecia.

La gira nunca se detuvo, ni se modificó, incluso la carga de trabajo para todo el equipo detrás de la banda se incrementaba continuamente debido a que en algunos países donde _Poseidon_ era especialmente popular, se exigió la apertura de nuevas fechas de conciertos y eventos relacionados como encuentro con los fans, entrevistas o firmas de autógrafos.

Por ello, todas las preocupaciones de Kirshna giraron en torno del impredecible estado emocional del elemento más valioso e irremplazable de la agrupación: Kanon.

La gente más cercana al griego y todos aquellos familiarizados con su modo de vida apostaron todo a que el cantante luego de haber sufrido esta decepción amorosa se tiraría a todos los vicios de los que era esclavo antes de relacionarse con Radamanthys: las drogas, el alcohol y el sexo. Ya todos vislumbraban las viejas y nada entrañables escenas del pelilargo siendo arrancado de un pasón de estupefacientes minutos antes de algún concierto o la imagen de Kirshna contactando a Lymnades para que se encargara de evitar por todos los medios posibles de que el último escándalo sexual de Kanon llegara a manos de la prensa.

Contrario a todos estos pronósticos, el cantante, por el momento, no recurrió a su antiguo y censurable modo de vida. No obstante, el griego cayó en un preocupante estado de depresión y de apatía en picada. Bajo la luz pública, Kanon seguía siendo el energético y seductor líder de _Poseidon, _papel que todo el mundo esperaba continuara interpretando impecablemente; sin embargo, en ambientes de mayor privacidad la estrella de rock se deshacía de las máscaras por completo y reflejaba un espíritu enteramente desmoralizado y melancólico. En sus días de descanso el griego no salía de sus habitaciones bajo ninguna circunstancia y podría pasarse la vida encerrado en solitario y hundido en su cama si de él dependiera.

Su salud comenzó a mermarse demasiado rápido y la causa principal era su renuencia a comer porque de hecho había olvidado toda clase de apetitos. Había perdido muchísimo peso y las fuerzas se le iban porque también había perdido el interés de seguir entrenando físicamente todos los días.

No tardó en aparecer al poco tiempo una dependencia crónica a los medicamentos antidepresivos los cuales necesitaba cada vez más para salir a interpretar el papel que le correspondía en _Poseidon Marines_.

Nadie tuvo éxito de convencerlo de salir de su miserable estado al menos por Navidad o Año Nuevo. Por aquellas épocas, la banda se encontraba en Alemania y la gira tuvo una pausa de una semana de descanso bien merecida para todos los miembros del equipo de trabajo. Kanon permaneció en su habitación de hotel los siete días completos.

Julian realizó una visita al cantante un día antes de Navidad y su ego y su megalomanía fueron pisoteados cuando resultó ser uno más del montón que no consiguió que el griego le abriese la puerta siquiera.

Empapado de frustración, el billionario formuló la última petición a su Dragon Marino frente a las puertas cerradas de la suite.

— Dime al menos qué regalo de Navidad quieres este año de mi parte.

Largos segundos transcurrieron sin obtener respuesta alguna del otro lado de la entrada; el Rey de los Mares no podía seguir tolerando aquella muestra de desprecio hacia él, sin embargo, ya se había resignado muchos años atrás a la debilidad, incentivada por sí mismo, que sentía irremediablemente por Kanon.

— ¿Dragon Marino?

Con un sonido casi gutural que erizaba la piel de lo casi sobrenatural que sonaba, obtuvo la preciada respuesta a su petición.

— Thetis.

* * *

_Febrero 2013_

Como ella lo había planeado y continuamente dado por hecho: al finalizar la preparatoria Thetis se emprendió en un viaje con mochila al hombro por todo el mundo. No lo había hecho sola, pues una querida amiga del colegio suya se le unió a esta aventura. Los padres y familiares de ambas chicas, obviamente horrorizados, no pudieron evitar esta ambición juvenil. Así, la travesía de la rubia llevaba un año y seis meses dando la vuelta al globo y en algún punto su paradero fue difícil de localizar, incluso para los padres de las aventureras, pues los retiros a cuentas de banco por parte de las jovencitas se hizo cada vez menos frecuente.

Sin embargo, Thetis llamaba a casa de vez en cuando para reportar que se encontraba viva, sana y completa. La última vez que se supo de ella, la rubia estaba cerca de la cordillera del Himalaya en Bután.

Cuando la joven partió a su aventura de ensueño, su mejor amigo y ella no quedaron en los mejores términos. Thetis nunca estuvo de acuerdo en la relación que Kanon había entablado con Radamanthys. El griego, por meses, la regañó continuamente con enfado de que estuviera celosa del inglés, ignorando la posibilidad de que su querida sirena hablara sinceramente preocupada por los sentimientos de su amigo y los peligrosos terrenos en los que el cantante comenzara a involucrar a su corazón.

La crisis vino cuando Kanon reunió a su mejor amiga y a su amante en la cena de despedida que había preparado para su sirena quien estaba a punto de partir a conquistar al mundo con la mochila al hombro. La noche comenzó mal porque Thetis tuvo un serio disgusto al suponer que la noche sería sólo entre ella y su mejor amigo y, por su parte, a Wyvern le disgustó de inmediato la actitud impertinente y arisca de la jovencita ofendida.

Para describir aquella velada, el cantante, en primer lugar, aclaraba que estas dos personas tan importantes en su vida habían nacido bajo el signo de Escorpión de acuerdo al zodiaco griego. Entonces, el pelilargo pedía que imaginaras una pelea entre escorpiones como se les solía ver en los documentales: en actitud defensiva, acechándose sin tregua y con los aguijones hacia arriba en posición de ataque inminente. Por suerte, concluía Kanon al final, no se destrozaron por completo y nadie murió ni resultó devorado como solían culminar las peleas entre estos arácnidos en la naturaleza.

Este capítulo deterioró la ya frágil amistad de ambos y cuando Thetis partió hubo una fría despedida por parte de Kanon quien ni siquiera fue a decirle adiós en persona al aeropuerto. Desde entonces ninguno de los dos supo demasiado del otro.

No obstante, Julian Solo estaba determinado a reunir a esos dos; no sólo porque asombrosamente su Dragon Marino se lo pidió en medio del vórtice de desesperación que estaba viviendo, sino porque de verdad creía que su sobrina significaría un elemento sustancialmente importante para ayudar al cantante a salir de aquella deplorable depresión.

Haciendo uso de todos los medios a su alcance, el billonario localizó a la jovencita pronto; lo difícil vino después: comunicarse con ella y convencerla de que fuera al encuentro del cantante y con ello lograr que ella se tragara su orgullo y viejos resentimientos.

Para mediados del mes de febrero, _Poseidón Marines_ se encontraba por finalizar su gira por Europa y se encontraban en Moscú. Desde la capital rusa partirían hacia algunos países asiáticos por algunos meses.

Inesperadamente, en medio de una fría noche moscovita, una hermosa joven de veinte años caminaba con seguridad por los pasillos del hotel donde se hospedaban los miembros de la famosa agrupación de rock. Thetis maduraba con suma gracia y el poco tiempo que había pasado valiéndose por sí misma alrededor del mundo le había brindado un aura de seguridad y astucia todavía mayor a lo que era antes. La atractiva rubia llevaba puesto un vestido oculto por un grueso abrigo color rosa, calzaba unas botas altas sin tacón color crema para cubrir sus largas piernas del gélido viento ruso de aquella noche. Un bonito gorro invernal blanco cubría la mayor parte de su cabeza, pero su hermosa cabellera color oro lucía suelta sobre sus hombros.

Ella se plantó frente a la puerta restringida del griego, luego tocó fuertemente con ayuda de sus nudillos.

— Kanon, sé que estás ahí adentro y me vas a abrir la puerta. No pienso dejarte en paz hasta que pueda verte.

Thetis se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa, ya había recibido una larga plática de su tío Julian acerca de lo impenetrable que se había vuelto el griego durante los últimos meses. Al no recibir respuesta, insistió en llamar a puerta.

— Escúchame, estoy dispuesta a quedarme sin nudillos de tanto tocar si es necesario.

La joven alcanzó a percibir movimiento en la habitación a través de sus perspicaces oídos. Una emoción inexplicable se apoderó de ella en cuanto los cerrojos de la puerta comenzaron a ser retirados lentamente; sin embargo, la expresión de gusto en su rostro se desvaneció al ser testigo del funesto rostro de su mejor amigo. Aquella visión conmocionó a su mejor amiga terriblemente.

El griego hizo pasar a la mujer rápidamente y, sin decir una sola palabra, la condujo a la salita del lugar. Thetis tomó asiento, Kanon la imitó.

— Hola — saludó la rubia con una sonrisa tímida.

El griego giró su rostro y la miró con una expresión dura, pero indescifrable. Lo que vino después fue sumamente inesperado.

Kanon se abalanzó sobre Thetis y la abrazó con fuerza. Inmediatamente después hundió su rostro en su cuello y soltó en llanto. Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir rápidamente acompañadas de quedos sollozos que el griego ahogaba contra la piel y el abrigo de su sirena.

La rubia estaba conmovida, sabía que Kanon no se hubiese permitido de ninguna manera llorar delante de nadie y a juzgar por el largo tiempo que permanecieron en esta posición sin que el griego cesara el llanto, el cantante había necesitado urgentemente un desahogo colosal como el de aquellos momentos.

Thetis permitió que su ser querido permaneciera así todo el tiempo que él lo necesitara, mientras tanto ella acariciaba la larga melena azul añil del griego y al mismo tiempo emitía maternales sonidos de arrullo.

— Estoy aquí — murmuró la rubia con cariño —. No voy a permitir que nada malo te vuelva a pasar.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

* * *

Notas de la autora: La verdad estoy un poco nerviosa por cómo podrán tomar los lectores y seguidores de esta historia la aparición de la controversial Thetis. Creo que muy pocos la venían llegar o, al menos, la figura que ella representa en este relato. Agradeceré mucho que me compartan sus puntos de vista respecto a la impresión que les ha causado y su recepción hacia ella ¿Les gusta el personaje? ¿Le es indiferente? ¿Les causa aversión?

Por cierto, como siempre, no me inhibiré de agradecer a todos aquellos y la mayoría ya leales lectores que me dejan comentario o mensaje personal en mi cuenta para hacerme saber su percepción de la historia, sus reacciones y sus inquietudes. De verdad, no tienen idea de cuánto me pueden llegar a animar o motivar, y lo sentí aún más a lo largo de esta actualización durante la que estuve tentada de poner _on hiatus _este fanfic, pero ya he olvidado esa posibilidad. Gracias a **sakura-sparda**, **Victoria Nike**, **PrincessVirgo**, **H**, **librami**, **azul **y **Lirit Choiseul**.

No desesperen si llegan a ver que pasan algunas semanas sin actualizar, pues estoy de vuelta en la universidad y eso significa una carga de trabajo importante, pero no por ello suficiente para dejar de ponerle mucho empeño a esta historia.

Les deseo un espléndido día y gracias por leer.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Rock you like a hurricane**

Capítulo 12

* * *

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

_Septiembre 2010_

Kanon y Radamanthys comenzaron a salir casi cada fin de semana conforme ambos se comportaban con mayor desenvoltura frente al otro. El griego no tuvo dificultad en desarrollarse con soltura rápidamente con el otro hombre dado su ávido interés por hacerse parte de la vida de Wyvern quien le estaba resultando la presa más difícil de cazar en toda su vida e inexplicablemente esto no le aburría ni le frustraba, por el contrario, le emocionaba y se regodeaba con cada pequeño triunfo que lograba introduciéndose en la vida del inglés.

Para el abogado era sumamente difícil aceptar una existencia tan opuesta como la suya para hacerla parte de sus días; no obstante, disfrutaba esas pequeñas y tolerables diferencias que podían hacer una monótona tarde de sábado una aventura explosiva con las ideas y el carácter enérgico del cantante. Existían, claro, detalles que el rubio no aprobaba bajo ninguna circunstancia, por ejemplo las adicciones que el pelilargo padecía hacia los estupefacientes. Esto provocó las primeras discusiones serias entre ambos; sin embargo, Radamanthys cerró el tema provisionalmente convenciéndose de serenarse bajo el argumento de: "No pienso casarme con Kanon, este tema es irrelevante"

Su segundo beso, después del desfogue ocurrido en cumpleaños de Minos, ocurrió cuatro meses después en Julio durante un fin de semana de verano en el cual se habían citado y les fue imposible asistir a una función de cine debido a que necesitaban una sala con características especiales: técnicamente comprar toda la función, dado lo famoso que era el cantante y los riesgosos amotinamientos que podía ocasionar. Aquel fin de semana, Kanon no pudo comprar una sala completa puesto que no la había reservado con antelación. Al lucir decepcionado porque realmente deseaba ver aquella película de zombis, Wyvern no se resistió y le invitó a mirar otra película del mismo género en su departamento. Inmediatamente el humor del griego mejoró con creces, pues era la primera vez que el inglés le invitaba a su casa. Y ahí, al terminar el filme en la comodidad de la sala del abogado, el cuerpo de Kanon permaneció recargado en un brazo de Radamanthys hasta los créditos finales y finalmente aprovechando esta cercana posición en la privacidad del hogar del rubio, ambos se besaron de lleno, completamente sobrios y conscientes, con el salado y aceitoso sabor de las palomitas de mantequilla entre sus labios.

* * *

La mayor parte de sus citas las pasaron en Londres debido al demandante trabajo del rubio en _Elysium_; no obstante, un fin de semana de septiembre, el rubio lo sorprendió con un viaje veloz a Escocia para tener un día de campo.

En aquella ocasión, la jornada pareció ir de maravilla desde la mañana, pues tomaron el desayuno en casa del rubio y luego de compartir unos besos en el pasillo, emprendieron el viaje en el automóvil de Wyvern hacia los límites de Inglaterra con las tierras altas y boscosas de Escocia.

El día de campo fue espléndido y disfrutaron de los ricos tentempiés que ambos habían preparado juntos para el viaje: la mayoría emparedados, ensaladas y botanas saladas; en realidad, ninguno de los dos tuvo deseos de permanecer mucho tiempo en la cocina aquel sábado por lo que los platillos no resultaron nada fuera de lo convencional.

Ya estando al aire libre en un espléndido parque natural escocés, ambos disfrutaron del soleado día sentados en una banca que ofrecía una vista panorámica y espléndida de los verdísimos valles típicos de la región. Desafortunadamente, un par de horas luego de haber llegado unos amenazadores nubarrones comenzaron a aproximarse a la escena.

— No te preocupes — habló Radamanthys con seguridad —. El reporte del clima no predijo lluvia hoy en este lugar, por eso es que decidimos venir ¿No es cierto?

— Esas cosas suelen equivocarse, sobretodo en Gran Bretaña — comentó Kanon incrédulo antes de llevarse un emparedado de pepinillos y salami a la boca.

El más alto le miró con un aire ofendido, pero no le reprochó. Prefirió esperar a que las nubes cargadas de lluvia fueran llevadas por el viento a otro lugar y así regodearse frente al griego de que tenía razón después de todo.

No obstante, en pocos minutos el obscuro panorama se colocó justo encima de ellos y Kanon miró con reproche a Wyvern; por su parte, el obstinado inglés quiso esperar hasta el último minuto. Pronto, las típicas gotas iniciales comenzaron a caer sobre las cabezas de la pareja esporádicamente. Kanon comenzó a meter los alimentos y botellas dentro del gran canasto cerrado que utilizaron para cargar los enceres del picnic.

— ¿Ya nos vamos? — exigió el griego —. El camino hacia el automóvil es largo y no trajimos paraguas.

Radamanthys gruñó entre dientes y todavía permaneció aguardando un par de minutos hasta que el goterío comenzó a ser incesante. Sin más remedio, el abogado se levantó y finalmente se puso en camino detrás del cantante hasta el estacionamiento del parque.

Era cierto lo que había razonado el pelilargo: habían elegido permanecer en un paraje bastante arrinconado y alejado de las zonas más concurridas de aquel bonito bosque escocés por propuesta de Radamanthys. Básicamente en caso de que ambos se pusieran cariñosos, pues el inglés aún tenía muchas dificultades en encarar todas las consecuencias sociales de estar saliendo con otro hombre.

Para cuando llegaron al Mazda color plomo del abogado, la pareja y su cesta de comida se encontraban sumamente empapados y con los zapatos llenos de lodo a causa del difícil trayecto hacia el transporte.

El entrar al automóvil, ambos suspiraron aliviados de haber salido de aquella tormenta inesperada que se había desatado en el lugar. Kanon comenzó a retirarse todo el cabello que se había pegado a su rostro como consecuencia del agua, incluso tuvo que exprimir un poco su larga cabellera. Pronto, el griego comenzó a sentir frío y lamentó que su abrigo estuviera en la cajuela del carro, en verdad no quería volver a salir a la lluvia. Para distraerse un poco, el cantante inspeccionó con la mirada lo que sucedía fuera del coche a través de las ventanas, la mayoría de los visitantes había escapado a tiempo al parecer, pues no había ningún otro auto cerca de ellos. Además, la espesa lluvia no permitía ver más allá de unos metros. Luego, miró a Wyvern para saber si el inglés también tenía frío y así animarse finalmente a enfrentarse al aguacero y tomar no sólo una, sino por dos prendas abrigadoras del portaequipaje. Cuando encaró al otro, se sorprendió de verle con rostro enfadado y con la ceja fruncida por el enojo.

— ¿Qué te sucede? — preguntó con auténtica sorpresa el griego — ¿No te gusta mojarte?

— No, no es eso — objetó Radamanthys saliendo del sopor en el que se había hundido él solo —. Eso sólo que… — No quiso terminar la oración, incluso apretó los labios y chasqueó los dientes.

— ¿Es sólo que qué? — insistió Kanon levantando la voz.

— Ah… — el rubio gruñó suavemente y golpeo el volante del Mazda con las palmas de sus manos para desquitar ligeramente su estrés, luego se rindió —. Estoy molesto con el reporte del clima, con el día, con la mala suerte. Planeamos esta cita tanto. Sólo quería que fuera perfecta. Detesto cuando las cosas bajo mi responsabilidad salen mal —

El griego soltó un par de risas sedosas y se relajó en su asiento, luego se giró para mirar a Wyvern y le dedicó una mirada afable.

— Tienes que dejar de ser tan estricto o te vas a volver loco. No todo puede estar bajo tu juicio y control, sobretodo el clima. — Pronto, el cantante logró atrapar aquella brava mirada ámbar con la suya propia y le dedicó alguna clase de vistazo travieso mientras entrecerraba sus ojos esmeraldas —. Además, siempre se puede tomar ventaja de los peores escenarios y la mala fortuna. Para ser honestos, esa es la historia de mi vida — confesó el griego.

— ¿Ah, sí? — reprochó incrédulo el rubio — ¿Cómo puede mejorar esto? ¿Quieres tomar el picnic bajo la lluvia?

— A veces eres tan idiota y cabezota. — El gemelo rodó los ojos y luego se incorporó un poco en su asiento —. Yo estaba pensando en algo mucho mejor, probablemente algo así… —

Entonces, acercó la mitad de su cuerpo al otro asiento y con ambas manos tomó el rostro de Radamanthys y comenzó a besarle en los labios. El rubio permitió la caricia en una actitud bastante fría; sin embargo, poco a poco comenzó a rendirse holgadamente a aquella deliciosa estimulación oral. En breve, Radamanthys optó por una postura más equilibrada para ambos y su cuerpo se acercó al asiento del copiloto y rodeó con uno de sus fuertes brazos los hombros del griego mientras que con el otro le tomó por el mentón.

Con el paso de los minutos, la intensidad de la caricia aumentó exponencialmente. Pronto, el beso se tornó bastante húmedo y además comenzaron a recorrer sus mutuos labios por el cuello del otro, la mandíbula o el lóbulo de las orejas. La temperatura de sus cuerpos se elevó peligrosamente, tanto que los vidrios comenzaron a empañarse igual de rápido. Para el inglés sus posiciones comenzaron a estorbar demasiado, así que en un ágil movimiento se trasladó al asiento de Kanon y se posicionó frente a él, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su regazo. En el acto, el rubio golpeó un poco su cabeza con el techo; el griego rió mientras hacía el asiento hacia atrás para que Wyvern adoptara una mejor postura sobre él. El pelilargo estaba complacido con la voracidad del inglés la cuál comenzaba a resultar bastante fácil de desatar conforme el tiempo desde que comenzaron a salir juntos se acumulaba.

Así, las inquietas manos de Radamanthys comenzaron a recorrerle todo el torso por encima de la ropa y su beso comenzó a tornarse más arrebatado, sobre todo cuando mordisqueaba la zona del labio inferior de Kanon justo donde el griego tenía un piercing. El gemelo, por su parte no se quedó atrás e introdujo su tacto por la espalda del abogado, debajo de la camisa que había desfajado furiosamente en tan solo unos segundos.

No obstante cuando la pelvis del inglés comenzó a frotarse con insistencia sobre su entrepierna, el cantante supo que era hora de detener eso. No era que tuviera miedo de tener sexo en el automóvil; sin duda era una experiencia peculiar la cual había experimentado varias veces previamente y que de hecho le encantaría llevar a cabo con Wyvern, pero no aquella esa vez, no la primera.

— Rada… — alcanzó a mascullar despegando sus labios de los ajenos; sin embargo, el rubio los aprisionaba de nueva cuenta demasiado rápido —. Radamanthys… — insistió Kanon con mayor decisión, pero con los mismos resultados — ¡Para, detente ya! — Haciendo uso de una fuerza considerable de sus brazos separó al otro hombre de él y se hizo responsable de encarar esa mirada dorada llena de desilusión e irritación.

— ¿No quieres que sigamos? — le recriminó llanamente el abogado con voz ronca.

— No es eso; me muero por esto, pero… — se defendió Kanon con firmeza.

— ¿Pero? — siguió clavando el cuestionamiento Wyvern arqueando la ceja izquierda.

— ¡Dioses, tenemos más de un año de conocernos y desde que te vi quise montarte! — escupió el griego con auténtica frustración —. Y ahora sólo quisiera que fuese un poco más especial, maldita sea — admitió con bastante enfado, esquivando la ámbar mirada del otro.

Radamanthys regresó a su lugar correspondiente en el Mazda con celeridad y entonces hubo un largo minuto incómodo dentro del automóvil. Kanon no lo soportó y prefirió salir a la lluvia a enfriarse a la fuerza.

— Abre la cajuela, iré por los abrigos — le ordenó al rubio y, sin esperar respuesta alguna, abrió la puerta del copiloto. Cuando regresó, el cambio de temperatura había desempañado levemente los vidrios.

En breve, Wyvern encendió la carrocería y se dispuso a manejar de regreso a Londres. Durante las cerca de dos horas de trayecto por autopista, la atmósfera entre ambos fue relajándose paulatinamente. Al cabo de una hora, los dos ya estaban charlando de otros temas casuales y Kanon puso la radio y disfrutó poniendo canciones pegajosas, sosas y pop para molestar a Radamanthys, pues sabía cuánto odiaba el inglés esas cosas. Sus irrelevante peleas por el control de la música finalmente tumbaron el momento de tensión y al llegar a la capital inglesa comieron en un restaurante que en adelante sería su favorito, pues ahí se comía deliciosa comida internacional y los dueños del lugar les daban un trato especial, pues siempre los pasaban a un salón privado para evitar conglomeraciones o paparazzi engorrosos que estuviesen al acecho de la estrella de rock.

La noche les sorprendió al salir de tomar sus exquisitos alimentos y posteriormente el rubio llevó al griego al hotel donde se estaba hospedando. Se despidieron con un corto beso en los labios dentro del Mazda.

— Prometiste que mañana me ayudarías a buscar un buen departamento en Londres — le amenazó el gemelo antes de bajar.

— Así es, mañana estaré aquí a mediodía — le tranquilizó el inglés.

Cuando Radamanthys se cercioró de que el cantante entrara al opulento hotel arrancó para dirigirse hacia su propio departamento.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

_Diciembre 2012_

Los Wyvern eran un clan que había sobrevivido a través de los siglos en Gran Bretaña. A pesar de no poseer títulos nobiliarios importantes, su influencia y prestigio entre las familias nobles de Inglaterra y fuera del país era un aspecto a considerar. El clan era reconocido por la disciplina marcial que recibían sus miembros masculinos desde la infancia, se les educaba con rectitud y valores bastante tradicionales. Por su parte, de las mujeres nacidas en el seno de la familia no se esperaba menos y, de hecho, las reglas eran aún más estrictas con ellas.

La sede de los Wyvern se encontraba en el actual condado inglés de Northumbeland, en los límites norteños con Escocia. Este vasto y duro territorio había sido el escenario de incontables batallas políticas y religiosas por centurias; sin embargo, el clan que había adoptado el escudo de armas con la silueta de un violeta dragón Wyvern, permaneció perpetuamente leal a Inglaterra, a su Rey y a su religión. Por ello, este linaje gozaba de tanto prestigio y aproximadamente trescientos cinuenta años atrás, el entonces duque de Newcastle les otorgó un pequeño castillo en estas tierras desoladas, muy cerca del frío Mar del Norte.

El origen del clan era de absoluto origen germánico y, de hecho, se decía que su auténtica y completa lealtad pertenecía a la antiquísima y noble familia Heinstein. En las cortes inglesas de antaño siempre se rumoreó venenosamente que si los Heinstein ordenaran a los Wyvern rebelarse a Inglaterra, la familia del símbolo del dragón violeta se volcaría contra el Rey o la Reina sin titubear ni un ápice.

Así, en el seno de esta estricta familia, Radamanthys había nacido veintinueve años atrás en un castillo de duras condiciones de supervivencia. Era el primogénito del actual líder del clan y, por lo tanto, se esperaba que el rubio tomase su lugar debidamente llegado el momento.

El abogado, naturalmente, sentía un autómata sentimiento de deber hacia su clan, sembrado cuidadosamente durante su educación infantil; no obstante, cuando la familia Heinstein le ofreció salir de aquel monasterio que se hacía llamar su hogar para prepararse y convertirse en un brillante profesionista al servicio directo del futuro señor Hades, Radamanthys no dudó y el resto de su vida supo que había sido la mejor decisión que pudo tomar en toda su existencia.

Aún quedaba mucho de la obsesiva y severa educación de su familia en él, pero gracias a esta oportunidad había conocido el mundo, ahora se sentía un ser humano autónomo, útil a su señor Hades y, de hecho, logró vivir la mitad de su vida completamente libre… y así había podido conocer a Kanon y podía admitir sin remordimientos que se había enamorado profunda y sinceramente por primera y seguramente única vez en su vida.

Luego del amargo episodio en Athenas, el inglés intentó contactarse con su ex amante con vehemencia y no fue capaz de pensar en otra cosa por días, importándole un bledo las amenazas de Saga, el poderoso e influyente hermano gemelo del hombre del que estaba enamorado. Valentine tuvo que hacer una intervención de urgencia para recordarle que no podía hundirse en su tragedia amorosa, pues tenía toda una sede jurídica de importancia mundial bajo su mando que contaba con él. Este discurso despertó a Radamanthys quien nunca antes escuchó a su leal asistente hablarle con semejante autoridad tajante.

Jamás confesaría que aún después de intentar recuperar el ritmo de su vida normal, Wyvern lloró algunas noches escondiendo la cara en su almohada, la cual aún guardaba un poco del aroma de Kanon, cuyo recuerdo se resistía a abandonar en general el lecho y la casa que había compartido con el inglés por meses.

La verdad, actualmente el abogado no se había recuperado emocionalmente ni siquiera en un diez por ciento y lo último que quería era estar presente en una reunión familiar en la que él era el tema principal de atención y conversación; sin embargo, ahí se encontraba ahora mismo sentado en el comedor más grande del castillo unos días antes de Navidad rodeado de la mayor parte de miembros del clan que se habían reunido en primer lugar para festejar ceremoniosamente las fiestas del Fin de Año y en segundo lugar para hacer comidilla de la gran y maravillosa noticia del esperado matrimonio por años de su futuro líder con Pandora Heinstein.

Cada comentario que otro Wyvern le hacía a modo de felicitación, cuestionamiento o envidia, Radamanthys respondía con aspereza y acritud; pero aquello no era raro para los parámetros de apatía de los miembros del clan. Esto le venía perfecto al abogado, pues no tenía humor para dar explicaciones, mucho menos a sus cuadrados e inflexibles parientes.

Al terminar de cenar, hastiado, anunció su retiro de la mesa y se saltó las ceremonias familiares de sobremesa deliberadamente, supo que recibió múltiples miradas de desaprobación y aunque algunos años atrás esto le hubiese afectado personalmente, actualmente no podía importarle menos. Se reclutó en cualquier otro rincón del frío castillo. La verdad, no tenía intenciones de soportar otro par de horas de aquella verbena en nombre de su próxima boda en medio de cigarrillos, puros y licores digestivos, mucho menos si de su mente no podía sacar a cierto griego de larga cabellera añil.

Luego de buscar un lugar adecuado que no fuese su habitación, encontró una solitaria estancia pequeña y acogedora. Una vez adentro, encendió el interruptor de las lámparas del techo y luego se dispuso a encender la chimenea para calmar un poco la helada sensación del ambiente. Cuando lo logró después de un largo rato, se sentó en un sofá aunque viejo, bastante cómodo. Al recostar la rubia cabeza en el acolchado respaldo, el inglés pudo relajarse un poco; lamentablemente el gusto le duró poco pues sus ojos hallaron en la habitación una de las al menos quince réplicas que existían en la residencia Wyvern de un antiguo retrato pintado al óleo con sumo talento artístico.

En la pintura aparecía una mujer de perfil, ella era joven y sumamente hermosa, poseía de larga cabellera negra; además, la exquisita dama era abrazada por detrás por un hombre apuesto, alto y fornido. Él era rubio y de expresiones duras y a la vez varoniles y apuestas. Pandora I y Radamanthys III, ambos ancestros venerables del clan que habían formado un próspero matrimonio que significó el último hito histórico en el linaje Wyvern.

Aproximadamente doscientos cincuenta años atrás, los Heinstein libraron una cruenta guerra contra sus tradicionales enemigos; sin embargo, en el seno de la misma familia germana aconteció una traición terrible que mermó las filas de los ejércitos de aquella noble casa. Para entonces, Pandora I, siendo todavía una niña, fue obligada a tomar el liderazgo de los suyos y convertirse en la comandante de las batallas; desafortunadamente, primero por ser mujer y en segundo por ser tan joven, las familias aliadas de toda Europa se negaron a rendir lealtad a los Heinsten escandalizados de tener que inclinarse frente a Pandora I. En este panorama de adversidad, las hordas Wyvern arribaron a la corte Heinstein en plena crisis que estaba llevando al clan germano al borde de la extinción. Al frente del clan inglés estaba el poderoso y respetado líder Radamanthys III. Todos esperaban que el orgulloso y majestuoso hombre escupiera en el rostro de la joven comandante, pero su reacción dejó boquiabiertos a todos los presentes. El jefe del clan del dragón violeta entró a la sala de audiencias donde la muchacha se encontraba sentada en el lugar que le correspondía. Él caminó con decisión por toda la roja alfombra que conducía al asiento elevado de ella y, estando a unos pasos de la jovencita, se arrodilló y declamó su juramento de lealtad con fuerza y decisión. Este acto maravilloso devolvió a Pandora I el control automático de la mitad de las familias aliadas y luego recuperó paulatinamente el dominio del resto.

La pareja libró múltiples batallas y Radamanthys arriesgó su vida varias veces sólo para salvar la de ella. Luego de muchos y largos años, los Heinstein firmaron un acuerdo de paz con sus enemigos y la tranquilidad volvió a las vidas de los involucrados que habían logrado sobrevivir a la guerra. Enamorados, Pandora y Radamanthys finalmente contrajeron matrimonio en Inglaterra y a ella no le importó perder su apellido Heinstein para adoptar el de Wyvern, de acuerdo a las tradiciones matrimoniales de la época. La feliz pareja dirigió al clan por cuarenta años gloriosos y Pandora I dio a Radamanthys III siete hermosos y saludables hijos: cuatro varones y tres hembras, todos ellos reconocidos como miembros prominentes del linaje.

Para el clan del dragón violeta este anecdótico matrimonio era sin duda un parte aguas en su relación con los Heinstein y les garantizaba su actual posición privilegiada inamovible.

Radamanthys suspiró con pesar y quiso beberse una botella de whisky entera para dejar de pensar con demasiada carga moral y así lograr cesar de torturarse a sí mismo al menos por unos momentos. Toda su vida había admirado profundamente a su ancestro con el cual compartía nombre y posición, cuando lo comprometieron con la señorita Pandora en plena pubertad, él sintió profunda emoción no por la mujer, sino porque creía que estaba repitiendo los pasos de aquel ídolo familiar ¡Qué estúpido y qué ingenuo había sido! Ahora mismo daría lo que fuera por ser una persona diferente, con un apellido diferente que simplemente pudiera ser feliz con la persona que amaba.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Se me antoja trabajar un poco más en el trasfondo de Radamanthys a parte del de Kanon. Pareciera que el inglés tuvo una vida más estable comparado con el drama que ha vivido nuestro querido gemelo, pero puede ser que tanta estabilidad y rectitud en la infancia del rubio sean cadenas que le impidan, en efecto, tomar la decisión adecuada.

Debo confesar que también me encanta la pareja de Radamanthys y Pandora, sobretodo la dupla amo-sirviente que hacen en Lost Canvas. Así que, como se han dado cuenta, nunca pierdo la oportunidad de meter cucharas personales en mis propios relatos. Si no lo percibieron o no son muy asiduos al spin-off de Teshirogi. La historia de Pandora I y Radamanthys III está inspirada en ellos dos dentro de la historia de Lienzo Perdido.

¿Qué puedo decir? ¿Saben? Cada día más me encariño mucho más con esta pareja (RadaKanon) a la cual le he dedicado mis ratos libres para escribir durante los últimos meses; a pesar de ello, creí conveniente diversificar un poco mis narraciones de SS y abrir otra publicación con parejas diferentes. Los invito a leer **Family Affairs** que recién comienzo a publicar en este mismo sitio si les gusta el Isaac x Hyoga, el Milo x Camus o el Rada x Kanon.

Lamento hacer este anuncio un poco fuera de lugar, pero tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Muchas gracias a **PrincessVirgo**, **sakura-sparda **y **Victoria Nike **por su continuo apoyo y por regalarme sus perspectivas de este relato. Son un tesoro para mí sus palabras, hablo en serio.

A los lectores, espero que esta historia continúe siendo de su agrado y estoy abierta a recibir sus comentarios, dudas, peticiones y sugerencias.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Rock you like a hurricane**

Capítulo 13

* * *

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

_Octubre 2010_

Para aquellas fechas Kanon finalmente había hecho de Londres su residencia temporal mientras _Poseidon Marines_ se encontraba en época sabática; claro que de vez en cuando tenía que trasladarse a otro país a realizar esporádicas entrevistas para alguna revista o medio televisivo; también era importante que continuara entrenando su voz para que no perdiera su claridad, potencia y seducción, por ello tomaba clases particulares con especialistas de toda Europa; a su vez gustaba visitar a sus amigos o compañeros de banda, en especial Isaak e Io, de hecho existía una pequeña banda de origen finlandés que él y su colega guitarrista de cabellera verde se encontraban patrocinando en cubierto. En fin, había muchas actividades en la agenda de la estrella de rock a pesar de que se encontraba en una etapa de descanso en su carrera artística. No obstante, cuidaba mucho de dejar la mayor parte de sus fines de semana libres porque indudablemente los dedicaba al hombre con quien estaba saliendo oficialmente desde hacía cuatro meses.

Harto de quedarse en hoteles cada semana que visitaba a Radamanthys, el griego decidió que era hora de buscar un lugar para vivir en Londres. A decir verdad, a Kanon no le apetecía pedirle al inglés que lo dejara hospedarse en su departamento. De hecho prefería encontrar su propio refugio en capital inglesa, pues podía necesitar de un santuario personal eventualmente. Así, haciendo uso de algunas semanas de septiembre y las primeras de octubre, el gemelo con ayuda de Wyvern encontró el hogar adecuado: un condominio lujoso, pero no demasiado, que se encontraba en la pintoresca y boscosa zona de Highgate, casi a las afueras de la Ciudad. La residencia era perfecta, pues contaba con una piscina que lo enamoró a primera vista, además de un completo gimnasio, sauna y sala de vapor. Sin dudarlo, Kanon adquirió el derecho de un departamento en aquel envidiable lugar rodeado por primorosos y espaciosos jardines bastante bien cuidados, incluso contaba con un pequeño laberinto de arbustos.

El cantante se vio en la necesidad de comprarse también una motocicleta para trasladarse mucho más cómodamente por Londres y dejar de depender tanto del automóvil del rubio y el uso de taxis.

¿Por qué había elegido Inglaterra como su nueva morada? Sin duda el rubio con quien estaba saliendo significaba un gran peso en los motivos, pero no era un factor absoluto. Gran Bretaña innegablemente había sido la cuna de gran inspiración para legendarias figuras de la música contemporánea y a Kanon le fascinaba respirar aquel aire único y particular de la talentosa y disciplinada cultura anglosajona. Además, se sentía saludablemente lejos pero no completamente exiliado de su familia y amigos. Cierto que al cantante le parecía elemental mantener una prudente distancia de Grecia y todo lo que esta tierra representaba para él, pero después de todo no podía alejarse mucho de su país natal y familia, pues bien pudo haberse trasladado a residir en Estados Unidos para que un océano entero lo separara de su pasado; no obstante, un sentimiento de nostalgia sumamente arraigado en el fondo de sus emociones le impedía abandonar el continente Europeo por completo.

La verdad, al griego no le gustaba detenerse a pensar demasiado en sus propias cavilaciones; así que ahora, sintiéndose más cómodo al tener un lugar estable dónde vivir mientras permanecía en Inglaterra, Kanon disfrutó aún más de lleno su estancia en la capital inglesa.

* * *

Al transcurrir el mes de octubre, el cantante comenzó a tocar un tema con Radamanthys bastante dinámico: cómo festejarían el cumpleaños del abogado.

— ¿Qué te parecería una fiesta? — le sugirió el peliazul a Wyvern discutiéndolo un sábado por la tarde en la amplia sala del nuevo departamento de Kanon. La pareja miraba alguna película cualquiera en una sofisticada pantalla de alta definición a la que no pusieron mucha atención realmente, pues el tema del aniversario de Radamanthys salió a relucir desde el principio.

— Me gustaría reunirme con algunos amigos, pero no quiero algo demasiado engorroso. Una comida estaría bien, quizás podamos ir al bar — rezongó el inglés.

— ¿El bar? Festejamos tu cumpleaños, no cualquier cosa ¡Y además, será fin de semana de Halloween! Podemos hacer una fiesta de disfraces aquí o en tu casa — intentó convencerle el gemelo aunque sin duda aquel comentario sonaba bastante imperativo.

— No y no hablaré más al respecto — zanjó el más alto con severidad.

* * *

Pronto Radamanthys descubriría las artimañas de convencimiento lento, pero efectivo que Kanon utilizaba con él y, en general, sobre otros seres humanos que sintieran una mínima debilidad por el cantante, lo cuáles sin duda no eran pocos individuos.

Para su cumpleaños, Wyvern ofrecería una fiesta en su propio departamento, para lo cual logró negociar algunos términos con el griego: el número de invitados sería controlado y pequeño, la celebración además sería moderada y sin nada de índole ilegal dentro de su casa. El peliazul aceptó estas condiciones de buena gana siempre y cuando la temática fuera una fiesta de disfraces. De este modo, la pareja cerró el trato y la pasaron muy bien planeando y preparando el festejo las siguientes semanas.

Aquel 30 de octubre, fecha exacta del cumpleaños de Radamanthys, tuvieron la fortuna de que el día cayera en sábado. Una noche antes al día de la fiesta Kanon durmió en el departamento del rubio, pues prometió ayudarle a afinar los últimos detalles para la celebración.

Durante el día siguiente procuraron tener todo preparado: las bebidas; los muebles habían sido desalojados para dejar libre desde el recibidor hasta un vistoso balcón al otro extremo del departamento; habían contratado a un DJ modesto para ambientar el baile sin percances; y finalmente ambos adornaron el lugar con aditamentos acordes a la temática de la Noche de Brujas.

Para ser honestos, Radamanthys nunca había organizado una fiesta de disfraces durante sus veintisiete años de vida. Sin duda, todo el camino de organizar, aunado al inextinguible entusiasmo que el cantante demostró durante los preparativos le fueron altamente contagiosos y el día esperado él estaba tan animado como su compañero.

Al atardecer todo estaba listo, pero aún faltaban algunas horas para que los invitados comenzaran a llegar; sin embargo, Kanon le avisó al inglés que iría a cambiarse de ropa. El abogado miró cómo el griego se metió al cuarto de huéspedes. Mientras tanto, Radamanthys permaneció en la cocina comiendo algunos bocadillos, pues sorprendentemente se le había pasado la hora del té por tantas tareas que debían terminar.

Al cabo de una hora, el peliazul salió de la habitación de huéspedes y encontró al rubio en la cocina mirando bastante entretenido el partido de aquella tarde de la _Premier League_. El gemelo aprovechó esta completa distracción para sacar del refrigerador una cajita que se las había ingeniado en esconder sin que el rubio metiera sus narices dentro de ella, la abrió y descubrió el pastel miniatura que provenía de una famosa y refinada pastelería de Londres. Luego Kanon colocó una sola velita sobre la bonita superficie de la tarta adornada con fresas y chocolate de primera calidad.

— Radamanthys — le llamó finalmente el griego cuando encendió la vela.

— Mnnh? — alcanzó a emitir el inglés totalmente ensimismado con su deporte favorito.

— ¿Quieres voltear por amor de Zeús? Ni siquiera es un partido de Newcastle — le reprochó sabiendo que si el equipo que apoyaba Wyvern estuviese jugando, el inglés ni siquiera se hubiese molestado en medio responderle.

De mala gana, el abogado finalmente dedicó su atención al cantante y no esperó encontrarse con una escena que le robó el aliento y al mismo tiempo le conmovió. Si quería darle una sorpresa, definitivamente Kanon se la dio en el momento adecuado.

El griego llevaba un galante disfraz de pirata que le iba maravilloso y a Radamanthys dejó boquiabierto al admirar el atuendo para la ocasión del peliazul: el vestuario de Kanon consistía en entallados pantalones café que simulaban desgaste, botas de cuero negro con un doblez debajo de la rodilla, una delgada camisa de lino de manga larga sin botones; una faja roja bastante bien hecha y el cantante había elegido argollas de oro a juego en los orificios de sus piercings en su rostro: en el cartílago de las orejas y una solitaria en el labio inferior. Aún faltaban implementos en su disfraz que se pondría más tarde: una elegante gabardina escarlata de corsario, un parche y, por supuesto, un gran sombrero de capitán.

— Te ves… te ves muy bien — balbuceó el rubio algo atontado. Sin duda aquella noche su compañero lucía espléndido, pues había un brillo especial en sus ojos verdes, o en su forma de moverse tan naturalmente coqueta, o quizás eran las expresiones de su rostro que parecían más atractivas de lo usual. O quizás todo al mismo tiempo.

— Gracias — soltó una risa complacida el gemelo —. Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños. — Kanon le indicó con la mirada al inglés la dirección hacia el pastel para que dejará de concentrar sus ojos ámbar sólo en él y dejara de babearse encima, pues la pequeña vela de la tarta se consumía a prisa.

Wyvern dio un respingo y de golpe la sangre le regresó al cerebro, pues parecía querer acumularse con ganas en su entrepierna. Se dio cuenta del detalle achocolatado por la celebración de su nacimiento y sonrió levemente, la verdad no estaba acostumbrado a esbozar este gesto tan relajado y feliz, pero Kanon sabía cómo sonsacarle esa inusual expresión contenta de repente.

El griego se mostró victorioso al saber que al rubio le había gustado el detalle y en unos segundos depositó la charolita que contenía el pastel frente a él. Juntos hicieron el ritual de pedir un deseo, apagar las luces de la tarta y dar un mordisco travieso al postre.

Radamanthys tomó una fresa de la cubierta, la cual estaba bañada en delicioso chocolate obscuro, luego la colocó entre los labios del griego y entonces depositó un beso en su boca, disfrutando compartir la frutilla entremezclada con el sabor de los labios del cantante.

* * *

La fiesta salió a pedir de boca. Por supuesto, existieron algunos inconvenientes típicos de esta clase de celebraciones, pero nada que lamentar y ni que destruyera el ambiente de celebración e ímpetu por el cumpleaños del festejado.

Asistieron únicamente amigos y camaradas cercanos del rubio, los cuales se encargaron de animar la noche, embravecidos por el excelente alcohol que el anfitrión había ofrecido sin escatimar en gastos.

Fue tal el ambiente de euforia y animosidad, que Kanon tuvo que negociar con el DJ para que se quedara un par de horas más a cambio de una buena remuneración por sus horas extras.

Hubo muchos disfraces; la mayoría acorde a la fiesta americana de Halloween encarnando personajes típicos de películas de terror; empero hubo otros que sacaron más de una carcajada por lo bizarros e ingeniosos que resultaban: una mamila gigante; un hombre vestido de monja; un trio de amigos simulando figuras de tetris; un espermatozoide…

Minos hizo aparición pasada la medianoche e iba acompañado de Albafica. Kanon insinuó si ahora eran pareja, a lo que el modelo casi le pisa de enojo y le aclaró que sólo eran amigos. Griffon iba vestido de vampiro muy al estilo gótico y sin duda su plateada melena ayudaba a que el efecto fuera irresistible; mientras que Albafica se notó que improvisó de última hora un disfraz de perro con orejas de diadema y cola de resorte color marrón sacadas de alguna tienda de segunda mano, o del armario del noruego.

— ¿Eres un perro? — preguntó el gemelo en seguida de abrirle la puerta y mirar a ambos pelilargos.

— ¡No! Soy un lobo — reprochó el hermoso joven y Minos rodó los ojos como si hubiesen discutido ese mismo tema hasta el hartazgo.

* * *

La estrella de rock era un hombre sumamente malicioso, pues notó pronto que los ojos ámbares del festejado no dejaban de seguirlo por donde iba a la fiesta; sabía de sobra que la mirada del inglés casi le quemaba la espalda cuando se detenía por demasiado tiempo con otro hombre. El griego lo sabía y no hacía nada para inhibirse.

Pronto llegó donde se encontraba el abogado con quien estaba enrolado; a su lado estaban Valentine, Niobe y un tercero que no conocía.

— ¡Hola! — se hizo notar el cantante.

— ¡Kanon! — rió Niobe borracho —. Te ves muy bien esta noche… pero ¿Cuándo no te ves bien? — continuó carcajeándose torpemente y sin duda lo que lo hizo callar fue la severa mirada involuntaria que le lanzó su jefe.

— ¿Y quién eres tú? — preguntó con descaro el gemelo recorriendo con la mirada a un hombre con un porte bastante parecido al de Wyvern, pero sin la ceja y su cabello era plateado. Sin duda era apuesto.

— Basilisk Sylphid — se presentó debidamente mirando con extrañeza al atractivo recién llegado disfrazado de pirata —. Soy… fui… El señor Radamanthys fue mi tutor; bueno, aún lo considero mi superior — bajó la vista apenado.

— ¿Kanon tienes un minuto? — habló Wyvern con una voz gutural. Automáticamente sus subordinados, incluyendo a Sylphid bajaron la mirada con una clase de miedo respetuoso.

— Por supuesto — repuso el peliazul algo arisco.

Radamanthys le tomó del codo y lo arrastró a la solitaria alacena de su cocina.

Aquella noche el rubio se había vestido de hombre lobo; pero no utilizaba una máscara, sino una melena bastante práctica que servía de pelaje y de orejas; las garras y la cola también eran de trapo pero bastante bien hechas. Había sido una ganga en la tienda de disfraces y Kanon le convenció de comprarlo en parte porque al griego le gustaba verle con ese atuendo, pues le daba un aspecto bastante salvaje, pero no demasiado. De hecho lo adecuado para lucir varonilmente sexy. Ayudaba bastante que usara pantalones y camisa desgarrados manchados con sangre artificial.

Al cerrar la puerta detrás de él rodeados de alimentos enlatados, semillas y mermeladas. Wyvern tomó al peliazul por los hombros y lo besó hambrientamente, casi con desesperación. El sombrero pirata de Kanon cayó al suelo por la vehemencia de la caricia y el griego decidió rendirse y rodeó el cuello del otro con sus brazos para profundizar el contacto que se tornó húmedo y caliente. Al cabo de los minutos, finalizaron la danza de sus labios con un sonoro sonido de separación.

— No me provoques, compórtate un poco — fue lo primero que le lanzó el inglés con sus bocas a unos centímetros de distancia.

— Tus celos son insoportables — ronroneó el griego fingiendo enfado — ¿Acaso quieres que no le hable a nadie en la fiesta? ¡Estás loco! —

— Sólo… nnnhggh — gruñó el abogado peleándose con sus propios pensamientos — ¿Podemos venir aquí regularmente cuando no pueda resistir más el deseo de besarte? —

— Vaya… literalmente guardándote las cosas en el clóset… o mejor dicho en la alacena. No deberían importarte esas cosas, se supone que aquí está la gente que de verdad te aprecia y… — Kanon se rindió ante aquellos ojos ámbares que reflejaron estrés — ¡Bien! Sólo porque es tu cumpleaños —

* * *

Aquella velada Radamanthys consiguió embriagarse de lleno, y sus amigos y subordinados queridos lo permitieron porque aquella noche el rubio tenía un humor inmejorable y eufórico. De hecho, con bastante whisky en la sangre el inglés hasta se reía. El festejado disfrutó con creces el baile y la celebración; sin duda, todos lamentaron cuando el DJ tuvo que retirarse a las cuatro de la mañana y junto con él más de la mitad de la fiesta también se despidió.

Los poco invitados restantes permanecieron charlando y cantando animadamente con música que sonaba en el equipo de audio de la sala de Wyvern. La velada continúo hasta el amanecer,

Finalmente, Minos y Albafica medio dormido recargado en su hombro, Valentine y Syplhid, fueron los últimos invitados en despedirse con las luces matutinas del domingo iluminándoles el paso.

— Duerme en mi cama, si quieres yo duermo en el sillón. Recuerda que alguien vomitó en el cuarto de huéspedes — repuso el inglés rotundamente agotado mientras arrastraba los pies.

— ¿Qué tonterías dices? Durmamos los dos en tu cuarto, no voy a abusar de ti o nada, tarado — replicó Kanon con aspereza y algo ofendido.

La verdad el rubio no tenía ya nada de energía para discutir y dejó entrar al peliazul al cuarto con él. Ambos se tiraron sobre el colchón bien tendido y al tocar sus cuerpos el lecho, quedaron pesadamente dormidos sobre él.

* * *

Alcanzaron a dormir algunas horas, pero no demasiadas. La resaca del abogado era impresionante y el dolor de cabeza no le dejaba ni siquiera pensar. Kanon amaneció bastante bien a comparación, la verdad aquella fiesta resultó sumamente tranquila a diferencia de otra clase de diversiones a las que estaba acostumbrado la estrella de rock.

Desafortunadamente venía la peor parte de organizar una fiesta en tu propia casa: la limpieza.

Así, el griego le preparó a Radamanthys una bebida levanta-muertos, brebaje que había aprendido a realizar en su larga y desenfrenada experiencia; luego, ordenó algunos kebabs bien grasosos a domicilio para llenar sus estómagos que sólo habían recibido alcohol por horas.

Y, entonces, los dos se dispusieron a limpiar el departamento de Wyvern o al menos los lugares que habían sufrido de lleno todos los estragos. Esta labor les llevó una buena parte del día

* * *

Terminaron al atardecer y volvieron a pedir una pizza para calmar su hambre. Después de saciar sus estómagos ambos tomaron una ducha en sus respectivos cuartos de baño. Luego, se echaron al sillón a descansar merecidamente mientras miraban televisión.

Kanon recostó su cabeza en el regazo del rubio y dormitó arrullado por el hipnótico sonido que provenía de la pantalla.

Radamanthys lo observó largamente disfrutando el espectáculo del rostro relajado y tranquilo del otro hombre quien cada vez le gustaba más y más. Esta atracción que sentía por él de alguna manera hacía estragos incontrolables en su estómago y en su pecho, la verdad le inquietaban mucho todas las sensaciones que aquel griego desataba en él en cadena y, sobretodo el hecho de que aquello no le molestaba demasiado.

El inglés inclinó su rostro y sintió la tibia respiración del otro entremezclándose con la suya, aquella caricia fue irresistible y deseó besarlo suavemente. En unos segundos, el rubio cumplió su voluntad y selló sus labios con los del semi-durmiente hombre quien entreabrió sus espesas pestañas para cerciorarse de que era el inglés quien lo besaba. Las pestañas del peliazul eran tan largas que hicieron cosquillas a la mejilla del rubio.

Ambos disfrutaron largamente la caricia de amantes.

— Si no estuviera tan cansado, te haría el amor ahora mismo — confesó sin pena Radamanthys con los labios apenas despegados de los ajenos.

— Y si yo tuviera sólo un poco de energía más te obligaría a cumplir tus palabras — le refutó despacio Kanon, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos agotado.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

_Marzo 2013_

El Santuario estaba en crisis, Saga lo había visto venir sólo de mirar los libros de contabilidad durante el cierre del año pasado. No obstante, el gemelo se empeñó en salvar a la Fundación a toda costa y pasó los últimos tres meses en vela buscando solucionar el crónico problema financiero que atacaba a la empresa que llevaba el nombre de la Diosa de la Guerra. Sin duda, el tiempo le demostró que era una tarea colosalmente imposible, pues parecía que de repente todo estaba en su contra y los más sólidos prestamistas y banqueros le dieron la espalda a la Fundación sin ninguna explicación. Algo más grande estaba detrás de aquella ruina y el imponente hombre de larga cabellera color añil sabía perfectamente que el apellido Heinstein hacía mella en sus teorías de conspiración.

Aquella calurosa noche primaveral, al gemelo se le vino el tiempo encima como de costumbre analizando la economía del Santuario y realizando ajustes, revisiones a los libros de contabilidad y alguna que otra llamada. Estaba tan absorto en sus labores que no notó cuando Aioros llegó a su oficina.

— Deberías dejar todo por hoy e ir a descansar. Nunca piensas en ti — habló el recién llegado con firmeza pero al mismo tiempo con un sabor amable en su tono de voz.

Saga levantó la mirada sorprendido, sus cejas oscuras se arquearon profusamente como muestra de su sorpresa.

— ¡A-Aioros! — exclamó desperezando la mirada de sus deberes —. Creí que estabas en Bulgaria ¿Qué hora es? — se preguntó más a sí mismo que a su interlocutor, revisando su elegante reloj de pulsera y, de cierta manera, ya no le sobresaltaba saber que se había quedado en la oficina pasada medianoche.

— Regresé antes de lo esperado, es verdad — admitió bonachón el apuesto hombre de piel bronceada — ¿Debo disculparme con el aspirante a patriarca por no haber avisado? — bromeó risueño.

— ¡Por favor, no digas tonterías! Todos sabemos que tú serás quien sustituya a Shion y yo… — Saga se mordió el labio inferior y desvió su esmeralda mirada rehuyendo la presencia del otro hombre —. Yo siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte, pase lo que pase… ¡Y a la Fundación, por supuesto! —

La sedosa risa que soltó su colega fue deliciosa y en cierta forma fungió como un bálsamo revitalizante para la mente sobrecargada del gemelo después de tantos meses de trabajo interminable.

Aioros caminó resueltamente hacia el peliazul y rodeó su escritorio de caoba, luego se colocó detrás del aspirante a patriarca, quien resultaba ser su rival y a la vez su mejor amigo.

— Relájate un poco, Saga. Hablo en serio; todos los ejecutivos de la Fundación sabemos lo precaria que es la situación. Fui a Bulgaria a conciliar con algunos hombres de negocios, pero fue un intento fútil. Se vienen tiempos difíciles, sin duda pero… — El castaño colocó sus grandes manos morenas sobre aquellos anchos y fuertes hombros. El hombre nacido bajo el signo de Sagitario disfrutó el pequeño sobresalto del siempre recto y distante hombre que fungía como la mano derecha de Shion; Aioros, por su parte, era la izquierda —. Tómatelo con calma ¿Qué haríamos si nuestro Saga desfallece de agotamiento? — Suspiró sinceramente preocupado — ¿Por qué no vienes a tomar un baño conmigo? —

* * *

Ambos verificaron que ni Shion, ni el maestro Dohko –o ambos– estuviesen ocupando las instalaciones para sentirse libres de hacer uso de ellas. Luego de deshacerse de su ropa en el área adecuada, ambos hombres griegos se sumergieron en la colosal bañera llena de columnas dóricas en la que grifos de color oro no dejaban de alimentar la gran poza con agua a más de cuarenta grados, provocando que espesas cortinas de vapor llenaran todo el lugar.

El escultural cuerpo desnudo de Saga se sumergió por completo en aquellas aguas de alta temperatura que provocaron a todos los poros de su piel oliva comenzar a transpirar lentamente. Sus tensos músculos, firmes y perfectos a causa del hábito de entrenamiento físico diario inculcado en el Santuario desde la infancia, comenzaron a relajarse tenuemente.

Por su parte, Aioros se introdujo algunos segundos después que el peliazul. El hombre de cabellera castaña emitió sonoros sonidos de placer al sentir aquella agua perfumada y caliente rodeando casi por completo su cuerpo. Un poco más juguetón que el otro, el Sagitario, comenzó a sumergirse y a chapotear, alejándose un poco del meditabundo gemelo, sabiendo que el Géminis necesitaba unos momentos consigo mismo.

Aquellos largos baños en agua insoportablemente caliente era un hábito muy común en Saga, la verdad era un complejo que adquirió pocos años atrás. Lo hacía no sólo para limpiar la suciedad de su cuerpo, sino para alcanzar una singular experiencia de purificación interior que le provocaba la sensación de agua perfumada a alta temperatura recorriendo su cuerpo para arrastrar toda suciedad y así poder apaciguar un poco a su atormentada mente presa de interminables remordimientos causados por todos los pecados que había cometido muchos años atrás, incluido el intento de asesinato de su mejor amigo. Ante esta memoria, Saga apretó los puños y los párpados de sus ojos cerrados con fuerza ¿Qué hubiera sido de él de haber tenido éxito? Aioros fue durante mucho tiempo el único faro que lo guió a través del océano de oscuridad de su propio corazón. Y luego… luego le había consolado dulcemente y había sido su único apoyo, además de la señorita Saori, durante su reintegración a una vida decente, de bien y productiva.

Culpar de todas las tragedias de las que había sido autor a su padecimiento psiquiátrico de trastorno de personalidad múltiple, médicamente comprobado, le sabía muy irresponsable y la necesidad de buscar redención, no sólo con los demás, sino consigo mismo era castigo suficiente de por vida.

— ¿En qué piensas? — le despertó de su sopor Aioros momentos después. El gemelo agitó su cabeza, como si disipara alguna clase de velo sobre su rostro. Saga se tensó un poco al notar que el castaño estaba a un lado suyo, tan cerca que podía sentir su suave y reconfortante energía. Como un reflejo estúpido, el peliazul cerró sus muslos buscando ocultar un poco su desnudez que de repente le incomodó; por el contrario, el otro griego parecía tan despreocupado por la ausencia de prendas íntimas en los dos —. Saga, prométeme que te vas a relajar sólo un poco… —

— De acuerdo… — accedió sin demasiada solidez su interlocutor.

— ¿Por qué no hablamos con tu hermano? Quizás pueda convencer a Julian Solo para que interceda por nosotros — sugirió afablemente el moreno, sintiéndose en confianza; tanta que colocó una de sus manos sobre la de Saga, la cual tocaba el fondo de la bañera.

— ¡De ninguna manera! — un cambio impresionante se reflejó en cada fibra del cuerpo del peliazul quien se deshizo sin delicadeza de aquella reconfortante mano sobre la suya con un movimiento agresivo — Kanon tiene sus propios problemas — comentó arrugando la frente y comenzando a respirar ansioso por la nariz —. Y en todo caso, la señorita Saori sería más efectiva para persuadir a Julian. Mi hermano es un juguete bastante usado por ese maldito magnate, pronto le aburrirá —

— ¡Saga! — replicó Aioros con severidad, sin poder creer aquella manera de expresarse del otro de su propio hermano —. No me parece adecuado que hables así de tu mellizo, no es correcto y tampoco fue adecuado lo que insinuaste de la señorita Saori… —

Ignorando olímpicamente al hombre con quien estaba a punto de compartir un momento íntimo, el apolíneo cuerpo del peliazul se puso de pie y gruesos hilos de agua le resbalaron exquisitamente por toda la anatomía, acariciando cada tentador rincón de tono oliva. Esta vez parecía que Saga estaba bastante cómodo con su desnudez.

— Buenas noches — se despidió golpeando sus palabras y parándose frente al Sagitario quien estaba sentado aún en la bañera. Aquella pose de alguna forma era imponente y hasta agresiva. Mirándolo desde arriba, le dedicó una afilada mirada esmeralda antes de retirarse.

Aioros suspiró frustrado y hundió su cabeza despacio en el agua intentando serenarse rápidamente, pues contestar violencia con violencia no iba para nada con él.

El castaño no tuvo cuidado al tocar el tema del hermano gemelo de su amigo; sabía que desde hacía meses a Saga le carcomía el remordimiento por sentirse responsable de haber destruido el corazón de su mellizo sin ninguna clase de tacto. El Sagitario sabía la historia de lo sucedido aquella mañana en un hotel en Athenas donde Kanon y su pareja se separaron de manera inadecuada por intervención impulsiva de Saga. Aioros no podía negar que el comportamiento de gemelo mayor había sido reprobable e insensible, cosa que la mano derecha de Shion sabía y le gustaba torturarse con la idea. Vaya masoquista que era su mejor amigo.

* * *

_Abril 2013_

Tenma había escapado del Santuario aquella mañana. El jovencito de mirada color chocolate estaba completamente consciente de la grave falta que aquello suscitaba a las normas de su hogar, pero era una carga que estaba dispuesto a afrontar, pues su determinación estaba totalmente focalizada a una sola meta: encontrar a Hades por su cuenta.

Unos días antes, escuchó una conversación que no debía en las oficinas administrativas del Santuario, pues buscaba a Dohko para entregarle unos ensayos que el viejo maestro le había encargado como parte de un proyecto individual. Al no encontrar a su tutor, el muchacho deseó preguntarle a Shion cuándo podría localizarlo; no obstante, encontró a Saga en la oficina del patriarca realizando una llamada telefónica en la cual el gemelo parecía sumamente abstraído y lleno de emociones contenidas. Tenma supo que no debía espiar conversaciones ajenas, menos de un personaje tan temible como el peliazul, pero la curiosidad le supo más convincente y escuchó toda la plática. El Santuario estaba en serios aprietos, casi al punto de la quiebra y la mano derecha del patriarca culpaba a Hades y a la familia Heinstein del hecho.

Al enterarse de aquellas confabulaciones por parte de Saga, Tenma se inquietó aún más cuando quiso comunicarse con Hades para aclarar todo aquello, pero todo intento fue inútil y no fue capaz de localizarlo jamás. Totalmente inquieto y confundido, el joven de cabello castaño decidió en ir en su búsqueda él mismo.

El joven ya estaba cruzando el valle que separaba a Rodorio, pueblo vecino al Santuario, del resto de Grecia con su pequeña mochila al hombro cuando, de repente, una imponente presencia le impidió el paso.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? — le habló una severa y profunda voz masculina.

— ¡I-Ikki! — exclamó Tenma impresionado.

En efecto, Ikki notó la fuga del jovencito de inmediato y le siguió. Cuando se dio cuenta de que el castaño escapaba sin lugar a duda, Fénix decidió intervenir.

Aquel joven moreno tres años mayor que Tenma poseía una fortaleza física impresionante, aunado con su rostro de expresión permanentemente severa, la cual agudizaba cierta cicatriz que nacía desde el tabique de la nariz hasta la frente. A pesar de ello, Tenma no flaquearía ni en broma.

— Déjame pasar, es urgente que vaya a hacer… lo que tengo que hacer. Si tengo que pelear contra ti, lo haré ¡Apártate! — le espetó con total convencimiento en cada palabra.

El mayor arqueó una ceja y cruzó los brazos con aire estupefacto.

— Convénceme de que lo que tienes que hacer es más importante que permanecer a salvo en el Santuario y te dejaré ir sin hacer preguntas.

— ¿Lo sabes no? La Fundación Athena está a punto de caer en la ruina y Saga inculpa a Hades y a su familia. Si eso es verdad, tengo que hablar con él en persona.

— ¿Y el gran señor Hades va a escuchar a un enano insignificante como tú? — inquirió mordaz el severo joven a quien habían apodado Fénix debido a su fuerza y temple descomunal.

— ¡Lo hará! — exclamó sin un deje de duda en sus orbes avellana.

— De acuerdo — bufó Ikki frunciendo el ceño —. Te creo. Puedes ir, pero te acompañaré y no vas a poder deshacerte de mí. Son mis condiciones; así de fácil —

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

* * *

Notas de la autora: Espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho para este capítulo. La verdad me ha faltado algo de inspiración y chispa para continuar; sin embargo, viene el cumpleaños de Radamanthys e hice lo posible para que la publicación de este capítulo coincidiera con esas fechas para darle más sabor al asunto ¿Qué les parece la historia hasta ahora?

En fin, posiblemente publique algo especial para el cumpleaños del Juez del Infierno rubio, pues él me encanta como pocos personajes de Saint Seiya y, por supuesto, lo que publique TIENE que tener RadaKanon.

Agradezco que aún permanezcan algunos fieles lectores a este relato. Aprecio cada uno de sus comentarios y ánimos.

Quienes me han escrito saben que me doy a la tarea de responderles personalmente. Así que si tienen cualquier clase de retroalimentación, sugerencia y petición siéntanse libres de hacerlo. En este sentido mil gracias y un abrazo para **Ariassune**, **PrincessVirgo**, **sakura-sparda **y **Victoria Nike.**

Les deseo un espléndido día.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Rock you like a hurricane**

Capítulo 14

* * *

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

_Noviembre 2010_

Kanon se encontraba sentado con bastante soltura en un cómodo sillón color maple dentro de una sala bastante bien arreglada e iluminada. El gemelo se encontraba realizando una entrevista para una famosa revista francesa de espectáculos, la cual le había pagado bastante bien para acceder a contestar algunas preguntas que fueran más allá de su vida artística. Por ello, había viajado al país galo y había sido recibido calurosamente en la ciudad de Lyon en donde le ofrecieron un delicioso almuerzo antes de dirigirse hacia la sala de entrevistas de la empresa de medios.

Ahí le realizaron una breve sesión fotográfica para la cual el griego no se inhibió en posar gustoso por algunos minutos, finalmente y luego de coquetear un poco con la rubia y guapa periodista, la entrevista comenzó.

El gemelo estaba acostumbrado ya a aquellos cuestionarios, los cuales siempre comenzaban con preguntas un tanto sosas y hasta predecibles, siempre desviándose a propósito hacia su vida artística y haciendo énfasis en preguntar cómo se veía él en futuro y cómo proyectaba a _Poseidon Marines_ con la fama mundial que habían adquirido. Luego, era común que vinieran las preguntas sobre su familia y en este punto Kanon no permitía dedicarle más de dos preguntas en las que Saga fuera el protagonista de su respuesta. Y luego de un par de cuestiones que al cantante le parecieron bobas, vino aquello sobre lo que en realidad versaba aquel cuestionario.

_Señor Didymoi, se rumorea que tiene problemas en su relación con la señorita Mikkelsen ¿Puede desmentir esto?_

— ¿Con Romina? — sonrió socarronamente el apuesto hombre de cabellera azul —. No hay ningún problema con ella. Aún somos buenos amigos — admitió sin pena el griego gustoso de que los ojos azules de la periodista se abrieran de par en par.

_¿Terminaron por aquellos rumores de que usted le era infiel a la super modelo sueca? _

— Es usted muy atrevida, señorita — jugueteó Kanon guiñándole el ojo a su interlocutora —. Romina y yo terminamos porque nuestra relación simplemente no funcionó como esperábamos, no siempre tiene que haber un tercero en discordia atorado ¿No lo crees?

El griego era un buen mentiroso y, de hecho, ya casi olvidaba su pasajera e insípida aventura con Romina Mikkelsen. Para ser sinceros, mantuvo una relación con ella al mismo tiempo que empezó a perseguir a Radamanthys y, evidentemente, el cantante olvidó deliberadamente a aquel monumento de mujer esperando por él, cegado por saborear la adrenalina de aspirar tener al rubio sólo para sí mismo.

_Comprendo ¿Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que dejó de salir con la señorita Mikkelsen? ¿Actualmente hay alguien especial en su vida amorosa?_

— ¡Wow! Detente querida, vas muy rápido — bromeó el hombre de mirada esmeralda.

Un intérprete estaba auxiliando la entrevista al traducir de francés a griego y viceversa, pues Kanon además de su lengua materna hablaba inglés, italiano y un poco de danés gracias a Thetis, pero sólo eso; de francés apenas y sabía algunas frases turísticas.

A decir verdad, al gemelo le gustó la palabra "especial" que tradujo el intérprete para hacerle saber la pregunta de la periodista. Cerró los ojos despacio y detrás de sus párpados le vino la imagen de unos días atrás cuando Radamanthys le besó la frente para despedirse de él

— Me encanta la palabra que has utilizado: "especial". Siendo sinceros, eso es lo que he encontrado durante los últimos meses: a alguien especial — admitió con naturalidad el peliazul.

El hombre saboreó la emoción contenida detrás de la máscara paciente y melosamente condescendiente que la mujer llevaba puesta. Kanon percibió con malicia el erizamiento que recorrió la piel de aquella bonita francesa. Ella había conseguido rascar aquellas respuestas que esperaba obtener de él y sin duda incrementarían sustancialmente el precio comercial de la entrevista.

_¿Ha encontrado a alguien especial? ¿Cree que su admiradoras tienen de qué preocuparse?_

Kanon entrecerró sus ojos y afiló la mirada antes de responder.

— Quizás ¿Quién sabe? Creo que es muy precipitado para sacar conclusiones públicamente al respecto ¿Tú y mis fans me guardarían el secreto por ahora? — guiñó un ojo luego y fingió inocencia. La reportera soltó una risita nerviosa y asintió un poco sonrojada.

_¿Cree que esa persona especial leerá esta entrevista? ¿Quisiera decirle algo si así fuera?_

— La verdad, lo dudo bastante — reflexionó con calma el helénico —. Es una persona muy aburrida, no le van estas cosas; por lo que se perderá saber que admito no recordar haber disfrutado tanto con una pareja en toda mi vida…

* * *

Cuando hicieron el amor por primera vez, habían pasado dos o tres semanas desde la fiesta de cumpleaños de Radamanthys. Hubo un primer intento unos días después del evento de la fiesta de disfraces; no obstante, mientras el rubio desnudaba y besaba la piel oliva del gemelo, el abogado descubrió que en el pliegue del codo izquierdo había heridas recientes de jeringas y, sin duda, Wyvern ni siquiera se detuvo a preguntar si el cantante había donado sangre recientemente o algo por el estilo. De inmediato lo acusó de haberse drogado recientemente. Evidentemente, el momento de pasión fue destruido en un segundo y pelearon tanto aquella vez que el peliazul salió del departamento semidesnudo y permanecieron sin hablarse por días.

Para desgracia de ambos, su relación había llegado a una etapa en la que no podían pasar tanto tiempo incomunicados el uno del otro; por lo que si uno no cedía, el otro terminaba haciéndolo. Por lo tanto, volvieron a verse pocos días después de esta pelea.

Llegados a este punto, la lujuria contenida por meses definitivamente ya no podía permanecer atrapada sólo en sus pantalones y los dos se entregaron tórridamente al encanto de Eros.

Sucedió en el departamento del abogado un sábado por la mañana durante la cual Kanon llegó temprano, pues alegó que quería preparar panqueques para ambos. Poco tiempo duró su labor en la pulcra cocina del inglés, pues Radamanthys no se resistió el mirarlo tan concentrado en la labor doméstica vistiendo un delantal para proteger su ropa. El inglés lo abrazó por detrás, posando sus poderosas manos en la cintura del griego y luego comenzó a besarle el cuello, la mandíbula y las orejas.

Al cantante se le erizó toda la anatomía y sin la menor resistencia se dejó llevar por el tacto de su libidinosa pareja. Radamanthys apagó las perillas de la estufa que apenas el gemelo había encendido, luego Wyvern llevó a Kanon a una silla alta que estaba a unos metros y, sentándolo ahí, comenzó a besarle la boca con arrobo; el griego disfrutó estos momentos en los que el rubio quiso robarle todo el aliento y la cordura haciendo uso de sus labios y de su inquieta y embriagante lengua; el peliazul sentía que el mundo le daba tantas vueltas por aquellas caricias tan apremiantes, por lo que tuvo que abrazar el cuello del inglés para sostenerse un poco.

Poco a poco el libido comenzó a apoderarse de ambos y minutos más tarde las piernas del cantante rodearon las caderas del rubio quien deseó cargarlo hasta la mesa en donde volvió a dejarlo sentado y esta vez se puso más creativo con las manos, los dedos, su nariz y hasta sus dientes, pues desprendió a su pareja del delantal y luego de su chaqueta. Kanon se dejó hacer dócilmente, pues quería disfrutar de aquel repentino arranque de pasión de Radamanthys.

Sus cuerpos se frotaban el uno contra el otro en espasmos impacientes, sus bocas se mantenía unidas en un abrazo caliente y húmedo que sólo se detenía para saborear la piel ajena por breves momentos, daba la impresión que necesitaban beber constantemente uno del otro para seguir respirando. En cuestión de minutos, las manos del inglés se colaron por debajo de la camisa del peliazul y acarició incitantemente cada rincón bien marcado de aquel torso moreno, pronto atrapó los pezones de su pareja entre sus pares de pulgares e índices. El cantante se retorció en los brazos del rubio y le mordió el labio inferior.

— Nnngh… Radam… — le reprochó el griego entre gimoteos, pues el gemelo había recibido tal corriente de placer que algo en su entrepierna despertó como resorte. En ese segundo, una sensación de incertidumbre se apoderó de él, pues no era la primera vez que el abogado le hacía algo así para después dejarlo a medio camino.

— Vamos a la cama — le susurró Wyvern con sus frentes recargadas la una sobre la otra, aquellos ojos ámbar miraron fijamente a su amante y el griego saboreó la decisión y el deseo que llenaban en aquellos momentos a todos los sentidos del rubio.

Kanon no se hizo del rogar y en poco tiempo ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de Radamanthys. Ahí, comenzó un ritual de erotismo el cual se repetiría constantemente en aquella morada y, sin embargo, cada ocasión sería diferente, pero al mismo tiempo memorable, reconfortante y sumamente placentera.

Se deshicieron de sus ropas poco a poco y, aun así, con cierto deje de vehemencia cada vez que alguna prenda resbalaba de sus pieles.

Tirados en la cama continuaron recorriéndose mutuamente haciendo uso de todos sus sentidos: el tacto, el olfato, el oído, la vista… el gusto.

Hubo una pausa en su sesión de besos, mordidas, chupetones, caricias, suspiros y pellizcos eróticos, durante la cual el cantante apenas y permitió a Wyvern recuperar el aliento, pues en pocos segundos su rostro se coló en la entrepierna del inglés y lo desprendió de sus calzoncillos liberando la apretada erección enrojecida y dura frente a su rostro. A pesar de que el palpitante miembro viril exigía la inmediata y completa atención del peliazul, el griego no le prestó la atención esperada. El gemelo, acarició sutilmente la base, casi amenazándola con la uña y también se distrajo jugueteando con el vello púbico. Sin duda, el brillo triunfó en las pupilas de Kanon cuando percibió la ansiedad del inglés reflejada en su trabajosa respiración y la manera en que apretaba las sábanas bajo sus manos cuando ni siquiera habían comenzado en serio aquel acto.

El griego conocía las inseguridades de las que era presa Radamanthys respecto a su sexualidad pues siempre se creyó inamoviblemente heterosexual y el gemelo no deseaba que aquello interfiriera con el anhelando momento.

— ¿Tienes condones? — lanzó el griego de improvisto, casi neutralizando la alta temperatura de la habitación, pero la verdad lo había hecho a propósito para medir a Radamanthys quien dio un respingo por la sorpresa que le causó aquel inesperado cuestionamiento.

— S-sí… — respondió el inglés con las pupilas dilatadas, las cuales miraron suplicantes a Kanon quien se encontraba recostado boca abajo con el cuerpo semidesnudo, metido entre sus piernas. El abogado reaccionó rápido y bajó de la cama en un segundo, luego se dirigió a su tocador y rebuscó con apremio en un cajón del cual sacó unos tres condones y gel lubricante, entonces volvió al lecho.

— Gracias — añadió pícaramente el gemelo cuando recibió los preservativos.

De esta manera continuaron y ahora sí Kanon le regaló a Wyvern un apetitoso y delirante sexo oral durante el cual el griego no permitió al rubio venirse demasiado rápido dentro el látex del condón que le había puesto. No, aún no…

Kanon tumbó a su amante en la cama y volvió a llenarlo de besos y caricias, pero eso no duró demasiado, pues Wyvern quiso también tomar las riendas del acto y en un segundo invirtió los roles. A Radamanthys de alguna manera le fascinó explorar aquella perfecta piel oliva perlada de sudor, descubrió por primera vez ciertos tatuajes y perforaciones que nunca antes había admirado y, sobretodo, ciertas cicatrices permanentemente esculpidas en aquella exquisita dermis.

Momentos después, el rubio se hallaba sentado sobre la cama y Kanon estaba igualmente posicionado entre sus piernas permitiendo que su pareja le besara los hombros y la espalda; entonces, el inglés atrapó la erección del otro hombre y comenzó a masturbarlo con soltura, habiendo olvidado por completo todo los miedos y complejos que le provocaba la idea de tocar a otro hombre en un plano completamente sexual. Por su parte, al griego le excitó muchísimo esta acción emprendida por su amante: la simple sensación de disfrutar de esas manos abrazándole y jalándole la hombría lo volvieron loco en un segundo. Más aun sintiendo en su espalda los besos y la respiración de aquel hombre que tanto lo obsesionaba.

— Rada… radamanthys — comenzó a gimotear el gemelo y como premio el inglés mejoró la estimulación en su longitud.

No hizo falta demasiado tiempo para que la pareja comenzara a prepararse para el coito y para ello Kanon abrió el tubo de lubricante y comenzó a dilatarse con sus propios dedos, bajo la mirada atónita, pero sobretodo deleitada del rubio. La verdad, aunque pareciera que para el griego ya no existieran inhibiciones sexuales después de haber protagonizado un par de películas pornográficas, esta vez, debido a la importante persona que era Wyvern para él, se sentía un tanto abochornado por los ojos que no se perdían ni un solo movimiento de sus dedos llenos de viscoso líquido dentro de su entrada.

— Déjame intentarlo… — suplicó jadeante Radamanthys quien realmente no preguntó, sino avisó, pues quitó al gemelo el lubricante de las manos y se llenó la mano derecha del gel transparente, luego, sin pensarlo más, introdujo sus dedos índice y corazón en la estrechez del otro hombre. Este acto provocó un gemido casi al unísono por parte de ambos.

Radamanthys estaba sorprendido de sí mismo por todo la lujuria inextinguible que nunca antes había experimentando con otra persona, por su parte,Kanon comenzó a sentir cierto nivel de nerviosismo y euforia por lo mucho que había anhelado este momento y lo bien que estaba desarrollándose.

La verdad, al gemelo ayudó mucho a relejarse cuando Wyvern comenzó a tomar bastante iniciativa del acto, luego de lubricarlo e introducir sus dedos para abrir aquella cavidad, tuvieron una sesión de besos y caricias que llenaron el pecho y el estómago de Kanon de un golpe de calor acompañado de un cosquilleo indescriptible en sus entrañas.

Finalmente, se posicionaron mirándose de frente con el cuerpo del cantante debajo del rubio. El inglés no dudó en introducirse poco a poco y su amante soportó el dolor heroicamente centrando sus pensamientos alrededor de la idea de que estaba llenándose del hombre que más le gustaba sobre la faz de la tierra. La verdad, para el abogado no fue nada difícil experimentar grandes oleadas de gozo a través del sexo anal y, aunque luchó por lograr que el peliazul sintiera tanto placer cómo él, su inexperiencia para aquella práctica sexual no fue favorable para el momento. No obstante, Kanon cooperó bastante y aunque tenía todo el rostro enrojecido de dolor, no permitió que aquella lacerante sensación lo zozobrara y comenzó a balancearse al ritmo de las estocadas de su pareja mientras sus manos y luego las del rubio le ayudaban a masturbarse.

Aquel primer absoluto momento de coito entre ambos fue único y aunque lejos de ser perfecto, sin duda fue inolvidable, pues ambos se entregaron al otro y olvidaron las pequeñas torpezas que seguramente con la práctica eliminarían juntos. Lo más importante fue la sensación de apogeo sexual en pareja mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos con las pupilas dilatadas, compartiendo esporádicos besos ruidosos en donde sus lenguas se llegaban a asomar y, por supuesto, juntos crearon una sinfonía erótica compuesta por gritos, suspiros y gemidos al compás del morboso sonido de sus cuerpos encontrándose cada segundo a través de la penetración.

Radamanthys llegó a su climax mientras gritaba el nombre de su amante y su semilla quedó atrapada en el preservativo; sin embargo, el rubio no salió del otro ni paró de estimularlo manualmente hasta que se aseguró que Kano se arqueó estrepitosamente, contrayéndose deliciosamente por dentro y finalmente se derramó en su mano e igualmente gimió el nombre de su amante con los ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

_Abril 2013_

Valentine había quedado de encontrarse con Sylphid en un pub de Barnsbury en Inglaterra, el mismo establecimiento Radamanthys y sus hombres frecuentaban desde hace años. El lugar acaba de abrir en aquel soleado día de primavera, las mopas mojadas con detergente lava-pisos habían recorrido el piso pocos minutos atrás. Harpy era el primer cliente del día y, por lo tanto, permaneció solo con su pinta de cerveza obscura frente a él, escuchando claramente el movimiento de las cocinas del pub que comenzaban a calentar sus hornos y a agitar sus vajillas y cacerolas. También podía prestar atención si así lo quería al sonido de los televisores encendidos a lo largo del establecimiento; la ronda de partidos nacionales e internacionales comenzarían todavía dentro de una hora o dos, así que los canales sintonizados eran diversos: de noticias, de espectáculos, de golf, del clima…

El abogado de cabellera rosada resopló molesto por la impuntualidad de su amigo, de hecho, tuvo que esperarlo por cerca de un cuarto de hora hasta que el apuesto hombre peliplateado hizo acto de aparición con fingida pena en el rostro a causa del grave retraso de su llegada.

La verdad, Valentine apenas y se molestó en sermonearlo brevemente por su falta de formalidad, pero la verdad era en vano, sabía que Basilisk nunca cambiaría realmente, ni siquiera todos aquellos estrictos años bajo la severa tutela de Wyvern habían hecho demasiada mella en él.

Luego de recibir el clásico regaño de Harpy, Sylphid pidió una cerveza para acompañar a su amigo y comenzaron hablando sobre sus vidas de manera superficial. Luego, pasaron al tema que les importaba más en aquellos momentos: su adorado superior Radamanthys.

— ¿Cómo ha estado él? — preguntó nervioso Basilisk mirando el borde de su cerveza fijamente.

— Aparentemente bien para el resto del mundo, sobre todo frente a los preparativos de la boda y con la señorita Pandora, pero… — Valentine bebió de su tarro para interrumpirse a propósito.

— ¿Pero? ¿Qué está mal en nuestro señor? — preguntó impaciente el hombre de cabellera plateada.

— ¡Todo! Absolutamente todo. El señor Radamanthys ha adquirido unos hábitos para beber alcohol terribles: desde que despierta hasta que duerme tiene whisky en la sangre; está en un estado adormecido y atontado a propósito, aunque por supuesto no ha descuidado el trabajo… demasiado.

— ¿¡Cuándo está con la señorita Pandora está tomado?! — exclamó pasmado Sylphid.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Y cuando tiene que dejar de tomar porque sabe que la verá a ella, deja de tomar por días y cae en un estado depresivo en el que se obsesiona demasiado con el trabajo. Ha habido muchas veces en las que se ha quedado despierto toda la noche en la oficina sin parar de trabajar. Sylphid, estoy muy preocupado por él — puntualizó sumamente angustiado el pelirosa.

— ¿Qué es lo que sugieres? ¿Qué regrese con Kanon? — le miró con ojos afilados Basilisk.

— No tengo idea — admitió cabizbajo —. Sé que terminaron demasiado mal, cuando el señor Radamanthys regresó de Athenas tenía la nariz rota y el labio y la ceja partidos, además de tener el rostro lleno de moretones, pero él no quiso decir ni una sola palabra al respecto. Ni qué decir de la sombría aura que lo rodeó por semanas después de eso —

— Pues a Kanon se le mira bastante bien… — señaló Sylphid mirando al televisor que tenía frente a él, Valentine tuvo que girarse por completo desde su asiento para contemplar la misma escena que su interlocutor.

Era un extracto del último video musical de _Poseidon Marines_. En la producción audiovisual se miraba a Kanon recorriendo algún callejón de una ciudad en una vistosa y ostentosa motocicleta Harley Davidson en compañía de una voluptuosa super modelo pelirroja que vestía un minúsculo short y un top negro que parecía casi obsceno para ocultar sus frondosos pechos. Ambos protagonistas de la secuencia se encontraban con actores personificados como animales de la selva que intentaban atacarlos y devorarlos, pero la pareja conseguía siempre escapar ingeniosamente. El video musical tenía escenas intercaladas por la banda tocando la canción _The Zoo _vestidos con ropa de comando en un set bastante parecido a una selva. La verdad, la secuencia era sosa, pero la producción era bastante alta y sin duda el carisma de la banda socavaba todos los errores de creatividad de la historia.

Luego del video, apareció una periodista británica quien logró interceptar al famoso cantante griego al salir de un concierto hacia su vehículo: una camioneta negra blindada. Lo novedoso de la situación era que el cantante estaba acompañado por una preciosa joven rubia y ambos iban tomados de la mano.

— Kanon, díganos quién es esta adorable señorita, por favor — alcanzó a gritar la empedernida entrevistadora.

El griego llevaba unas gafas de sol oscuras y, a pesar de que los grandes lentes Ray-Ban ocultaba la mitad de su expresión, sin duda para todo el público fue clara la completa sonrisa socarrona que se asomó de sus apetecibles labios varoniles.

— Ella es la persona más especial en mi vida — confesó y automáticamente la cámara enfocó a la joven de ojos azules y rasgos angelicales quien sonrió fingiendo sonrojo.

Luego, los dos se escabulleron y sus guardaespaldas bloquearon más intromisión periodística. A continuación los conductores del programa de chismes comenzaron una furiosa discusión en la que resaltaba el mordaz comentario de uno de ellos: "¿Y qué hay de esos fuertes rumores de que Kanon Didymoi vivía felizmente con otro hombre en Inglaterra?"

Sylphid esbozó una expresión de asco y cuando no pudo más hizo ademán de escupir al suelo, quería soltar una serie de blasfemias hacia el griego, pero notó que la mirada de Valentine estaba un tanto aterrorizada y miraba sobre el hombro de Basilisk.

El hombre de cabellera plateada giró lentamente la mirada detrás suyo y no esperó encontrarse con la gran anatomía de Radamanthys quien miraba fijamente al televisor todavía.

— ¡Se-señor! — exclamaron los dos al unísono sin poder creérselo. Aunque resultaba algo no tan inverosímil el encontrárselo ahí mismo dados los recientes hábitos alcohólicos de su superior y que los dos se encontraban en el pub favorito del rubio.

— Ella es Thetis Solo, sin duda es verdad lo que dijo Kanon: es una mujer muy especial en su vida — habló Wyvern tranquilamente.

Los dos pupilos tragaron saliva con dificultad y nerviosos saludaron al inglés quien denotaba un aspecto físico terrible: estaba demasiado pálido y con los ojos hundidos en ojeras de meses, su cuerpo ya no era frondosamente corpulento y musculoso: de alguna forma él había adelgazado mucho. Además, a pesar de que fingía ver con naturalidad el espacio dedicado al griego en la televisión, sin duda sus ojos ámbar se empañaron con tristeza.

— ¿No iba a ir a Alemania este fin de semana, señor? — quiso saber Valentine conociendo de memoria la agenda de su jefe y asustándose por la sorpresa ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si su adorado superior lo descubría planeando lo prohibido: un reencuentro amoroso con Kanon?

— Se cancelaron los planes con la señorita Pandora, parece que surgió una emergencia en Münich ¿Puedo sentarme? —

— ¡Por favor! — exclamó Sylphid embelesado con la presencia de Radamanthys mientras se hacía a un lado para invitarlo a compartir el sillón gabinete con él; Basilisk adoraba tanto al rubio casi como Valentine por lo que parecía ensoñado de compartir la mesa y unos tragos con él, después de todo el peliplateado luego de vivir bajo la tutela del inglés se alejó de _Elysium_ y trabajó por su propia cuenta en otros países, así que los momentos que podía volver a compartir con Wyvern eran de ensueño para él.

Harpy puso los ojos en blanco y se puso a reflexionar brevemente. Podía tomarse como una traición a Elysium y al presidente Hades el querer unir de nuevo a su señor Radamanthys con Kanon y con ello arruinar el matrimonio político y estratégico de Wyvern con Pandora; pero pensándolo profundamente aquello le importaba un bledo. Valentine era completamente leal a Radamanthys, no a los Heinstein.

* * *

Hades caminaba con apremio y majestuosa elegancia a través de los largos y viejos pasillos del castillo Heinstein. El hombre que tenía un porte casi divino mostraba una mueca de molestia en su impecable rostro de facciones sobrenaturalmente hermosas. Su larga cabellera negra se mecía suavemente detrás de su espalda al compás de sus severos pasos los cuales resonaban con mayor fuerza en las paredes de piedra entre más se sumergía en las mazmorras de la vieja construcción.

El actual líder de los Heinstein estaba ataviado de manera seminformal con pantalones de vestir negros y una camisa azabache de seda y manga larga. La verdad, aquellos colores obscuros contrastaban sublimemente con su piel blanca como alabastro.

Finalmente giró en una esquina en semipenumbra y entró de lleno a un lugar secreto del castillo: los calabozos y la sala de torturas que, de hecho, continuaban en perfecto funcionamiento.

El imponente hombre de ojos turquesa entró a los calabozos y se dejó guiar por el sonido de grilletes en movimientos y, sobretodo, la severa voz de su hermana mayor.

Pronto, estuvo en una celda en donde dos jóvenes de hallaban encadenados y con signos de maltrato físico reciente.

— ¡Señor Hades! — exclamaron todos los sirvientes y Pandora la unísono al chocar con la inesperada presencia de la máxima autoridad de la familia.

El hombre hizo caso omiso de los reclamos de su hermana mayor y sólo exigió una cosa.

— Liberen de inmediato a Tenma — bramó con tal autoridad que un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la mayoría de los presentes.

— ¡Pero…! — protestó Pandora algo nerviosa.

— ¿Estás retándome, hermana? —

— ¡De ninguna manera, mi querido hermano! — tembló la hermosa mujer — ¿No escucharon? ¡Liberen al más joven de los dos!

En cuestión de segundos el muchacho de cabello castaño fue liberado y, aunque bastante altivo todavía a pesar de la paliza que había recibido, permaneció de pie mirando retadoramente a Pandora y luego su mirada se suavizó al tener de frente a su querido amigo; no obstante a Tenma se le hizo un hoyo en el estómago cuando aquellos ojos turquesas le devolvieron una gélida mirada, tal fue el efecto que a Tenma se le heló el corazón.

— Él es mi invitado de honor en este catillo ¿Entendido? — habló la profunda voz de Hades quien después de dar esta orden inapelable se giró con la absoluta disposición de retirarse.

— Hades, por favor, Ikki viene conmigo, no puedo permitir que nada malo le pase — intercedió Tenma por el otro joven aún apresado.

— Y los invitados de Tenma, son mis invitados también — zanjó con precisión el hombre de gran autoridad y finalmente salió del lugar sin permitir que nada más lo volviera a interrumpir.

Pandora fulminó al muchacho proveniente del Santuario y apretó sus puños con tal fuerza que se enterró las largas uñas en las palmas de sus manos.

— Perfecto… — habló Fénix impávido, a pesar de que tenía el rostro lleno de cardenales y sangre; por no hablar de cómo estaría seguramente su cuerpo bajo la tela de su ropa — ¿Así que soy el invitado de honor del señor de la casa? — habló su varonil voz permanentemente desafiante —. Quiero que me liberen ahora, pero exijo que Pandora sea la que me quite estas cadenas en persona… sin ayuda… —

— ¡Ikki! — le regañó Tenma por el innecesario atrevimiento.

— ¿O qué? ¿Los invitados personales de tu hermano te importan un comino? ¿No dicen que la gente rica y educada es especialmente generosa con sus huéspedes de honor?

La mirada violeta de la regia mujer cortó la garganta de aquel hombre en su imaginación. Aun así, orgullosa, exigió la llaves de las cadenas a uno de los sirvientes.

Pandora vestía una corta falda que sin duda todos disfrutaron ver recortada cuando ella tuvo que inclinarse para abrir los candados que aprisionaban a Ikki y el muchacho fue quien más saboreó el espectáculo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

* * *

Notas de la autora:

¿Aún alguien recordará este fanfic? Tardé bastante tiempo en actualizar, de acuerdo a mi cuenta 69 días exactamente. Quiero compartirles sin inhibiciones que esta historia estuvo a punto de quedar en on hiatus indefinido (a.k.a una manera sutil que las autoras tenemos de decir que no continuaremos escribiendo) La razón específica fueron unos episodios bastante tensos, incómodos e indeseables con temas relacionados con Saint Seiya, asuntos bastante personales para ser sincera. Me encontraba sin ningún pelo de ganas ni inspiración para seguir trabajando historias yaoi de Saint Seiya.

Por suerte, parece ser que sólo fue una etapa que en la que debía superar estas malas experiencias porque mis ganas de seguir haciendo historias de Radamanthys y Kanon no se fueron realmente (sobretodo la ilusión que tengo de concluir esta historia en específico). Amigas y amigos estuvieron conmigo apoyándome de diferentes maneras y ahora regresé con toda la energía y ánimos de continuar ese relato hasta el final. También quiero agradecer a los lectores que me envían sus maravillosos reviews y mensajes privados ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias y de nuevo gracias! En mi debate mental siempre estuvieron presentes aquellos seguidores de la historia que me regalan sus elogios, análisis, sugerencias, comentarios y ánimos. Fueron contundentes para que pudiera retomar este fanfic.

Escrita esta disculpa por la tardanza, espero que esta historia continúe siendo de su agrado.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Rock you like a hurricane**

Capítulo 15

* * *

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

_Enero 2011_

Valentine solía observar de cerca las actividades que su jefe realizaba cotidianamente. Sin duda, desde los últimos meses del año pasado la conducta de su superior había cambiado considerablemente. Al principio, Wyvern desaparecía casi todos los fines de semana sin permitirle saber al pelirrosa su paradero y durante el trabajo, el inglés atendía llamadas de su celular ocasionalmente, las cuales procuraba atender muy lejos de los oídos de sus subordinados y cuando regresaba su rostro reflejaba una satisfacción nunca antes vista junto con leves sonrojos que teñían la punta de sus orejas y en algunas ocasiones hasta sus mejillas.

Por supuesto que Valentine no descansaría hasta encontrar la razón que estaba haciendo estragos en el comportamiento del inglés. Harpy no era nada tonto y desde el principio supo que se trataba de una mujer, pero estaba desesperado por conocer su identidad, pues no permitiría que su adorado jefe se mezclara con cualquier harapo que no estuviera al nivel que Wyvern merecía. Sin duda, el asistente no reconoció al responsable de los inusuales suspiros de Radamanthys cuando se le presentó en las narices: Kanon llegó un buen día de enero al escritorio de Valentine. El griego de inmediato saltó a la vista del pelirosa, pues en medio del ambiente de formalidad en aquellas prestigiosas oficinas dentro de las cuales casi todos los hombres y mujeres vestían pulcros trajes ceremoniosamente, el atuendo de cuero y brillantes estoperoles que ofrecía la irresistible figura del gemelo sobrecogió a Harpy por la inesperada llegada. Luego de escrudiñar en su mente por unos segundos, el asistente recordó que aquel hombre había sembrado amistad con su jefe recientemente, incluso se había quedado hasta el final de la fiesta de cumpleaños del rubio.

— Buenas tardes, caballero ¿Kanon, no es así?... — comenzó Valentine sin poder reprimir el tono de sutil asco en su voz — ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? — ofreció con el ceño fruncido.

— Valentine ¿Tú eres la secretaría de tu jefe no es así? Tengo una cita con él ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de llevarme a su oficina ahora mismo? —

Los ojos del asistente se abrieron como platos a causa del escándalo que le provocó el atrevimiento de aquel personaje quien no sólo se creía con la autoridad darle órdenes, sino incluso osar pedir ver a su jefe en aquellas fachas tan andrajosas simplemente por capricho.

— ¿Disculpa? —

Un par de minutos después el escándalo que provocó la acalorada discusión entre Kanon y Valentine, quien ya había llamado a seguridad, se convirtió en el espectáculo de todos los oficinistas del piso hasta que el mismísimo Radamanthys se presentó frente a ambos. Por supuesto que el inglés comenzó a reprender severamente a Valentine por el error que había cometido al tratar inadecuadamente a aquel hombre que en efecto era su invitado personal, de inmediato todos los mirones se llevaron las manos a la boca por la emoción de presenciar aquel chisme de pasillo. El gatillo que agitó por completo todo el furor de aquellas personas hambrientas de cotilleo fue cuando uno de los espectadores comenzó a susurrar: "¿Ese no es Kanon Didymoi?"

Valentine tardó una media hora en recuperar la compostura y en imponer orden en el piso. Durante este tiempo, sus oídos no pasaron por alto los comentarios de los socios y trabajadores del piso. Había una cuestión que lo inquietó poderosamente: ¿Qué hacía una súper estrella del calibre del solista de _Poseidon_ en aquel despacho jurídico sin la compañía de su representante u otro abogado y además visitando inesperadamente al mismísimo director de aquella sede de _Elysium_? Parecía un asunto demasiado personal ¿No era así?

Harpy nunca reconocería que su adoración por el rubio rayaba ligeramente en lo insano. Por ejemplo, él mismo había hecho pequeñas rendijas secretas a través de las cuales podía espiar el interior de la oficina de Radamanthys desde diferentes ángulos.

Y así, metiéndose en la sala de juntas desde la cual existía una persiana rota que tenía un truco para contemplar de cerca el escritorio de la espaciosa oficina, Valentine casi pierde la quijada por la fuerza con la que su boca se abrió de un solo golpe al admirar el espectáculo.

Wyvern le daba la espalda, pero se podía apreciar que se encontraba sentado en su cómoda silla ergonómica de cuero negro, nada inusual. Excepto porque Kanon estaba sentado a horcajadas en su regazo, mirándolo de frente…más bien besándolo apasionadamente, enterrando los dedos de su mano izquierda en el cabello del inglés.

Valentine casi se atraganta de la impresión y rápidamente apartó la vista sintiéndose avergonzado de alguna manera. Harpy debió terminar de saciar su curiosidad en aquel punto, pero no fue suficiente para él y cambió de rendija secreta, esta vez mirando a través del hoyo del picaporte de la puerta de la sala que conectaba con el lugar de trabajo de su superior. Fue una mala decisión. El nuevo ángulo de visión le regaló una imagen sumamente impresionante: el griego, con la mano derecha, se encontraba masturbando furiosamente el completamente duro y erecto miembro enrojecido de Radamanthys, el cual se asomaba entre los pantalones desabrochados del rubio, ambos llevaban a cabo este acto sin separar su ruidoso y húmedo beso el cual ahogaba la mayor parte de los sonidos impúdicos que sus bocas podían emitir.

El asistente perdió todo el aliento y tuvo que sostenerse en la puerta para no caer al suelo de la impresión. El sonido provocó a Wyvern detenerse.

— ¿Escuchaste eso? Alguien toca a la puerta ¡Te dije que aquí no, maldita sea! — alcanzó a escuchar Valentine la voz entrecortada y preocupada de su jefe.

— No es nadie. Además, te está excitando el miedo de ser descubierto, te dije que sería divertido. De hecho, se te paró en la mitad del tiempo normal — replicó la voz del griego para luego soltar una sedosa risa. No pasaron demasiados segundos cuando Harpy volvió a escuchar el sonido de las bocas de los dos hombres encontrándose furiosamente.

A pesar de aquel episodio, Valentine nunca perdió la costumbre de espiar a Radamanthys. Incluso, aquel mal hábito se incrementó más por parte del pelirrosa.

* * *

_Febrero 2011_

Radamanthys se encontraba más intranquilo de lo usual. Cierto que sus responsabilidades habituales eran causa suficiente para provocarle un estrés fenomenal; sin embargo, durante los últimos días había algo más que lo estaba consumiendo y, por supuesto, Valentine estaba al pendiente de aquello.

Todo comenzó desde los primeros días de febrero cuando su asistente notó que el rubio se encerraba a solas en su oficina y no precisamente a trabajar. Un buen día su conmutador le mostró que Wyvern se encontraba realizando una llamada telefónica a las oficinas de Ámsterdam, curioso de lo inusual que parecía esta llamada de repente, realizó un truco para escuchar la llamada desde su teléfono sin hacerse notar.

—… todos los malditos catálogos de flores, de chocolates, de joyería ¡Maldita sea! De repente me di cuenta de que estoy saliendo con un hombre, no con una mujer. Es la primera vez en toda mi vida que me pasa esto — alcanzó a escuchar hablar Harpy a su superior. Aquellas declaraciones le dieron un vuelco al corazón.

— ¿Quieres tranquilizarte? En general supera de una buena vez que te gusta otro hombre, sales con otro hombre y te acuestas con otro hombre. No es el fin del mundo. — Por supuesto que aquella era la orgullosa voz del señor Minos.

Radamanthys gruñó intimidantemente como respuesta.

— Ese no es el único maldito problema ¿Sabes que un multimillonario lo pretende desde hace no sé cuántos años? ¿Qué diablos se supone que deba darle y no parecer demasiado estúpido o corriente? — soltó con frustración Wyvern.

— ¿Acaso tienes celos? ¡Sí! Estás celoso y nervioso. Qué interesante. Sin duda Kanon tiene una colita alucinante para haberte puesto en este estado.

El inglés comenzó a insultar ferozmente al noruego utilizando muy bajas expresiones nada correctas para un caballero de su altura y por último Radamanthys agregó:

— Además no te hagas el idiota ¿Crees que no sé la sarta de cursilerías impropias de ti hacia Albafica durante estos últimos meses? Ya puedo predecir tu insípido y predecible San Valentín con el intento de llevártelo finalmente a la cama… —

Fue suficiente y el pelirrosa apretó un botón para dejar de seguir espiando aquella conversación ajena. El leal hombre suspiró hondamente, entrecruzó los dedos de sus manos y recargó su barbilla sobre ellos.

* * *

San Valentín. Aquel día tan especial para muchas parejas alrededor del mundo estaba por concluir en Londres.

Kanon y Radamanthys habían tenido un encuentro breve aquel día debido a que precisamente ese 14 de febrero transcurrió en lunes y Wyvern sólo se dio el lujo de salir un poco más temprano del trabajo para pasarlo con el griego y darle la sorpresa que le había preparado, para la cual el rubio batalló mucho consigo mismo para convencerse de seguir adelante con su plan de San Valentín. La idea había sido del mismísimo Valentine, su asistente quien compartía nombre y cumpleaños con el personaje histórico que se había asociado como protector de los enamorados. Un buen día, Harpy lo abordó con rostro serio y le comentó que había notado cuán preocupado estaba y se imaginaba el motivo: un regalo para Kanon con motivo del 14 de febrero. El inglés rezongó contra su subordinado y quiso hacerse el duro, pero el pelirrosa no cedió y terminó dándole su sincera sugerencia para festejar aquella fecha: una cena en casa preparada en toda la medida de lo posible por el mismísimo Wyvern.

Y helos ahí en el comedor de Radamanthys disfrutando de los canelones a la bolognesa que el rubio se las había arreglado para cocinar en su propio horno.

— Dilo… — habló finalmente el rubio sin poder degustar bien la comida en toda la noche. El sabor no era malo, a decir verdad, pero la presentación era pésima; después de todo era abogado, no un cocinero, se repitió todo el fin de semana que pasó preparando la sorpresa —. Di que es la comida italiana más horrenda que has probado en toda tu vida — soltó frustrado el rubio apretando la mandíbula.

— ¿Quieres dejar de repetir esa tontería que sólo tú te has imaginado? Sí, tienes razón, la comida no lucía precisamente apetitosa al principio ¡Pero en general todo tiene un gran sabor! No arruines mi cena con tu terrible humor — replicó Kanon mordazmente y luego bebió de su copa de vino.

No era exactamente la respuesta que Wyvern esperaba, pero ni hablar. Así que el rubio se mordió el labio inferior y continuo tragando los alimentos porque no era capaz de saborearlos.

* * *

Hasta aquel momento del día, su San Valentín al lado del cantante no había sido del todo romántico aunque no podía despreciar que había pasado un rato ameno charlando con el griego aquella velada, aún en medio de sus peleas usuales. Kanon le había regalado tres juegos de mancuernas que seguramente costaban una fortuna, pero a pesar del oro y los diamantes en kilates que cargaban las piezas, los pequeños broches eran en cierta forma discretos y sobrios, algo que gustó totalmente a Radamanthys y aceptó con mucho gusto su regalo por el día de los enamorados y sintió que su cena hecha en casa era un regalo patético que lo había hecho hacer el ridículo.

No obstante el agradecimiento de Kanon llegó mientras Wyvern lavaba los platos, momento en el que el inglés había mandado al griego a descansar en la sala. Por supuesto que el gemelo no se quedó quieto y sorprendió al dueño de la casa apareciendo inesperadamente al lado del lavabo y comenzó a ayudarlo a secar los trastes con una toalla de cocina.

— Detente, no tienes que hacer esto, regresa de donde saliste — gruñó el rubio de mal humor.

— No te he agradecido adecuadamente… — comenzó Kanon mirando fijamente el plato extendido que estaba secando entre sus manos.

— No es necesario, ahora déjame terminar de hacer esto.

— Nunca… hacía muchísimo tiempo que nadie había hecho algo así por mí.

— ¡Bah! — inhaló con fuerza el rubio cerrando sus ojos ámbares para buscar paciencia. No necesitaba la lástima de Kanon después de sentirse tan fracasado.

— Sé que no crees en lo que te digo. Sé lo que imaginas: "Tú teniéndolo todo y a todos bajo tus pies" — el pelilargo soltó un bufido muy peculiar que daba la sensación de ser desahogo de una amargura profunda —. No es así, Radamanthys. Puedo tener todo el dinero, fama, gloria y seguidores que cualquiera desearía y aun así sentirme inmensamente solo sin que nada de eso me sepa auténtico. Pueden pasar muchas semanas sin que nadie se tome la molestia de preguntarme cómo estoy en medio de sus elogios y acosos —. El cantante soltó un suspiro y dejó el plato a un lado, dio unos pasos para marcharse del lugar como le había indicado Wyvern, pero el rubio lo detuvo.

— Perdona mi mal humor, resulta que… he estado nervioso preparando esto. Creo que aún lo estoy — admitió apretando los puños por el estrés que le provocó admitir aquellas emociones. Kanon envolvió entonces las manos del otro con las propias y su mirada esmeralda lo encaró con sutileza.

— Te lo repito: nunca había tenido un regalo de San Valentín como este, el cual aún me tiene fascinado. La cena estuvo deliciosa. Gracias.

Ambos se besaron por algunos minutos para liberar las tensiones de la situación. Mucho más relajado, Radamanthys regresó a terminar de asear la vajilla y Kanon aceptó de buena gana el gesto de Wyvern de hacerse cargo de la limpieza como parte de su regalo, entonces el pelilargo caminó de regreso a la sala.

— Más te vale terminar rápido — habló el griego deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta de la cocina. Giró su rostro y miró al inglés por el rabillo del ojo —. Sorpresa de San Valentín: traje la crema batida más deliciosa que he probado y además chocolate amargo líquido. Sé que tendremos maravillosas ideas para probar ambas cosas los dos juntos.

El malicioso griego disfrutó el inmediato sonido de una copa resbalándosele a Radamanthys por la impresión que le causó esta sugestiva idea.

* * *

El lecho de Wyvern terminó hecho un desastre a causa de la dulce faena de San Valentín. A pesar de que procuraron no desperdiciar nada, el calor y la lujuria del momento no les permitieron controlar del todo el chocolate y la crema batida. Las sábanas se habían manchado de estos ingredientes y en cualquier otra situación esto habría puesto al inglés a limpiar el desastre inmediatamente después de percatarse del hecho luego de recuperarse del estallido de su último orgasmo; pero no resultó así aquella noche porque el amor embriagó a la dichosa pareja envolviéndolos en un sopor de caricias y besos post-coitales.

Los dos habían rodado al lado de lecho que no había quedado tan manchado de los dulces elementos que habían acompañado aquella velada de pasión y ahí permanecieron abrazados esperando que el sueño los arropara juntos y que sólo el amanecer rompiera el encanto de la noche y hasta entonces se preocuparían por limpiar la cama y asearse ellos mismos.

La espalda de Kanon estaba recargada sobre el pecho de su pareja, permitiendo que la fornida anatomía del rubio lo estrechara entre sus brazos, sellando el abrazo con sus dedos entrecruzados tiernamente.

El abogado aún no podía caer presa del sueño y se dedicó a besar el cuello y la espalda del griego esporádicamente.

— ¿Por qué estás lleno de cicatrices en la espalda? — Radamanthys dejó escapar aquella inocente duda que había rondado en su mente desde las primeras veces que tocó eróticamente aquella piel oliva. La respuesta de Kanon tardó demasiados segundos en llegar, tanto que el rubio creyó que su amante había caído dormido al fin o simplemente había decidido ignorar el cuestionamiento.

— No sólo en la espalda, seguramente lo has notado — resurgió la voz del griego con un nudo en la garganta.

— ¿Por ejemplo la preocupante cicatriz que atraviesa tus pectorales? ¿Tu vida estuvo en peligro a causa de aquella herida?

— Tuve una infancia terrible, más bien el final de ella lo fue. Pasé demasiado tiempo en los barrios bajos de Athenas y… — Kanon cerró sus ojos con fuerza y agradeció que estuviera dando la espalda al inglés pues gesticuló una mueca demasiado dramática —… sobreviví dos años en un correccional en Grecia al final de mi adolescencia. Por lo tanto, mi vida estuvo en peligro permanentemente por muchos años.

Un terrible vacío en sus entrañas se apoderó del pelilargo al no recibir inmediata respuesta por parte de su pareja y de repente sintió que le faltó el aire. Nunca antes había confesado a Radamanthys sobre su estancia en la cárcel y temía que aquella confesión no gustara al otro.

Una de las manos del rubio se soltaron del agarre que mantenía con los dedos del griego y el cantante sintió a su corazón encogerse; no obstante, Wyvern no se apartó ni un centímetro de Kanon y con aquella misma mano dirigió su tacto a aquella protuberante cicatriz en el medio del pecho de su amante. La acarició con sutileza, no buscando explorarla, pero sí vertiendo todo un sentimiento de mimo y cariño que reconfortó al griego de una manera inexplicable.

— Esta cicatriz es un símbolo del fin de aquellos días… — comenzó a hablar Kanon con los ojos cerrados disfrutando envolverse de aquella caricia por completo —. Recibí una mortal puñalada cuando intenté salvar a una niña a costa de mi propia vida, aquella criatura había sido blanco de mis conspiraciones para acabar con su vida desde que ella sólo era un bebé. En el último momento me arrepentí de mis pecados y quise pagar con mi propia existencia tanto mal.

— ¿Y la salvaste?

— Sí.

— ¿Cuál es el nombre de aquella niña redentora?

— Saori Kido.

Radamanthys acarició aquella cicatriz solo un poco más.

— ¿Estás molesto? — aventuró Kanon inquieto.

— ¿Por qué lo estaría?

— Porque mi existencia es aberrante.

Wyvern se removió en la cama con el propósito de encarar a Kanon de frente aún recostados.

— No vuelvas a decir eso y elimina esa idea de tu mente, eso sí me podría hacer enfadar y mucho —. Los ojos ámbar del inglés ardieron con fuerza y el pelilargo se encogió un poco —. No quiero que vuelvas a hacerte daño de cualquier forma posible, eso es todo lo que siento en estos momentos—.

El rubio dirigió sus labios a los de su amante y lo besó con suavidad mientras lo abrazaba y el griego no recordaba haberse sentido tan dichoso y seguro en mucho tiempo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

_Mayo 2013_

El pequeño cubículo de Zeros estaba abarrotado de curiosos que se amotinaban sobre el monitor de su computadora. Los socios y empleados de _Elysium_ se encontraban bastante más relajados porque el jefe de la sede de Londres no se encontraba en las oficinas en aquellos momentos y se había llevado al molesto de Valentine con él.

— ¡Sube el volumen! ¡Agranda la pantalla! ¡Aumenta la calidad! ¿¡Quieren cerrar la boca para escuchar mejor?! — se escuchaba el alboroto de más de nueve entrometidos que daban órdenes al pequeño hombre de grandes dientes para controlar el video que se reproducía en YouTube.

Era un fragmento de un reciente concierto de _Poseidon Marines _en Brasil. Aquel era un video aficionado grabado desde el celular de un afortunado espectador que había conseguido abrirse paso entre la masa de fanáticos y llegó a las primeras filas frente al escenario. Por ello su grabación gozaba de mejor calidad y definición que otras decenas que habían subido a la plataforma de videos y que contenía la misma escena que los fanáticos de la banda no paraban de compartir.

El primer segundo del video mostraba al despampanante Kanon Didymoi haciendo una reverencia a su público brasileño en medio de vítores ensordecedores, la multitud tardó algunos segundos en acallar un poco.

— Quisiera hacer esta noche aún más especial al lado de ustedes — se comunicó el cantante en limpio idioma inglés con su público el cual volvió a subir un poco la voz —. _Muito obrigado, Brasil. Você é especial para mim _— exclamó las líneas en portugués que había aprendido de memoria para los fanáticos de aquel gran país latinoamericano, causando furor entre los asistentes. La verdad, aquella distracción funcionaba para que algunos miembros de la banda y el equipo técnico cambiaran instrumentos con el fin de adecuarse a la siguiente melodía a interpretar.

— La próxima canción es una pieza un poco empolvada de nuestra banda; a decir verdad, nunca la habíamos tocado en vivo y tú eres increíble Brasil, por eso queremos volver a darle vida ante ustedes — continuó comunicándose Kanon ahora en inglés mientras sacudía su larga y espectacular cabellera añil — Vamos a darle vida juntos, Brasil … —

Enseguida las luces del escenario de apagaron dramáticamente: un teclado y la suave balada de una guitarra eléctrica abrieron la pista de aquella misteriosa canción. El público guardó silencio espectralmente atento a adivinar de qué melodía se trataba.

_The wise man said just walk this way _

_To the dawn of the light_

Menos de la mitad de los espectadores reconocieron la melodía y asombrados aplaudieron y gritaron aliviados, mientras que el resto escuchaba atenta aquella melancólica balada.

_Here I am_

_Will you send me an angel?_

_Here I am_

_In the land of the morning star_

La interpretación, como era de esperarse, fue maravillosamente pulcra. Los músicos se concentraron en hacerla una pieza emotiva llena de sentimientos que se transmitías a través de cada nota, su gran esfuerzo y pasión podía verse reflejado en sus rostros sudorosos pero extasiados del éxito con el que era acogida esta canción llamada _Send me an angel_ arrinconada al final de uno de sus primeros álbumes como banda que aún no alcanzaba éxito mundial.

El video terminaba ahogado en los aplausos y euforia de los espectadores al final de aquella balada.

En el cubículo de Zeros, los miembros de Elysium ahí metidos, disfrutaron hasta el final aquel video aficionado que había causado un revuelo impresionante a través del internet entre los fans de _Poseidon_, pues apenas había sido subido hacía 5 días a la famosa plataforma YouTube y ya superaba las quinientas mil reproducciones y el número crecía exponencialmente.

* * *

Radamanthys se encontraba refugiado en la sala de su hogar aquella calurosa tarde de mayo. Se encontraba sentado en un cómodo y mullido sillón color negro, el cual miraba de frente a su pantalla inteligente dispuesta a unos tres metros de distancia. La magnífica SmartTV de 65 pulgadas poseía definición de punta y había sido adquirida en mejores tiempos por Wyvern para disfrutar el mirar partidos de fútbol en sus breves tiempos de descanso; no obstante, aquella tarde la televisión con conexión a internet era utilizada para fines diferentes.

El rubio admiraba absorto el famoso video del más reciente concierto de _Poseidon_ en Brasil que contenía la inédita interpretación en vivo de la canción de _Send me an angel. _A pesar de la mala calidad de la grabación, podían percibirse claramente las facciones y expresiones del apuesto cantante de origen griego, mismas que eran capaces de transmitir la melancolía y soledad que declamaba la letra de la melodía. Hipnotizado por aquella cercanía artificial que le regalaba la imagen sobre la pantalla, el inglés bebió un largo trago de su vaso de whisky en las rocas, el cual tintineó a causa del hielo que contenía.

La grabación terminó y el abogado permaneció quieto, un tanto pasmado. Se sentía patético de haber reproducido continuamente aquel video en un desesperado intento de calmar el vacío dentro de sus emociones que la prolongada ausencia de Kanon había dejado en su vida. Radamanthys soltó un bufido y luego emitió algunas risas amargas compadeciéndose de su miserable estado de corazón roto.

El reproductor de YouTube, al no recibir orden de repetir o parar por los minutos que el rubio se tomó para reflexionar, transmitió un video recomendado. Era una entrevista grabada de la televisión y al escuchar la voz de Kanon hablando para un programa brasileño, la atención del inglés fue atraída como un resorte, quien por puro masoquismo siguió los largos minutos en los que el conductor del programa presentaba a los tres miembros de _Poseidon_ quienes habían aceptado acudir a su show: Kanon, Io e Isaak.

— ¿Saben del furor que causó la sorpresiva interpretación de una vieja canción en el concierto de hace un par de días en Rio de Janeiro? — comentó casualmente el encantador y bronceado conductor brasileño de nombre Braulio.

— ¿_Send me an angel_? La verdad nunca imaginamos que provocara demasiada sensación, la interpretamos porque Kanon nos rogó rescatar esa vieja melodía — contestó Io en portugués, pues era el único de los tres que no necesitaba intérprete, conocía bien el idioma de las tierras cariocas muy próximas a su país natal.

— ¡Vaya qué sorpresa! Dime, Kanon ¿Ya imaginabas que este podría ser un nuevo viejo éxito? —

El atractivo cantante recibió la traducción a través del chícharo en su oído izquierdo y sonrió de lado, provocando que sus esmeraldas ojos brillaran con encanto.

— Tengo que confesar que esa no era mi intención original. Como dijo Io: quise que la tocáramos para que alguien especial, quien asistió a aquel concierto, pudiera recibir mi mensaje y compartir ese momento con el público brasileño, quienes son de nuestros fans más queridos —

Isaak parpadeó un poco confundido y entrecerró sus ojos verdiazules.

— ¡Oh, qué emocionante! ¿Quisieras compartir más sobre eso con tu querido público brasileño, Kanon? —

— Hasta hace unos meses necesitaba desesperadamente un ángel y mis plegarias fueron escuchadas: ahora aquel hermoso ángel está a mi lado, cuidándome y sanándome. Quería hacerle saber cuán agradecido estoy y que nunca dejaré de amar a mi ángel —.

El público en vivo lanzó exclamaciones cómplices románticas luego de escuchar la traducción al portugués.

— ¿Y qué opinan Io e Isaak de tu ángel? — preguntó el anfitrión del show brasileño.

El finlandés guardó silencio, pero el chileno no se abstuvo de comentar.

— No es lo que ustedes creen. Ella es el ángel de Kanon, pero él sigue siendo el mujeriego que todos conocemos —

Todos rieron por el comentario pícaro del guapo guitarrista, incluso el griego quien lucía libre, relajado y satisfecho.

Eventualmente el video terminó y Radamanthys apagó el televisor. Bebió todo el whisky restante de su vaso y al tragarlo suspiró con los ojos cerrados en una mueca de dolor. Tenía que sentirse feliz al saber que el hombre que aún amaba se miraba bastante estable y contento, gozando del éxito que merecía ¿Pero por qué a pesar de saber que el griego la estaba pasando mejor que él, un terrible sentimiento comenzó a asfixiarlo desde el pecho envenenándole la sangre?

* * *

La gira de _Poseidon_ recorrió latinoamerica a paso voraz, luego de Brasil la banda se desplazó a Argentina, Perú y el natal Chile de Io, por último hicieron una escala un poco más larga en México en donde por órdenes mismas de Julián Solo el quinteto y su equipo luego de cumplir con los conciertos que tenía agendados en las dos principales ciudades de aquel país, tenía una semana para descansar y para recrearse en tierras mexicanas como más les placiera.

Al concluir el último de los tres espectáculos de _Poseidon_ en el Palacio de los Deportes de la Ciudad de México, tanto los músicos como su leal equipo se tomaron el respiro de gozar de unos pocos días libres.

En medio de este espacio de recreación, Julián hizo aparición en el hotel donde la banda se estaba hospedando mientras tanto: el Hotel Hilton de la Ciudad de México. El Rey de los Mares se hizo de un espacio a pulso para acudir a entrevistarse personalmente con sus queridas estrellas de rock.

Por ello, aquella mañana tocó la puerta de la suite donde Kanon se estaba hospedando. El joven magnate esperó algunos segundos para obtener respuesta del otro lado.

— ¿Quién es? — preguntó la femenina y firme voz de Thetis para sorpresa del billonario.

— ¿Thetis? Soy tu tío Julián.

En breve, la rubia sirena abrió la puerta de la suite y sus enormes ojos azules admiraron la figura de su pariente. Ella lo saludó con bastante agrado y le dejó pasar dentro de la amplia habitación que poseía una vista panorámica impresionante de la Ciudad a través de sus gigantes ventanales en uno de los últimos pisos de la gran torre ubicada en el corazón de aquella capital.

— ¿Buscas a Kanon? — preguntó después de intercambiar formalidades con su tío quien asintió suavemente con la cabeza —. Salió a explorar la Ciudad en cubierto, seguramente llegará dentro de un par de horas —.

— ¿¡Cómo?! — exclamó casi escandalizado el Rey de los Mares — ¿Y tú lo permitiste? ¿Salió con guardaespaldas? ¡Este país es suele ser peligroso y…!

— Calma —. Thetis colocó una de sus pequeñas manos sobre el antebrazo de Julián para tranquilizarlo —. Sí, salió con guardias, pero les ordenó mezclarse entre la multitud. A Dragón Marino le encanta la sensación de masa que existe en esta Ciudad y que encontró similar en Río. Le gusta perderse entre la impresionante cantidad de gente que transita aquí de manera casi caótica. Es tanto el mar de personas que es difícil que lo identifiquen, lo sé porque lo acompañé en Brasil y ayer salimos por la noche a explorar los alrededores.

El billonario torció el labio, pero se rindió ante la imposibilidad de intentar ir a rescatar al griego en esos momentos. Pronto, permitió que su sobrina lo invitara a acomodarse en la comodísima sala de la suite y ella lo convenció de pedir bebidas refrescantes a servicio a la habitación con el objetivo de esperar el regreso de su Dragón Marino lo más cómodamente posible. Finalmente los dos Solo comenzaron una amena conversación familiar.

— ¿Así que ahora Dragón Marino te llama ángel? — bromeó Julián llevándose a los labios una copa de vino.

Su sobrina apretó su preciosa boquita rosada y esbozó una mueca de disgusto.

— Hubiera preferido que Kanon se guardara ese secreto sólo para nosotros dos.

El joven magnate rio sedosamente ante la incomodidad de la jovencita.

— No lo culpes, por favor, desde que regresaste hemos ido recuperándolo paulatinamente. Cuando te busqué en medio de tu viaje en verdad yo me encontraba desesperado. No te miento, todos teníamos miedo de que se suicidara encerrado tanto tiempo en su habitación.

— No era para menos y no fue fácil traerlo de vuelta — suspiró Thetis bebiendo desde una pajita una deliciosa mimosa —. Incluso las primeras semanas que estuve a su lado, su estado emocional era demasiado frágil. Cualquier tontería le recordaba a ese… a ese hombre y él recaía de nuevo.

— ¿Ya ha superado a Radamanthys?

Thetis se mordió el labio y se distrajo jugueteando con la pajilla y los cubos de hielo dentro del vaso de su bebida de naranja y champagne.

— ¿Crees que lo ha superado, tío? — lanzó una pregunta retórica la sirena.

— ¡Miserable rata de Hades! — blasfemó el Rey de los Mares refiriéndose al hombre al que su amado Dragón Marino se había entregado tan ingenuamente.

— A Kanon le encantaría estar aquí para ayudarte a insultarlo. Él está pasando a una curiosa etapa de odio y rabia hacia Radamanthys —

— ¡Brindo por eso! —. Levantó su copa Julián antes de beber con su aristócrata elegancia. — ¿Y… regresó aquello… verdad? — Su sobrina intentó desviar la mirada evadiendo una respuesta inmediata —. Lo sé, Sorrento en persona me lo confirmó. Kanon regresó a las drogas a pesar de todo, incluso a pesar de su ángel — señaló mordaz el orgulloso Rey de los Mares.

Thetis miró furiosa a Julián, sus brillantes ojos azules relampaguearon con ira.

— ¿Quieres dejar de juzgar cada acción que él hace? No puedes entender la terrible decepción por la que atravesó. Radamanthys le hizo creer que era la única persona en el mundo que no se adjudicaría el papel de severo juez sobre su vida y que además podía amar cada fibra de Kanon de manera humana y luego romántica, aquel hombre despreciable le regaló por meses una vida color de rosa que al final resultó ser una muy cruel ilusión, pues Wyvern supo desde el principio que un futuro juntos nunca sería posible.

Julián se concentró en balancear en círculos la copa que sostenía en su mano, luego bebió el resto que quedaba de ella y la colocó sobre la mesa de cristal que yacía en medio de la sala junto al servicio que habían traído a la habitación.

— ¿Crees que fue intencional? ¿Que Hades le ordenó a su perro enamorar a nuestro Kanon? ¡Vamos, que él y Pandora estuvieron al tanto de la relación que floreció entre nuestro Dragón Marino y su mascota todo el tiempo! Y nunca movieron un solo dedo para evitarlo. Simplemente es sospechoso, Thetis querida. Seguro has escuchado de la desastrosa crisis financiera que azota a la Fundación Athena, el hogar donde Kanon pasó su infancia. Sé perfectamente que aquello es obra de los Heinstein, quienes han sido enemigos naturales de la Fundación tanto como los Solo lo fuimos hace tiempo. No sé, romperle el corazón a Dragón Marino, gemelo del principal ejecutor de los atenienses, justo en el estallido de la crisis, te pone a pensar.

— Si de verdad amas a Kanon, tío, si de verdad crees que es el hombre con el que quieres pasar el resto de tus días como marido, si de verdad él ha hecho algo bueno por ti: no te atrevas a sembrar esas ideas en su mente.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

* * *

Notas de la autora:

¡Gracias a los que me escribieron para transmitirme su sincero apoyo y comprensión! Son los mejores lectores :'D Sus palabras de ánimo fueron valiosas para mí. Tanto que incluso tuve la motivación para regalarles otro capítulo en un tiempo corto.

Sobre el capítulo: quisiera recomendarles escuchar y conocer la letra de la canción que fue mencionada en este episodio y que originalmente es una melodía que pertenece a la agrupación _Scorpions_ llamada _Send me an angel_. Es una balada que, de hecho, desde el principio de la historia planee que Kanon interpretara para describir el estado de sus emociones justo en esta parte de la historia. La reproduje una y otra vez casi todo el tiempo que me tomó escribir este capítulo, así que los invito a conocerla.

Casi termina el ciclo del "pasado" en la historia, pues casi está completo el planteamiento de la relación de Kanon y Radamanthys; por ello se acerca la construcción de la conclusión de esta historia de amor, me siento muy nerviosa por ello.

Cualquier comentario, retroalimentación, sugerencia o mensaje que deseen enviarme sobre esta historia, estaré muy contenta de leerlos.

¡Les deseo un magnífico inicio de año 2016! Cumplan las metas que se propongan y que vengan vientos favorables para ustedes y sus seres queridos.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Rock you like a hurricane**

Capítulo 16

* * *

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

_Marzo 2011_

Radamanthys, desesperado, no era capaz de encontrar un cajón de estacionamiento en aquel hospital privado ubicado en la Ciudad de Canterbury. Finalmente halló un lugar adecuado donde aparcar su Mazda y colocó el automóvil aprisa. Bajó del vehículo nervioso y caminó hacia los elevadores mientras escuchaba cómo una ambulancia se aproximaba a toda prisa a la entrada de emergencias de aquel inmueble. Aquella sensación le heló la sangre y apresuró mucho más su paso.

No tenía idea de qué era lo que encontraría ahí y aquella incertidumbre lo volvía loco. Unas horas atrás simplemente recibió la llamada de un empleado de aquel hospital avisándole que el automóvil donde viajaba Kanon había sufrido un aparatoso accidente y los lesionados habían sido trasladados a aquel centro médico. Wyvern, de inmediato, se encargó de dejar en orden las cosas en su oficina y salió a toda prisa hacia el lugar indicado.

Ya dentro del hospital, halló rápidamente al módulo de información y ahí las recepcionistas lo dirigieron a emergencias. Aquello hizo al corazón del inglés dar un brinco de dolor y conforme caminaba por aquellos inmaculados pasillos la sangre se le heló imaginando lo peor.

Al llegar a la recepción de emergencias, brindó el número de paciente que pertenecía a Kanon y que el empleado en el teléfono le había proporcionado horas atrás. La enfermera que le atendió revisó en su computadora y lo encontró rápidamente.

— El señor Kanon Didymoi ingresó a la clínica aproximadamente a las 11.25 a.m a emergencias, actualmente su estado se reporta estable — informó la amable mujer y esas palabras revivieron y aliviaron a Wyvern —. Parece que ahora mismo se encuentra en la clínica esperando una revisión médica para darlo de alta, puede pasar a acompañarlo ¿Es un familiar suyo? — preguntó dulcemente la empleada.

— No… — admitió Radamanthys, dándose cuenta de lo que tenía que decir a continuación y aquello le pareció engorroso y se sintió avergonzado —. Soy… soy su pareja — el rostro del inglés enrojeció un poco y su mandíbula se estresó.

— Muy bien ¿Puede proporcionarme sus datos para registrarlo como visita? — continuó orientándolo la mujer con una sonrisa amable.

— Soy Radamanthys… Milton — mintió con su apellido y aquello le hizo sentir terriblemente culpable.

— Correcto, señor Milton — tecleó la mujer en su computadora —. Por favor, diríjase a la clínica del ala este que se encuentra en… — la mujer le brindó las instrucciones necesarias para llegar, Wyvern la escuchó atentamente y luego de agradecer la atención se dirigió al sitio indicado.

El rubio caminó por el hospital, el cual era bastante bonito y daba la sensación de ser nuevo y recién construido. Además, las cosas parecían bien ordenadas y eficaces. Pasó de largo una sala de espera que parecía cómoda por los sillones azules donde los acompañantes aguardaban frente a grandes pantallas de entretenimiento. Después cruzó unas puertas automáticas de cristal y atravesó un pasillo algo más solitario.

Caminó hacia la clínica indicada, entonces escuchó que se aproximaban algunas personas en sentido contrario, mantenían una charla acalorada.

— ¿Viste quién estaba ahí? ¡Era el cantante de _Poseidon_! ¿Cómo se llama? No lo recuerdo, pero era él sin duda.

— ¿Él estuvo en el accidente de la mañana en el acantilado? ¡Qué tipo con más suerte! Escuché que uno de los pasajeros no sobrevivió la caída.

— ¡Pero qué va! Se lo tienen bien ganado ¿No escuchaste a las enfermeras? Los tipos estaban demasiado drogados y tomados, por eso los médicos la tuvieron más difícil cuando ingresaron con esas cantidades de estupefacientes en la sangre yo creo que… -

Aquellas personas se alejaron y el rubio no pudo escuchar más, pero tuvo suficiente. Cuando cruzó las siguientes puertas automáticas tenía los puños apretados y rechinaba los dientes. Ahí estaban algunos consultorios y una pequeña salita de espera en donde sólo se encontraba Kanon sentado aguardando que el médico u enfermera lo llamara.

En, efecto, el griego estaba intacto considerando que el automóvil donde viajaba había tenido tan aparatoso accidente. Su rostro estaba lleno de raspones y una que otra sutura en la frente, cada una cubierta por gasas. Tenía el brazo izquierdo inmovilizado por una férula descansando en un cabestrillo. Vestía ropas de paciente de aquella clínica que parecían un piyama color malva. Kanon notó pronto su llegada, sorpendido de verlo ahí y su rostro herido se iluminó completamente, pero Wyvern no le devolvió la sonrisa conforme se acercaba a él.

— Viniste — habló el gemelo encantado con la visita. Unas horas antes había pedido a un enfermero comunicarse con su actual pareja para informarle de su paradero, pues el inglés fue el único que creyó que valía la pena avisarle del accidente de inmediato, aunque seguramente Kirshna, la banda y Julián se enterarían eventualmente y la verdad no estaba de humor para los sermones de todos ellos.

— Eres un imbécil — fue la única declaración de Radamanthys y aquello borró de inmediato el gusto en el rostro del cantante.

* * *

El desarrollo de las siguientes horas fue tenso. Wyvern acompañó a Kanon en el hospital con un rostro serio como piedra sin preguntar demasiado. Mientras el griego se mordía el labio inferior experimentando los efectos esperados del desprecio de Radamanthys: se sentía culpable, incómodo y mal consigo mismo. Había momentos en que deseaba gritarle que se largara y lo dejara en paz, pues no tenía derecho de tratar así a su pareja. No obstante, el cantante lograba calmar sus desbocadas emociones, seguramente gracias a los calmantes que le habían administrado en el hospital para mitigar el dolor físico, y sólo se limitaba a tomar la mano del rubio y la apretaba con fuerza, no con cariño, pero sí como una descarga de sus sensaciones negativas hacia el inglés en esos momentos.

Cuando Kanon fue dado de alta pronto y, en silencio, caminó detrás del rubio por el hospital para dirigirse al estacionamiento en donde abordaron el Mazda en aquella misma actitud arisca. Finalmente se retiraron del ligar con diligencia.

— Es muy extraño que no haya ido la policía a hacerte preguntas por el accidente, después de todo alguien murió — soltó el rubio con un gélido tono de voz.

El gemelo emitió un lánguido gruñido de molestia renuente a contestarle a su pareja, pero al parecer aquella sería la única conversación que tendría con Radamanthys quien ni siquiera había querido besarlo desde el hospital, el muy desgraciado.

— Fueron antes de que tú llegaras. Les dije que no respondería hasta estar con mi abogado al cual ni siquiera llamé, bueno, tú eres abogado, pero no te hice venir por eso. No regresaron, supongo que alguno más de los involucrados que estaba consciente les contestó, no había mucho que decir, quien murió fue el conductor de la camioneta. —

Y aquel esfuerzo que hizo Kanon en responder fue en vano, pues el rubio no volvió a abrir la boca. El cantante sintió sus entrañas arder. Tenía ganas de hacerle detener el automóvil para bajarse y mandarlo al demonio, pero sorprendentemente el pelilargo respiró hondo y soportó aquel episodio tenso.

En una hora y media se encontraban de regreso en Londres y Wyvern manejó hacia el condominio de Kanon. Cuando el inglés se aparcó para dejarlo frente a la entrada sin la intención de acompañarlo, el gemelo explotó.

— ¿Por qué haces esto, idiota? Créeme que no te llamé sólo para que fueras mi chófer, en ese caso hubiera avisado a cualquier… —

— ¿Por qué me llamaste entonces Kanon? — lo enfrentó el otro duramente clavando sus ojos ámbar en los esmeraldas del otro.

— Porque te necesitaba ¡Estuve a punto de morir y aquello me puso mal! Aún te necesito, imbécil y tú no haces más que… —

— ¿Qué hago? ¿Estar enfadado contigo? — lo interrumpió el abogado por segunda vez —. Tengo todo el derecho, Kanon ¿Crees que no estaba aterrado cuando me llamaron diciéndome cosas tan poco claras desde el hospital de Canterbury? ¿Y qué me encuentro en el hospital? Que presuntamente casi te mataste porque estabas drogándote con tus descerebrados amiguitos —. El inglés quiso continuar, pero se detuvo abruptamente.

— Yo no estaba drogado, gracias por molestarte en preguntarme primero y asumir lo que la gente dice —. El gemelo sentía su estómago hervir y, para colmo, sus ojos escocerse. — ¿Quitas lose seguros de la puerta, por favor?

— Kanon, es en este punto de mi vida en que puedo tener una vuelta atrás contigo —.

— ¿Vas a terminar conmigo en tu automóvil aquí y ahora, maldito Wyvern? —

— ¿Quieres callarte, Didymoi? — exclamó el rubio apretando el volante de su vehículo —. Nunca había sentido lo que estoy experimentando contigo, Kanon y por momentos me asusta, pero al mismo tiempo quiero adentrarme más y más en lo que sea en lo que me esté metiendo contigo. Ahora mismo llegué al punto en que no me importa si eres una estrella de rock o el chico de intendencia, mientras pueda estar junto a ti; no obstante… no soporto la idea de que te hagas daño. No la tolero. Y cuando consumes drogas, siento que estás destruyéndote a propósito porque te odias demasiado. Yo… no quiero una relación en la que deba recogerte del hospital continuamente o en la que deba pelearme con aquellas alimañas que llamas amigos para sacarte de los nidos de perdición donde se alcoholizan y se drogan tan degradantemente —.

Radamanthys soltó aquella confesión y después dio un largo suspiro. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que Kanon le gritara una sarta de blasfemias y saliera del automóvil azotando la puerta, pero eso nunca sucedió. El gemelo permaneció en su asiento, mirando su propio regazo, el flequillo de su melena azul ocultaba su expresión.

— Ayúdame — fue la única palabra que salió de los labios del griego, era una súplica cargada de orgullo roto.

Wyvern exhaló conmovido y estiró su mano izquierda para acercarla al regazo del gemelo, en donde atrapó la mano derecha del pelilargo y la apretó cariñosamente. El rubio la sostuvo como respuesta afirmativa a la petición tan maravillosa de su pareja, luego sintió tibias lágrimas ajenas mojar sus dedos entrelazados con la mano sana de Kanon.

* * *

_Mayo 2013_

Julián no podía conciliar el sueño en medio de la noche. Era a causa de la euforia que aún experimentaba por lo que acababa de suceder unas horas atrás. El joven millonario estaba metido dentro de las sábanas de la gigantesca cama de la suite del hotel Hilton de la Ciudad México. A su lado, a algunos centímetros de distancia se encontraba el cuerpo desnudo de Kanon sumido en un profundo sueño, recostado en posición fetal dándole la espalda a Julián. El silencio de la ostentosa habitación permitía escuchar la acompasada respiración que el griego solía emitir al dormir.

El Rey de los Mares estaba radiante y aquella felicidad era la causa de su insomnio. Le había hecho el amor a Kanon nuevamente después de muchos años, más de tres para ser exactos, sin que el cantante le permitiera compartir su cama. Desde su lugar el apuesto magnate tomó con delicadeza el cabello color añil del durmiente, atrajo un mechón de la larga melena del gemelo hacia él y la a acarició entre sus dedos para luego pasarse aquella hebra por debajo de la nariz y deleitarse con el aroma de su Dragón Marino.

¿Cómo era posible que una sola persona lograra volverlo tan loco? No se lo explicaba, pues además era la segunda vez que le sucedía. La primera vez que se obsesionó de esa manera con alguien fue con Saori Kido y la jovencita despreció su corazón como si fuera poca cosa.

Al recordar esto, Julián estrujó la hebra de sedosos cabellos azules con fuerza, jalándolos demasiado. Como consecuencia, el gemelo se removió un poco en su lugar y el millonario se dio cuenta de que perturbaba el sueño de su amado Dragón Marino así que devolvió el precioso mechón añil a su lugar.

Siempre supo que Kanon volvería a él de alguna u otra forma. Al fin y al cabo el Rey de los Mares quedó prendado del irresistible griego desde su primero encuentro, muchos años atrás. Julián suspiró y se le antojó volver a recordar aquel día en que el destino puso a Kanon en su camino. El joven Solo cerró los ojos y recordó ese episodio en sus memorias

_Julián era el joven heredero de la poderosa familia Solo, cuyas riquezas eran producto del comercio marítimo y las sólidas inversiones que la familia había construido por generaciones en torno a este lucrativo imperio. Como miembro prominente de este linaje bendecido por los mares, Julián fue enviado a un prestigioso internado en Italia. En aquel lugar las reglas eran duras y estrictas, pues tenían el propósito de formarlo como un gran líder de temple indestructible, listo para ser un prodigioso administrador con espíritu emprendedor, preparado para defender a su familia y sus riquezas con astucia y elegancia dignas del estatus que ostentaba._

_A pesar de cargar con todas estas responsabilidades a cuestas, el joven de cabellera celeste todavía era un muchacho quien acababa de pasar a la secundaria y le era difícil enfrentar su futuro. Él no quería saber nada de administración, de liderazgo, negociaciones, finanzas, estrategia o política. A sus tiernos doce años él sólo quería tener un respiro del colegio para dedicarse a su pasatiempo: la fauna marina._

_No a todo el mundo le agradaba la desfachatez del heredero de una de familias más ricas de Europa, o al menos ese era el pretexto de un grupo de bravucones que acosaban de vez en cuando a Julián, aunque no directamente, pues sabían lo que les convenía._

_Por ejemplo aquella vez: Julián tenía escondida una pequeña tortuga en su habitación. Primeramente las reglas del internado prohíban explícitamente cualquier tipo de mascotas, pero el muchacho de cabellera celeste había rescatado al animalito de las fauces de un perro y después curo las heridas de la tortuguita. De este modo la había adoptado y, aprovechando que era una criatura muy silenciosa, la mantuvo escondida en su cuarto por algunas semanas. No obstante, los bravucones encontraron su secreto y en vez de acusarlo con las autoridades del internado, decidieron secuestrar a la tortuga y torturarla lentamente, enviando a Julián notas de amenaza de que la asesinarían muy pronto por simple diversión._

_El joven magnate tenía una determinación sólida como una montaña y de alguna manera se las arregló para rescatar a su querida mascota de las manos de aquellas alimañas. No obstante, fue descubierto en el acto y Julián huyó del internado para poner al herido animal a salvo. No se le ocurrió otra solución más que ir hacia el océano en donde tuvo la intención de liberarla, aunque fuera una idea descabellada porque la criatura estaba herida y no era una tortuga de mar._

_El internado se hallaba cerca de Nápoles, por lo que la costa no estaba muy lejos. Y ahí, con una tortuga herida envuelta en un pañuelo de seda, huyendo de aquellos retorcidos niños, Julián lo vio por primera vez._

_Kanon era el único ser humano que se hallaba aquella tarde en el muelle de aquel puerto mediterráneo al que el muchacho de nombre Julián había llegado casi sin aliento protegiendo como su vida a aquel animalito de caparazón verde y amarillo._

_El griego miró con curiosidad al joven recién llegado. Kanon tenía diecinueve años de edad en ese entonces y mantenía dos empleos en aquel pueblo: era guardavidas de medio tiempo en una playa turística cercana y por las noches era mesero en un bar. Todo para sobrevivir con lo elemental y pagar la renta de su minúsculo cuarto. _

— _Conozco ese uniforme… — habló el griego en un terrible italiano —. Eres un chico del internado ¿Qué haces aquí sólo? Puede ser peligroso —_

_Julián sintió alivio al escuchar por primera vez la voz del desconocido y su intuición le dijo que podía confiar en él._

— _Ayuda… por favor — y dejó al mayor asomarse en su pañuelo para mirar a la tortuga herida que llevaba._

_En pocos segundos tres o cuatro niños con los mismos uniformes alcanzaron al muchacho de cabellera celeste en el muelle, aquellos bribones tenían los ojos encendidos de venganza. Kanon no tardó en comprender la situación y se puso de pie, pues estaba sentado disfrutando del atardecer en el mediterráneo._

_Pasó a un lado de Julián y posó una mano sobre su hombro y le dijo._

— _No te preocupes más —_

_Kanon encaró a los bravucones de secundaria y el heredero de los Solo escuchó a lo lejos una conversación entre Kanon y la pandilla. Al principio parecía que el griego quería conciliar las cosas pacíficamente y Julián cerró los ojos frustrado: aquello era inútil; sin embargo, poco a poco el tono del mayor fue tornándose aterrador. Comenzó a encarar uno a uno, cuestionando sus motivos para creerse los maleantes del colegio de niños ricos. Julián no supo cómo aquel hombre desveló la verdad y las inseguridades de cada uno de los chiquillos sólo con mirarlos a los ojos. Al haber puesto sus almas al descubierto, ni todo el dinero de sus familias podían salvarlos de esa vergüenza y humillación. Al final, Kanon lanzó sutiles amenazas respecto a no volver a agredir psicológica o físicamente a Julián, a sus mascotas o amigos porque el griego se enteraría. Y así, los bravucones se retiraron por su propio pie, sin atreverse a ver al joven Solo._

_El mayor volvió a su lado y Julián estaba impresionado con lo que acababa de pasar. El griego le transmitió seguridad._

— _¿Me dejas ver esa tortuga? — pidió su salvador._

_Aquel día Kanon tomó bajo su cuidado al animalito y lo llevó a su casa para sanar sus heridas. Se volvió en nuevo dueño de la tortuga y Julián y él se reunían de vez en cuando en el mismo muelle con el pretexto de que el joven Solo supiera sobre su antigua mascota que recibió el nombre de Nereida. El griego llevaba la tortuga a los encuentros que eran breves las primeras veces, pues el único objetivo de aquellas reuniones era acercar a Julián con Nereida; no obstante, poco a poco la amistad entre ambos comenzó a florecer, a pesar de la diferencia de edad de seis años entre ellos._

_Nereida aún existía hoy en día, pero había crecido muchísimo. Era una saludable tortuga que medía unos respetables 40 centímetros de largo. Ella vivía tranquilamente en la mansión Solo de Italia. Julián mandó a construir un primoroso estanque en el jardín exclusivo para ella y otras dos tortugas más pequeñas que le hacían compañía._

_Julián no siempre estuvo enamorado de Kanon, de hecho, el magnate tuvo como primer amor a Saori Kido, quien irónicamente estaba involucrada en el pasado secreto del griego._

_Para ser honestos fue hasta que Julián acudió a la universidad, dentro de aquel ambiente de promiscuidad juvenil lleno de exploración sexual, en donde el joven Solo tuvo contacto con su lado homosexual por primera vez y lo abrazó. Fue así que durante esos días Julián admitió que reprimió deseos y anhelos por su viejo amigo Kanon desde hacía un par de años y estaba determinado a consumarlos hasta el final. Lo que Julián no esperaba era que la sensación de hacer el amor con el griego se convertiría en una necesidad terriblemente adictiva. Tampoco pronosticó que terminaría amando a su Dragón Marino con semejante desenfreno, al grado que había declarado que nunca se casaría, porque el único destinado a ser su marido era Kanon Didymoi._

* * *

Tenma había podido comunicarse con la Fundación Athena desde el Castillo de Hades a través de un teléfono móvil. El patriarca estaba muerto de preocupación y había ordenado a Dohko ir de inmediato a una misión de rescate por el jovencito perdido. Shion incluso creyó al principio que los perversos Heinstein tenían secuestrado al chiquillo. El alterado patriarca cambió su actitud en cuanto Ikki arrebató el teléfono a Tenma y habló con la cabeza del Santuario.

El Fénix comunicó a Shion que él y Tenma estaban actuando bajo órdenes secretas de la señorita Saori, lo cual era una pequeña mentira pero era mejor que alterar los nervios del Patriarca. Le dio su palabra de que cuidaría del más joven y se mantendrían en comunicación con los atenienses. De esa manera Ikki y Tenma pudieron permanecer por algunas semanas en el castillo Heinstein con la bendición del Santuario, dispuestos a descubrir si era cierto que la crisis financiera que estaba desmantelando a la Fundación Athena provenía de las maquinaciones de la familia de Hades.

No fue una misión nada fácil, pues los dos muchachos fueron enviados a una habitación, aunque bastante suntuosa, su intención era enclaustrarlos. Los aposentos contaban con un baño gigantesco en el que todos los días las mucamas les preparaban baños de burbujas perfumadas que los dejaban totalmente descansados y relajados. Dormían en camas separadas de mullidos colchones y deliciosas sábanas del lino más fino. Además, todos los días les llevaban las tres comidas a la habitación y les servían en el desayunador dispuesto a un lado del balcón el cual tenía una vista impresionante hacia los alpes bávaros y el espeso bosque alemán.

Todas estas banalidades no distrajeron a los atenienses de su misión y habían aprendido a deslizarse a través del castillo sin ser vistos. Tenma buscó con ahínco entrevistarse en persona con su amigo Hades, pero fue no obtuvo muchos resultados.

Ikki fue muchísimo más efectivo y dio con la oficina del heredero de los Heinstein al cabo de dos semanas. La tarea más difícil era entrar y poder permanecer a solas al menos por media hora, no fue fácil porque aquel lugar era custodiado a sol y sombra.

Una tarde, mientras se desplazaba por el laberíntico castillo notó que había demasiado alboroto en una estancia cercana. El Fénix se escabulló silencioso como un ratón para saber de qué se trataba.

Era una sala muy bien amueblada y con una chimenea brindando una agradable sensación de calidez. Había un equipo de unas diez personas discutiendo sobre una mesa rectangular con mantel de encaje. Muchas de ellas sostenían centros de mesa preciosos: pues estaban hechos de piedras pulidas bellísimas que brillaban como diamantes y simulaban flores dentro de floreros igual de artísticos fabricados con vidrio y seda blanca. Cada uno era diferente y las personas alrededor de la mesa decidían acaloradamente cuál era el más adecuado para "la gran celebración"

— ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí? — habló una glaciar voz femenina detrás de él y el Fénix se erizó sorprendido de no haber notado la presencia de ella.

— Pandora — pronunció Ikki sin miedo girándose para encarar a la adusta mujer.

— ¿Aún no sabes cómo escabullirte en la oficina de mi hermano? — lo retó la hermosa alemana mirándolo desde arriba —. Te recomiendo dejes de intentarlo, será inútil —

— ¿Habrá una boda? — preguntó el atractivo hombre moreno con desfachatez, ignorando olímpicamente las palabras de Pandora.

Ella torció el labio con incordio, no tenía por qué responder a aquel hombre, pero no quería demostrar debilidad ante él.

— Así es — confirmó a secas.

— ¿Quién se casa? ¿Alguna prima Heinstein? — arqueó la ceja Ikki mientras continuaba su cuestionario.

— Yo soy la que se casará.

El Fénix abrió sus ojos azules, pero sus labios permanecieron serios.

— ¿Sabes? No luces como una mujer enamorada en lo absoluto.

— ¿Necesito estarlo para constituir un matrimonio?

— Se supone el requisito principal.

— Esas son niñerías. Alguien de tu categoría no comprendería el verdadero significado de un compromiso tan fuerte como lo es un pacto matrimonial.

Ikki soltó una risita pendenciera y cerró sus ojos de largas pestañas con paciencia.

— Quizás tengas razón, pero alguien de mi "categoría" al menos tendría las agallas para decidir no ser infeliz atrapado en una jaula dorada como tú lo estarás.

El moreno regaló una mirada retadora a Pandora mientras se retiraba tranquilamente del lugar. La hermosa mujer se mordió el labio inferior furiosa de que aquel impertinente fuera el único con las agallas de hablarle así, pero además contaba con la protección suficiente para salir airoso de aquellos atrevimientos hacia ella.

* * *

El galante hombre noruego llamaba la atención a cada paso que daba por la capital de Inglaterra. No sólo su atractivo físico atrapaba la mirada de hombres, mujeres y niños, sino que además su larga cabellera plateada agregaba un foco de atención por ser casi tan brillante y hermosa como plata líquida. Minos sonreía gustoso por el innegable encanto que proyectaba simplemente al pasar.

Era domingo por la tarde y Griffon caminaba hacia el _Covent Garden_ de Londres. Un emblemático lugar en el corazón de aquella capital lugar, pues aquella maravillosa plaza albergaba, bares, restaurantes, jardines, tiendas museos e incluso hoteles. Era como una pequeña ciudad de lujos y banalidades que encantaba a locales y turistas por igual. Su arquitectura databa de la época victoriana así como su historia, no obstante se había adaptado a la época moderna sin abandonar por completo esa arquitectura del reinado de Victoria. En resumen: un lugar animado, lleno de movimiento, atractivas personas, miles de actividades por hacer y con un alma festiva que a Minos le encantaba respirar.

Estaba ahí para encontrarse con su colega londinense en un famoso pub de _Covent Garden_. El punto de reunión había sido elegido por el noruego, por supuesto, pues Radamanthys hubiera citado al otro abogado en alguno de sus pubs viejos y más tradicionales en algún punto perdido de Londres y no: aquello no era el estilo de Minos.

El noruego había llegado temprano a la cita así que seguramente Wyvern no estaba aún en el punto de reunión.

Griffon llegó al _White Lion_ y entró al recibidor del animado lugar, ahí informó a una joven _hostess_ que tenía una reservación para dos a su nombre. La amable chica le sonrió de más, seguramente deslumbrada con su belleza física, y lo llevó a un gabinete privado. Ella le dijo su nombre e insistió en que estaba disponible para cualquier necesidad que el hombre tuviera. Minos soltó una risa cómplice y agradeció a la chica, pero la dejó ir: en aquellos momentos de su vida sólo había una persona que merecía sus coqueteos, miradas cómplices e insinuaciones y eso sólo para empezar.

El noruego pidió cerveza inglesa de la casa y unas tapas españolas, muy típicas y famosas en aquel establecimiento, mientras aguardaba. Minos disfrutó tanto de aquellos momentos a solas que casi olvidaba qué era lo que hacía ahí originalmente, hasta que su cita llegó.

— ¿Minos?

— ¡Radamanthys! — saltó el pelilargo recordando en un instante la misión que tenía por cumplir. El atractivo abogado miró el deplorable estado de su colega: tan pálido, escuálido, ojeroso y, sobretodo, sumamente sombrío. Por ello el albino se ahorró preguntar a Wyvern cómo estaba, el peliplateado odiaría que le mintiera al responder la cuestión con un distraído "bien". — Adelante, siéntate ¿Qué quieres tomar? ¿Un té? ¿Un café? La soda italiana es buena —. Evadió el alcohol a propósito.

— Whisky y cerveza están bien — respondió secamente el rubio sentándose frente al noruego. — ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Minos? No sueles llamarme para invitarme a comer de la nada ¿Sucede algo malo? —

El peliplateado emitió una sonrisa un poco forzada. Su colega, además, estaba especialmente irritable y su manera tan directa de decir las cosas rayaba en lo grosero ¿Tan mal se encontraba?

— Estaba haciendo algo de trabajo en Inglaterra y ahora tengo mucho tiempo libre, así que me preguntaba si me ayudarías a matar el tedio —

El inglés aceptó aquella respuesta y pronto la mesera que atendía la mesa apareció y el rubio comenzó a ordenar.

Lo que no se imaginaba era que Minos estaba ahí por una razón bastante específica y que si Wyvern la hubiera conocido en ese preciso instante, seguramente no le habría gustado y habría reaccionado impredeciblemente.

Un par de semanas atrás Griffon había recibido una llamada a su teléfono celular del el asistente personal de Radamanthys. Valentine le hizo saber cuán preocupado estaba por el estado físico y emocional de su jefe, pero sobretodo le suplicó su ayuda para formar parte un plan para revertir semejante amargura. Minos, al principio, no se tomó en serio a Harpy, pero Valentine no se dejó inhibir tan fácilmente e insistió en una segunda llamada enjaretándole al noruego algunas cosas que Wyvern había hecho por él y que el inglés no tenía por qué salvarle el trasero aquellas veces y muchas otras más. Hizo hincapié,sobretodo el empujón final que el inglés y Kanon habían dado a Albafica para aceptar ser la pareja formal de Minos, aún con todas las dificultades y retos que ello significaba.

Harpy lo atrapó trayendo a la mesa el nombre de quien Griffon estaba enamorado y con quien compartía una estable relación aún con sus complicaciones. El nórdico condicionó a Valentine y le dijo que sólo lo ayudaría si al ver a Radamanthys se convencía de que valía la pena arriesgar la confianza del señor Hades para echarle una mano a su viejo colega.

Minos no necesitó contemplar a Radamanthys más de dos minutos y, sobretodo, observar la manera tan compulsiva como bebía licor para comprender todo el alboroto de Valentine y admitir que, en efecto, lo que estaba por realizar en conjunto con Harpy era algo que le debía a Wyvern.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Les confieso que no puedo creer que lleve escritos 16 capítulos de este fic, el cual no creí que pasaría del capítulo 3. Hasta ahora es la historia a la que le he escrito más capítulos y más palabras tiene publicadas y editadas. Es irónico porque también es de mis historias con menos público y con "menos éxito" por así decirlo, pero para mí es difícil medir el "éxito" en comentarios, favoritos o seguidores. Yo aprecio, más bien, lo que un relato me ha dado como escritora y "Rock you Like a Hurricane" es un reto que disfruto mucho, pues armé un trama con tanta solidez y nudos que tendré que desentrañarla con credibilidad para mis lectores que, aunque pocos, sin duda aprecio inmensamente dado que algunos son leales desde hace meses ¡Gracias! Por animarme, por su lealtad, retroalimentaciones y apoyo.

Les adelanto que en siguiente capítulo volverá Albafica (Me han pedido su regreso y el de Minos) y Saga ¿Tienen alguna petición que seguramente estaré gustosa de complacer?

Me despido y no olviden que estoy dispuesta a recibir sus comentarios y sugerencias que leeré con mucha atención.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Rock You Like a Hurricane**

Capítulo 17

* * *

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

_Mayo 2011_

Kanon había ingresado a una clínica de rehabilitación desde marzo. Este centro se hallaba en Escocia y había recibido todo el apoyo Radamanthys para comenzar su tratamiento por el tiempo que fuera necesario para renunciar a las adicciones que más daño le provocaban en su vida diaria: las drogas y el alcohol.

No era la primera vez que el cantante había intentado deshacerse de aquellos vicios tan crónicos, pues aquello ya había ocurrido varias veces antes, aunque ciertamente no recibió la motivación necesaria durante aquellos episodios. Por ejemplo, hace años Julián Solo lo había obligado condicionando su financiamiento para los álbumes de lanzamiento de _Poseidón_ _Marines_, naturalmente aquella vez fracasó y el griego estuvo fuera de la clínica cuatro semanas después peor de dependiente a los narcóticos y a pesar de ello el millonario invirtió en la banda de Kanon; en otra ocasión tuvo que cumplir 30 días de rehabilitación como parte de una sentencia por un delito menor que cometió en Canadá y que involucraba el uso de drogas. Aunque Dragón Marino disfrutó bastante pasar un mes de vacaciones en el país del maple, sus adicciones no cedieron en lo más mínimo. Además, hubo otros dos o tres intentos similares que no valía la pena no recordar.

Esta vez era diferente por completo y Kanon lo saboreó desde el primer momento, pues jamás había declarado por su propia cuenta su voluntad por rehabilitarse. Así, junto a su pareja, buscaron por días un lugar que realmente gustara y acomodara al gemelo. Hubo tres condiciones que el cantante exigió para seguir adelante: la primera consistía en que el lugar contara con alberca y le permitieran practicar su deporte preferido; la segunda era que el lugar y el método de rehabilitación no parecieran una cárcel o un hospital psiquiátrico, pues Kanon había tenido pésimas experiencias con rehabilitaciones de corte militar; y por último, pero no menos importante, el peliazul exigió un lugar no demasiado lejos de Radamanthys, pues quería que su novio lo visitara al menos una vez a la semana.

Así, luego de una diligente búsqueda, encontraron un muy agradable lugar que se adecuaba a las exigencias del gemelo. Se encontraba muy cerca de un encantador pueblo al sur de Escocia llamado Hawick. La clínica de rehabilitación tenía la apariencia de un magnífico hotel estilo casa de campo. Desde su ingreso, Kanon se sintió cómodo y totalmente apoyado por profesionales en quienes confió para comenzar su largo camino de purga corporal y mental.

Recibía terapias grupales e individuales diariamente, así como seguimiento médico excepcional; había muchas otras actividades relajantes y purgatorias que ocupaban la mayor parte de su día, tales como entrenamientos de yoga, tai-chi o incluso clases de gimnasia o baile; por supuesto, había una hora al día muy bien marcada en la que al menos la mitad de la piscina era solo para su uso personal, también había talleres pacíficos de todo tipo, como arte sobre madera, corte y confección, cocina, pintura, poesía o clases de piano. Por último toda aquella gran vida se complementaba con terapias extras alternativas como masajes, saunas, baños en lodo, aromaterapia o meditación.

Los fines de semana recibía visitas de Radamanthys y aunque una de las reglas del lugar establecía que estaban prohibidas las muestras efusivas de amor, a Kanon no le molestaba esto y, de hecho, le entretenía encontrar lugares nuevos y privados en los que comerse a besos al abogado y meterle la mano a su pareja debajo de la camisa o el pantalón para desquitar toda la semana sin poder verlo.

De esta manera, con tres meses cumplidos dentro de la clínica con excepcionales avances y buen comportamiento Kanon se encontraba en una fase óptima dentro de la etapa de su rehabilitación para dejar de una buena vez sus preocupantes adicciones; sin embargo, aunque todo parecía luminoso y optimista, Dragón Marino no podía jactarse de que todo iba totalmente bien, pues por las noches, cuando su mente no estaba ocupada con las agradables actividades del lugar, los peores momentos le venían estando solo en la cama de su habitación, tan lejos de los brazos de Wyvern que tanto necesitaba. Terribles pesadillas lo acosaban, algunas recapitulando los más dolorosos y oscuros episodios de su vida y otras tantas creando ridículas pesadillas obra de la abstinencia de drogas las cuales su cuerpo y mene exigían pujantemente; pero a pesar de todo, el gemelo resistía heroicamente con lágrimas en los ojos mientras mordía y abrazaba su almohada, pues se decía a sí mismo que él era más fuerte que eso y resistiría los estragos dolorosos de la desintoxicación física y mental.

Los médicos de cabecera que vigilaban su rehabilitación declararon que Kanon apenas y estaba arañando la mitad de su tratamiento, por lo que a Dragón Marino aún le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer, del cual poco a poco superaba la parte más difícil que era el inicio.

El cumpleaños número treinta y uno de Kanon se llevó a cabo dentro de la clínica en donde le prepararon un saludable y bonito festejo en el cual hubo música de jazz suave, regalos elaborados en los talleres de la clínica por otros pacientes que se convirtieron en pasajeros amigos de terapia, así como una rica lasgna vegetariana y pastel de zanahoria. Para beber había infusión de manzanilla o ponche de frutas bajo en azúcar. A Dragón Marino no le molestó que su cumpleaños pareciera más un festín digno de asilo de ancianos si lo comparaba con la fiesta desenfrenada en un yate en el Mediterráneo que había tenido el año pasado porque esta vez a su lado se encontraba Radamanhys apoyándole de una manera que nunca antes nadie había hecho por él, ni siquiera Julián o Saga.

Luego de la fiesta, el gemelo lanzó una mirada coqueta a su pareja, la cual Radamanthys conocía muy bien a esas alturas y tragó saliva con dificultad, sintiendo un cosquilleo en la entrepierna.

Diez minutos después la pareja se encontraba encerrada en una bodega de intendencia devorándose a besos y con la mitad de sus ropas en el suelo. Kanon, completamente desesperado por tener sexo rápido de cumpleaños con su novio, palpó la entrepierna del rubio y sonrió gustoso al notar que un formidable bulto resaltara tan pronto, pues no necesitaba más.

— Métemela ahora — le ordenó pausando el beso húmedo y apasionado que mantenían.

El inglés, jadeante, ni siquiera se negó, prolongó la unión de sus ávidas bocas unos segundos más y posteriormente se separó del pelilargo con un sórdido sonido de sus bocas. En la bolsa trasera de su pantalón había metido un condón aquella mañana, previniendo que ambos llegarían a aquel punto; la utilidad de condón, a parte de protección, consistía en lubricación sencilla y eficaz, pues resultaba más práctico para las relaciones sexuales exprés que mantenían en la clínica.

Kanon observó hambriento como Radamanthys desabrochaba su cinturón y bajaba la bragueta de sus pantalones y unos segundos después contempló aquella apetitosa erección la cual enfundó con el condón de lubricante extra; el gemelo suspiró ansioso cuando sintió que las grandes manos de su pareja bajaban su pantalón deportivo al mismo tiempo que su ropa interior, luego Wyvern lo posicionó contra la pared de la bodega de escobas y Kanon colocó sus brazos como amortiguadores para lo que venía.

El abogado posó sus manos en las caderas tatuadas de aquel hombre y acercó su boca a la oreja derecha del griego, mordiéndola suavemente

— Feliz cumpleaños, Kanon — jadeó el rubio en el oído de su amante justo antes de guiar el glande de su miembro hacia aquella entrada que tanto había anhelado durante toda la semana. Por su parte, el griego contuvo la respiración y mordió su labio inferior cuando comenzó a sentir la lenta invasión, en cuanto el grueso tronco comenzó a hacerse espacio la inicial sensación de dolor obligó al peliazul a contener sonido de queja alguno.

En poco tiempo, Wyvern estaba completamente dentro de su pareja y observó triunfal cómo el rostro del otro se escondía a propósito, pues el enrojecido rostro Kanon se encontraba sublimado por el choque de sensaciones en tan pocos segundos.

Radamanthys, completamente excitado comenzó a arremeter contra el festejado, sosteniéndolo por las caderas y eventualmente por el abdomen. El cantante hacía todo lo posible por suprimir su voz, pero de vez en cuando de sus labios se escapaban eróticos pujidos que encendían por completo al inglés quien incrementaba las estocadas contra la próstata del pelilargo. Kanon cedió rápidamente a la bucólica sensación de éxtasis sexual y disfrutó del apareamiento cabalmente e incluso deslizó una de sus manos hacia su propia erección, la cual saltaba al ritmo de las embestidas, la atrapó con firmeza y comenzó a masturbarse vigorosamente, incrementando por completo su cercanía al orgasmo.

Eventualmente aquel acto sexual culminó algunos momentos después en medio de gemidos imposibles de ahogar y que, con un poco de suerte, muy pocos o nadie habría de notar.

A la lujuriosa pareja sólo le tomó alrededor de veinte minutos entregarse a los brazos de Eros, aunque sin duda más de uno de los participantes en el festejo de Kanon notó que la ausencia resultó demasiado larga sólo para ir al sanitario; a pesar de esto, nadie en realidad realizó algún comentario cuando el festejado volvió radiante al salón de la clínica donde solían festejar los cumpleaños y, sospechosamente, el rubio regresó también detrás de él pocos momentos después con una sonrisa de completa satisfacción.

La celebración, por regla del establecimiento, no duro mucho tiempo para evitar que la convivencia fuera demasiado estimulante para los pacientes en proceso de rehabilitación. Así, Radamanthys se despidió del griego antes de las seis de la tarde, hora en que las visitas debían retirarse.

— ¿Cuál fue tu deseo al apagar las velas del pastel? — quiso saber Wyvern inesperadamente curioso.

El cantante soltó una risa traviesa y se hizo el difícil.

— Si te lo dijera podría arruinar mi deseo — le contestó mirándolo con aires infantiles.

— O quizás podría ayudarte a cumplirlo — defendió el abogado.

— ¿En serio? ¿Te crees tan omnipotente? —

— Pruébame —

El gemelo lo miró desafiante y colocó uno de sus dedos índice bajo su barbilla para observar al otro con aire pensativo, luego de unos segundos meditándolo le concedió al inglés su petición.

— Deseo rehabilitarme en pocos meses y luego poder vivir bajo el mismo techo que tú como tu pareja —

Radamanthys arqueó las cejas sorprendido por aquella confesión tan directa y trató de digerirla un poco. Y pensándolo bien, la simple idea provocó que dentro de él explotaran una serie de sensaciones placenteras que le hicieron soltar una risa ensoñadora completamente ajena a su usual manera de ser.

— Pues entonces tarda en rehabilitarte lo que sea necesario porque cuando seas dado de alta vendré por ti y te llevaré a nuestro departamento a festejar este gran logro —

Kanon abrió sus esmeraldas ojos como plato y la respiración se le cortó con aquella respuesta tan tremendamente reveladora. Al recuperar el aire en los pulmones aspiró profundamente un par de veces y luego se abalanzó contra Wyvern, rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos y le plantó un muy largo y amoroso beso que se extendió por algunos minutos, pues para el griego aquel era realmente el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que pudo haber recibido en mucho, mucho tiempo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

_Junio 2013_

Albafica arribó al aeropuerto de Athenas por la mañana. El hermoso joven se encontraba fastidiado por el retraso que tuvo el vuelo de Italia a Grecia, el cual le hizo pasar más horas dentro de la sala de espera que en el mismo avión.

Esperó, con el rostro fruncido en una mueca de hastío, que su equipaje llegara delante de él en la cinta transportadora de la sala de llegada y, entonces, jalando su valija, se apresuró a llegar a las puertas de salida del aeropuerto, en donde encontró el establecimiento de taxis de su confianza y comenzó a regatear el precio para que lo llevaran hasta el Santuario, lo cual le saldría bastante caro de por sí. Llevaba prisa, pues tenía que llegar puntualmente a una cita y si no lo lograba, el volver a conseguir que le agendaran un espacio podría ser complicado. Aquello era molesto, pues el retraso del vuelo le impidió trasladarse hacia su viejo hogar en autobús.

Minutos después abordó el taxi y suspiró calmado, pues había acordado un precio razonable por el largo traslado. Cuando el auto comenzó a moverse, sacó su teléfono móvil y llamó a Minos, fue veloz, pues el noruego se encontraba en medio del trabajo, pero Albafica se reportó y le hizo saber que estaba bien y prometió comunicarse más tarde. Finalmente, el modelo se despidió con un rápido 'te quiero' casi imperceptible, como si decir esas palabras le quemara la garganta, y entonces colgó.

Una hora y media después se encontró frente a la verja imponente de hierro y ladrillos con el característico símbolo de la Fundación. Realizó los protocolos necesarios para poder ingresar y exactamente al mediodía, se encontraba caminando por su entrañable viejo hogar. Aspiró profundo el característico olor de césped recién cortado de los jardines e hizo un mayor esfuerzo por atrapar el aroma del laberinto de rosas que se encontraba a unos cientos de metros de la entrada y que tanto amaba desde que era un chiquillo. La sensación le humedeció los ojos por la emoción, pero recuperó la compostura de inmediato y caminó decididamente al edificio principal del lugar.

En unos minutos se encontraba en el pasillo que lo condujo a las oficinas administrativas del Santuario y aun llevaba su valija consigo, pues no tuvo tiempo de pasar a sus habitaciones de huésped donde descansaría por un día o dos. Miró su reloj de muñeca y después tragó saliva nervioso, tenía cinco minutos de retraso y nunca le había gustado defraudar a aquel hombre que siempre respetó profundamente. Finalmente se posicionó frente a una gran puerta de roble tallado y barnizado, tomó la aldaba con la forma del símbolo de la Fundación y tocó tres veces. Aquella voz profunda respondió con un "adelante" y entonces se aventuró a entrar en aquella amplia y magnífica oficina llena de libreros y repisas y en cuyas paredes, techo y columnas predominaba el inmaculado color blanco. Pisó la siempre limpia alfombra de color azul marino y fue directo al fondo del lugar.

— Buenas tardes, Saga — saludó respetuosamente Albafica inclinándose involuntariamente ante la mano derecha del Patriarca.

— Hola, Albafica — contestó el mayor sonriéndole cálidamente y el hermoso joven experimentó aquella clásica sensación de confianza y dulzura que el hombre siempre transmitía a todos los habitantes del Santuario. — Por favor, toma asiento ¿Te apetece algo de beber? ¿Un poco de té y algunos bizcochos? ¿Quizás café? ¿O chocolate caliente tal vez?—

Saga se encargó de poner cómodo al recién y el menor no pudo negarse a esta invitación pues tenía el estómago vacío y así, el aspirante a patriarca, lo envolvió en una atmósfera relajada y cómoda. El mayor llamó a través del teléfono de la oficina a la cocina y en unos minutos el ama de llaves trajo las bebidas calientes y los pastelillos para deleite de ambos.

El Géminis lo condujo por una conversación familiar, preguntando al hombre de cabellos celestes cómo era su vida últimamente en Italia, finalmente cumpliendo su sueño de estudiar Biología y Botánica en aquel país, felicitándolo por haber pagado los gastos con su propio trabajo como modelo unos años atrás. Saga, por su parte, le dio las últimas buenas noticias de la vida en el Santuario y contándole, sobretodo, de las novedades que los jardineros habían hecho en todo el lugar, especialmente en el laberinto de rosas que Albafica siempre amó tanto. El tiempo de duración de su entrevista con Saga se le fue en esta agradable y amena conversación sin si quiera notarlo, hasta que miró el reloj y cayó en cuenta de que le restaban quince minutos del tiempo que Saga había dedicado para él en su agenda, entonces, el aire se le vació de los pulmones y se maldijo a sí mismo por olvidar el motivo real que le hizo viajar de Italia a Grecia.

— Saga, he venido a hablar de tu hermano en realidad — declaró apresurado, pues ya había perdido suficiente tiempo.

El mayor se sorprendió por el repentino viraje de la conversación y arqueó sus pobladas cejas azules.

— ¿Kanon? ¿Qué pasa con mi hermano? Creía que tenías buena comunicación con él.

— Él no está nada bien, debes saberlo sin duda. —

El Géminis suspiró y dejó su taza de té sobre un platito de porcelana. Cruzó sus piernas con tranquilidad y colocó sus manos sobre su regazo.

— Sé muy bien que atravesó por momentos muy difíciles durante los últimos meses por su separación con Radamanthys, pero me parece que era un proceso necesario y algún día aquello terminaría por reventar. —

Albafica abrió sus grandes y hermosos ojos azules, pasmado y, asombrado, estuvo en desacuerdo por primera vez en toda su vida con Saga e incluso se sintió escandalizado por sus declaraciones.

— Te equivocas —. No tuvo miedo de defender su punto y su fortaleza nata lo rodeó de inmediato para enfrentar a aquel imponente hombre —. Conozco muy bien esa relación, estuve muy cerca desde que comenzó a sembrarse algo entre ellos e incluso fui testigo ocasional durante su florecimiento, esa separación tan violenta no tenía por qué suceder, fue completamente injusto. —

Saga se tensó levemente y separó sus piernas.

— ¿Sabías del compromiso marital de Radamanthys con Pandora? — le enjaretó el Géminis.

— Por supuesto, y Kanon también lo supo desde el principio.

El aspirante a patriarca entrelazó sus manos sobre el escritorio y escondió su boca detrás de estas.

— ¿Y, por lo tanto mi hermano afrontaba las consecuencias de la infantil ilusión de vivir con aquel hombre como si fuera el amor de su vida hasta que su burbuja de fantasía se reventara al llegar la hora del matrimonio de la verdad? —

Albafica sintió como si un veneno se inyectara por toda su sangre, quemando sus venas, especialmente las que se encontraba en la zona de su abdomen, su pecho y su rostro.

— Tú hermano fue lo suficientemente valiente como para decidir luchar por el hombre que ama, aún con todos los monstruosos obstáculos que aquello representaba; aún con las heridas provocadas por los errores de su pasado que lo perseguirán de por vida. —

El ceño del griego comenzó a fruncirse lentamente.

— ¿Y entonces qué salió mal? — le espetó Saga.

— Nada salió mal realmente, de hecho, las cosas fluían como era de esperarse. Tú crees conocer a los hombres de Hades, pero te equivocas con todos ellos. Es verdad que son devotos a aquel hombre y su familia, pero también son independientes de él, sobretodo en su corazón. No podrías entender la perpetua lucha interna que sufren entre seguir a su líder religiosamente o seguir a su propio corazón y deseos. —

— ¿Estás hablado por ti o por mi hermano? —. El mayor arqueó una ceja y casi telepáticamente Albafica leyó claramente un "Sé sobre Minos Griffon y tú" que los ojos verdes del otro le comunicaron tétricamente.

— Creo fervientemente que Kanon y Radamanthys pudieron haber afrontado aquella boda a su debido tiempo, juntos como la pareja espléndida que son; pero, con todo respeto, te entrometiste en donde no te correspondía, Saga, y destruiste el delicado equilibrio de aquella situación de manera irresponsable y deliberada. —

— ¿Y tú punto aquí es…? — el aura del griego se tornó en un segundo oscura y aterradora, el joven modelo escuchó rumores sobre aquella situaciones con Saga que podrían resultar hasta peligrosas, pero no se doblegó, su intervención ahora mismo era crucial.

— ¿Te importa tu hermano? Hablo en serio — lo retó Albafica con el valor que lo caracterizaba.

— Él es la otra mitad de mi existencia, por supuesto que me interesa su bienestar. —

— No lo creo — soltó atrevidamente. — Si fuera así, sabrías lo que representa realmente el amor de Radamanthys en su vida. Entenderías por qué aquel hombre fue el único que aceptó su existencia tal cual, algo que tú dejaste de hacer desde que eran niños. Wyvern decidió cuidarlo y protegerlo desinteresadamente, aceptando que Kanon también lo cuidara y lo protegiera a su manera. Entenderías que esos dos se complementan de una manera profundamente envidiable y sincronizada. Entenderías que el corazón de tu hermano finalmente encontró la paz y la calidez que perdió desde que cayó en el correccional de menores en la adolescencia. Entenderías por qué tu hermano dejó de buscar un desahogo destructivo en las drogas, en el sexo y en una vida vacía llena excesos que lo estaba orillando al suicidio involuntario por sobredosis. Entenderías si tan sólo hubieras escuchado a Kanon alguna vez en lugar de escucharte a ti mismo juzgando e intentando dirigir una vida que dejaste de conocer hace demasiado tiempo, cuando tu gemelo y tú todavía eran niños. —

Saga escondió su mirada en su flequillo y golpeó firmemente su escritorio con su puño, parecía que podía partirlo en dos solo con esa fuerza.

— Tu tiempo terminó en esta oficina, Albafica, retírate por favor —. La voz que salió de Saga era por completo espectral y un escalofrío recorrió toda la espina del invitado.

El joven de cabellera celeste se puso de pie y tomó su valija para retirarse, no sin antes agregar:

— Si de verdad te arrepientes del daño que pudiste causar a tu hermano o de las cosas que no hiciste para ayudarlo en el pasado, te invito a ayudarme a que esos dos se hablen de frente y a solas con la mejor disposición por parte ambos. Quizás puede ser ya muy tarde para que sigan juntos pero al menos tu hermano podrá recoger los pedazos de su corazón destrozado y rehacer su vida decenteme o, quizá, tal vez, ambos tengan un final feliz juntos milagrosamente —

Saga no abrió la boca para nada y Albafica, satisfecho de haber desahogado hasta la última palabra de lo que tenía que decir, caminó con un hermoso contoneo natural hasta la puerta y la cerró detrás de él.

* * *

Ikki se encontraba fastidiado por lo fútil que comenzaba a resultar aquella misión en el castillo Heinstein; comenzó a insinuarle a Tenma que sacarían mejores resultados saliendo de aquel lugar controlado por Pandora y sus hombres; no obstante, el muchacho de cabellos castaños le daba largas al Fénix y lo invitaba a irse del castillo si tanto aburrimiento le causaba permanecer ahí. El mayor rodaba los ojos y resoplaba molesto para después lanzar algún comentario sarcástico.

En realidad Ikki no se encontraba del todo hastiado, pues su pequeño pasatiempo le ayudaba a matar el tedio de su monótona vida en el castillo.

A parte de entrenar por un par de horas en los jardines del castillo, el Fénix se entretenía encontrando a Pandora por cualquier rincón de la vivienda que fuera de uso común, como alguna de las estancias, las escaleras, los estudios y los comedores. Ella salía todos las mañanas a trabajar a la sede matriz de _Elysium_ y regresaba después de la hora del té para atender asuntos concernientes a la gigantesca vivienda de los Heinstein y, ocasionalmente, de su propia boda.

Al principio ambos se dirigían comentarios mordaces y venenosos, como era de esperarse y, al paso de los días e incluso semanas, alguna conversación más o menos decente podía salir de aquella relación de enemistad inicial. Ikki supo rápidamente que la voluptuosa mujer estaba fastidiada con la celebración de su matrimonio, pues todo el peso de la organización recayó de lleno únicamente sobre ella, ya que su futuro marido sólo asentía famélicamente a cualquier propuesta de su futura esposa respecto a los planes del festejo. Pandora, por su parte, supo que el Fénix se encontraba ahí para ser la nana de Tenma y que auténticamente los conflictos entre Saori y Hades le tenían sin cuidado, Ikki se preocupaba por personas a nivel individual, los líos políticos le tenían sin cuidado.

Un buen día, Pandora le ofreció tomar el té con ella, extendiéndole el plato de galletas como si acercara un tazón de leche a un gato callejero y ella rio divertida, sin un atisbo de malicia, cuando el orgulloso muchacho rechazó la oferta y salió de la habitación como un gato arisco y desconfiado.

Dos o tres días más tarde la bella mujer volvió a realizar la misma invitación en esa misma estancia, a la misma hora, pues sabía que el Fénix acudiría a husmear como ya era costumbre, y en esa ocasión Ikki aceptó con el ceño fruncido tomar una galleta y dos tazas de té negro sin crema ni endulzante, pues al joven no le gustaban los sabores dulces en absoluto.

A la semana siguiente él regresó y ella le tenía listos pequeños canapés salados por si al Fénix le apetecía acompañarla.

En general no conversaba mucho, pues ninguno de los dos era aquel tipo de persona elocuente y extrovertida. Eventualmente alguno lanzaba un comentario agudo como "¿No es hora de cambiarle el pañal a Tenma?" o "¿En tu boda estará lista tu escoba voladora por si tu marido decide escapar en el último segundo?". Ninguno de los dos se ofendía realmente y ahí comenzaba la verdadera conversación que no duraba más de tres o cinco minutos, sobre temas casuales, sin perder aquella nota de incordio mutuo. Luego, cuando se separaban, poco a poco los dos percibían que ambos disfrutaban de la compañía ajena.

* * *

Tenma se encontraba por completo desesperado por ver a Hades, llevaban ya casi tres meses viviendo en aquella lujosa residencia sin resultados reales para su propósito. Entonces, durante dos semanas, planeo su siguiente movimiento: se colaría en el automóvil de Hades cuando él saliera como lo hacía diariamente a las diez de la mañana. Se pasó días enteros colándose a la cochera del castillo sin ser detectado y descifró la rutina de cada uno de los autos de lujo y así supo exactamente en cuál debía colarse de madrugada sin ser detectado por la seguridad y las cámaras del lugar para conseguir hablar finalmente con el hombre en cuesstión.

Al saber su plan Ikki se echó a reír y le declaró que lo pillarían de inmediato y que por su parte no le ayudaría en lo más mínimo.

El chico de ojos rojizos se encabritó un poco, pero era bastante frustrante discutir con el Fénix porque parecía una pared que no te devolvía ni el eco cuando decidía ignorarte.

Así, una noche caminó de madrugada por los pasillos obscuros y espectrales del castillo. La mayoría de las luces estaban apagas y algunas pocas encendidas con un tenue fulgor amarillento. El chico de cabellos castaños se escabulló silencioso como ratón, evadiendo las cámaras que tenía bien estudiadas ya, y se arrastró sigilosamente con una agilidad serpentina por las escaleras. Descendió y avanzó exitosamente por la mansión, pero conforme descendía y se alejaba de las habitaciones de descanso, las luces disminuían y la obscuridad parecía casi total.

No calculó la nula visibilidad y entonces tropezó torpemente y se estampó contra unos jarrones antiguos que se hicieron añicos estruendosamente.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que todas las luces del pasillo se iluminaran con fuerza sobre él, lastimándole la vista y en menos de un minuto, diez miembros de la seguridad del castillo lo rodearon por completo y Tenma no pudo correr porque se había lastimado la pierna con el jarrón.

El chico, a pesar de ello, forcejeó como loco contra sus enemigos con puñetazos y patadas de su pierna sana; no obstante, fue inmovilizado y atrapado rápidamente.

* * *

Fueron necesarios tres hombres para trasladar a Tenma debido a su determinación por liberarse. Lo condujeron a una habitación desconocida para él. Los gorilas de seguridad entraron al lugar anunciando su llegada y pidiendo permiso solemnemente.

La habitación era más amplia que cualquiera de las estancias y comedores del castillo. De hecho sólo el gran salón de bailes podía superar sus dimensiones.

Los colores rojo, negro y dorado eran los que tapizaban por completo aquella recámara gigantesca, desde las paredes, el techo, las alfombras, los muebles e incluso la luz.

El muchacho de mirada rojiza fue depositado en una amplísima cama de dosel. Aquel lecho parecía pertenecer a la realeza debido a lo mullido que era, las colchas y cojines estaban fabricados de la tela más fina y suave que el joven había tocado jamás, incluso juraría que había detalles en hilo de oro sobre aquellas telas, sobre todo en las cortinas del alto dosel.

Los guardias se retiraron son celeridad y Tenma inspeccionó el lugar con sus ojos y entonces lo vio a unos cuantos metros lejos de él y la mirada se le cristalizó de emoción.

Hades, vistiendo una bata roja de seda, le daba la espalda y a pesar de eso, el chico lo reconoció por aquella cabellera magnífica: tan larga, negra y hermosa. El hombre observaba de pie la chimenea principal de la habitación; los fulgores rojizos del magnífico fuego bailaban incitantemente sobre la blanca piel de alabastro del multimillonario. Sus ojos turquesa relampagueaban imponentemente ante aquella luz natural y poderosa.

— ¡Hades! — chilló Tenma con todas las emociones desbordándose por su garganta. — Te estuve buscando todo este tiempo, finalmente te encontré —. Negó con la cabeza de cabellos castaños —. Mentira, tú me encontraste a mí…—

El hombre no le contestó y continuó mirando abstraídamente la danza de aquellas brasas tan vivas y fascinantes.

— ¡Hades! Contéstame, por favor —. Se desesperó Tenma con rapidez —. ¿Hice algo malo? ¿Por qué actúas como si me odiaras? ¡Contéstame! —

El heredero de los Heinstein hizo caso omiso a las demandas del otro un par de minutos más y de repente se giró, mirando penetrantemente a su invitado.

— Es verdad, Tenma, todo es verdad — hablo con su profunda voz de divinidad.

— ¿Eh? — exclamó confundido el determinado muchacho quien estaba a punto de levantarse de aquel lecho aún con una pierna ensangrentada.

— Mi objetivo es destruir financieramente a la Fundación Athena y con ello también a tu hogar, el Santuario —

La mueca de dolor y sorpresa que el muchacho esbozó fue completamente teatral, incluso su respiración, ya de por sí agitada, enloqueció al ritmo de su pulso cardiaco.

— ¿Sabes? Siempre he intentado escapar de los impulsos humanos más básicos, pues me parecen repugnantes y primitivos; sin embargo soy un humano al final de todo ¿No es así? A pesar de que toda mi vida intenté mantener esas odiosas sensaciones fuera de mí, pero entonces nos conocimos ¿Lo recuerdas? Hace dos años en el aeropuerto de Athenas, estabas perdido y me pareciste un incordio, pero rápidamente me conquistaste e incluso nos hicimos amigos —. Hades sonrió amargamente —. Si hubiera sabido entonces lo que me provocarías habría pedido a mis guardaespaldas que te echaran a patadas de mi presencia. —

— ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¡No puede ser cierto! Tú no eres así de cruel ¿Por qué lo haces? Las señoritas Sasha y Saori son buenas personas, utilizan su dinero para ayudar a los demás y ellas son tan dulces, sabias y bondadosas ¡Hades, por favor! —

— Exactamente, Tenma. Existe un motivo primordial para aquello y me parece tan básico y repugnante que me asqueo de mí mismo. — Hades se trasladó hasta donde se encontraba el muchacho, su mirada era peligrosa y el joven sintió sus entrañas retorcerse por precaución.

— ¿Ha..des? —

El hombre alcanzó al joven y mirándolo desde arriba con satisfacción, tomó su barbilla y lo obligó a mirarlo directamente a los ojos turquesa.

— Te deseo a ti, Tenma, deseo que vivas el resto de tu vida conmigo. —

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

* * *

Finalmente, después de un largo retraso me permití continuar la historia. Este capítulo pasó por varias desventuras para lograr ser terminado, pero finalmente aquí lo tienen. No quiero volver a demorar tantos meses.

Una de las primeras cosas que deseo aclarar es que la obsesión de Hades por Tenma no es necesariamente sexual o amorosa, después de todo Tenma es muy joven aún. Quiero dejar en claro que lo que sucede entre esos dos lo dejo a la imaginación de los lectores.

En segunda invitarlos a mirar un video musical de la agrupación alemana _Warlock_, específicamente una canción titulada _All We Are _¿Qué tiene que ver eso con este fanfiction? Si tienen curiosidad, el _perfomance_ de Kanon en los escenarios y en sus videos musicales lo imagino muy parecido a cómo lo hace la cantante de aquella banda. El nombre de ella es Doro Pesch y su larga y despampanante cabellera, el cuero ajustado lleno de estoperoles, el carisma y estilo, el movimiento de caderas, la sensación del rock ochentero, todo eso lo proyecto en mi mente cuando imagino a Kanon como estrella de rock. Si les agrada, les recomiendo otra melodía llamada _Unholy Love, _pero aquel _performance_ ya es de otro estilo.

En fin, espero sinceramente que la espera no haya ahuyentado a los pocos seguidores de esta historia y los que aún quedan ojalá hayan disfrutado este capítulo el cual hice con mucho cariño, pues algunos lectores me escribieron por distintos medios para pedirme la continuación.

Gracias por su apoyo a todos los que me hacen llegar sus comentarios, créanme que este capítulo definitivamente no hubiera salido adelante sin su aliento. 


	18. Capítulo 18

**Rock You Like a Hurricane**

Capítulo 18

**Dedicatoria: **Una lectora y ahora amiga hizo posible que este capítulo lograra ser escrito gracias a su constante motivación y ánimos. Sin ella, no habría logrado reunir la energía suficiente para escribir el décimo octavo capítulo dados los últimos y emocionantes acontecimientos de mi vida: ¡Muchas gracias, Ana/Shiryuan! Mereces completamente que este capítulo te sea dedicado.

* * *

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

_Junio 2011_

La vida en el centro de rehabilitación era apacible y pacífica. Los profesionales y demás empleados a cargo de los pacientes sentían una vocación de servicio y tenían calidad humana. Eso o sus sueldos eran los suficientemente buenos como para fingir que realmente les interesaba el bienestar de aquellos adictos con dinero.

Kanon estaba casi por lograr una desintoxicación fisiológica correcta, aunque aquello le había costado los primeros meses de suplicio en medio de dolores y alucinaciones, siendo perseguido constantemente por los fantasmas de su pasado. Entonces, tomaba fuerza física y emocional y, jadeante, recordaba que todo aquello valía la pena, pues por primera vez había algo realmente bueno esperándolo fuera de la rehabilitación.

Algunas veces se sentía desfallecer en medio de la noche, sudando helado, sintiendo la boca seca, el cuerpo temblándole erráticamente y con una sensación de arcadas y nauseas atroz. Sí, era cierto que lo sometían a terapias relajantes de distintos tipos durante el día para que parara de pensar en el dolor provocado por la desintoxicación de cada gota de sangre de su cuerpo; sin embargo, cuánto anhelaba tener el cuerpo de Radamanthys haciéndole compañía por la noches, apretando su cuerpo contra la firme y reconfortante anatomía del otro, besándolo y acariciándolo, sin tener ni un solo motivo para pensar en el dolor.

Cuando superó los primeros dos meses, los días pasaban por encima de él con mayor soltura. Disfrutaba verdaderamente de las actividades que su terapista personal le programaba de lunes a viernes: la recuperación grupal, las novedades del círculo de poesía, los retos diarios y semanales en los talleres de herrería y orfebrería en los cuales estaba inscrito; también tenía un papel activo en el centro de enseñanza musical, en donde otros pacientes expectantes por la fama de Kanon, habían abarrotado las clases que impartía como voluntario día tras día. Sus momentos favoritos eran cuando lo dejaban entrenar a solas en el gimnasio y, sobretodo, en la alberca. Por poco parecían vacaciones, pero sólo por poco…

Había logrado sonsacar a Radamanthys, después de una satisfactoria y excitante sesión de sexo en el almacén del gimnasio, para convencerlo de traerle de contrabando su reproductor de música, el cuál contenía más de 110 gigabytes de contenido acústico.

La siguiente semana recibió su pedido de manos de su pareja quien llevaba el ceño fruncido por estar actuando contra las reglas del lugar, pero el gemelo borró aquel enfado de la mente de Wyvern en cuanto encontró otro escondite para dar rienda suelta a la pasión de ambos.

Unas horas después, en la privacidad de sus habitaciones, Kanon se colocó los audífonos y, con ahínco, buscó los álbumes musicales que habían marcado su vida y continuaban siendo su inspiración para su exitosa carrera musical. Había un alto contenido de rock de todas las décadas, comenzando por Hendrix, Beach Boys, Bob Dylan, The Doors, King Crimson pasando a Led Zeppelin, Black Sabbath y Deep Purple, por mencionar apenas sus favoritos entre un sinfín de canciones que no eran necesariamente rock. Cerrando los ojos, disfrutó por horas de aquella estimulante sesión musical sin darse cuenta del pasar del tiempo. Algunas veces imitaba de memoria el movimiento de sus dedos pasando por las cuerdas de la guitarra imaginaria mientras sus oídos se entregaban a alguna de sus decenas de composiciones favoritas. En ninguna ocasión escuchó ni una sola canción de _Poseidon Marines_, la verdad quería olvidar quién era por un largo tiempo.

* * *

Su reproductor de música había sido un estímulo positivo durante su estancia en el centro de rehabilitación aunque le hubiese podido gustar cargarlo en todos lugares, lo cual era una tarea imposible porque esa clase de objetos estaban prohibidos en el lugar.

Debía admitir que ocasionalmente era más un artefacto de tortura que de estímulo positivo. Había preparado una lista de reproducción con al menos cuarenta canciones cuyo contenido estaba relacionado con las drogas o las adicciones.

Por lo tanto, algunas veces, en la soledad de su habitación reproducía una y otra vez canciones como _A Passage to Bangkok_, _Mr. Brownstone_, _Combination_, pero la indiscutible preferida dentro de aquella lista era una en especial que no paraba de reproducir una y otra vez.

_Pruébame y veras que necesitas más, observa cómo te estoy matando.  
Ven arrastrándote más rápido, obedece a tu amo, tu vida se quema rápidamente, obedece a tu…  
Master, master of puppets…. _[1]

Casi siempre al final de la canción suspiraba inspirado por aquella letra, decidido a terminar su rehabilitación; otras veces, la letra simplemente le causaba reír a carcajadas y alguna muy pocas ocasiones le provocaba un escozor en los ojos contra el que no podía ganar y terminaba llorando en silencio.

* * *

_°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤_

_Julio 2013_

El tener únicamente tiempo para descansar y reponerse en el asiento de clase ejecutiva de un avión, comenzaba a convertirse en una realidad más que una broma para Minos debido al ritmo acelerado de su vida. A pesar de no escatimar en gastos para elegir la opción más cómoda y lujosa en sus vuelos, aquello no mermaba su creciente sensación de hartazgo por la frecuencia de sus viajes por asuntos de trabajo o por asuntos personales, los cuales comenzaban a amontonarse en su vida. No le pesaba hace viajes de último momento para reencontrarse con Albafica quien vivía actualmente en Italia, pues la fatiga merecía totalmente la pena para Griffon a cambio de la recompensa de volver a ver al culpable de su estado permanente de enamoramiento; sin embargo, ahora tenía que añadir su misión de mediador entre Kanon y Radamanthys como parte de sus actividades de esparcimiento. Suspiró entre frustrado y resignado en su amplio y ergonómico asiento en un vuelo con destino a Ottawa, Canadá.

Había contactado a Kanon alguna semanas atrás y al hacerlo había interpretado un papel que debería haberle valido un puesto como prestigioso asesor de negociadores o espías, pues manejó la situación cuidadosamente, haciéndola parecer tan natural como si Minos echara auténticamente de menos los días en los cuales habían salido de fiesta, o fechas más anecdóticas en el embrollo para conquistar a Albafica y otros momentos en común que hacían que Griffon y Dídymoi tuvieran algunas historias dignas de recordar. Fue cuidadoso de no mencionar a Radamanthys directamente en sus conversaciones por la aplicación de mensajería donde reiniciaron comunicación, aunque tampoco lo hizo ver demasiado forzado y artificial porque sí que había muchos escenarios en los que Wyvern aparecía aunque sólo fuera de utilería. Finalmente, lanzó una oferta para encontrarse con Kanon casualmente durante su gira Norteamericana y la estrella de rock accedió de buena manera. Minos había inventado un compromiso de trabajo en Nueva York para convencer al Géminis de la autenticidad de su visita.

El griego lo citó en el Hotel Marriot de Ontario, en el corazón de la capital canadiense, pues era donde el cantante se estaba hospedando. Griffon había reservado con algunos día de antelación una suite sencilla en el mismo hotel al cual arribó a las tres de la tarde y, completamente agotado por el viaje y padeciendo el trastorno de cambio de horario, simplemente se acomodó en la cama luego de quitarse el abrigo y los zapatos y finalmente cayó dormido completamente agotado. Unas horas más tarde, el atractivo noruego despertó con mejor aspecto cuando ya era de noche en Canadá.

Sin perder el tiempo, Minos entró a la regadera y comenzó un ritual de aseo personal el cual tenía perfectamente calculado. Talló su cuerpo pacientemente, deshaciéndose del olor a viaje y utilizó una de sus lociones de esencias otoñales favoritas, luego lavó su larga cabellera plateada con maestría y salió del baño. Secó su melena con calma, teniendo que hacer uso de la secadora del hotel para acelera el proceso y darle una apariencia aún más sedosa de lo normal; vistió la única prenda que había preparado para la ocasión: un conjunto casual, pero bastante pulcro, de pantalón y camisa negra entallados que se pegaban a su cuerpo de manera deseable; no utilizó otro accesorio más que un reloj plateado. Tomó su cartera y celular y se dirigió al pent-house del Marriot a través del elevador.

Al llegar a la habitación indicada, tocó el timbre colocado a un lado de la gran puerta doble de madera. Desde afuera podía escucharse que estaban utilizando el sofisticado equipo de audio a gran volumen y el abogado se preguntó si allí adentro podrían escuchar el timbre o él tendría que intentar llamando a Kanon por teléfono.

Su dilema fue disipado cuando una atractiva jovencita rubia atendió a la puerta. Los grandes ojos azules de ella lo miraron con suma desconfianza.

— ¿Asunto? — cuestionó con una gélida voz.

— Soy Minos Griffon, he venido a visitar a Kanon — le respondió con su natural voz autoritaria, no le costaba trabajo sonar ligeramente déspota.

— ¿Ah, sí? —. A Thetis no le gustó en nada aquella actitud —. Lamento decirte que no tenía conocimiento de esa visita, ni si quiera había escuchado tu nombre antes. Te sugiero que te retires —. Entonces ella cerró la puerta con fuerza, pero el pie del noruego se lo impidió. Sonriente, delatando su gusto por la pelea, el cuerpo de Griffon se infló con poderío.

— Eso quiere decir que no te lo dice todo ¿Qué frustrante, verdad, señorita? —. Soltó un bufido burlón.

— Si no quieres ver tu carita bonita hecha un desastre será mejor que te largues —. Ella también saltó defensiva.

— Me halaga que me encuentres atractivo a pesar de tanta hostilidad.

— ¡Thetis! ¿Qué está pasando allí? —. Se escuchó la inconfundible voz de Kanon hablando en inglés acercándose a la puerta. Ya nada más pudo hacer la rubia, pues el griego de inmediato reconoció a su invitado —. ¡Minos! — exclamó el nombre del noruego con una sonrisa llena de picardía. — Thetis, deja de jugar al guardaespaldas y déjalo pasar —.

Griffon sintió el placer de la victoria y con discreción, aventó la puerta empujando ligeramente a Thetis hacia atrás para abrirse paso por el pent-house.

A la estrella de rock se le miraba bien, demasiado bien. Vestía sus clásicas prendas de cuero ajustadas y aquel día en especial el griego pecaba de apetitoso, pues su esculpido torso lo llevaba cubierto únicamente por un chaleco desabrochado. Minos era un hombre comprometido con una relación actualmente, pero no podía culpársele de que se le escapara una sonrisa coqueta involuntariamente.

— ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Kanon! —. El noruego llegó al encuentro del otro y ambos estrecharon manos con fuerza como símbolo de vieja amistad masculina.

Ambos ignoraron la cara de capricho y fastidio de la rubia.

El cantante encaminó al abogado hacia la sala principal en donde se hallaba escuchando discografía de _Sex Pistols_ y en aquellos momentos el contagioso ritmo de _Holidays in the Sun_ mantenía a otros tres invitados de Kanon agitando sus cabezas distraídamente. Esos tipos ¿Estaban drogados?

— Ignóralos — le recomendó la estrella de rock sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo frente a Griffon — Pide lo que quieras, el servicio del hotel te lo traerá de inmediato —

Minos le hizo caso y solicitó una pequeña cena acompañada de cocteles de vodka, pues no había comido desde los alimentos que le sirvieron el avión

— No recordaba que fumaras — le fue imposible contener su comentario al abogado.

— La gente cambia — recibió aquella arisca respuesta.

— ¡Y brindo por ello! —. Minos alzó su copa y Kanon lo imitó con la suya.

El noruego preguntó a Kanon sobre su gira y pronto entablaron conversaciones llenas de lisonja y anécdotas personales. Los dos hombres tenían personalidades compatibles y por ello podían tener momentos como aquel lleno de amena charla, licor y doble sentido. En algunas ocasiones el griego se le insinuó al noruego aludiendo a que de no ser por la estima que le tenía a Albafica ya estarían bien encerrados en su habitación y Griffon llevó la broma con amenidad lanzando piropos a la estrella de rock, pero sin llegar demasiado lejos.

— ¿Y cómo está Radamanthys? — soltó con casualidad finalmente el griego.

Minos elevó sus cejas plateadas con sorpresa y parpadeó con rapidez, ante aquel movimiento inesperado por parte del cantante.

— Es natural sentir interés por tu ex ¿No crees? — se adelantó Kanon al otro.

— Él está…— cortó la oración a propósito para dar a entender que no estaba bien.

— ¿Ah sí? Lo creía regodeándose de gusto porque finalmente estaría en el árbol genealógico de papi Hades —

Minos suspiró y se llevó la copa a los labios con sutileza.

— No la tiene tan fácil. Después de todo, se enamoró demasiado de ti — comenzó a calar el camino, mirando con discreción al griegp, pendiente de su lenguaje corporal y percibió un ligero titubeo en los párpados del otro y como su respiración se detuvo a causa de una ligera compresión de su pecho. Bingo.

— Es un imbécil, sufre por sus propios juegos, se lo tiene bien ganado — mencionó con desprecio y con rencor reflejado en sus orbes esmeraldas.

— ¿Y tú? Creo que vas bien ¿No? ¿Eso es un anillo de compromiso? — Minos señaló una preciosa y ostentosa pieza de joyería que colgaba de una cadena plateaba en el cuello del griego. La verdad, desde los primeros segundos de iniciar conversación con el otro aquel anillo lo obsesionó un poco. No era poca cosa, aún a unos metros de distancia podía apreciarse el brillo del oro blanco bruñido con detalle impecable en suaves líneas curvas y elegantes; sendas filas de pequeñísimos diamantes flanqueaban la joya central: el diamante principal se apreciaba como uno de singular belleza, el cual poseía luz propia y un peso mayor a dos quilates, estaba incrustada en el oro, sin sobresalir demasiado, a diferencia de las usuales joyas de compromiso.

— ¿Esto? —. Kanon sostuvo el anillo entre sus dedos, restándole importancia mientras lo miraba sin un ápice de apego por aquella pequeña gran fortuna de pocos centímetros de diámetro —. Sí, es un anillo de compromiso de Julián. Lo cargo de esta manera porque por primera vez consideré su propuesta de matrimonio. Le he jurado que el día en que me lo mire puesto en la mano izquierda, mi decisión por desposarlo será irrefutable ¡No tienes la idea de lo emocionado que se puso! —.

— ¿Vas en serio? ¿Te casarás con él? —. A Minos no le costó ningún trabajo entonarlo con morbosa curiosidad.

— ¿Quién sabe? — . El tono de su voz era un acertijo. Enredo sus dedos en la cadena plateada y comenzó a jugar con ella, haciéndola girar distraídamente. — ¿Crees que a Radamanthys le importe? —.

Minos sonrió de lado y su mirada de acero brilló maliciosa.

— Tanto como a ti te va a importar el día en que consuma su compromiso con la señorita Pandora.

Y la estrella de rock esbozó una mueca que a Griffon le supo a un triunfo rotundo, pues Kanon parecía haber bebido del limón más amargo de todo Canadá.

* * *

Algunas horas más tarde el atractivo noruego desabrochaba su camisa azabache en la soledad de su propia habitación frente al espejo. El aliento le sabía a alcohol y, lamentablemente, su cabellera tenía impregnado el desagradable sabor de nicotina de cigarrillo; así que muy seguramente decidiría bañarse antes de hacer una llamada a Italia para brindar un informe de su misión a su pareja y aprovechar, además, para darle furtivas y coquetas muestras de amor a Albafica al otro lado de la línea.

Todo había salido de maravilla y Minos necesitaba ser recompensado por lo impecable de su acto. Ahora conocía de cerca el estado emocional de la estrella de rock y podía inferir muchas situaciones a partir de ello. Además el mismo griego le contó del itinerario final de la gira de _Poseidon Marines_, quienes estaban preparándose para una larga serie de conciertos en Estados Unidos y finalmente clausurar su exitoso recorrido por el mundo nada más y nada menos que en Londres, la ciudad que vio partir la nueva faceta de la banda.

Mientras admiraba su torso desnudo frente al espejo, Griffon miró a los ojos a su reflejo y comenzó a sonreírse con excesiva complacencia; al final, no pudo evitar contener carcajadas de gozo. Tenía un plan brillante en mente, uno que le divertiría en demasía y prometía una efectividad contundente e inesperada.

Buscó el celular colocado sobre el tocador y a prisa abrió la aplicación de mensajería y seleccionó la conversación que mantenía con Aiacos.

"Cejas va a necesitar una despedida de soltero inolvidable"

Envió el mensaje y entró a la ducha. Al salir, varios minutos después, recibió la respuesta desde el otro lado del planeta.

"Cuenta con ello"

* * *

Ikki se encontraba rotundamente fastidiado de aquel juego de hacinamiento en el castillo de Hades, el espíritu del Fénix era paciente, pero únicamente en la batalla. Ahora mismo lo que se estaba desarrollando en el caserón de los Heinstein era más un juego de pasividad mental que de poderío. Ya había preguntado a Pandora qué pasaría si decidía largarse junto con Tenma a lo que ella respondió que eran completamente libres de hacerlo en el momento que desearan, no eran prisioneros sino invitados de acuerdo a las órdenes de su hermano mayor.

Tenma, por otro lado, después de la noche durante la cual se escabulló y en la que seguramente lo habían pillado, había cambiado de una actitud tempestuosa y obstinada a un indescifrable aire somnoliento y de desasosiego. "¿Te has dado cuenta de que el jefe de estos chiflados está obsesionado contigo?" le preguntó Ikki algunos días después a lo que el joven de cabello castaño asintió indeciso; "¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?" insistió el mayor y el chico le había contestado que aún no lo sabía y esto al Fénix lo desesperaba, pues su objetivo personal al haber acompañado a Tenma a aquella absurda misión era arrastrarlo de vuelta al Santuario si el más chico tomaba la decisión equivocada.

Así que mientras el mocoso se decidía a realizar algún movimiento, Ikki se entretenía en lo de siempre: inspeccionar como felino los rincones del castillo y pasar tiempo con Pandora cuando ella se lo permitía, que no era pocas ocasiones últimamente.

Aquel templado domingo de verano ella atrajo la mirada del Fénix por unos segundos de más de lo normal luciendo un corto vestido violáceo con mangas a los codos y con un escote discreto. Bien, era natural que a veces aquella mujer supiera vestir adecuadamente para resaltar sus naturales curvas femeninas y que él no estuviera hecho totalmente de piedra como para no reconocerlo.

Se encontraban en la sala de estar favorita de la adusta mujer jugando ajedrez y mientras ella esperaba que el orgulloso Ikki hiciera su movimiento, Pandora se dedicaba a bordar hábilmente en un bastidor de bambú.

Luego de una hora de haber iniciado la primera partida, una doncella anunció la llegada del prometido de Pandora y Radamanthys apareció unos momentos después.

Fénix tenía la libertad de abandonar la sala si así lo deseaba, pero sentía una natural y estratégica curiosidad por mirar de frente y no desde las sombras a aquel hombre actualmente.

Ya había tenido la experiencia de haber visto antes a aquel soldado tan importante de Hades, pues alguna vez Kanon se lo presentó.

Ikki conocía gemelo menor no por situaciones amistosas ciertamente, más bien políticas. Aunque durante los últimos años su relación con la estrella de rock había mejorado y de vez en cuando se escribían correos electrónicos cuando se necesitaban mutuamente para hacerse favores en el Santuario o por dinero. En uno de aquellos encuentros de cambio de valores, el Fénix conoció a Wyvern y sin duda el Radamanthys de aquella ocasión distaba tanto del trapo humano que tenía delante.

El rubio realizó una perfecta reverencia caballerosa frente a Pandora y besó sutilmente la mano que ella había estirado para que su prometido la saludara castamente.

Luego de aquel acto intercambiaron saludos formales, llenos de una apatía impresionante y ella permitió a Radamanthys sentarse frente a ella e Ikki. El Wyvern saludó distraídamente al Fénix y entonces los dos prometidos comenzaron a compartir la conversación más insulsa y desabrida sobre los preparativos de la boda y del consorcio _Elysium_. Era como si los futuros novios no desearan tener ni la más remota cercanía personal antes de contraer nupcias y evitaran de lleno cualquier conversación de índole personal; esto las primera veces divertía al observador Ikki, pero cada nueva ocasión que atestiguaba aquello le parecía más y más miserable.

Aquel patético hombre distaba mucho de ser la insaciable pareja de Kanon quien parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano permanente por no ponerle las manos encima al gemelo frente a otros y sólo permitir que sus ojos ámbar reflejaran el candor que la estrella de rock le provocaba. Por supuesto, además lucía como un feroz guerrero dispuesto a arrastrarte al mismísimo infierno si es que la situación lo requería, ya fuera haciendo uso de su formidable físico o a través de juegos mentales o de poder. Después de todo el título de Juez del Infierno no era un sobrenombre utilizado en él a la ligera.

No superaron la hora de charla, luciendo ambos hastiados de la situación rápidamente y Pandora extendió en una charola de plata a Wyvern sobre la que había un precioso sobre color crema brillante y con figuras de violetas adornando los bordes del papel.

— Este es el itinerario de la próxima semana para que no lo olvides; recuerda que iremos a casa de tus padres a entregar las primeras invitaciones.

El rubio no pudo detener un profundo suspiro de pesar y asintió como un prisionero al que acabaran de dictar sentencia de muerte.

De nuevo procedieron a los frívolos formalismos de despedida y la doncella acompañó al inglés a la salida.

— ¿No ese sujeto viajó no sé cuántas horas para venir sólo a esto? — soltó el mordaz comentario Ikki.

Ella frunció el ceño con fuerza y asintió una vez, molesta por la obviedad de todo aquello.

— ¿No solías invitarlo a comer al menos?

— Es deprimente comer con él.

Ikki soltó un silbido de sorpresa y abrió los ojos brevemente.

— No es que me importe, pero toda esta situación es nauseabunda por completo —. El Fénix se giró hacia el tablero y comenzó a estudiar su siguiente movimiento con suma concentración, tenía que romper el empate de victorias que ambos llevaban hasta ahora. — Los dos me dan lástima — concluyó.

Pandora entrecerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente para expresar el desaire que le correspondía expresar por el atrevimiento de Ikki, pero le faltó enfado suficiente como para interpretar un perfecto papel de fría dama ofendida y sólo mordió discretamente su labio inferior por unos segundos, luego se sentó de nuevo en su lugar y se desquitó con su bordado de orquídeas y venciendo contundentemente al muchacho unos momentos después.

* * *

Saga Dídymoi tenía la fortaleza de una montaña durante la mayoría de las difíciles situaciones por las que pasaba diariamente, las cuales requerían un asombroso temple y estrategia; sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse agobiado ocasionalmente a causa de mantener semejantes responsabilidades, después de todo era un ser humano como todos los demás y la cantidad de trabajo que significaba mantener a flote a la Fundación Athena y al Santuario le suponía una carga excesiva de estrés. Sin mencionar todas aquellas situaciones a nivel personal que lograban encresparlo.

Por eso de vez en cuanto se permitía no ser aquel hombre magníficamente poderoso, recto y célibe que todos admiraban y sólo entonces se daba permiso de Aioros.

Como aquella noche estando ambos en las suntuosas bañeras de uso exclusivo para el patriarca del Santuario. El sonido del agua caliente verterse sobre las grandes tinas apenas se sobreponía a las respiraciones pesadas de ambos hombres desnudos dentro del agua.

Aioros se encontraba de pie detrás de Saga, quien ser recargaba en el borde de la bañera dándole la espalda. El objetivo del castaño en aquellos momentos era masajear hábilmente los tensos músculos de la espalda del otro, utilizando un estupendo aceite con esencias florales relajantes que había preparado para la ocasión. El uso de este artículo había dado a la esculpida espalda del gemelo un fascinante brillo al que era imposible rehuir la mirada. Mientras tanto, el hombre de cabellera castaña se preocupaba en ejecutar su tarea con habilidad, para la cual estaba capacitado gracias a algunos cursos que había tomado algunos años atrás; pasaba sus manos con fuerza en las zonas indicadas y con más delicadeza en donde era debido, a veces hacía uso de sus antebrazos brevemente. La bañera no era el sitio más idóneo para su tarea, pero había sido el lugar donde logró que Saga diera su brazo a torcer y helos ahí. Aunque se encontraba bastante concentrado en su misión valía la pena mencionar que cuando el pelilargo emitía algún gemido o suspiro, el Sagitario sonreía gustoso.

— Qué tenso estás Saga, deberías relajarte y dejar de querer salvar al mundo tú sólo ¿Cuántas veces te lo voy a tener que repetir? — canturreó preocupado con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

El gemelo no contestó de inmediato y siguió disfrutando de las atenciones de su camarada, la sensación de sentir cómo el dolor abandonaba su espalda era algo sumamente estimulante, sobre todo si era el Sagitario quien se encargaba de hacerle sentir tan bien.

— He escuchado de la visita que te hizo Albafica, pero sobretodo de la llamada que recibiste del asistente de Radamanthys Wyvern hace dos días — comenzó a abordad el tema Aioros, entonando las palabras con un tono apaciguado: dulce, pero neutral.

La ceja izquierda de Saga tembló ligeramente; entonces, las manos entrenadas de Aioros dieron a su masaje un tacto más sensual y placentero, para apaciguar al otro quien terminó suspirando hondamente.

— Creía que Valentine Harpy me había llamado con fines chantajistas respecto a la banca rota de la Fundación, estaba preparado para cualquier clase de amenaza, pero no para aquello… — hizo una pausa para inspirar aire y continuar —. Cuando comenzó a hablar respecto a mi hermano y su jefe creí que era sólo una treta y le seguí el juego, pero sin darme cuenta comencé a creerle y a participar íntimamente en la conversación —. El gemelo se mordió el labio inferior superficialmente. — Estoy preocupado por Kanon, Aioros, siempre lo he estado, pero termino haciendo las cosas mal con él a cada ocasión desde hace tantos años ¡Pero él tampoco lo hace nada fácil! Siempre encerrándose y despotricando que sigo en su contra. Él es incapaz de perdonarme… —. La piel de su espalda percibió que Aioros continuaba provocándole reacciones indebidas que comenzarían a manifestarse físicamente, pero decidió proseguir para distraerse —. No ha dejado de torturarme el recuerdo de aquella noche en Athenas cuando Radamanthys y mi hermano discutieron estrepitosamente frente a mí. Todos juzgan mis acciones aquella ocasión y es muy fácil para ellos sólo hablar —. Frunció el ceño al concluir su diálogo.

— ¿Piensas intervenir entre tu hermano y Wyvern a favor de alguna causa?

— Cuando se trata de Kanon nunca me ha funcionado actuar a mí manera ¿Sabes? —. Alzó su mirada esmeralda hacia el techo, cubierto por cortinas de vapor, sin mirar realmente a ningún lugar. — Iré a hablar en persona con aquel hombre… — hizo una pausa y el nombre se le atoró en la garganta. —… Con Radamanthys. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de qué es lo que tengo que decir o hacer en favor de mi hermano… —

— Eres un hombre sabio y también un hombre muy sensible, eso es lo que siempre me ha gustado de ti, así no temas a lo que tu corazón te dicte como siempre lo haces, déjate llevar más por él —

Finalmente Aioros terminó su tarea presionando suavemente por última vez y depositando un beso casto en la nuca desnuda de Saga, aprovechando que la melena del peliazul estaba atada y echa a un lado sobre los hombros del Géminis.

Y Saga sintió como una muy peligrosa corriente de escalofríos erizar los vellos de la nuca y esto le provocó emitir un suave jadeo.

— Eso fue completamente innecesario — se defendió el Géminis.

— ¿Lo fue? —. El otro rio adorablemente, acto seguido rodeó con sus morenos brazos la cintura bien marcada de su camarada, haciendo que la cercanía de sus cuerpos fuera indebida, acto seguido volvió a besar la nuca, ahora tomándose más segundos en el acto. — Creo que esto sí es innecesario —. Ejemplificó tranquilamente.

La respiración a Saga se le hizo ligeramente difícil y cerró los ojos buscando calma, pero su cuerpo se hallaba en un estado de laxitud tal que las sensaciones de su cuerpo pudieron más que con su mente y entonces un latigazo de energía placentera se clavó en su entrepierna.

— No me voy a hacer responsable de las consecuencias si no paras ahora, Aioros — advirtió en un ronroneó un poco enfadado.

— Ya te lo dije… —. Hizo a Saga girarse para terminar frente a frente y colgó sus brazos alrededor del largo cuello del Géminis, provocando que aquella larga cabellera azul recogida momentáneamente comenzara a deslizarse desde los hombros del gemelo lentamente —. Déjate llevar un poco más por lo que sientes —

El hombre de ojos esmeralda ya no encontró su autocontrol en ningún lugar y se apoderó de las caderas de Aioros con ambas manos para pegar sus cuerpos y asaltar esos labios que se había prohibido por tantos meses.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

* * *

**[1]** Esta canción es _Master of Puppets_ de _Metallica_.

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola! ¿Aún hay algún lector siguiendo esta historia que parecía estar abandonada?  
Muchas gracias si aún recordaron este relato y les pido una disculpa por todos los meses que tardé en actualizar.  
Mi excusa es que por razones académicas y profesionales, me mudé al otro lado del mundo por un semestre. Ahora vivo en el continente asiático y los preparativos, la emoción y el adaptarme a un nuevo estilo de vida me han distraído de mis pasatiempos, pero no por siempre y la prueba es que estoy de regreso publicando actualización.  
Si tienen un poco de curiosidad por cómo es mi nuevo estilo de vida fuera del mundo europeo/latinoamericano-cristiano, siéntanse libres de contactarme.  
Respecto a la historia: tengo la sensación que en este capítulo dije mucho, pero nada a la vez. Pareciera que sigo extendiendo la idea del anterior ¿Les parece así? Tranquilos, prometo que la situación que estoy propiciando no les pasará tan desapercibida.  
Por favor, siéntanse libres de enviarme sus observaciones, comentarios, peticiones y sugerencias (y deseos de fin de año~) ¡Estaré muy contenta de leerlos y responderles!  
Aún faltan algunos meses para que regrese a mi país, pero procuraré traer una actualización antes de eso.  
Gracias por leer.


	19. Capítulo 19

**Rock you Like a Hurricane**

Capítulo 19

* * *

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

_Noviembre 2011_

Finalmente Kanon había sido de alta en el centro de rehabilitación después de largos meses de tratamiento. Su avance había sido formidable y sin ningún traspié. De este modo, el cantante se convirtió durante sus últimas semanas en un modelo a seguir para otros pacientes y lideró las últimas sesiones de terapia en grupo, brindado a todas efusivas motivaciones para seguir adelante.

Los profesionales del establecimiento prepararon con gusto el protocolo de conclusión para el griego, el cual constaba de ánimos, felicitaciones, aliento para salir al mundo real como una nueva persona, pero sobretodo: advertencias. El equipo a cargo de Kanon se encargó de abordar aquello con sutileza, pues el pelilargo enfrentaría desafíos que pondrían a prueba su sanación y que incluso podrían poner en peligro su vida si recaía el día de mañana o algunos años después en sus fatales adicciones. Reiteraron al cantante que no se encontraba solo en esta continua prueba y siempre podría visitar a sus médicos y terapeutas cuando lo requiriese.

Kanon se hallaba tan absorto en su propia alegría que tomó muy bien todo aquel paquete de despedida y la espera para su día de salida le supo sumamente lenta, pero no eterna así que allí estaba en el último minuto que pasaría en su habitación asignada: vistiendo vaqueros negros, una playera de colección de Judas Priest y calzando unos botines. En su pequeña maleta llevaba sus pocas pertenencias personales y algunos regalos y recuerdos de parte de compañeros o empleados del lugar. Entonces, suspiró con una sonrisa y cruzó la puerta.

Personalmente, la estrella de rock se encontraba profundamente satisfecho por haber logrado finalizar aquel durísimo tratamiento por sí mismo, estaba radiante de seguridad y orgullo, pero el broche de oro de aquel episodio de su vida estaba por llegar.

Radamanthys lo esperaba en la recepción y lucía sumamente apuesto a propósito aquella tarde de sábado. Kanon apresuró el paso y se dejó atrapar entre los brazos del otro y entonces se besaron con plena libertad y no dentro del almacén de escobas.

— Estoy orgulloso de ti, Kanon — le susurró el rubio al oído y el griego dejó salir una burbujeante risa satisfecha.

Juntos caminaron hacia el automóvil de Wyvern pese a que el cantante aún no hubiese podido terminar de despedirse de todos en el lugar, pero al Géminis se le quitó esa nostalgia cuando se percibió dentro de aquel Mazda tan conocido por él y en, general, dentro del mundo real nuevamente, pero esta vez al lado del abogado y aquello le sentaba de maravilla a su nueva vida.

Radamanthys había reservado todo su restaurante favorito de comida griega en Londres por un par de horas y Kanon gozó aquellos momentos profundamente: saboreó y bebió cuanto quiso, y a su vez habló y bromeó con el otro maravillosamente y, en medio de este sopor de dicha, ambos se dirigieron al departamento del rubio unas horas más tarde.

Kanon sintió un inexplicable nerviosismo mientras ascendían por el elevador hacia la puerta de Wyvern, por lo que se sostuvo del brazo de su pareja y recibió un cálido agarre de apoyo por parte del otro. Entraron a la casa y al encender las luces, todo parecía exactamente igual, sólo un poco más aseado de lo usual y con un maravilloso olor a limpio. El inglés no le dio mucho tiempo de inspeccionar detalles menores porque lo arrastró con apremio hacia la habitación y el cantante se tensó ligeramente, pues no esperaba dar aquel paso con tanta prisa y sin juegos previos; sin embargo, cuando cruzaron el umbral de la puerta a oscuras y Radamanthys encendió la luz, Kanon abrió los ojos sorprendido y volvió a sonreír.

La cama de Radamanthys ahora era más grande, era de tamaño _queen size_ y contaba con juego de sábanas y colcha nuevos, así como maravillosos y mullidos cojines y almohadas, todo de color negro y plateado. Había sendas mesitas de noche con su respectiva lámpara a cada lado de la cama y sobre esta se encontraban respectivamente dos pares de pantuflas y batas listas para usarse. Sobre una de las mesitas se encontraba, además, dispuesto un florero con un hermoso ramo de rosas de diversos colores.

— ¿Quieres vivir conmigo a partir de hoy, Kanon? — preguntó sumamente serio el inglés, denotando su inquietud, mientras fruncía el ceño.

El griego de adentró a la habitación remodelada manteniendo la boca abierta en una perfecta letra "o" y al escuchar aquello miró al otro directo a sus ojos ámbar y parpadeó rápidamente.

— ¿Estás bromeando, verdad?

A cambio recibió una dura mirada por parte del otro a lo que el griego bufó con malicia y empujó a Wyvern hasta tirarlo sobre la cama y, presuroso, se posicionó encima de él.

— ¡Estaría loco si te dijera que no! —. El Géminis lo miró brevemente con sumo afecto, se apoderó de los labios de su pareja mientras sus manos jugaban con la rubia cabellera ajena y al mismo tiempo las manos de Radamanthys aprovecharon para acariciar la cintura del cantante.

Aquella primera noche no hicieron el amor, pero sí durmieron muy juntos, casi abrazados, y Kanon no recordaba haberse sentido más seguro al dormir desde hacía mucho tiempo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

_Agosto 2013_

A bordo de un taxi londinense, Saga se encontraba inmerso en recuerdos de su propia vida con el motivo de tomar fuerzas y hacer frente a aquel reto: entrevistarse con Radamanthys Wyvern, el ex novio de su mellizo. Al haber recibido la visita de Albafica en el Santuario tiempo atrás, dentro de Saga se removieron sentimientos y culpas contra las que no pudo lidiar fácilmente, aunados al par de llamadas de Valentine Harpy sobre las que continuó desconfiando.

Al principio, decidió ignorar el evento y enfocarse en sus ya de por sí estresantes tareas como mano derecha del patriarca Shion; sin embargo, no fue capaz de sofocar a su inquieta consciencia, por lo que intentó comunicarse Kanon para convencerse de que su gemelo se encontraba con bien a pesar de su rompimiento sentimental.

Al cabo de dos semanas, pudo ponerse en contacto con él a través de una videollamada y su hermano menor parecía fantástico: sus energías eran tan sarcásticas y soberbias como de costumbre. Saga, satisfecho por cerciorarse del bienestar de su mellizo, a unos segundos de concluir la comunicación presenció cómo, sin previo aviso, unos individuos desconocidos rodearon a Kanon y arrancaron su computadora de la mesa donde estaba colocada y la botaron descuidadamente en cualquier otro sitio del lugar donde su gemelo se encontraba. La cámara le mostró al Géminis mayor una habitación de hotel desordenada, con restos de comida rápida y paquetes de cigarrillos esparcidos por doquier, así como de botellas de bebidas alcohólicas y cerveza, pero lo que más perturbó a Saga fue mirar esparcidas también pastillas de sustancias desconocidas y utensilios peligrosos como cuchillos y jeringas usadas o aún selladas; Kanon recuperó su computadora portátil en cuanto pudo mientras insultaba enérgicamente en inglés a sus acompañantes quienes se reían toscamente de la situación, entonces el hermano menor se puso frente a la cámara por unos segundos, alegó que tenía que asuntos que atender y terminó la llamada sin permitir a Saga replicar absolutamente nada.

Entonces, ahora sí que su consciencia no le permitió tener ni un minuto de descanso a tal grado que su trastorno de identidad disociativo comenzó a dispararse y sólo a base de medicamentos y terapia le fue posible estabilizarse.

— La sede de Elysium en Londres, señor — anunció el conductor del taxi, arrancándolo de sus cavilaciones.

— ¡Ah! Sí, gracias — reaccionó el griego y preguntó la cantidad a pagar preparando las libras esterlinas que recién había cambiado en el aeropuerto por euros.

Momentos después, llamó por teléfono móvil a Valentine quien contestó en seguida y le solicitó al Géminis que lo esperara afuera, pues lo escoltaría dentro de las oficinas él mismo. Minutos después, ambos hombres se encontraron y se saludaron estrechando sus manos con displicente cordialidad.

— Gracias por haber decidido venir, señor Dídymoi.

— Honestamente no estoy seguro de lo que estoy haciendo.

Ambos hombres se adentraron al edificio, pero no utilizaron el camino cotidiano para llegar al último piso del edificio, sino que Valentine guío a su invitado rodeando el edificio para entrar por una puerta de servicio trasera. Cruzaron por las cocinas y utilizaron los elevadores de mantenimiento.

— Parece ser que no soy bienvenido en los territorios de Hades y no puedo cruzar por la puerta principal — puntualizó Saga sardónico, pero impasible.

— Te ofrezco una disculpa por tener que utilizar los elevadores de servicio, pero el motivo no tiene nada que ver con nuestro presidente ¿Sabes qué tan frecuentemente tu gemelo idéntico visitaba estas oficinas cuando vivía con el señor Radamanthys? Te diré que con bastante frecuencia como para que la mayoría de los trabajadores recuerden su rostro porque además es una superestrella e imagino que queremos evitar que los chismes de oficina te confundan con tu hermano y el rumor o incluso fotografías, lleguen más allá de las puertas de este edificio — argumentó el hombre de cabellera rosa con calma.

Saga suspiró suavemente.

— Entiendo, eres un hombre cuidadoso, Harpy —. Y continuaron el camino en silencio hasta alcanzar el último piso y a través de un pasillo gris y vacío, llegaron ante las puertas de madera barnizada de la sala de juntas adyacente a la oficina del director de aquella sede.

Valentine se comportó como un gran anfitrión y acomodó a su invitado en la sala, la cual estaba climatizada para calurosos días de verano como aquel. Saga, acostumbrado a climas mucho más ardientes en Grecia, vestía de manera formal con pantalón gris y una camisa verde oscuro sin corbata que resaltaba sus ojos color esmeralda, además, llevaba su largo cabello suelto sobre su espalda. El asistente del director le ofreció de comer y de beber, comentándole que su jefe lo vería dentro de treinta minutos. Esto a Saga le impacientó, pero no tenía más opción, así que aceptó tomar el almuerzo ahí mientras leía el periódico.

Los minutos pasaron con pesadez, Saga terminó de comer y ahora se encontraba acomodado en el amplio sillón al fondo de la habitación mientras bebía un aromático _Early Gray_, aprovechando que aún estaba caliente, mientras leía la sección de finanzas de _The Telegraph_, entonces la puerta principal se abrió lentamente y Valentine antecedió a Radamanthys, quien cerró la puerta tras de sí con mucha prisa. El asistente parecía acalorado, seguramente le había costado convencer a su jefe de recibir al mellizo de su ex pareja.

Saga se puso de pie, inhaló aire profundamente y se acercó a los dos hombres, luego comenzó a interpretar su papel como el hombre diplomático que era.

— Buenas tardes, señor Wyvern, soy Saga Dídymoi. Alguna vez tuvimos el placer de encontrarnos con anterioridad, pero nunca fuimos presentados debidamente —. El griego extendió su mano y esbozó una sonrisa de confianza.

Radamanthys, al hacer contacto visual con el pelilargo, sintió cómo su estómago y sus entrañas se hicieron gelatina y comenzaban deshacerse dentro de él en una incómoda sensación que le provocó apretar la mandíbula y los puños con fuerza. Incluso el parecido de la voz de Saga con la de Kanon, provocó a su respiración descontrolarse ligeramente. Dándose cuenta de cómo su superior trastabillaba, Harpy carraspeó para evitar un aturdimiento mental por parte del inglés.

— Wyvern Radamanthys — reaccionó alargando su mano y estrechándola por unos segundos con el griego —. Las únicas veces que nos vimos Kanon nos sacó a ambos del lugar y la última vez que coincidimos me amenazaste respecto a no ponerme en contacto con tu gemelo. Escúchame, si es algo respecto a eso quiero decirte que no tengo intenciones de… —

— Por favor, señor Wyvern, no vengo a volver a amenazarlo de ninguna manera. Aunque temo decir que sí vengo a hablarle sobre mi hermano.

— ¿Él está bien? — Radamanthys se mordió la lengua como autocastigo al reaccionar como resorte con tal tono de preocupación.

— Kanon… está bien, sí — confirmó aunque dubitativo con su respuesta.

— Valentine, puedes retirarte — ordenó el inglés. Su asistente contuvo la respiración con enfado, pero no replicó y se retiró con celeridad.

— Toma asiento, por favor, Saga — invitó el abogado mientras se encaminaba hacia un mueble colocado al fondo de la sala donde café, té y galletas estaban listos para servirse. — ¿Té o Café? ¿Agua quizás? — preguntó al griego quien rechazó amablemente la bebida.

La verdad Radamanthys quería hacer tiempo unos metros lejos del otro. El monstruoso parecido de Saga con Kanon le había acelerado el pulso y elevado la temperatura. Tanto así que si el inglés no estaba hiperventilando era porque su orgullo aún era más grande que toda aquella situación. Mientras se preparaba un café, aprovechó darle la espalda al griego para respirar profundo, apretar los ojos, invocar por control mental y, finalmente, con la taza humeante sobre una bandeja se dirigió hacia el sillón para encarar al pelilargo.

— ¿Qué asunto te ha traído desde Grecia a Londres? No creo que sea solamente para decirme que tu hermano está bien— comenzó a acorralarlo con su labia de abogado.

— El motivo de mi visita es reconocer que me equivoqué aquella mañana en Athenas cuando intervine de manera inadecuada entre tú y mi gemelo. No debí haberle revelado sobre tu boda de manera tan abrupta, mi excusa para justificar tal comportamiento previo podría ser mi agobio causado días antes por la quiebra de la Fundación Athena y mis sospechas de que el presidente Hades se encontraba detrás de eso. Lamento mis acciones, Radamanthys —

Wyvern escuchó al otro con atención mientras apuraba el café contra sus labios ¡Dioses, lo que daría por tener whisky ahí mismo!

— Aprecio el gesto, Dídymoi —. Soltó la taza y la puso sobre un portavasos de mármol pulido que tenía esculpido el símbolo de Elysium. — Esa mañana las cosas fueron un desastre, pero Kanon iba a enterarse tarde o temprano y… —

— ¿Eres acaso un ser tan miserable, Wyvern? — reaccionó Saga con veneno.

— ¿Disculpa? —

— Quiero escucharlo de tu boca ¿Tus intenciones siempre fueron botar a mi hermano de último momento antes de tu boda?

— No comprendo cuál es el punto de…

— Te hice una pregunta puntual, ten respeto hacia ti y a mí y contéstala directamente — Saga no parecía alterado en sus facciones, pero su voz era un bramido lo suficientemente autoritario.

— No siempre fue de esa manera, pero si lo quieres así entonces lo admito: cuando comencé a salir con tu hermano no lo tomé en serio. No quería nada a mediano ni a largo plazo con él — respondió con el ceño fruncido y la espalda recta sin mostrar sumisión ante el Géminis quien cerró los ojos con dolor al escuchar aquello. — ¡Me creí demasiado fuerte y listo cuando en realidad sólo fui un pobre idiota y luego un cobarde! Me enamoré de Kanon en un parpadeo y quise un futuro a su lado, pero no deseaba romper el _statu quo _de mi vida inmediatamente y pospuse enfrentarme a mi propio compromiso hasta que fue demasiado tarde —

Saga escuchó aquello con atención y meditó las palabras del rubio con detenimiento.

— Sospecho que Kanon volvió a las drogas y a las malas compañías. Sé que Julian Solo le pidió matrimonio y él aceptará en cualquier momento

Radamanthys sintió como la garganta se le secaba y una espada imaginaria atravesó su pecho dolorosamente, por unos segundos olvidó respirar.

— ¿Por qué vienes a decirme todo esto, Dídymoi?

— Porque debes valer la pena, aunque sea un gramo de ti. No tengo idea de por qué eligió a un peón de tan alto rango de Hades como tú, sabiendo las rivalidades que nuestros clanes han sostenido por siglos, y seguramente eso le tenía sin cuidado. Sólo sé que has sido el único hombre al que se ha entregado de la forma en que lo hizo y debo dejar de querer entender el por qué, sino simplemente aceptarlo. Kanon está demasiado herido todavía y lo esconde en una cortina de orgullo, esa es la verdad. Y hoy entiendo que tampoco la tuviste fácil y te ahogaste en un vaso de principios, lealtad y tus verdaderos sueños. —

Wyvern se mostró demasiado turbado ante tales declaraciones, pero mantuvo su postura corporal firme.

— ¿A qué has venido en realidad, Saga Dídymoi?

— Mi hermano necesita cerrar este ciclo y tú también, por salud mental de ambos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Él vendrá en septiembre a Inglaterra, seguramente sabes que su banda cerrará su gira en este país y ofrecerán siete conciertos en Londres. Ustedes dos tienen que hablar con mesura y a solas. Si aceptas encontrarte con él bajo esas condiciones, Valentine y yo te garantizamos hacer ese encuentro posible.

* * *

Sinceramente Kanon no sabía qué era lo que había hecho aquella ocasión para provocar a Julian. Desde que había aceptado portar el anillo de compromiso, a pesar de que no fuera en su mano izquierda, su mecenas ahora se encontraba presente en su vida como nunca antes. Como aquellos momentos en los que el joven millonario se había tomado unos días libres del trabajo para acompañar a la banda por su gira en Estados Unidos.

Todos los miembros estaban encantados con las presencia de él, excepto Kanon a quien cada vez le incomodaba más la presencia de Julian, pues comenzaba a hostigarle sus despliegues impredecibles de afecto: desde sus sutiles miradas, pasando por cenas románticas y flores; hasta sexo inesperado en su camerino en medio de un ensayo.

La banda y el equipo técnico estaban en medio de un ensayo previo al concierto que realizarían en menos de veinticuatro horas en Phoenix, Arizona. Algunas decenas de trabajadores de luces y sonido se hallaban en el Talking Stick Resort Arena realizando los procedimientos rutinarios previos al espectáculo. Kanon subió al escenario a realizar pruebas de audio de su voz y se dejó llevar por la calma del recinto vacío y cantó por un par de minutos con la pista de alguna de las canciones de _Poseidon _que se escuchaban sutilmente a través de las bocinas de tecnología de punta de la arena, al hacerlo agitó sus caderas y su melena seductoramente, bailando para sí mismo únicamente. Cuando decidió detenerse no tardó en encontrar los ardientes ojos aguamarina de Julian sobre él mientras le aplaudía en solitario desde alguna de las gradas de las primeras filas.

El millonario no quiso aguardar ni siquiera cinco minutos y arrastró al Géminis hacia su camerino y comenzó a devorarlo con ansiedad aún si el cantante quiso resistirse en poco.

Julian dejó semidesnudo a su prometido y rodeó su cintura con la piernas de Kanon para después cargarlo y sentarlo sobre un tocador en esta posición, luego masturbó a Kanon con ayuda de un lubricante mientras lo besaba y minutos después vació casi todo el contenido del tubo en la entrada anal del gemelo y no esperó ni un segundo más para invadirlo con su propia erección en medio de gruñidos y jadeos propios del acto sexual.

El cantante terminó por rendirse y dejarse llevar, cooperando con movimientos pélvicos para facilitar el coito mientras se aferraba con ambos brazos al cuello del millonario.

Comenzó a sentir desesperación al no poder excitarse con el acto y es que por el momento aquello le resultaba una invasión incómoda que estaba lejos de alcanzar el punto más erógeno de su cuerpo. Esperaba que Julian se diera gusto pronto y lo dejara masturbarse con calma a solas.

Lamentablemente la imagen de cierto inglés cruzó su mente como un flashazo involuntario. Sabía que no era la situación adecuada para pensar precisamente en él y simplemente odiaba no poder olvidarlo, especialmente cuanto copulaba con Julian, pero era como un acto reflejo de su propia mente inquieta y llena de inseguridades en pleno acto sexual, así que comenzó a pensar en Radamanthys haciéndole el amor. Imaginó cómo el rubio lo hubiera llevado al camerino lo más discretamente posible y con bastante propiedad, casi convenciendo a todos de que sólo quería hablar con el cantante a solas; después, cómodo con la privacidad, comenzaría a besarlo deliciosamente, permitiendo a ambos dedicar muy largos minutos a disfrutar el contacto de sus bocas y las caricias iniciales, al principio tímidas, pero comenzando a subir de tono exponencialmente y después perderían algunas prendas de ropa por la temperatura en ascenso de sus líbidos. El cantante soltó una risa imaginando cómicamente cómo seguramente el rubio se desesperaría intentando desabrochar las botas altas de Kanon, aunque casi siempre el inglés se tomaba su tiempo para hacerlo y así, ambos excitados, comenzarían con los roces a sus zonas genitales.

En pleno acto sexual con su prometido, Kanon cerró los ojos y deseó que el autor de las embestidas fuera Wyvern. La fantasía no tardó en surtir efecto y al engañarse a sí mismo y recordar el olor del inglés, el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, sus músculos, los sonidos impúdicos de su boca y el grosor y largo de su miembro viril dentro de él, le arrancaron al gemelo el primer gemido del acto. Absorto en la fantasía, la respiración se le aceleró y mordió sus labios para contener su excitación. Sus manos se deslizaron por la espalda de su amante y recordaron las líneas de la espalda fuerte, ahora sudorosa, y cuando alcanzó los glúteos del otro enterró sus dedos en aquella gloriosa piel y suspiró encantado apretándolos mientras esa misma cadera se enterraba en él consecutivamente.

Sólo así pudo entregarse al acto, disfrutar de un orgasmo al cabo de los minutos y no regresó a la realidad hasta que el Rey de los Mares lo besaba en los labios y acariciaba el anillo de compromiso que colgaba de su cuello.

* * *

Tenma había tomado su decisión al fin y se la hizo saber a Ikki de inmediato: se quedaría con Hades. El Fénix esbozó una sonrisa autosuficiente y soltó un par de risas que hicieron al chico de cabellera castaña fruncir el ceño.

— Resultaste tan idiota como predije, no me equivoqué—. Fueron las palabras que le dedicó al muchacho, pero el mayor aún no estaba dispuesto hacer su movimiento final.

Ikki no había desaprovechado el tiempo y estudió a la familia Heinstein: su rutina, su comportamiento y sus potenciales debilidades emocionales. Con el correr de los meses, entendió que los verdaderos titiriteros detrás de ambos hermanos eran Thanatos e Hypnos: los consejeros de la familia quienes prácticamente los habían criado a ambos con ideas poco ortodoxas, pero efectivas para aislarlos del resto del mundo y evitar influencias ajenas. Los padres de Pandora y Hades habían muerto en un accidente cuando el menor apenas era un bebé. El Fénix comprendía que en esa situación Hades era lo único que Pandora tenía y por ello lo protegía con semejante obsesión. Sentía cierto parecido con ella en ese ámbito, pues a pesar de la fría fachada de Ikki, él también perdía la razón cuando de proteger a su hermano menor Shun se trataba

El joven Tenma era el secreto de Hades que Pandora guardaba celosamente para el gusto de su hemano: sin embargo, si Thanatos e Hypnos se enterasen de todo aquel drama… ¡Que los Dioses protegieran a los herederos de los Heinstein!

El Fénix realizaba sus propias cavilaciones, paseándose por sus pasillos favoritos: el ala del castillo que le correspondía a Pandora, cuando cruzó a través de una sala dentro de la cual la hermana de Hades se hallaba realizando pruebas de vestido de novia.

La estancia estaba inundada por doncellas del castillo y empleadas de la boutique de alta costura que habían transportado grandes cajas que contenían los codiciados y hermosos vestidos blancos.

Pandora se encontraba de pie sobre un pedestal de terciopelo rosa probándose un vestido que ella y sus doncellas admiraban a través de un espejo largo y bien pulido traído de alguna habitación del castillo. Esta visión provocó que Ikki dejara de respirar por unos segundos y después le costara recuperar el aliento.

Pandora lucía una pieza de corte de sirena fabricado con tela de finísimo encaje blanco, la prenda se entallaba a su privilegiada silueta hasta las rodillas donde comenzaba el vuelo de la falda hasta formar una cola de unos dos o tres metros de largo. El corte de aquella prenda resaltaba la cintura breve de ella, así como el generoso busto que lucía tentadoramente apretado en el escote.

Todas las mujeres exclamaban ensoñadoras lo bellísima que lucía la mujer porque además la luz naranja de media tarde favorecía aún más a la primorosa visión de la futura esposa.

Los ojos violáceos de ella captaron enseguida la mirada de Ikki y los labios de Pandora temblaron por un segundo.

— ¿Comentarás lo ridícula que me veo? El blanco nunca me ha gustado en realidad — lanzó defensiva.

— De hecho te ves bastante bien, por más que disfrute fastidiarte sería una blasfemia no admitirlo.

— Gracias — respondió Pandora sin mucha emoción porque la verdad una conversación tan cordial con Fénix la hacía sentir rara y de repente sintió mucho calor el cual rogaba la luz del sol disimulara, pues su piel se teñía fácilmente con la temperatura.

— ¿Te casarás con ese vestido?

— Probablemente sí.

— Si con eso Wyvern no regresa del mundo de los muertos vivientes el día de tu boda, entonces nada lo hará reaccionar.

Ikki cerró los ojos y bufó suavemente, retirándose despacio, pero con seguridad. La verdad planeaba comentar a Pandora que finalmente saldría del castillo en unos días, pero sus cambios de conducta hacia ella le hacían necesitar más espacio entre los dos.

* * *

Albafica se encontraba utilizando su computadora portátil en el estudio de la casa. El verano estaba por terminar en Ámsterdam y, por lo tanto, la temperatura debía de haber bajado ligeramente: sin embargo aquel año, en medio de la temporada de lluvias, la temperatura apenas había descendido, por lo que el ex modelo vestía ligeramente con pantalones ajustados color caqui, una playera blanca de tirantes ajustada a su silueta delgada y encima portaba una camisa que le iba algo holgada y que probablemente pertenecía a Minos.

El joven de cabellera celeste escribía un ensayo importante sobre la investigación que él y algunos compañeros de la universidad estaba realizando sobre un matorral espinoso recientemente descubierto por ellos en el desierto del Sahara y que además tenía propiedades antisépticas. Absorto en su tarea, leyendo las notas de la práctica de campo donde la habían hallado y de los resultados de laboratorio, el futuro botánico desarrollaba sus conclusiones con cuidado mientras tecleaba suavemente y, además, consultaba varios libros de taxonomía avanzada. Habían transcurrido tres horas sin distraerse de su labor, cuando un suave toque sobre su hombro lo arrancó de su misión.

— ¡Minos! — exclamó sorprendido de su propio embelesamiento con el ensayo.

El noruego le sonrió con cariño, ese gesto que solamente Albafica podía arrancarle.

El estudiante de botánica parpadeo lentamente y comenzó a estirarse felinamente en su silla, no sin antes guardar apropiadamente el avance de su trabajo en la computadora. Minos, encantado, esperó con paciencia que el otro concluyera sus acciones para después inclinarse hacia el rostro del griego y depositar un beso en su frente y luego sobre sus labios, el cual duró un par de minutos.

— ¿Cómo va esa investigación? — preguntó su pareja quien se hallaba medio desvestido, pues apenas había arribado a casa del trabajo. Sólo llevaba puesto todavía el pantalón del traje negro y una camisa gris claro a medio desabotonar, además estaba descalzo.

— Bien — comentó sin importancia el de cabellera celeste, luego tomó al otro por los brazos y lo miró con decisión. — ¿Qué querías contarme en cuanto llegaras? — exigió.

Griffon soltó una risa maliciosa, se acomodó un mechón de cabello hacia atrás y dedicó al otro una mirada de diablillo, abrazándolo por detrás y besando la coronilla de su cabeza, aprovechando para aspirar el olor del otro, siempre dulce, pero con un deje de sabor a herbolaria.

— ¿Tienes algún plan para la noche del 22 de septiembre? — preguntó el noruego con tranquilidad.

— Minos, no te pases de listo y no cambies el tema.

— No estoy cambiando de tema ¿Entonces estas libre para la despedida de soltero de Radamanthys esa noche?

Albafica giró sobre su silla, alejándose del otro para mirarlo de frente, arqueó una ceja sin decir una palabra exigiendo más explicaciones.

— Será una gran noche. Ya hemos hecho los arreglos Aiacos y yo para contratar el lugar, es sin duda un sitio alucinante en el corazón de Londres con una mezcla de música increíble, bebida de calidad, instalaciones muy cómodas y convenientes, seguridad impecable, compañía adecuada para la ocasión…—

El joven botánico volvió a arquear la ceja, pero esta vez con un tono peligroso en su movimiento.

— Y Kanon vendrá, por supuesto, es la estrella principal de la despedida de soltero del estirado cejón.

El joven griego puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró resignado de las diabluras del abogado.

— ¿Y tanto el uno como el otro tienen conocimiento de su encuentro en tal evento?

— No todavía, pero me lo agradecerán.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

* * *

Primero que nada quiero comentar que se terminaron las secuencias de tiempo confusas. Terminé de narrar el cómo Kanon y Radamanthys llegaron a ser pareja. Así que ahora me dedicaré a contar únicamente el "presente" de ambos e intentaré desenmarañar el nudo argumental en el que he metido a esos dos y a los demás ¡Sí! El final está tocando la puerta de esta historia.

Segundo: ¡Cada vez tardo mucho más en actualizar que la vez anterior! Pero hay tantos factores (profesionales, personales, emocionales, etc.) que se han entrometido en mi mente creativa que me cuesta cada vez más esfuerzo darle vida a esta historia que he repasado en mi mente tantas veces. Me ayudó mucho releer sus reviews del capítulo anterior para salir del bache ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo en la última actualización! No quiero defraudar a los lectores y ávidos comentaristas de este pequeño relato. Por cierto, al fin volví a mi país con un millar de historias y experiencias que darán probablemente más realismo a mis escritos, o eso pretendo.

Sigo siendo una gran admiradora de Radamanthys y Kanon como pareja, así que para mi es un placer narrarlos juntos, espero que al término de este proyecto pueda dedicarles una historia más. Les envío un abrazo y las mejores vibras ¡Gracias por continuar leyendo!


End file.
